Naruto The Dragon Slayer
by Gabe Logan
Summary: La guerra se perdio, Madara y Sasuke han ganado, el Kyubi es extraido por Naruto y solo el sacrificio de Hinata podra salvar al rubio al enviarlo a otro mundo, donde conocera un nuevo poder para salvara todos. Cap 38
1. Premisa

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Premisa:**

La guerra se había ido en contra de la Alianza… desde el amanecer del día después de que Naruto y Killer Bee se habían unido a la guerra…el Gedo Mazo decidió el rumbo de la guerra…

Sasuke cuando al fin se recupero se unió a Madara y al ejercito de revividos creados por Kabuto… este hecho fue el que definió la guerra…

La Alianza con gran rapidez fue perdiendo terreno, pero por un giro de los acontecimientos Madara ordeno que se tomaran prisioneros, muchos de los miembros cayeron a manos del Gedo Mazo y la armada de Zetsus.

Mei Terumi fue capturada el primer día del ataque final junto con todos sus shinobis a su cargo… el poder del Sharingan fue demasiado para ella y Madara dio la orden de que su cerebro fuera lavado para servir como esclava sexual de Sasuke… el Raikage cayó al segundo día, Kabuto experimento con su cerebro usándolo como conejillo de indias para probar nuevos métodos de control, una lobotomía impidió su escape… el Tsuchikage cayó también al tratar de rescatar al Raikage, durante la batalla contra Madara, fue asesinado al no servir a Madara, pero su nieta Kurotsuchi también termino siendo manipulada mentalmente para formar parte del "harem" de Sasuke y con ello renacer al Clan Uchiha, Tsunade fue apresada y mantenida como esclava de Madara mientras que Killerbee fue asesinado cuando Madara consiguió arrebatarle al Hachibi e introducirlo en el Gedo Mazo…

La guerra se extendió, pero aun así la Alianza cada día perdía más y más terreno… hasta que todo termino… la derrota total, el fin de todo… el plan ojo de Luna…

Con la Alianza en desbandada, Sakura Haruno se unió al grupo de Madara en un intento de al menos salvar las vidas de civiles inocentes, aunque no confiaban en ella, Sasuke accedió solo porque la considero con buenos "genes" para que pudiera darle descendientes… durante ese tiempo, Sakura consiguió amnistía para ciertos ninjas… pero sabía que Naruto era el objetivo, solo deseaba qué el Shinobi escapara… y no fuese capturado por Madara.

Naruto fue cercado un mes después, junto con un grupo de resistencia, la batalla fue tremenda… pero al final, Naruto fue derrotado por Madara y Sasuke perdiendo un ojo en el proceso… cuando fue llevado a que le sacaran el Biju, Hinata Hyuga, la única que había logrado escapar de la matanza, se infiltro a la guarida de los ahora dueños del Mundo Ninja… había conseguido de un misterioso templo un pergamino con un Jutsu especial que le permitiría salvar a Naruto, además de un misterioso cristal que en el pergamino se le llamaba como la Lacryma del Dragón de agua, algo le decía que con ello podría salvar al rubio, pero debía apurarse o de lo contrario Naruto moriría.

Durante su infiltración fue descubierta por Sakura, pero esta hizo como que no la vio, lo que Hinata agradeció... mas porque sabía lo que Sakura había tenido que hacer para salvar a ninjas como Ino y Hanabi… incluso al ver que le forzaban a vestir (una especie de bata de tela muy delgada y un collar de cuero con un candado para tenerla bajo control)

La extracción del Biju fue dolorosa, lenta y despiadada, Naruto sentía que moría… cuando el biju estaba por terminar de ser extraído, una explosión interrumpió el proceso, y Hinata aprovecho el exceso de confianza de Madara para poder llegar a donde Naruto, con ayuda del pergamino logro preparar el Jutsu que salvaría a su amado… aunque tendría que ceder su vida para usarlo.

Madara, tomado por sorpresa no pudo evitar que Hinata hiciera el Jutsu, pero Sasuke aprovecho un momento para lanzar su espada y encajarla en el pecho de la Hyuga, Naruto, que aun estaba consciente solo aulló de rabia al ver a Hinata escupir sangre y la espada atravesar su pecho, pero nada se podía hacer, el Jutsu se completo cuando Hinata con sus últimas fuerzas apretaba el Lacryma envuelto en el pergamino en el pecho del rubio y Naruto desapareció mientras qué el cuerpo de Hinata caía sin vida al piso…

Fue tanta la rabia de Madara y Sasuke, que en el cuerpo aun estando tibio de la Hyuga descargaron todas sus frustraciones, aunque habían logrado extraer más de la mitad del Kyubi, una parte se había perdido, después de cercenar su cuerpo y colgar la cabeza de Hinata en una jaula para mostrar a los rebeldes lo que pasaría si seguían enfrentándoles, trataron de usar el Edo Tensei para revivirla y volverla una esclava sexual de la calaña más baja… pero no funciono…

Y es que el alma de Hinata había servido como Guía para que Naruto viajara a otro mundo…

A través del Multiverso, el alma de Hinata cuido de Naruto mientras que miraba el objeto que el pergamino envolvía en él… una Lacryma… según el pergamino era el poder para volverse muy similar a un dragón… seres que eran casi dioses… Hinata miro a Naruto… y le hablo… le confeso de nuevo su amor y le agradeció el haber sido un hombre de admirar, un verdadero héroe… introdujo el Lacryma en su cuerpo y beso sus labios… y desapareció… al menos hasta que Naruto pudiese encontrar la felicidad en este nuevo mundo, el alma de Hinata cuidaría de él… pero sabía que con la Lacryma al menos tendría una oportunidad… y con el poder del Dragón de Agua tal vez podría vivir una nueva vida…

Naruto viajo entre planos dimensionales, la frecuencia vibracional siguió avanzando y le permitió ver mundos… lugares… hasta que el vértigo lo dejo inconsciente… cayendo en las afueras de una ciudad… donde una mujer de cabellera blanca lo miro… y confundida noto que el muchacho estaba herido… decía incoherencias y llamaba a una tal Hinata… y a una tal Sakura… decidió llevarla a donde ella vivía… a un Gremio de Magos conocido como Fairy Tail…

No sabía que ese encuentro cambiaria su vida

Fin Premisa

Bien, esta es solo la premisa, el prologo ahondara aun mas en lo que hizo Hinata para ayudar a Naruto y en su sacrificio, como es un prologo será corto, pero esperen a ver que pasara.

Espero les agrade esta premisa, el prologo estará pronto


	2. Prologo

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Prologo:**

La guerra había acabado, Naruto había sido capturado y muchos de sus amigos eran prisioneros de Madara.

-Pero no me puedo rendir- dijo Hinata Hyuga mientras que miraba el templo del Dragón de Agua… uno de los pocos lugares libres de la zona… Madara y su armada de Zetsus capturaban cada ninja que encontraban… ella era la última de un grupo liderado por Naruto Uzumaki que trato de encontrar el modo de detener a Madara… y fracasaron.

Pese a que Naruto había peleado usando el modo Rikudo, Madara y Sasuke fueron más listos, encontraron el modo de usar el enorme poder del rubio en su contra ya al final, lo capturaron…

-Pero yo lo salvare- dijo mientras qué miraba el pergamino y el hermoso cristal que estaban en el templo, reviso e pergamino y rápidamente empezó a practicar lo que estaba en el… era más que un Jutsu… un hechizo… magia, usando el cristal que según el pergamino se llamaba Lacryma podría salvar a Naruto… pero sabía que no había lugar en la Tierra donde pudiera cuidarlo eternamente, así que si no podía protegerlo en este mundo lo haría en otro.

-Y esto te salvara- dijo mientras que miraba el Lacryma.

Entonces empezó su viaje.

La guarida de Madara y Sasuke era enrome, con mucha elegancia… el antiguo palacio del Feudal del País del fuego…

Con mucho cuidado y cautela entro, sabía que no debía de usar su Byakugan y tratar de mantener su chakra al mínimo, no sabía cómo pero Sasuke los detectaba si usaban el chakra… a lo mejor era algo de Kabuto…

En el interior del palacio, Hinata se percato de cómo habían manipulado el lugar… y de que barbaridades habían hecho.

Los Zetsus estaban divirtiéndose torturando a algunos ninjas de la Alianza… usando sus técnicas les chupaban el chakra mientras qué lentamente cercenaban sus miembros… algunos "zombis" de criminales de rango S se "divertían" con las sirvientas de la mansión y algunas kunoichis capturadas…. Hinata miro eso con asco.

Con cautela logro ingresar al interior de la zona "exclusiva" para Madara, Sasuke y Kabuto, sabía que en ese lugar encontraría a Naruto…

-¡Oh por dios!- exclamo pero alcanzo a callar… vio una serie de celdas… y en el interior, con una expresión perdida estaban varias de las Kunoichis que habían participado en la guerra… estaban desnudas… con rastros de haber sido participes de alguna especie de aberrante acto sexual

-¿Pero que les han hecho?- dijo mientras que una lagrima traicionera escapaba de sus ojos… y se estremeció al reconocer a la Mizukage entre ellas... su expresión perdida y enferma le rompió el corazón.

-Fue el Magenkyo Sharingan… ninguna tuvo oportunidad- dijo una voz atrás de Hinata… y esta volteo alarmada… Sakura Haruno estaba mirándole.

-Sakura- dijo con tristeza… sabía que Sakura había tenido que "ofrecerse" voluntariamente a Sasuke a cambio de la libertad de Ino, Tenten y Hanabi, la entendía, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Sakura solo le miro y suspiro mientras que empezaba a hablar como si lo hiciera para sí misma y se acercaba a la celda donde estaba Kurotsuchi, la nieta del Tsuchikage… desnuda y con rastros de algo blanco escurriendo por su entrepierna, Sakura la miro con tristeza mientras qué tocaba su collar o más bien correa.

-Sí, todas ellas se renegaron y resistieron valientemente… pero al final entre Madara y Sasuke las dominaron… les quebraron la mente… las… las violaron… ahora son parte de su harem personal, al menos no terminaron como Anko, que es la "consentida" de Kabuto… o como Naruto, que está siendo torturado en el gran laboratorio 6 a tres pisos debajo de esta sala- dijo con calma mientras que seguía caminando, Hinata le miro con sorpresa… y le agradeció la información, rápidamente se marcho, hubiera querido liberar a las prisioneras, pero era imposible… sus mentes estaban rotas, quebradas… sabía que su hermana y las demás se habían salvado gracias a Sakura-

-No pienses en eso- dijo mientras que avanzaba, sabía que no tenía tiempo.

¡ARGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito le hizo estremeceré… era un grito de agonía… de dolor… de muerte…

-Naruto kun- dijo al reconocer la voz que gritaba y se apresuro… no sabía cuánto llevarían de la extracción del Kyubi, pero sabía que con el estado en el que estaba Naruto la última vez que lo vio, no sobreviviría.

-Y todo por exceso de confianza… cuando empezó a derrotar a los Zetsu creímos que ya habíamos ganado… que ilusos fuimos- dijo mientras qué repasaba su plan… era muy simple, una serie de pequeñas bombas cargadas con esos extraños conjuros del templo le ayudarían, luego debía de recitar rápidamente el conjuro que le permitiría acceder al llamado del Rey de los Espíritus Estelares, quien le permitiría cruzar el portal… a cambio de la mitad de su vida… ya que al no ser ella lo que el conjuro decía una "Maga de Espíritus Estelares" no tenía la capacidad de abrir el portal sin ese requisito. Aun así, estaba dispuesta a hacer ese sacrificio por aquel a quien amaba.

Naruto sufría lo insufrible… el dolor era cada vez mayor… Sasuke le miraba con una expresión sin sentimientos, cruel, fría…

.Ya casi está listo… el Kyubi se resiste, tanto como lo hizo el Hachibi, pero ya es nuestro- dijo Madara riendo.

-No importa, lo único que importa ahora es que la venganza esta completa- dijo Sasuke mientras que Madara sonreía.

-Si… además debes ahora de seguir restaurando el clan Uchiha Sasuke, y con el control de todo el mundo, ya no hay nada que interfiera- dijo con calma.

-¿Qué me dices de Kabuto?- pregunto Sasuke mientras que se seguían escuchando los gritos de Naruto.

-Él no es un problema, cuando llegue el momento me encargare- dijo con una sonrisa deteniendo la extracción –Anda, ¿Unas últimas palabras Naruto?

-¿P… porque… Sasuke? No… debiste- dijo con dificultad mirando al Uchiha, este sonrió.

-Naruto, tu jamás entenderás… mi vida siempre fue dura… un asco, y todo por culpa de Konoha… ellos provocaron todo y también el maldito sistema… pero ahora todo está bien, y con tu sacrificio todo estará como debe de estar- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo ver a Naruto que ya no quedaba nada del Sasuke que conoció.

-Como… me das… lastima- dijo con dificultad, Madara sonrió, aun en las puertas de la muerte, sin un ojo y con tantas heridas, Naruto seguía siendo un rudo oponente…

Bien, es hora de acabar con… ¡Que!- exclamo cuando una serie de explosiones cimbraron el lugar, de pronto un fuego los hizo alejarse del rubio… por un momento les pareció ver el símbolo de un dragón, entonces una serie de vapores les hicieron darse cuenta de qué estaban en un Genjutsu…

No… no un genjutsu, no había chakra, era algo diferente… una ilusión… algo distinto a lo que jamás había visto, sin embargo se disipaba con rapidez.

-¡Sasuke hay que terminar de extraer el Kyubi!- exclamo Madara mientras que Sasuke rápidamente usaba el Sharingan pero esto lo confundía, no había sentido algo así y que cuando Madara exclamo algo…

-¡Magia!- exclamo de un modo irónico y empezó a reír -¡No creí que alguien aun fuera capaz de usar magia de ese tipo!

Y empezó a reír mientras que la ilusión empezaba a desaparecer.

Hinata por lo mientras se había acercado a Naruto, se horrorizo al ver el estado de su amado rubio, pero debía de permanecer en silencio, el hechizo que había usado solo serviría mientras que ella callase… si hablaba se perdería, ya de por si era muy cansado… el pergamino venia con las instrucciones, pero le estaba pasando factura… se agotaba, cada minuto estaba peor…

-Hi… Hinata- dijo Naruto con una voz tan lastimera que Hinata sintió que se le rompió el corazón –Debes… debes huir… por favor…

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras que sacaba el pergamino y en silencio movía sus labios recitando el hechizo… al no poseer una "Llave Dorada" usaría el Lacryma como catalizador… lo cual era doloroso, ya que le estaba tomando parte de su alma para hacerlo, pero de lograrlo, habría valido la pena.

Sonrió…

-Está hecho… Naruto kun- dijo ella mientras que el Lacryma brillaba, Naruto le miro y abrió mucho su único ojo al ver que del pecho de Hinata salía una punta de espada… y de la boca de esta salía sangre.

-Le di- dijo Sasuke a lo lejos y Naruto vio que había lanzado su espada contra Hinata.

-¡NOOOOO!- grito mientras que Hinata caía sobre él.

-No… no temas… no dejare que mueras- dijo ella apretando el Lacryma y el pergamino al pecho de Naruto.

-Bien, fue un problema, pero lastima por ella que ya tenemos casi todo el Kyubi- dijo Madara riendo, Sasuke se acerco lentamente a Hinata. Mientras que esta recitaba lo último del hechizo y veía a Naruto, dijo algunas cosas que nadie más que Naruto escucho…. Le miro sorprendido mientras que Hinata le sonrió… y lo beso... justo en ese momento… una luz cubrió al rubio y cegó a todos… entonces cuando la luz se desvaneció, Madara y Sasuke vieron con sorpresa que el cuerpo de Naruto había desaparecido mientras qué Hinata caía al piso.

-¡NO!- exclamo Madara enfurecido mientras qué llegaba a donde había estado el cuerpo del rubio -¡La extracción no estaba completa!

-Ya veo- dijo Sasuke con calma mientras qué Madara en un acto de ira sacaba la espada del pecho de Hinata y empezaba a patearla… después empezó a descargar golpes mientras qué la sangre salía del inerme cuerpo de Hinata –No ensucies mi espada, de todos modos, tenemos la mayoría del poder del Kyubi, lo que resta es una bicoca, no veo por qué preocuparnos.

-Sasuke, solo por ese uno por ciento que falto, el plan ojo de Luna es imperfecto, ya estaba todo planeado para usar el poder que Naruto tenía y con ello todo estará perfecto… ¡Y ahora por esta zorra no está completo!- exclamo cortando la cabeza de Hinata y pateándola.

-Bueno, pero ya no hay nadie que realmente sea un problema- dijo Sasuke mientras qué miraba el descuartizado cuerpo de Hinata –Así que no veo el por qué te pusiste a destazarla así.

-Bien, en parte tienes razón… además… Kabuto puede encargarse de que ella pague de un mejor modo… además, traeré a su hermana y le hare que también ella pague los pecados de esta perra- Dijo con malicia, mientras que caminaba y tomaba la cabeza de Hinata –Esta será una buena advertencia a los enemigos que aun quedan.

-No… hice un trato con Sakura, y aunque no lo vale, esta vez cumpliré mi palabra, a esa niña no la tocaremos… aun… pero si puedes ordenarle a Kabuto que se encargue de usar el Edo Tensei para que puedas castigar a la Hyuga- dijo Sasuke, Madara solo frunció el ceño, pero decidió restar importancia, Sasuke tenía razón, actualmente ya no había nadie que se les enfrentara, los rebeldes que quedaban de la Alianza pronto caerían, y con todas las esclavas sexuales que habían hecho, pronto el clan Uchiha volvería.

-Oh Itachi, te sentirías horrorizado de ver a tu hermano así- dijo riendo mientras qué caminaba llevando la cabeza de Hinata, la pondría en una pica para mostrarla a los civiles y demostrar quién mandaba.

Todo giraba… era como si estuviera en una especie de ducto… Naruto miro alrededor… era como sangre… ¿Dónde estaba? De pronto recordó lo que paso… y trato de gritar… pero no pudo, su voz no salía ¿Estaría muerto? ¿Esto era el infierno por haberle fallado a todos?

-_"Calma… no es el infierno… solo es tu salvación"- _Se escucho una voz, Naruto vio una silueta brillante… y sintió paz- _"Naruto kun… ahora yo te cuidare… el Kyubi ya no está contigo, pero parte de su poder aun descansa en ti, ahora, la Lacryma que te inserte te otorgara la protección de uno de los seres místicos más poderoso junto con los Bijus… no, incluso podrían ser más poderosos… los Dragones… allá donde te envió estarás a salvo, se que te ayudaran a recuperarte y a prepararte para cuando llegue el momento"_

Naruto solo miraba a la silueta y le pareció ver a Hinata sonriéndole…

De pronto vio escenas de muchos lugares, personas, cosas, mucho que no conocía pasando frente a él…

Entonces sintió vértigo y se desmayo.

-_"Hemos llegado… Naruto kun, no temas, yo guiare tus pasos en este mundo… y encontrare a la persona ideal que te curara y te ayudara a desarrollarte… incluso aunque yo no pueda estar contigo, mi alma siempre te cuidara…-_

El cuerpo de Naruto cayó en un bosque… estaba inconsciente, las heridas y la pérdida de sangre le mataban lentamente… y con solo el 1 por ciento del poder del Kyubi… estaba condenado… pero.

-¿Uh?- dijo una joven de cabellera blanca.

-¿Qué pasa hermana?- Preguntó otra chica de cabellos blancos aunque más cortos.

-Parece que hay alguien tirado- dijo una rubia de buen cuerpo –Ah, Mira, a donde vas.

-Está herido, debemos de llevarlo con Porlyuska, ella podría salvarlo- dijo la mujer conocida como Mirajane mientras qué se acercaba a Naruto… y una expresión de asombro surgió en ella al ver más detenidamente el deplorable estado del rubio -¡Pero si esta casi muerto! No… ¡Lucy, Lissana! ¡Yo lo llevare más rápido usando el Satan Soul, las veré allá!- dijo mientras que usaba la magia Take Over y se transformaba en demonio, entonces cargo a Naruto y antes de que las dos chicas pudieran decir algo… ella se marcho.

-¿Y sabes donde vive Porlyuska?- preguntó Lucy.

-Eh… no, la verdad es que me daba un poco de miedo –dijo Lissana apenada.

-Creo que entonces deberemos de ir al gremio por alguien que sepa… de todos modos,- dijo mirando unas cestas –Mira nos dejo con todas las frutas que habíamos venido a recolectar.

-Bueno, mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro- dijo Lissana mientras que usaba su Take Over y le salían alas y sus pies se convertían en patas de ave -¡Apuesto a que te gano a llegar!- exclamo mientras que tomaba una cesta y se lanzaba a vuelo.

-¡Oye!- exclamo Lucy, pero sonrió mientras qué tomaba su llave -¡Ábrete puerta de la Doncella! ¡Virgo!- y apareció una chica de cabellera purpura

-¿Me llamo princesa?- dijo la doncella,

-Vamos, ayúdame a ir a Magnolia, debemos de dejar este cesto y encontrar a alguien que sepa cómo ir con Porlyuska- dijo Lucy, Virgo asintió y con rapidez cargo a Lucy y a la cesta y echo a correr… a una gran velocidad -¡Ah! ¡No vayas tan rápido!

En la zona… una silueta de una joven de cabello azul y ojos blancos les miraba y sonrió.

-_"Cualquiera de ellas podría ser la indicada… pero primero debo ver que salven a Naruto kun"-_ dijo el fantasma de Hinata mientras que desaparecía.

Pronto empezaría una nueva historia

**Fin Prologo.**

Bien este es solo la versión extendida de la premisa, espero les haya gustado, los caps serán cortos de este no sé cuantos caps tendrá, pero verán distintas cosas, además de que Naruto aprenderá lo que es la magia y encontrara un arma contra Sasuke y Madara.

Je, espero les agrade y ya verán como Naruto hará un papel de Celestino ayudando a unir muchas parejas, je y creando algunos enredos je, mas entre cierto Dragón Slayer y cierta maga de espíritus estelares.

Suerte


	3. Capitulo 1: Nuevo Mundo

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 1: Nuevo Mundo.**

Su cabeza la dolía…

_-"Tu siempre fuiste mi inspiración y la de los demás… nunca te rindas… en este mundo hay gente buena, que te cuidara y ayudara… eso espero, pero aun así, jamás te des por vencido"- _

-¿Cómo sigue Porlyuska?- se escucho.

-Ah perdido mucha sangre, es un milagro que esté vivo… de todos modos, hay algo que debo de hablar contigo- dijo la llamada Porlyuska a una chica de largo cabello blanco.

Naruto abrió su único ojo… miro el techo con curiosidad.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó con suavidad… pero nadie le respondió… volvió a cerrar el ojo, su vista era borrosa…

-Mira… te seré franca… puedo sentir un poder muy extraño provenir de este mocoso humano- dijo la anciana mientras que Mirajane solo miraba a Naruto –Aun así se diluye con rapidez... mas porque sus conductos de Chakra están muy dañados- dijo provocando que Mirajane le mirase confundida.

-¿Conductos de Chakra?- preguntó confusa la maga.

-Es un tipo de energía interna, comúnmente lo manejan ninjas y algunos guerreros… algunos le llaman Ki, otros Chi, pero en esencia son casi lo mismo, de todos modos, no es muy usado por que implica un enorme desgasto del usuario, en especial porque si te quedas sin ese Chakra, pues simplemente te mueres- dijo con calma Porlyuska.

-¿Eso quiere decir que él es un guerrero?- preguntó Mira.

-Algo así… tenía mucho que no veía esta clase de energía la verdad… es muy… apegada a la naturaleza… no solo eso, use un hechizo en el… y pude ver un poco de su pasado… y te dire algo, el no es de este mundo- dijo Porlyuska ante la sorpresa de Mirajane.

-¿Es de Edoras?- pregunto la maga.

-No, por lo que Makarov me conto, puedo saber que no es de ese mundo… Mirajane, como magos muchas veces hemos visto la existencia de muchos universos… un multiverso, el proviene de un Universo más lejano que el de Edoras y más cercano que el de los Espiritus… por lo que veo en su mundo la magia es muy poca… y es limitada igual que en Edoras, pero eso no quita que tenga poder… además, tenía esto en sus ropas- dijo mientras que le entregaba el pergamino a Mirajane.

-¿Esto es acaso…?- dijo con sorpresa la maga clase S.

-Si, es un hechizo para abrir un portal multiversal, un hechizo creado especialmente para que magos de Espiritus Estelares puedan usarlo y viajar entre universos, por lo que veo, quien lo hizo, uso el hechizo para salvar la vida de este chico- dijo Porlyuska, Mirajane observo a Naruto.

-Debe de haber sido algún mago estelar de su mundo- dijo entonces Mirajane, pero Porlyuska negó con la cabeza.

-No hay rastros de un poder estelar… al parecer quien lo hizo era alguien con potencial mágico, pero no una maga de espíritus estelares, además, se ve que uso un Lacryma como llave, en vez de una Llave Dorada del Zodiaco… así que deduzco que la chica que lo hizo, perdió la mitad de su vida solo para poder mandarlo a el por el portal- dijo con calma.

-¿Cómo sabe que era una chica?- preguntó más confusa Mirajane.

-Eso es un secreto, solo te diré que era alguien que lo amaba desde el fondo de su corazón… puedo notarlo por el aura protectora que quedo en el- dijo Porlyuska con serenidad –Eh curado la mayoría de sus heridas, pero deberé de colocarle un ojo similar al de Erza.

-Ya veo… bueno, al menos no estará tuerto mucho tiempo- dijo Mirajane sonriendo.

-De todos modos, debo de preparar uno especial para él, así que dile a ese vejete de Makarov que lo acepte en el gremio- dijo ella sorprendiendo a Mirajane.

-Pero usted dijo que él es un guerrero, no un mago- dijo Mirajane.

Porlyuska le sonrió mientras que se acercaba a la puerta.

-Es de mala educación escuchar tras la puerta humanas- dijo abriendo la puerta mientras que Lucy y Lissana caían.

-Chicas- dijo Mira sonriendo.

-Pese a que odio a los humanos, pasen, esto que voy a decir es necesario que lo escuchen- dijo con seriedad mientras que Lucy y Lissana entraban y se disculpaban.

Minutos después.

-¡ES UN DRAGON SLAYER!- exclamaron con sorpresa las tres.

-No uno natural, pude notar que tiene un Lacryma dentro de él… pero después de analizarlo, es un Dragón Slayer de Agua… no sé como obtuvo ese Lacryma, pero le salvo la vida, de no ser por él, ya habría muerto- dijo Porlyuska, las chicas se miraron entre si… y en eso se escucho un gemido. –Veo que está despertando.

Mirajane ya las demás se acercaron rápidamente, Naruto abrió un ojo… vio una silueta difusa… luego otra… y otra…

-Hi…nata… - dijo con debilidad mientras qué su vista empezaba a aclararse… y vio a una chica de cabello blanco y generosas proporciones… -¿Do… dónde estoy?

-Se ve muy cansado- dijo Lucy.

-Si, tal vez sería mejor dejarlo dormir- dijo Lissana, Mirajane solo le miro y le sonrió.

-Estas en el Bosque del Este de Magnolia… tranquilo, ya estas a salvo- dijo Mirajane, Naruto solo le miro confuso y…

-¡HINATA!- exclamo levantándose de golpe… y cayendo e nuevo por el dolor.

-¡Hey cálmate! ¡Tus heridas se abrirán de nuevo!- dijo Lucy sorprendida.

-No…. No… ¡NO! ¡LA MATARON! ¡ELLOS LA MATARON!- empezó a gritar mientras que una especie de escamas empezaron a formarse en sus brazos y se empezaba a sentir humedad en el ambiente -¡NO! ¡POR QUE!

-¡Calmate!- exclamo Lucy asustada mientras que entre ella y Lissana trataban de sujetarle –Creo que no tengo opción- dijo mientras qué tomaba la llave de Tauro pero Mirajane le detuvo.

-Espera… yo me encargo- dijo mientras que ponía un dedo en la frente de Naruto… y este caía dormido.

-Veo que lograste dominarlo con facilidad- dijo Porlyusca con serenidad –Bien… estuvo a punto de entrar inconscientemente a la Dragón Force, puedo notar que siente mucho dolor por esa chica.

-¿La Dragón Force? ¿Pero Cómo? Que yo sepa a Natsu le cuesta entrar en ella- dijo Lucy sorprendida.

-Fue por las emociones, si se calma no creo que pueda volver a entrar a ella a menos que cuente con apoyo externo… recuerden que el poder de los Dragón Slayers tiene que ver con las emociones… de todos modos al menos por el momento no creo que pueda volver a entrar a ese estado… al menos no en mucho tiempo- dijo con calma –Por ahora llévenlo a Magnolia, que el viejo ese Makarov le de asilo, además, necesito un par de días para preparar el ojo y no quiero ser estirbada.

-Pero… como lo llevamos, bien puedo usar el Satán Soul, pero no sé si pueda soportar el viaje este chico- dijo Mirajane.

-¡No te preocupes Mira! ¡Trajimos un carromato mágico! ¡Ya saque la licencia!- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Si… yo también saque la licencia hermana, aunque… esperábamos poder usarlo para castigar a Natsu, pero en fin, lo usaremos como ambulancia- dijo Lissana en tono de broma.

-Bien, entonces lo llevaremos, Porlyuska, lo traeremos para que le coloque la prótesis- dijo Mirajane, entonces entre las tres cargaron a Naruto y con suavidad lo llevaron al carromato.

Apenas se fueron Porlyuska miro a una esquina.

-Ya puedes salir… ¿Hinata verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa.

El espíritu de Hinata apareció frente a ella.

-¿Puede verme?- preguntó confusa.

-Uso magia muy antigua… eso me permite ver a seres fantasmales como tú con facilidad… además, no es tan difícil, hay muchos fantasmas visibles… tu claro, eres más un alma- dijo Porlyuska.

-Ya veo… le agradezco por curar a Naruto kun- dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

-No es necesario, si no lo hubiera traído Mirajane no lo habría atendido… en dado caso, agradécele a ella,- dijo con calma, Hinata solo sonrió –Ahora, cuéntame todo lo que sepas y se especifica, así podre fabricar el ojo para protegerlo, por que deduzco que lo que sea que lo afecto… el deberá de enfrentarlo de nuevo.

-Esta bien… aunque tomara algo de tiempo y… -dijo Hinata mientras qué miraba la puerta.

-No te preocupes por él, ellas lo cuidaran bien, y estará a salvo en el gremio. Además, en cuanto empiece a recuperarse alguien necesitara enseñarle a usar el poder de los Dragón Slayer, y en el gremio hay tres de ellos- dijo con calma la anciana, Hinata le miro y asintió mientras que la miraba.

-Entonces le contare todo- dijo con seriedad –Solo espero que lo que le cuente sirva para ayudar a Naruto kun.

-Ten por seguro que lo hará- dijo Porlyuska mientras qué se disponía a escuchar al espíritu de Hinata.

En el mundo Ninja (Tierra 2417)

Hanabi Hyuga lloraba… la cabeza de Hinata había sido enviada en una pica y una jaula a Konoha, para demostrar que pasaba con los rebeldes y como escarmiento, en la Torre del Hokage fue colocada con un jutsu especial para que no se pudriera.

-Llora hija… es lo único que podemos hacer por ella- dijo Hiashi mientras que Neji apretaba los puños.

-Al menos… no es peor que lo que hicieron con su cuerpo- dijo Ino mientras qué recordaba lo que se decía… los miembros de Hinata fueron enviados a las capitales de los países feudales… su torso había sido empalado en la capital del País del fuego y por ordenes de Madara, debían de lanzarle basura y pintura…

-Quisiera… matar a esos malditos- dijo Hanabi llorando.

-Pero no podemos… es más, no vuelvas a repetirlo… Sakura se sacrifico para que no nos hicieran nada… ¿Acaso quieres terminar como Anko? –dijo Tenten, Hanabi se estremeció –Oh… ¿Acaso quieres acabar como Kurenai?

-Esto es un asco- dijo Hanabi llorando.

En la capital del Fuego.

-Ya veo… magia, a Orochimaru le interesaba mucho, pero jamás fue capaz de usarla- dijo Kabuto mientras qué tomaba un poco de té que le traía una completamente desnuda Anko… -Gracias preciosa, por favor trae un poco de te para Madara y Sasuke.

-Si… Kabuto sama- dijo Anko mientras que iba por el té.

-Veo que la terminaste de quebrar por completo- dijo Madara mientras que Sasuke le miraba… una correa de cuero estaba en el cuello de Anko y una larga cadena se unía a los brazos y piernas de Anko, no le impedía caminar, pero era obvio que Kabuto las usaba para la mayoría de sus depravados juegos con la ex pupila de Orochimaru.

-De todos modos… ¿Averiguaste algo sobre la magia que uso Hinata para desaparecer a Naruto?- dijo Sasuke con seriedad.

-Solo un poco, pero solo puedo decirte que ninguno de nosotros puede hacer nada, el templo mismo indica que la apertura de esos portales solo se pueden usar por algo llamado "Mago de Espíritus Estelares", algo que ninguno de nosotros es… ni siquiera un inmortal podría abrir la puerta sin algo mágico de gran poder que nos permitiera sobrevivir- dijo con calma.

-No lo creo, yo he podido abrir portales… de seguro que con un poco de investigación podremos ir por el- dijo Madara.

-Además, Kakashi es capaz de abrir hoyos a otras dimensiones- dijo Sasuke.

-Dimensiones de bolsillo… siguen estando en este mismo plano, solo el Rikudo tenía la capacidad de abrir una puerta a otro Universo paralelo, de todos modos, deben de haber miles de millones de universos… ¿Cómo esperan encontrarlo?- dijo con calma mientras que hacía sonar una campana, entonces tanto Anko como Kurenai llegaron, ambas en las mismas condiciones- Por ahora, tomen su té… es mas, Anko, Kurenai, por favor denles un espectáculo.

Ambas solo asintieron mientras qué les llevaron el té y empezaron un espectáculo lésbico ante la mórbida mirada de Kabuto, Sasuke solo les miro sin una expresión clara, mientras que Madara suspiro.

-Eres grotesco, ¿Lo sabías?-Dijo mientras que Kabuto sonreía.

-Gracias, lo tomo como un halago- dijo mientras qué empezaba a reír.

Magos, encontraría el modo de llegar a ese mundo… y de encontraría a uno de esos "Magos de espíritus Estelares"… sería interesante encontraría la base de su poder, además, la magia podría servirle para cuando decidiera que Madara y Sasuke ya no le servían a sus planes.

El mundo seguía su rumbo…

Lo que Kabuto no sabía es que cuando consiguiera conocer ese mundo… se arrepentiría de por vida.

Continuara.

Este ya estaba casi listo, así que por eso estuvo rápido, je, espero les haya gustado.

Como vieron, Naruto fue curado, y al recordar lo que le pasó a Hinata, por un momento, la ira estuvo a punto de hacer despertar la Dragón Force en él, aunque no se verá ese poder de nuevo sino hasta mucho tiempo adelante, además de que cuando vea a las tres chicas, estará confundido, je, pronto verán su encuentro con Natsu, además, Hinata como ven, está en espíritu, y como tal, cuidara a Naruto, Polyuska no será la única capaz de verla, eso sí, el ojo que le creara Porlyuska a Naruto, gracias a la información de Hinata, le permitirá darse contra el Magenkyo… je, en fin, de todos modos verán a Naruto empezar de cero, ya que tiene que aprender a manejar la magia… y aquí contara con muchos maestros, je, ya verán. Además, como vieron, Madara y compañía hacen de las suyas en el mundo ninja

Espero les guste el cap, el próximo incluirá el encuentro de Naruto con Natsu y también verán quien le dará hospedaje, además de que Naruto contara su triste historia…

Suerte


	4. Capitulo 2: Ninja Meet Mage

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 2: Ninja meet Mage.**

Abrió el ojo…

-Mi cabeza…- dijo confuso… se levanto y…

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- dijo Mirajane mientras que le colocaba una frazada.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres?- dijo él adolorido.

-Mi nombre es Mirajane, estas en mi casa, descansa, aun estas recuperándote- dijo ella con suavidad, Naruto solo le miro…

-Yo… oh dios… no… Hi… Hinata…- dijo él mientras que su unió ojo empezaba a lagrimear, en eso escucho que alguien se acercaba y vio a otra chica de cabellos blancos y a una rubia.

-¿Ya despertó hermana?- preguntó Lissana mientras que Lucy se le acercaba con un tazón de sopa.

-Amigo… ten esto es para que recuperes fuerza… mira, se que lo que te ha pasado puede ser malo, pero, bueno, las penas con pan son menos- dijo Lucy tratando de confortar a Naruto, este solo les miro…

-Ella murió… la mataron frente a mis ojos… no pude hacer nada… soy un idiota- dijo con tristeza, entonces sintió que unos brazos le sujetaban y abrazaban con suavidad.

-Tranquilo… deja fluir tus lágrimas, no es malo llorar cuando el alma sufre, deja que tus penas salgan para que no atormenten tu corazón- dijo Mirajane con ternura, Naruto entonces empezó a llorar mientras que Lucy y Lissana le miraban con tristeza.

Varios minutos después.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- preguntó Mira.

-Si… gracias… -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa ligera, Lucy se acerco.

-Que bueno, ahora… sé que sonare algo agresiva pero… ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo es que quedaste así?- preguntó la rubia.

-Si, además de que hay algunas cosas más que quisiéramos saber- dijo Lissana, Mirajane les miro.

-Chicas, no es el momento, déjenlo descansar- dijo ella con algo de enfado.

-No… está bien- dijo Naruto mientras que se sentaba en la cama, tomo el tazón de sopa y suspiro –Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki… soy un Shinobi de la Villa de Konoha…

-¿Ninja? Vaya, a Natsu le encantara conocerte, tiene una gran fascinación por los ninjas- dijo Lucy recordando cuando Natsu se puso a jugar con Happy a que eran ninjas.

-Si…- dijo Lissana al percatarse que había olvidado ese dato.

-Ya veo… bueno… yo… -dijo balbuceante, Mirajane le puso la mano en el hombro y el la vio, la sonrisa de esa chica le hizo recordar por un momento la de Hinata.

Y entonces decidió contarle todo desde el principio.

En casa de Porlyuska.

-Ya veo… así que eso paso- dijo Porlyuska mientras que el alma de Hinata asentía –Hiciste bien en enviarlo aquí, veo que de haber fallado tu mundo no tendría esperanza alguna.

-¿Qué es lo que hará para ayudarle?- preguntó Hinata.

-Por lo que me comentaste, ese Rinnengan y ese tal Magenkyo Sharingan son muy peligrosos, pero son cien por ciento oculares, bien, el ojo de Erza debería de poder soportarlos, pero, a ese muchacho le agregare un par de efectos más- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Efectos?- preguntó Hinata.

-El ojo lo podrá ver todo y al mismo tiempo solo vera la verdad, no importa que ilusión se use, estará protegiendo al usuario de ella, así evitaremos cualquier tipo de "jutsu" ocular lo ataque, no solo eso, he ideado una serie de funciones que podrían usarse para contrarrestar el poder de esas cosas- dijo con seriedad.

-¿Contrarrestar?- preguntó Hinata y Porlyuska suspiro.

-No repitas como loro niña, me refiero a reflejarles su poder… hacer que prueben una cucharada de su propia medicina- dijo con malicia.

-Ya veo… no es una mala idea- dijo Hinata sonriendo, Porlyuska le miro.

-Tu hubieras sido una excelente maga de Espíritus Estelares muchacha… claro, no tienes el potencial mágico de la hija de los Heartfilia, pero puedo ver que al menos habrías superado con facilidad del nivel de Karen Lilyca o de esa chica Ángel- dijo ella mientras que veía a Hinata esta solo le miro confusa.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó ella confusa.

-Una persona sin potencial de Mago, hubiera muerto al momento de hacer el primer hechizo, un mago ordinario quedaría casi muerto después de hacerlo y su alma hubiera ido al otro mundo de inmediato, pero alguien con el potencial para la magia estelar, de no saber usarla solo daría parte de su vida, claro un mago estelar completo como la joven Heartfilia no tendría problemas con ese hechizo, y veo que si tu hubieras tenido algo de entrenamiento en esa magia, habrías sobrevivido y creado el hechizo sin problemas- dijo con seriedad mientras que Hinata solo la miraba.

-Entonces yo podría haber sido… ¿Una maga?- dijo Hinata sorprendida.

-Si… además es por eso que tu espíritu sigue aquí, el potencial mágico despertado en ti, mas el profundo amor por ese chico te permitió alcanzar ese estado espiritual- dijo con seriedad la anciana mientras que empezaba a sacar una serie de frascos mientras que suspiraba –Me tomara un poco tener el ojo listo, pero en dos días máximo se lo colocare.

-De verdad se lo agradezco mucho- dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia.

-No me agradezcas, su mundo ha sufrido mucho y ese chico puede salvarlos… solo debe de aprender a manejar el poder de los Dragón Slayers y con lo que queda del poder del demonio que tenia, podría tener el nivel de un autentico Dragón Slayer y no de uno artificial- dijo mientras que Hinata le sonreía –Ahora ve a cuidarlo, el necesitara tu guía.

-Gracias- dijo Hinata, pero antes de marcharse Porlyuska le hizo una señal.

-Makarov también podrá verte, así que es mejor que tengas cuidado, lo mismo va para Mirajane, cada vez que libere su forma demoniaca podrá verte, así que se cuidadosa, no te vaya a confundir con un espíritu maligno, y ella es una maga de Clase S, así que podría eliminarte- dijo Porlyuska, Hinata solo le miro.

-Tendré cuidado- dijo Hinata mientras que desaparecía, Porlyuska solo miraba el espacio vacío.

-Pobre niña… aun no sabe que ahora es cuando empezaran sus problemas, aunque ame a ese chico no lo podrá cuidar eternamente, y ella misma se ha decidido a permanecer con el… aunque al final el termine eligiendo a otra pareja- dijo seriamente –Se fuerte, muchas pruebas te esperan.

Mientras que de regreso en casa de Mirajane.

-Y… así termine aquí- dijo Naruto mientras que las tres chicas solo le miraban con ojos llorosos –Yo… debo irme, no quisiera que Madara les hiciera algo por cuidarme y…

Pero fue interrumpido cuando las tres le abrazaron.

-No te preocupes, no pasara nada- dijo Lucy llorando.

-Aquí estas a salvo… el… el sacrificio de ella te mando a nuestro mundo- dijo Lissana igual.

-Y nosotras cumpliremos el último deseo de ella… te cuidaremos… junto con el gremio de Fairy Tail- dijo Mirajane sonriéndole.

-Pero… pero Madara las atacara y… -decía él, mas Mira le sonrió.

-Naruto, este no es tu mundo, el sacrificio de Hinata te mando a Earthland, aquí no existe Madara ni Sasuke, ni Kabuto, estas a salvo- dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Además de que te dio un gran regalo- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa mientras que Lissana asentía.

-¿Un regalo? ¿Otro Mundo?- pregunto confuso, y las chicas le sonrieron.

-Naruto, como te dije, estas en Earthland, desconozco el nombre de tu mundo, pero fuiste enviado a nuestro universo… y gracias a eso estas a salvo- dijo Mira.

-Además… no sabemos cómo pero… tienes en ti el poder de una Lacryma de Dragón Slayer- dijo Lucy ante lo que Naruto le miro aun más confuso.

-¿Dragón Slayer? Pero eso es imposible, yo soy el Jinchuriki del Kyubi- dijo él… y entonces recordó la extracción… Hinata debió de haber hecho algo para que el pudiera sobrevivir a la extracción del Kyubi.

-Anda, bebe algo de agua- dijo Mirajane mientras qué le daba un vaso, él se lo tomo y… casi de inmediato se sintió algo revitalizado… no solo eso, sus heridas empezaron a dejar de dolerle.

-Vaya… entonces si era cierto que es un DS de agua- dijo Lissana mientras qué iba por una jarra con agua.

Naruto solo les miraba confuso, pero Mirajane le sirvió más agua y le dijo que bebiera.

Cada trago le hacía sentirse mejor… no, curado, recuperado, sus heridas empezaron a cerrarse…

-Sí, es como Natsu- dijo Lucy sonriendo –Me imagino que te sientes mejor.

-¿Qué me dieron?- dijo Naruto mientras qué se levantaba de la cama, se sentía bien, lleno de energías, como si pudiese correr un maratón o algo.

-Solo agua… como vez, eres un DS de agua ahora Naruto, solo con consumir tu elemento te recuperaras de inmediato, fuerza, vitalidad, salud, ese es el poder de un DS- dijo Mirajane sonriendo.

-Increíble- dijo el rubio mientras que miraba sus puños, los rasguños habían desaparecido como si jamás hubieran estado allí… no solo eso, su olfato era más agudo, podía captar las esencias de las tres chicas… no negó que eran dulces… agradables…

-Bueno, debemos de llevarlo al gremio para que hable con el maestro Makarov- dijo Lissana sonriendo.

-Pero hay que ir a conseguirle algo de ropa y no creo que la de Elfman le quede- dijo Mira.

-Eso déjenmelo a mí- dijo Lucy sonriendo mientras qué tomaba una de sus llaves- ¡Ábrete puerta de la Doncella! ¡Virgo!

Y ante los ojos sorprendidos de Naruto apareció una hermosa doncella de cabellos purpura.

-¿Es hora de mi castigo Princesa?- preguntó Virgo con seriedad.

-¡Ya deja esos fetiches!- exclamo Lucy escandalizada –Virgo, necesito que me consigas alguna ropa para este chico.

Virgo miro a Naruto con seriedad, escaneándolo de arriba-abajo, lo que hizo que este se sintiera incomodo.

-Listo- dijo desapareciendo… y apareciendo de nuevo con unas ropas, similares a las que Natsu había usado cuando él y Lucy vistieron a Juego, solo que en color naranja y amarillo –Estas le sentaran bien.

-Gracias- dijo Naruto confuso, ¿En qué mundo de raros había ido a parar?

-Bien dejaremos que te cambies- dijo Mirajane mientras que salían del cuarto, Naruto solo miro las ropas que traía y las ropas que le dieron… suspiro mientras que se cambiaba.

-No entiendo nada- dijo rindiéndose.

Mas tarde.

-Debo admitir que Virgo tiene buen gusto- dijo Lissana mientras que Mirajane y Lucy asentían, Naruto solo miraba las ropas que le habían dado, hasta un parche para su ojo a juego le había dado Virgo.

-Me siento raro- dijo el rubio, mientras que Mirajane le sonreía -¿De verdad estoy en otro mundo?

-Sí, no sabría bien cómo explicarlo, pero muchos magos han afirmado la teoría de tierras paralelas existentes en distintos planos, en un principio se creía que solo existía el mundo de los humanos, EarthLand, y el mundo de los Espíritus, pero bueno, gracias a distintas investigaciones hemos visto la existencia de miles de Universos- dijo Mirajane.

-Nosotros no hace mucho estuvimos en un Universo llamado Edoras, era muy peculiar por que habían replicas de todos nosotros- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Yo viví allí tres años, era un lugar muy raro, pero divertido- dijo Lissana.

-Ya veo… y ¿Qué es ese lugar a donde me llevan?- preguntó el rubio.

-Es el Gremio de Fairy Tail, somos un gremio de magos- dijo Mirajane sonriendo, Naruto le miro con sorpresa.

-¡Magos!- exclamo con algo de emoción, por un momento se olvido de sus problemas -¡Vaya eso es increíble! ¿Y ustedes son magas?

-Oh, mi hermana es una maga de clase S y usa varios tipos de magia- dijo Lissana sonriendo –Yo uso la magia Take Over y puedo convertirme en animales.

-Yo soy una maga de espíritus Estelares- dijo Lucy sonriéndole.

-Ah, entonces esa chica que hiciste aparecer era un espíritu ¿Verdad?- dijo Naruto.

-Así es, se llama Virgo, es una de los Doce Espíritus del Zodiaco- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Vaya… de verdad que es un lugar raro- dijo Naruto.

-Bueno, de todos modos, tú has obtenido una excelente magia, el poder de un Dragón Slayer, aun uno artificiales es enorme, de seguro tanto Natsu, Wendy y Gazille podrían enseñarte a usarlo- dijo Mira sonriendo.

-¿Ellos también son esa cosa que dices?- preguntó el rubio.

-Son Dragón Slayer Naturales, je, fueron criados por dragones- dijo Lucy, Naruto le miro asombrado.

-¿De verdad?- dijo él.

-Bueno ya los conocerás, aunque espero que ya hayan regresado de esa misión "Solo Para Hombres"- dijo Lissana molesta.

-Anda, no es como si fuera muy larga- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Pero es injusto, esa misión daba una buena recompensa, no entiendo por qué pedían solo a hombres- dijo ella molesta.

-No lo sé, pero bueno tendrán sus motivos- dijo Lucy, Naruto solo les miro confuso.

-Luego te explicare todo- dijo Mirajane sonriéndole, Naruto le miro y por alguna razón la dulce sonrisa de Mira, le pareció idéntica a la última sonrisa de Hinata.

-Llegamos- dijo Lucy y Naruto miro el enorme edificio que componía el Gremio de Fairy Tail, debía admitir que su arquitectura era más bonita que la de la Torre de la Hokage.

Mirajane le toco el hombro y el le miro, la chica lo guio al nterior y…

¡TRASH!

Una mesa les cayó encima… o más bien dicho cayó sobre Mirajane.

-¡Ah! ¡Estás bien!- exclamo Naruto sorprendido mientras que Lucy y Lissana solo suspiraban.-

Y es que dentro del gremio, como siempre estaba la batalla campal entre todos, al parecer los chicos habían vuelto, y lo primero que hicieron fue ponerse a pelear.

-No temas, estoy bien- dijo Mira con una línea de sangre corriéndole por la cabeza.

-¡Pero si estas sangrando!- exclamo Naruto, Mira se percato y se limpio un poco.

-Je, esto es de todos los días, no veo problema- dijo con calma mientras que entraba.

Naruto solo les miro con sorpresa.

-Ada, no te preocupes, en un rato se calmara todo- dijo Lucy.

-Si, además, hoy regresa Erza y calmara las cosas… ah… es más, allá viene- dijo Lissana y Naruto volteo… y se pasmo.

Una mujer pelirroja en armadura venia caminando cargando un enorme cuerno como si no pesara nada, Naruto trago saliva y en eso la rubia paso a su lado.

-Ah, Erza, ¿Y esa cosa que?- dijo Lucy con calma mientras que la pelirroja se acercaba -¿Qué no solo habías ido a que te repararan tus armaduras?

-Ah si, pero de camino aquí un hombre de una villa me pidió que me encargara de un demonio que azolaba sus campos, así que fue y me encargue de él, y como cuando acabe con el ellos me querían dar todo lo que tenían como pago, decidí solo cobrarme con l cuerno de la nariz, ya vez que valen mucho- dijo Erza con calma.

-¿Ese es solo el de la nariz?- dijo Naruto, Erza le miro.

-Vaya, una cara nueva- dijo Erza sonriéndole, Naruto solo estaba confuso.

-Ah sí… eh, el se viene a unirse al gremio Erza- dijo Lucy con algo de nervios… aunque sabía que debían de decir todo, como que algo del decía que aun no debían decírselo Erza… al menos no hast que el pandemónium de adentro se calmara.

-Ya veo, bueno, luego me cuentas, hay algo que debo de hacer primero- dijo con calma entrando al gremio ante las miradas de Naruto y Lucy.

Camino al centro, dejo el cuerno y…

¡DEJEN DE PELEAR!

El grito paro a todos en seco.

-¡Natsu, Gray! ¡Ustedes provocaron este escándalo!- dijo con enfado mientras que ambos solo se abrazaban los hombros.

-¡No, de verdad! ¡Si ya sabes que somos buenos amigos!- dijeron al unisonó.

-Bien, espero que así sea- dijo ella mientras que ambos decían un !Aye! conjunto.

-Esa mujer… me recuerda a Tsunade- dijo Naruto mientras que veía como todo el relajo se había desvanecido en un instante.

-Anda, entra- dijo Mirajane que ya se había limpiado la sangre y lo guiaba al interior.

-¡Hey Lucy!- se escucho y Naruto vio a un chico de cabellos rosas acercarse a donde estaba la rubia.

-Natsu, veo que ya volvieron, ¿Como les fue en el trabajo?- dijo ella, pero Natsu y Gray solo pusieron caras de asco.

-Es lo peor que nos ha pasado- dijo Natsu.

-Es bueno que no fueran… de verdad, creo que necesitare un psicólogo- dijo Gray.

-¡Ah Gray sama! ¡Si neesita contar sus penas Juvia esta disponible!- dijo la maga de agua acercándose, Gray le miro.

-Ah, hola Juvia- dijo con toda la calma del mundo mientras que la maga solo le miraba.

-Je, lo que pasa es que era una misión para puras ancianitas… y a cada rato les pellizcaban el trasero a este par- dijo Happy acercándose.

-¿Un gato volador?- dijo Naruto, bueno, ya había visto perros parlantes, pero ¿Gatos voladores? Este mundo era raro… y excitante.

-Hum., ¿Y quién es él?- preguntó Natsu al ver a Naruto, este solo le sostuvo la mirada, algo en ese tipo de cabello rosa le recordaba a alguien.

-Ah, el es Naruto… Uzumaki ¿Verdad? Es un ninja- dijo Lucy sonriendo, Naruto solo levanto la mano nervioso.

-Hola- dijo él, pero Natsu ya se le había acercado.

-¡Un ninja! ¡Genial!- dijo Natsu con emoción, lo que hizo que Naruto se pusiera nervioso -¡Eso es cool! ¡Debes de hacer muchas cosas emocionantes!

-¡Aye! ¡Nos encantan las historias de ninjas!- dijo Happy mientras que Naruto solo les miraba ya mas que confuso.

-Oh, ya veo… ¿Y viene a pedirá algún trabajo o algo así?- preguntó una pequeña que se acercaba junto con una gatita blanca.

-Hum, no es común que vengan ninjas a esta parte del país Wendy, puede ser algo peligroso- dijo la gatita.

-Oh, vamos Charle, hay que ayudar a todo aquel que necesite ayuda- dijo Wendy mientrasque Charle solo miraba a Naruto.

-Bueno, el no viene a pedir que hagamos un trabajo- dijo Lucy –El viene a unirse al gremio.

-¡Oh! ¡Aparte de Ninja es mago! ¡Genial!- exclamo Naruto mientras qué Naruto por fin identificaba a quien le recordaba Natsu… a él mismo.

-¿Y que magia manejas?- preguntó Gray acercándose.

-Eh, yo… ¿Por qué estas desnudo?- preguntó Naruto.

-¡Ah! ¡Donde esta mi ropa! Exclamo Gray mientras que se acercaba a quien estaba mas cerca… que era Lissana -¡Rapido prestame tus pantaletas!

-¡No le digas eso a mi hermana!- exclamo Elfman lanzando a Gray de un golpe contra el techo.

-¡Ah, Juvia tiene otra rival!- exclamo Juvia empezando a llorar… e inundando parte del gremio en el proceso.

-¡Ah ya no llores!- exclamaron Max y Warren mientras qué Naruto solo veía esto con pena.

-El es un Dragón Slayer de agua- dijo Mirajane de pronto… y todos se detuvieron.

-Eh… ¿Pasa algo?- dijo Naruto nervioso.

-¡SI, otro Dragón Slayer para el gremio!- exclamaron Macao y Wakaba.

-¡Increíble! ¿Cómo se llama el Dragón que te crio?- preguntó Natsu mientras que Wendy se acercaba.

-Eh, no a mi no me crio ningún dragón- dijo Naruto.

-El es un DS artificial Natsu- dijo Mirajane.

-Ah… bueno, eres como Luxus, je, en fin, se ve que eres buena onda- dijo Natsu dándole una palmada en el hombro, en eso.

-Ya veo, bueno muchacho, bueno, me imagino que tendrás tus razones para estar aquí… de todos modos, Mira ya me conto algo… pero creo que es mejor que sea de ti de quien venga- dijo un Anciano desde una mesa, Naruto le miro, algo en ese pequeño hombre le hacía sentir respeto.

-Maestro- dijo Lucy sonriéndole.

-Bueno… creo que deberé de empezar por el principio- dijo Naruto mientras que se sentaba en la barra de bebidas, aun estaba realmente confundido. Pero algo le decía que esa pandilla de chiflados eran de fiar.

-¡Bien, una historia de ninjas!- exclamo Natsu sentándose en el suelo cual niño pequeño y Happy a su lado, esperando ansiosos escuchar lo que Naruto les iba a contar.

Mirajane le sirvió otro poco de agua y Naruto le sonrió.

Afuera, el alma de Hinata solo miraba lo que pasaba y sonrió.

-Creo que estará bien aquí- dijo ella.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- se escucho y Hinata volteo… y vio a una doncella de cabellos morados mirándole con calma.

-¿Puedes verme?- preguntó confusa.

-Los espíritus Estelares no deben de permanecer mucho tiempo en la Tierra y sabia que había notado a alguien rondando a la princesa, debo de regresarte a nuestro mundo- dijo Virgo con seriedad.

-Espera, yo no soy un espíritu estelar, soy un espíritu simple- dijo Hinata.

-Mentira, tu esencia es la misma que la nuestra y…. –dijo pero Hinata rápidamente se le escapo –Huyo… debo de ir por ella.

Y así empezó a perseguir al alma de Hinata por Magnolia.

Tierra 2417.

Habían pasado un par de días.

Kabuto miraba el templo en busca de más información, y sonreía.

-Ya veo, así que es imposible para mi poder acceder a esta "magia" hum… pero parece que los miembros del Clan Hyuga tienen potencial, en especial las mujeres, eso explica todo…- dijo sonriendo.

-Aquí esta lo que nos pidió Kabuto sama- dijo Kurenai, Kabuto le miro, sonrió con lascivia, tanto Anko como Kurenai le seguían a todos lados, aun estando desnudas… bueno, mejor para él, así no gastaba en tener que darles ropa, recordó como disfruto quebrando sus mentes al grado tal de que ya solo vivían para él.

-Tal vez… deba de darles alguna nueva compañera… creo que había una tal Shion en un Onigakure, ella sería un buen agregado… aunque primero, debo de ver el potencial de Hanabi Hyuga- dijo burlón.

En la guarida de Madara.

Ya veo… bien, entonces trae más de esos granos- dijo Madara mientras qué Sasuke salía de un cuarto -¿Ya terminaste de disfrutar de la Mizukage?

-Ya te dije que esto es solo para que el Clan renazca, no es como si de verdad lo gozara- dijo Sasuke, Madara solo sonrió.

-Sasuke, no te hagas el tonto, se que te agrada esto, el poder, la gloria, al fin el Clan Uchiha esta donde le corresponde, en la cima del mundo- dijo mientras que echaba un vistazo al cuarto y veía a la Mizukage y a la nieta del Tsuchikage tiradas en una cama.

-Sasuke- se escucho la voz de Sakura, ambos le miraron –El Baño está listo.

-Bien, es todo por ahora, a menos de qué Madara te ordene algo mas puedes ir a descansar- dijo Sasuke tomando los utensilios para bañarse.

-Hum, creo que por hoy tengo algunas necesidades carnales, ¿No te molesta que me la lleve un rato Sasuke?- dijo él ante la mirada de temor de Sakura.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no la dañes demasiado, sino después no nos servirá- dijo el marchándose, Madara se carcajeo mientras qué tomaba a Sakura, quien tembló –Bueno, veremos quién es el primero que consigue hacer descendientes contigo pequeña.

Y se la llevo, Sakura no podía oponer resistencia… ya no solo por el trato, sino por el Jutsu que le habían puesto… era su esclava y ellos sus amos… y nada podía cambiarlo.

-Si… Madara sama- dijo con tristeza.

En Konoha.

La vida seguía.

Hanabi Hyuga solo miraba al cielo y suspiro… miro la extraña llave de plata que su padre le acababa de regalar, era una reliquia familiar, se decía que era de la buena suerte.

-Por desgracia, eso ahora ya no sirve- dijo para sí, sabía que pronto Sasuke y Madara se aburrirían de las esclavas que tenían e irían por mas… ella sabía que estaba en la "lista" de ellos, no quería acabar como ninguna de las capturadas, primero se suicidaría a terminar como las otras, ya había visto a Kabuto pasearse con unas desnudas Anko y Kurenai, y deleitándose dándolas a los vagabundos y bandidos para que las violaran frente a él… había visto a la Mizukage… Terumi Mei, ser llevada como esclava a todos los lugares donde iban Madara y Sasuke, mostrándola como trofeo y lo que pasaba con aquellos que se rebelaban en su contra.

Empezó a llorar… sin notar que la llave brillaba… al parecer… algo iba a pasar que a la larga le daría una oportunidad no solo a ella, sino a todos de librarse del control total de Madara y Sasuke, antes de que fuera tarde.

Continuara.

Bien, como notaron ya Naruto conoció a Natsu, je, este es mas como un niño, emocionado por saber de los ninjas, aunque ya verán que pasara cuando sepan todo lo que ha pasado Naruto, además de que como vieron, Virgo se autoinvoco al sentir a Hinata, je, pronto verán que es muy importante eso de que su alma genera la misma Aura que la de un espíritu estelar, je, además de que como ven, hay una llave en el mundo de Naruto, y la tiene Hanabi, eso será muy importante.

Bueno.

Para el próximo cap : Naruto contara su historia y se ganara el aprecio de varios de los magos del gremio, también habrá un malentendido con Juvia y se decidirá quién será su primer maestro, además de que se verá un poco mas de cómo Naruto se adapta al gremio y a sus nuevas habilidades.

Por cierto, en este fic, el Mundo de FT es antes del Examen de Clase S, aquí manejo que el Inter entre Edoras y el Examen es de un par de meses, je, así que verán por allí a los Grimoire Hearts.

Suerte a todos.


	5. Capitulo 3:Primer Maestro

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 3: Primer Maestro.**

Naruto miro a los magos… acababa de concluir su historia.

-Y así fue como llegue aquí- dijo él mientras que el silencio inundaba el gremio –Eh… ¿Están bien?

Mas tardo en preguntar cuando todos empezaron a llorar como magdalenas.

-¡Eres un hombre po rhaber soportado todo eso!- exclamo Elfman llorando.

-¡De verdad que eres grande!- dijo Alzack mientras que Bisca lo abrazaba.

-¡Con razón te sentías mal!- decía Wendy hecha un mar de lagrimas.

-De verdad lamento haber pensado mal de ti- dijo Charle llorando.

-¡Ah que historia tan triste es mejor que las novelas que Lucy escribe y que leemos a escondidas!- exclamo Natsu.

-¡Oye!- dijo la rubia molesta.

-¡Aye! ¡Además de que tu historia es tan triste que podría volverme un Emo como Midnight!- decía Happy llorando.

-Creo que eso estuvo de más- dijo Lucy.

-¡Oh mi muchacho, no temas, nosotros con gusto te aceptaremos como parte del gremio! ¡Es mas desde ahora pasas a formar parte de nuestra familia!- dijo Makarov cercándosele, Naruto solo le sonrió con cierto nerviosismo, no se espero que lo trataran tan bien -¡Mir, ponle el logo del gremio!

-Si maestro- dijo Mira sonriendo mientras que se acercaba a Naruto con una pluma.

-Eh, ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Naruto.

-Solo te pondré la marca del Gremio, ¿Dónde la prefieres?- dijo Mirajane sonriendo.

-¿Marca?- dijo Naruto.

-Es esta- dijo Lucy mostrándole la marca que tenía en la mano.

-Puedes ponerla donde mejor te parezca- dijo Natsu mostrando la marca de su hombro.

-Es cierto, además, bueno, si eres un Dragón Slayer puedes ponerla también en tu hombro- dijo Wendy mostrando la suya, Naruto solo les miraba sonriendo.

-Anda, se ve que el nuevo se acopla bien- dijo una voz y Naruto vio a un hombre de larga cabellera negra al lado de una especie de osito de peluche que le miraba, el hombre tenía muchos piercings en la cara y… ¿Estaba comiéndose unos clavos?

-Gazille- dijo una chica de cabello azul… Naruto le miro y noto algo… una especie de sonrisa ligera y en los ojos de la chica algo parecido a la fascinación… no, era más fuerte ¿A esa chica linda le gustaba ese tipo?

-¡Hey Gazille, él también es un Dragón Slayer como nosotros!- dijo Natsu divertido.

-Ya lo oímos, ¿Verdad Lily?- dijo Gazille sonriendo.

-Sí, y además puedo ver que es un gran guerrero- dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Sí, sería interesante pelear con él- dijo Gazille sonriendo.

-¿Y quién es él?- dijo Naruto.

-Es es Gazille Redfox, también es un Dragón Slayer, pero del Hierro- dijo Makarov.

-Y el es Phanterlily, su exceed- Dijo Levy sonriéndole.

.Ya veo- dijo Naruto al notar que Gazille también tenía su marca en el hombro –Bueno, entonces… creo que también quiero la marca en el hombro- dijo.

-Bien, déjame ponerla- dijo Mira mientras qué sacaba su lápiz mágico y empezaba a colocar la marca mientras qué Naruto notaba como Gazille le miraba fijamente.

-¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó Naruto confuso.

-Pues bigotes ¿No?- dijo Natsu mientras qué Naruto solo se pegaba en la frente.

-Termine- dijo Mira y Naruto notó que ya tenía una marca de color naranja en su hombro con el símbolo de Fairy Tail –Se te ve bien- dijo Mira sonriéndole.

-Vaya… ni sentí cundo me la puso- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Hey, si eres un DS de seguro eres fuerte, ¡Anda pelea conmigo!- dijo Gazille sonriéndole.

-¡No, el ninja debe pelear conmigo primero!- dijo Natsu emocionado mientras que fuego salía de su boca, Naruto ahora si estaba mas confundido.

-Oigan no deberían de… - dijo Lucy pero…

-CALMENSE TODOS, NARUTO NO PELEARA CON NADIE- dijo Mirajane con una expresión tal que todos se callaron.

-Vaya, no te veía usar ese tono en años Mira- dijo Erza sonriendo, Mira solo le sonrió.

-Además, Naruto aun no sabe nada de magia, obtuvo apenas su magia así que no sabe nada de cómo usarla- dijo ella con calma.

-¡A eso es fácil!- dijo Natsu sonriendo -¡Te enseñare algo básico de los Dragon Slayers! ¡Karyuu no Houko!

Y el poderoso rugido de Dragón de Fuego destrozo uno de los grandes muros del gremio ante la mirada de sorpresa de Naruto.

-¡Je! ¡Eso es un Rugido de dragón y…! Y… - dijo pero vio que todos estaban mirándolos con una sombra en la cara –Eh… ¿Qué pasa?

-¡NATSU!- exclamaron Erza y Makarov mientras que de sendos coscorrones dejaban a Natsu hundido en la tierra.

-Disculpa a Natsu, el es así… a veces parece tener aire en vez de seso- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Aye- respondió Happy.

-De todos modos, lo que ganaron en la misión deberán de usarlo para reparar el muro- dijo Makarov.

-Pero maestro… yo le iba a dar… mi parte a Lucy… para su renta- dijo Natsu desde el holló, Lucy le miro con sorpresa y un levesisimo sonrojo

-Lo siento, pero debes de pagar el destrozo- dijo el Maestro.

-Pero…- dijo el pelirosa.

-Ya Natsu, de todos modos este mes no lo necesitaba, pero gracias por el gesto- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Te guuuuuuusssssstttttaaa- dijo Happy, pero Lucy solo suspiro, ya sabia que a ese gato no le podía callar la boca.

-De todos modos, Naruto, eso que viste es un rugido de Dragon, Wendy y Gazille también pueden hacerlo, Wendy con aire y Gazille con Hierro- dijo Mirajane.

-Vaya… ¿Y dices que podre hacer eso? Wow… aunque ¿De dónde sacare el agua?- dijo Naruto interesado.

-Oh, el agua la usaras de ti mismo, tu magia es magia de Agua Naruto, eso es lo que usas, así que si te agotas podrías recuperarte solo con agua- dijo Mirajane –Juvia podría ayudarte, ella es una maga de agua, puede manipular el agua y ella misma es agua a voluntad.

-Ya veo… ¿Así que si me quedo sin energías podría comérmela para curarme?- dijo Naruto tratando de hacer una broma… pero todos solo le miraron.

-¡No! ¡Juvia le pertenece a Gray sama y no quiere hacer cosas libidinosas con el rubio tuerto aunque sea guapo!- exclamo Juvia mientras qué Gazille empezó a reírse, Gray solo frunció el ceño molesto.

-Eh… yo solo bromeaba- dijo Naruto al ver la reacción de Juvia, Lucy se le acerco y le dijo al oído como se interpretaban sus palabras, Naruto se puso rojo -¡Ah! ¡No trataba de decir nada pervertido en serio!

-Ya lo sé, pero es que sonó un poco feo… y Juvia es bastante sensible con eso- dijo Mira, Naruto solo bajo el rostro apenado

-Oye, lo siento, no quería ofenderte- dijo Naruto, pero Juvia le miro sonrojada y asustada, se escondió detrás de Gray.

-Juvia no quiere cerca al rubio perverso, Juvia no quiere perder su castidad- dijo, Naruto solo suspiro.

-Oye, no vuelvas a decir eso ¿Vale?- dijo Gray mientras que Naruto asentía.

-Sí, lo siento, de verdad- dijo Naruto.

-Bueno, bueno, cálmense, ya pasó lo que paso y no resolveremos nada quejándonos… hum, pensaba pedirle a Juvia que te diera los principios básicos de la magia de agua, pero creo que por lo que paso… Mirajane ¿Podrías enseñarle?- dijo Makarov, Mira solo le sonrió a Naruto –Tu sabes de magia de agua, además podrías enseñarle los fundamentos básicos de otros tipos de magia.

-Si maestro- dijo Mirajane sonriendo, Naruto solo le miro y entonces Erza le tomo el hombro.

-Tienes buena suerte, Mira es después del maestro la maga que más conocimientos tiene sobre distintas magias elementales, será una buena maestra- dijo Erza Scarlte, Lucy se les acerco.

-Además, hablare con Juvia para que entienda el malentendido y pueda enseñarte también- dijo Lucy sonriendo, Naruto le miro, miro a Mirajane… y sonrió, no supo porque pero algo en las sonrisas de ellas le recordó a Hinata…

-Gracias, de veras- dijo Naruto mientras que Cana se acercaba.

-Bueno, no hay que poner esas caras, ¡Tenemos nuevo miembro por lo que tendremos fiesta!—exclamo la Alberona.

-¡Sí!- exclamaron a coro los demás mientras que Natsu salía del hoyo.

-¿Estás bien Natsu?- ´pregunto Lucy acercándose.

-Sí, ya sabes que estoy acostumbrado… se ve que es un gran tipo- dijo Natsu.

-Si… aunque perdió a alguien amado, aun puede sonreír… eso me agrada, se ve que podremos ayudarle- dijo Lucy, Natsu le miro y sonrió, lo que noto Lucy -¿Qué pasa?

-Es que eres muy buena, je, por eso me encanta estar contigo- dijo Natsu sonriendo, Lucy se sonrojo un poco.

-No exageres- dijo Lucy mientras qué miraba a Naruto, Natsu noto eso, pero no le dio importancia… aunque algo le pico dentro, pero supuso que era indigestión.

Lissana les miro y suspiro.

-Veo que muchas cosas cambiaron por mi ausencia- dijo sonriendo y miro a Lucy –De verdad… veo que eres una gran chica en el mundo que sea…

Naruto por lo mientras asolo miraba la gran fiesta que se armaba, aunque noto que la chica Juvia no dejaba de mirarlo, como protegiéndose, suspiro, esperaba arreglar las cosas con ella, no le gustaban los malentendidos.

-¿Un momento!- exclamo Gazille, lo que hizo que todos se callaran- ¡A él le falta algo muy importante para ser un Dragón Slayer!

-¡Ah es cierto!- dijo Wendy de pronto lo que hizo que todos les miraran confusos, y Natsu ato cabos.

-¡Le falta un gato!- exclamaron Natsu, Wendy y Gazille, Naruto les miro y entonces se percato de los dos gatos y el que el asumia era un osito de peluche.

-¿Gato? ¿Un DS necesita un gatpo?- dijo Naruto, Mira le iba a hablar, pero Happy se adelanto.

-¡Aye! ¡Todo DS que se precie debe de tener un Exceed con él!- dijo Happy sonriendo.

-No seas payaso Happy, no es un requisito- dijo Charle acercándose.

-Pero… el tiene un osito como compañero- dijo Naruto señalando a Phanterlily… y eso desato risas de todos y una mirada de enfado de Gazille y Lily.

-¡No soy un osito!- exclamo Phanter lily transformándose en su modo adulto -¡Yo era el Capitán de la guardia de Edoras!

-¡Como te atreves a llamarle osito a mi gato!

-¡Ah perdón, perdón!- exclamo el rubio dándose cuenta de que la había vuelto a regar.

-Vamos Gazille, Lily, cálmense, de todos modos cualquiera podría equivocarse- dijo Levy, Gazille solo se sentó frunciendo el ceño mientras qué Lily regreso a su forma pequeña mientras qué murmuraba insultos contra Naruto.

-Creo que la volví a regar- dijo Naruto, Mirajane le sonrió.

-Anda, no te lo tomes a pecho, ya verás que te llevaras bien con todos ellos- dijo Mira.

-Es cierto, no tardas mucho en acostumbrarte- dijo Lissana, Naruto les miro y ese aire de fiesta del gremio le hizo recordar ciertas cosas de Konoha…

Y sonrió. Algo le decía que tenía una nueva oportunidad.

Horas después.

Hinata había logrado escabullirse de Virgo escondiéndose en una casa, no entendía por qué insistía que ella era un Espíritu Estelar, pero al parecer se le había agotado el tiempo en este mundo por lo que regreso a su mundo.

-Ahora debo de ir a buscar a Naruto kun, no creo que se haya quedado en ese mismo lugar- dijo mientras qué empezaba a pensar en lo que había visto en Magnolia… de pronto se abrió la puerta, no le resto importancia ya que nadie podía verla pero…

-¿Quién eres tú?- se escucho una voz sorprendida, Hinata volteo asombrada… y vio a la chica rubia que había cuidado de Naruto junto con las otras… Lucy Heartfilia miraba a Hinata con sorpresa.

-¿Puedes verme?- pregunto Hinata mientras qué Lucy le miraba con precaución, Hinata noto que sostenía una especie de látigo, pero de pronto suspiro la rubia.

-Un espíritu estelar- dijo Lucy, Hinata solo se cayo de la sorpresa.

-¡Que no soy un Espíritu Estelar, soy un simple espíritu!- exclamo ya molesta Hinata, Lucy le miro y se percato de que era un fantasma.

-¡Un fantasma!- exclamo la maga, en eso la puerta de Lucy se abrió de golpe y entro Natsu.

-¡Un fantasma! ¡Donde! ¡Donde quiero verlo!- dijo el emocionado.

-¡Enfrente de ti!- exclamo la rubia, pero Natsu solo miro el espacio vacío.

-Oye… no hay nada, ¿No estarás alucinando?- dijo decepcionado.

-¡Pero si esta allí!- dijo Lucy, Natsu solo suspiro, decepcionado.

-No veo nada Lucy- dijo él, Hinata solo les miro.

-El no puede verme, y no soy un fantasma, soy un espíritu nada mas- dijo Hinata molesta, Lucy solo se sacudió la cabeza mientras qué Natsu la miraba.

-Un momento, Natsu… necesito estar sola- dijo Lucy, Natsu solo le miro confuso.

-Pero Lucy- dijo él, Lucy le miro.

-Anda, hazme ese favor y olvidare que dañaste mi puerta y que venias a acampar a mi casa OTRA VEZ- dijo ella, Natsu solo suspiro.

-Bueno, je, en realidad quería invitarte a que nos acompañaras a escuchar algunas aventuras de Naruto, je, accedió a contarnos algunas cosas- dijo Natsu, los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron cosa que noto Lucy.

-Luego Natsu- dijo ella, Natsu solo le miro confuso pero decidió hacerle caso, de todos modos, no perdería la oportunidad de escuchar historias de ninjas.

Cuando Natsu se fue Lucy solo miro al frente.

-Naruto nos conto unas cosas… y en unas fue muy descriptivo y ahora que te veo… ¿Tu eres Hinata verdad?- dijo ella, Hinata le miro y asintió –Ya veo… bueno, creo que necesitaras hablar con alguien… y que tienes un aura muy particular… habla conmigo si quieres- dijo la rubia.

Hinata solo le miro confusa… pero sonrió… esa chica le daba buena espina.

Tierra 2417.

Hanabi caminaba por la villa, la llave la tenía en su bolsa, aun no sabía porque, pero se sentía bien con ella… según lo que había visto en un viejo pergamino, la llave representaba a la constelación de Draco, el Dragón, además de que según decía que esa llave de plata confería al mejor guardián de los espíritus de las llaves de plata, aunque no entendía eso… Además de que el pergamino hablaba de otras 24 llaves doradas, Doce del Zodiaco y otras doce del llamado Zodiaco Chino… aunque tampoco lo entendía.

-En fin… según ese pergamino, esas doce llaves chunas están aquí… en el país del Fuego… tal vez sería bueno buscarlas –dijo sonriendo, a lo mejor eso le daría algo con que des estresarse.

En otro lado.

-¡Si… sabía que había algo!- decía sonriendo Kabuto mientras qué leía un pergamino que había encontrado en otro templo –Llaves doradas… con solo una y Hanabi Hyuga podre acceder a ese mundo… claro ella morirá, pero será un sacrificio aceptable, además de seguro en ese mundo hallare una maga estelar que me sirva… bien..

-Ya estamos listas Kabuto sama- dijo Anko saliendo de un cuarto desnuda.

-Gracias Anko… ya necesitaba algo de acción- dijo sonriente mientras qué se llevaba a la chica y se preparaba para un trió masoquista.

Sasuke miraba a Madara.

-Kabuto planea algo- dijo con seriedad.

-Lo sé, pero déjalo hacer, ya después le daremos una lección- dijo Madara sonriendo.

Sakura por lo mientras había sido comisionada para limpiar a las esclavas sexuales, en ese momento peinaba a Mei Terumi…

-Lo siento,, lamento no haberte podido ayudar- dijo con tristeza… la Mizukage solo le miro con unos ojos perdidos… y le lamio las manos, Sakura solo empezó a llorar… la habían quebrado tanto de la mente que cualquier toque la hacía volverse una perversa del sexo… su llanto se intensifico mientras qué sentía como la Mizukage se le pegaba buscando el contacto carnal.

-A veces… siento que sería mejor la muerte

No sabía que pronto, una luz de esperanza se vería.

Continuara.

Je, otro más, a partir del próximo las cosas avanzaran a un ritmo distinto, je, como ven, el tiempo pasa más rápido en la Tierra de Naruto, pero eso es por la relatividad del tiempo.

A partir del próximo cap, verán por fin las primeras enseñanzas de Mirajane a Naruto, además de que Lucy investigara el por qué del aura de Hinata y esta se dedicara a apoyar a Naruto en espíritu. Además de que se verá por fin el ojo nuevo de Naruto y también ciertas cosas que pasaran cuando Juvia acepte ayudarlo a aprender de la magia de agua.

Tardare más en el próximo porque será mucho más largo y porque en este se acabo la introducción.

Suerte.


	6. Capitulo 4:Aprender

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 4: Aprender.**

_Naruto estaba sufriendo… le dolía la extracción del Kyubi… de pronto la explosión… y vio como una bruma cubría el lugar… y de ella un ángel salió… un hermoso ángel de ojos color crema que se poso a su lado._

_-Hi… Hinata… -decía con dolor._

_Ella le sonrió y empezó a hacer algo… una recitación en silencio… cuando acabo le coloco algo en el pecho y le sonrió…_

_-Naruto kun… es mi turno de ayudarte… tu siempre nos has ayudado y cuidado… sé que no puedo hacer mucho, pero me asegurare de darte una oportunidad… espero que puedas salvarnos más adelante, por ahora hare lo posible por ayudarte… recuerda que te amo… y siempre te amare, sigue adelante y jamás te rindas, incluso si yo no estoy físicamente a tu lado, siempre contaras conmigo… mira adelante y jamás pienses en lo que se queda atrás, el pasado es una motivación, no el centro de tu vida… ahora partamos… a un nuevo mundo con esperanzas y nuevos sueños- dijo ella mientras que se inclinaba y le besaba…_

_Naruto le miro… iba a decir algo cuando…_

_La punta de la espada de Sasuke salió de su pecho…_

_-No- dijo Naruto al ver como sangre salía de la boca de Hinata…_

-¡NO!- exclamo Naruto despertando de golpe… sudaba y se limpio la frente…

-De nuevo esa pesadilla- dijo con tristeza –Hinata… dios… ¿Por qué no hice nada antes? Ya sabía lo que sentía por mi… y jamás hice nada… me concentre tanto en recuperar a Sasuke, en la guerra que jamás le dije nada… estaba tan confiado que decidí esperar a que todo acabara y poder hablar con ella… soy un idiota, cuanto la lastime.

Se levanto con tristeza y se acerco al baño… se lavo la cara y se miro al espejo… el ojo artificial que le habían colocado era perfecto… no podía creer que ni se notara… además de que podía ver por el… era increíble… y entonces recordó algunas palabras de Porlyuska

Flashback.

-Con este ojo estarás protegido de las ilusiones Naruto, no importa de qué tipo sean, podrás ver la verdad de ellas y no te engañaran- dijo la anciana, Naruto se miraba al espejo.

-¿De verdad? Gracias- dijo el sonriendo, mas Porlyuska le miraba seriamente.

-Escucha, por el momento esa es su única función, conforme avances en tu capacidad de uso de magia, tendrás nuevas habilidades que irán despertando, como la capacidad de reflejar las ilusiones de vuelta y de hacer que aquellos que usen habilidades oculares se confundan- dijo la anciana, Naruto le sonrió.

-Eso es genial- dijo el sonriendo, mas Porlyuska le dio la espalda.

-Ahora sal de mi bosque, no soporto a los humanos- dijo ella, Naruto le sonrió y le hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias por su ayuda Porlyuska Obaachan, se lo agradezco muchísimo- dijo él sonriendo.

-Ya vete… y recuerda, no estás solo… hay un ángel guardián que te vigila a todo momento- dijo ella mientras qué Naruto se marchaba junto con Mirajane, quien le había acompañado.

FIN Flashback.

Sonrió… habían pasado ya cinco días desde su llegada a este mundo, las clases de Mirajane eran interesantes… ella le había enseñado a cómo empezar a aprender la magia por medio de trucos simples y a manipular un poco lo que era el potencial mágico… era casi tan complejo como la manipulación del chakra, pero mucho más divertido. Eso sí, al ser algo que jamás había usado, se sentía muy cansado con rapidez y Mira le había recomendado que en esa semana se dieran clases de solo una hora que aumentarían progresivamente se fuera adaptando.

La puerta sonó y el rubio fue a ella mientras que se vestía.

-Ya voy- dijo mientras que abría y sonrió, Lucy Heartfilia estaba en la puerta.

-Hey, ¿Listo para otra clase con Mira?- dijo la rubia sonriéndole, Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Solo deja voy por unas cosas… y gracias por acompañarme cada día- dijo él sonriente, Lucy le había ayudado mucho también, le consiguió un departamento en una casa vecina a la suya, los dueños eran muy buenos amigos de ella y aceptaron darle asilo hasta que empezase a poder tomar trabajos, además de que iba por él todos los días para llevarlo a la zona donde Mira le enseñaría a manejar la magia.

-Hey, apúrate, no quiero que Mira nos esté esperando- dijo Lucy sonriéndole.

-Ya voy, ya voy… me gustaría poder desayunar algo antes- dijo Naruto, pero Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-Te invito algo cuando termines de practicar- dijo Lucy, Naruto asintió y ambos se marcharon.

Sobra decir que después de su charla con Hinata, Lucy había prometido estar al pendiente de Naruto mientras que Hinata practicaba un poco en su modo espíritu, ya que Lucy le había dado a entender que ahora era casi como un Espíritu Estelar y que posiblemente podría usar eso como una ventaja… ya que podría llegar a tocar las cosas e incluso servir como un apoyo a Naruto… de todos modos, Hinata seguiría vigilando de cercas al rubio.

En casa de Lucy.

-No está Lucy- dijo Natsu viendo que la cama de la rubia estaba tendida -¿A dónde estará? No se levanta tan temprano.

-Ah, Natsu debe de estar con Naruto, recuerda que desde que empezó Mira a enseñarle, Lucy lo lleva todos los días- dijo Happy sonriendo.

-Hum, entiendo que quiera ayudar pero… ¿Por qué acompañarlo del diario? Además de que está pasando mucho tiempo con él- dijo Natsu algo aburrido.

-Yo creo que le guuuuuusssssssta -dijo Happy burlón, Natsu le miro con rareza, comúnmente le importaba poco que Happy dijera eso de Lucy, ya que sabía que solo se burlaba… pero no supo porque, sintió una opresión en el pecho y el estomago que le molestaba.

-No sé, pero es aburrido, desde hace cinco días que casi no la vemos… no desde esa vez que la vimos hablándole al aire- dijo Natsu recordando como cuando volvieron de escuchar la historia que Naruto les contaba (sobre su primera misión) ellos habían ido a acampar a casa de Lucy y la vieron charlando a la nada.

-De seguro ha de estar fascinada por él, ya ves que es un ninja, y los ninjas son Cools- dijo Happy sonriendo, Natsu solo se cruzo de brazos, claramente estaba molesto, eso era obvio, aunque Happy asumió que era por que Naruto estaba llevándose demasiado bien con Lucy.

-Ah, que molesto, Happy, vamos a buscarle bronca a Gray- dijo él, mas Happy solo se reía entre dientes, lo que noto el pelirrosa -¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Natsu, Lucy no va a dejar de ser tu amiga por que salga con Naruto, claro que pasara más tiempo con él y tal vez sea mejor no meternos en las noches a su casa para no caerlos "in fraganti" cuando hagan cositas- dijo el Exceed queriendo burlarse de Natsu, este frunció el ceño… sabía que Happy solo le estaba tomando el pelo… pero no le gusto nadita imaginarse a Naruto y a Lucy haciendo "cositas"… en realidad le molesto enormemente… al grado que…

-¡Natsu! ¡Estas quemando el escritorio de Lucy!- exclamo Happy, Natsu rápidamente se percato…

-¡Ah se quema, se quema! ¡Hay que apagarlo antes de que se quemen sus libros o me va a matar!- exclamo mientras que Happy rápidamente lograba quitar los papeles de Lucy y Natsu a punta de golpes con su chaleco lograba extinguir el fuego… y el escritorio también.

-Natsu ¿Crees que se dé cuenta?- dijo Happy con temor.

-N… no... mira, solo lo ponemos así y quedara perfecto- dijo mientras que colocaba los trozos del hermoso escritorio en fil… y este se desarmaba.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- exclamo Happy y ambos salieron del departamento corriendo.

-¡Cuando vea lo que paso nos va amatar!- dijo Natsu.

-¡Ah! ¡Natsu podemos pedirle ayuda a Laki! ¡Con su magia de madera podría tenernos un escritorio para que sustituyamos el que destruimos!- dijo Happy, a Natsu le brillaron los ojos.

-¡Buena idea! ¡Vamos entonces!- dijo el sonriendo, aunque aun se pregunta por qué sus flamas habían reaccionado así… y por qué le había enfadado cuando Happy insinuó que Lucy y Naruto estaban haciendo "cositas"

En el gremio.

-Ya Juvia, no creo que el nuevo te haya dicho eso para hacerte enfadar- dijo Cana Alberona, la Loxar solo suspiro.

-Ah Juvia no le gustan las insinuaciones sexuales que no vengan de Gray Sama. Dijo ella, Cana solo suspiro.

-Juvia… te diré esto solo porque soy tu amiga… Gray jamás te ha hecho una insinuación sexual, y sus desnudos no cuentan, ya que los hace de forma natural y con todas- dijo Cana.

-Juvia lo sabe… pero Juvia es fiel a Gray sama- dijo la maga de agua, Cana suspiro.

-Juvia te digo una cosa… ya no te lastimes así- dijo Cana suspirando, Juvia le miro confusa –Mira, no niego que es bonito que ames así a Gray… pero… ¿Por qué no pruebas salir con otros? No digo que dejes de amar a Gray… solo, has la prueba, ten nuevas experiencias- dijo la castaña, Juvia le miro y negó con rapidez.

-No… Juvia ama a Gray sama y sabe que conseguirá que el sienta lo mismo por ella- dijo decidida la chica, Cana solo suspiro y le sonrió.

-Bueno… está bien, acepto tu decisión, pero al menos deberías de hablar con Naruto, el pobre se siente algo apenado por la broma- dijo Cana, Juvia solo le miro y suspiro.

-Está bien, Juvia ira a verlo y a perdonarlo por esa broma de mal gusto- dijo la maga de agua mientras qué se marchaba a donde Naruto entrenaba con Mirajane.

-¿A dónde va tan rara?- preguntó Gray al ver salir a la maga de agua, Cana le sonrió.

-Ah, va a disculparse con Naruto por el malentendido- dijo ella Gray solo le miro.

-Ya veo, bueno, el chico no se ve mala gente… aunque me preocupa que vayan a tener otro malentendido- dijo Gray, Cana le sonrió y decidió picarle un poco.

-Hey Gray, solo no te vayas a molestar porque Juvia empiece a acercársele a ese chico- dijo sonriendo. Gray le miro confuso.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto con calma.

-Ah, bueno es que imagina, el es un Dragón Slayer de agua y ella una maga de agua… ¿Quién sabe? Quizás y puedan congeniar y con eso ella deje de acosarte todo el tiempo… es más, a lo mejor harían una buena pareja si es que Juvia ve que es un chico guapo- dijo Cana burlona, Gray solo frunció el ceño, no le importaba lo que hiciera Juvia, era su vida, de verdad que no le importaba… no le importaba… ¿No le importaba verdad? Se debatía en su mente, mas decidió no prestar atención a esa sensación de desasosiego que tenia.

Al lado del lago Sciliora.

-¡ah! ¡Eso es cansado!- dijo Naruto dejándose caer de sentón.

-Para nada, al menos ya dominas la magia básica del agua… al menos ya puedes hacer manipulación del agua a tu alrededor en un grado menor- dijo Mirajane sonriendo.

-Vaya, no pensé que fuera tan difícil- dijo Lucy sonriendo también.

-Bueno Naruto, has la prueba de nuevo, trata de crear un golpe expansivo con gua- dijo Mira, Naruto le sonrió.

-Ok, Mira Sensei- dijo Naruto sonriente -¡Allá voy!

Y lanzo un puñetazo al aire del cual salió un potente chorro de agua que impacto contra una roca logrando empujarla.

-¡Vaya eso es genial!- dijo Lucy, pero Naruto miro su puño.

-Aun no es suficiente- dijo mirando el puño… en eso una silueta se materializo a su lado y Lucy sonrió al ver a Hinata apoyar su mano en la de Naruto.

-No te preocupes, Konoha no se construyo en un día, se que podrás hacerlo- dijo ella al rubio, Naruto se estremeció y miro para todos lados, Lucy sabia que aun no sería capaz de ver espíritus… pero era obvio que sentía algo.

-Naruto… nadie aprende a usar todo ese potencial en un solo día… y aun así has mejorado bastante, es muy seguro que pronto podrás usar un rugido de Dragón con una intensidad similar a la de Natsu o Gazille, solo ten paciencia- dijo Mirajane sonriéndole.

-Ya veo… bueno aunque quisiera practicar un poco mas- dijo el rubio, Lucy entonces se acerco.

.Ya sé, porque no practicas un poco de combate- dijo Lucy sonriendo, Naruto le miro.

-Pero ¿Contra quién?- preguntó Naruto, Mira iba a hablar pero Lucy se adelanto.

-Contra Loki por supuesto, Mira, se que tu quisieras ponerlo a prueba, pero eso sería demasiado para ´+el- dijo Lucy, Mira asintió.

-Cierto, pero dile a Loki que se contenga un poco, no es bueno que peleen de buenas a primeras con todo- dijo Mira, Lucy asintió mientras que Naruto sonreía, ya había conocido a Virgo y a Tauro (quien le había ayudado a medir su fuerza)

-Bien, según me dijo Tauro, Loki es el más fuerte… estoy ansioso por pelear un poco- dijo el rubio sonriendo, tantos días solo de aprender a crear cosas con e agua le hacían sentir oxidado.

Lucy asintió mientras qué ambos se posicionaban frente a frente.

-¡Ábrete puerta del León, Leo!- exclamo mientras qué el espíritu, Loki aparecía frente a ellos, el espíritu de Hinata rápidamente se alejo, sabía que los espíritus podían verla, y aunque ya Virgo había desistido de llevársela, aun no sabía cómo reaccionarían los demás espíritus de la rubia.

-¿Me llamaste Lucy?- dijo Loki sonriendo, Naruto le miro.

-¿Es ese? Se ve muy suave- dijo el rubio pero Loki le ignoro acercándose a Lucy.

-Al fin aceptaras tener una cita conmigo- dijo el sonriendo, Lucy solo le hizo un mueca de enfado.

-Loki, ni sueñes, de todos modos, necesito que me hagas un favor… él es Naruto, le estamos ayudando a practicar con la magia ya que es un Dragón Slayer Artificial, pero es bueno que ponga a prueba sus habilidades en pelea- dijo Lucy, Loki miro a Naruto y sonrió.

-¿Un DS artificial eh? Sera entretenido- dijo Loki –Además puedo sentir una buena fuerza en él.

-Bien, entonces vamos- dijo Loki sonriendo.

-Naruto, recuerda que puedes usar tus técnicas que ya conoces pero de preferencia trata de usar la magia de agua- dijo Mirajane algo preocupada.

Y es que recordaba que en su primer día de entrenamiento, Naruto quiso usar sus técnicas ninjas en una pequeña pelea "sparring" contra ella… y casi se mata por agotamiento de chakra.

-No te preocupes Mira, estará bien- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Bien, empecemos- dijo Loki mientras qué se ponía en pose, Naruto sonrió mientras qué también se ponía en pose.

La pelea empezó con una serie de intercambio de golpes suaves, básicamente ambos se medían, Naruto sabía que usar un Kawarimi sería factible (siendo de las pocas cosas que aun le salían un poco bien) pero lo considero desleal contra de un compañero de lucha… no, además, debía de aprender la magia del agua y si se la pasaba tratando de volver a usar el Rasengan (que la última vez que intento usarlo solo había conseguido un mini rasengan que solo servía para hacer cosquillas) jamás podría aprender a pelear con el nuevo poder que tenia.

-Bien, tienes una técnica decente… pero tienes muchos huecos en tu defensa- dijo Loki, Naruto le miro confuso y un rápido puñetazo del espíritu lo mando contra el piso –Debes de trabajar en eso.

-Auch… eso debió doler- dijo Lucy, Mirajane solo miraba el combate analizando cada punto de el.

-"Ya veo, eso podrá servir más adelante y podremos trabajarlo mejor"- dijo mirando a Naruto fijamente.

Hinata solo miraba el combate… la técnica de Taijutsu de Naruto no había cambiado… pero era cierto, había dependido demasiado el modo Sage, del Kyubi y del modo Rikudo, incluso aunque fuera sin querer, Naruto estaba demasiado fuera de forma sin ellas.

-Naruto kun… yo se que puedes, anda demuestra tu habilidad- dijo Hinata mientras que miraba la lucha.

Naruto volvió a caer, si un tuviera al zorro o al modo Sanin, probablemente podría acabar con esto rápido pero…

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo Naruto? ¡Se supone que este sparring es para que aprendas a usar tu magia en batalla no para que trates de lucirte con poder físico!- le grito Mirajane, Naruto le miro común sorpresa… y sonrió apenado.

-Es cierto… debo de usar lo que he aprendido… digo, en un mundo de mago debo de luchar con magua no- dijo Naruto mientras que sonreía, Loki le sonrió también.

-¡Anda Naruto! ¡Demuestra que has aprendido!- le grito Lucy, Loky le miro pero no le importo eso, desde que empezó la pelea… sentía algo especial en ese rubio.

-"El está destinado a algo muy grande"- pensó Loky.

-Bien… a ver qué te parece esto…- dijo Naruto concentrando la magia de agua en su puño -¡Mizu Fist!

Y una masa de agua salió disparada contra Loky… que la detuvo de un manotazo.

-Interesante… pero débil, eso no serviría ni para rasguñar a Wendy… debes de concentrarte mas- dijo Loki mientras que Naruto le miro con sorpresa.

-Es cierto… apenas aprendí este ataque… así que no es muy efectivo, pero con el tiempo servirá- dijo Naruto, Loki le sonrió igual que Mira y Lucy, también Hinata, este pequeño Sparring si bien Naruto solo había usado una magia… al menos demostró que podía lanzarla con rapidez, Mira decidió que era momento de descansar, ya que quería enseñarle un poco de magia de transformación a Naruto pero…

-¡Pero aun no me he rendido!- dijo sonriente -¡Anduve viendo un par de demostraciones que Natsu y Wendy me mostraron y creo que soy capaz de hacer esto!

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Mira confusa, Lucy solo se sujeto la cabeza… ese chico era como Natsu… muy impetuoso.

-¿Qué es lo que hará?- se pregunto Hinata confusa.

Naruto solo se concentro… su pecho se inflo y…

-¡MIZU NO HOUKO!- exclamo mientras que un potente rugido salía de su boca junto con un potente Chorro de agua, Loki le miro y rápidamente…

-¡Reguluz!- el impacto del Reguluz destrozo el chorro de agua de Naruto con facilidad.

-¡Lo destruyo!- exclamo Naruto molesto.

-Veo que tienes buen ojo, aunque la verdad no se cuanto tardan en aprender el Rugido de Dragón, pero aun así, fue un buen intento- dijo Loky sonriendo, Naruto solo bufo molesto… y cayó de rodillas.

-¡Naruto!- exclamo Lucy yendo asistirlo.

-¡Naruto Kun!- dijo el espíritu de Hinata acercándose.

-¿Hu? O h vaya… pero que linda- dijo Loky mirando a Hinata… esta se detuvo… se percato de que Loky la había visto… y esa mirada a lo Jiraiya en sus ojos np le dio buena espina.

-Eh… ¡Lucy te lo encargo!- exclamo huyendo de nuevo.

-¡Espera dime tu nombre!- exclamo Loky mientras qué Lucy se aceraba a Naruto y le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Lucy, calma, el rugido de Dragón solo le gasto mucha magia y es obvio que necesita reponerse- dijo Mirajane acercándose.

-Auch… lo hacen ver muy fácil- dijo Naruto mientras qué le pasaban una botella con agua.

-De todos modos no te sobreesfuerzes, apenas te recuperaste y no puedes estar usando esos ataques a lo loco, si bien eres ahora un DS no quiere decir que seas inmortal- dijo Lucy.

-Si, ya entendí mamá- dijo Naruto burlon, mas por que el modo en que Lucy lo trataba… era como si fuera su hermana mayor o algo.

-Oye, ¿Acaso estas diciendo que me veo vieja?- dijo Lucy con una falsa mueca de enfado, y empezó a reir después.

-Por cierto ¿Adonde fue Loky? Parecia que perseguía a alguien- dijo Mira, Naruto le miro confuzo y Lucy solo suspiro.

En la persecución.

-¡Al menos dime a qué horas vas al pan!- decía Loky.

-¡Ya te dije que no como nada!- exclamo Hinata corriendo -¡Además yo ya amo a alguien!

-¡No importa no soy celoso!- decía Loky pero entonces brillo y desapareció.

-Parece que últimamente los espíritus de Lucy se la pasan bebiendo demasiado- dijo un viejo.

-Sí, últimamente se la pasan corriendo como locos persiguiendo seres inexistentes- dijo otro.

De regreso con los demás.

-¿Forzaste el cierre?- dijo Mira

-Si… de seguro Loky solo cusaria problemas- dijo Lucy, Narto le sonrio.

-De todos modos es un tipo fuerte… y vi que no peleo en serio.

-Era solo un sparring Naruto, de todos modos, cuando logres dominar el poder de DS serás capaz de hacer grandes cosas- dijo Lucy.

-Es cierto, pero como te cansaste mucho dejaremos para el próximo viernes la clase de transformación… es más, Lucy, podrías volver a tomar la clase- dijo Mira sonriendo.

-Gracias Mira, no puedo dejar que Natsu también siga siendo bueno en eso y yo no- dijo Lucy recordando su fallido primer intento.

-Pero aun me siento fuerte- dijo Naruto, mas Mira le sonrío.

-No Naruto, tómalo con calma, a muchos les toma una cierta cantidad de años aprender a manejar por completo su magia, debes de ir con calma y veras que lograras mucho que precipitándote, recuerda, la paciencia es una virtud- dijo ella con calma.

-Además, conseguiste hacer un rugido de dragón en tu quinto día eso es algo muy bueno, no te precipites y ya verás que pronto vas a hacer un buen rival para Natsu- dijo Lucy sonriendo, Naruto le miro.

-¿El es tu novio o algo así?- preguntó el rubio lo que sorprendió a Lucy e hizo que Mira empezara reír discretamente.

-N… no… solo somos amigos… y compañeros de equipo- dijo ella.

-Ah… es que como siempre hablas mucho de él pues pensé otra cosa- dijo Naruto, Lucy le sonrió.

-El es mi mejor amigo… solo eso- dijo Lucy con una mirada baja y un leve sonrojo, Mira solo suspiro.

-En fin, es mejor que regresemos- dijo ella –Debo de preparar algunas cosas y recuerda que debo de llevar los datos de las misiones, no puedo dejarle todo a Lissana.

-Si, bueno, vamos ah… ¿Juvia?- dijo Lucy al ver que la maga de agua se acercaba, Naruto le miro y solo bajo el rostro apenado, de verdad que n había querido ofender a la chica de agua, pero es que en su momento le pareció graciosa la broma.

-Juvia, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto amablemente Mirajane.

-Yo… Juvia solo viene a decirle a rubio pervertido que le perdona la broma y entiende que no lo hizo con mala intención… y que… que Juvia está dispuesta a enseñarle un poco de su magia de agua como una compensación por el alboroto- dijo ella.

-Ah ¿En serio? ¡Gracias!- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Juvia solo le miro y esa expresión de alegría de Naruto le hizo sentirse incomoda –Je, en serio Gracias, pensé que me odiabas.

-Juvia no te odia, solo no le agradan que le digan cosas pervertidas… eso solo puede hacerlo Gray sama- dijo Juvia.

-Eh, Juvia Gray puede ser un poco pervertido a veces, pero no creo que lo haga con esa intención- dijo Lucy, pero Juvia solo le miro.

-No trates de engañar a Juvia, mi rival de amores, no renunciare a Gray sama aunque trates de hacer que note al rubio guapo pervertido- dijo Juvia y se marcho… dejando a Lucy y a Naruto con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa.

-Bueno, creo que mejor regresamos, de todos modos, no se arreglara nada por hoy, hay que descansar un poco y creo que… es hora de que Naruto tenga alguna misión simple- dijo Mirajane.

-Si, creo que tienes razón- dijo Lucy.

-Ah, eso es bueno, je, aunque apenas han pasado unos días quisiera pagar un poco las atenciones que me han tenido- dijo Naruto mientras que regresaban al gremio.

El resto fue un día normal… aunque a Lucy le extraño que Natsu y Happy le evitaran todo el día y supo por boca de Macao que ambos habían buscado desesperadamente a Laki ese día.

AL regresar a su casa.

-¡MI ESCRITORIO NUEVO!- exclamo mientras que veía los restos de ese hermoso escritorio de Caoba que acababa de comprar con esfuerzos…

Tierra 2417.

Habían pasado varios días… la situación era muy tranquila, el domino total de Madara sobre todas las naciones pese a todo había eliminado ya la guerra, pero aun así, había mucha inconformidad secreta, muchos sabían que las cinco grandes naciones ninja eran ahora un chiste,, un solo ejercito que servía a Madara y a Sasuke, con el Clan Uchiha en el poder de todo, nadie podía impedir sus abusos.

Como hacia unos días, Kabuto visito Onigakure y sin contemplaciones se llevo a la princesa Shion para unirla a su propio "harem" los ciudadanos trataron de impedirlo, siendo rápidamente diezmados por las sirvientas de Kabuto, quien no mato a los rebeldes sino que los selecciono para así poder usarlos como conejillos de indias…

Hanabi Hyuga por lo mientras salió de Konoha pidiendo un permiso especial al Clan, iba a investigar un cierto rastro extraño relacionado con su llave de plata… y con las llamadas llaves doradas… siendo acompañada por Ino y Tenten, Neji no pudo ir ya que por disposición oficial ningún Shinobi varón podía abandonar Konoha a menos que desease que todas las mujeres de su familia pasaran a formar parte del Harem de esclavas de los Uchiha.

Hanabi y las demás no sabían que en ese viaje encontrarían una serie de misterios que serian de utilidd para la salvación de su mundo.

Y tampoco sabían que Madara y Sasuke habían descubierto un poco del plan de Kabuto y estaban haciendo sus propios planes para con la Hyuga menor.

Continuara.

Un cap algo corto, como ven ya pasaron unos días y Naruto ya está aprendiendo a manejar su magia, eso si aun es una magia muy débil, pero avanzara a pasos agigantados gracias a la ayuda de Juvia, Mirajane y Lucy.

Como notaran, Natsu está empezando a sentir un piquito de celos porque Lucy se la pasa con Naruto, pero esto se solucionara rápido, mas con la ayuda de Naruto que hará que Natsu entienda que Lucy no es solo un compadre con pechos, sino que es una chica que no puede perder, je, ya verán como, además de que Juvia verá si sigue el consejo de Cana, algo que a Gray no le gustara mucho, y verán el método en que Mirajane decidirá entrenar a Naruto para ayudarlo a mejorar.

Je esta vez no vimos mucho a Hinata, pero en el próximo tendrá mucha más relevancia, espero les agrade, además de que aprenderá algunos grandes beneficios de su nuevo estado de existencia.

Je, ahorita no ahondare mucho de lo que pasa en el mundo de Naruto por que tendrán un par de capítulos casi exclusivos para ellos.

Espero les agrade.

Suerte


	7. Capitulo 5:Posecion y malentendido

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 5: Posesión corporal y malentendido.**

**Nota: Agradezco a mi buen amigo Neverdie por aportar mucho de este cap. Sera un cap algo corto ya que será la apertura del primer Arco de este fic.**

Las horas pasaron, Naruto volvió a contar otra de sus aventuras en el mundo Ninja… aunque le sorprendió que esta vez solo Happy se acerco a escuchar… según se entero, Natsu había salido de Magnolia a los montes con un hacha y un libro que decía "Carpintería para tontos".

Después de eso ceno algo con Lucy (quien le invito al único lugar de Magnolia que hacia Ramen y Naruto tuvo que admitir que eran buenos)

La noche llego y Naruto llego a su departamento se separo de Lucy y entro a descansar.

Por lo mientras.

Hinata miraba al cielo, recordó lo que Lucy le dijo al final de su charla la primera vez que hablaron

FLASHBACK

-¿Así que puedo posesionar a las personas?- dijo Hinata… Lucy asintió.

-Sí, es una capacidad de los espíritus humanos… aunque con el nivel que tienes creo que podrías hacer mas- dijo Lucy.

-¿Cómo que cosas?- preguntó.

-Bueno, podrías interactuar de un modo directo además de poder usar eso para sentir lo que la otra persona siente… es algo interesante- dijo la rubia, Hinata solo asintió.

Decidida empezó a probar la posesión en algunas personas… incluso la misma Lucy dejo que practicara en ella un par de veces…

FIN FLASHBACK.

Suspiro, era una habilidad por demás interesante.

En su departamento, Naruto apenas si había dormido un poco, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, podía ver la espada de su antiguo amigo atravesando el cuerpo de Hinata… le dolía, de verdad que le dolía. Estaba cansado de todo, con lo de Madara, el kiuby, lo de la magia y su entrenamiento, realmente la situación actual, lo tenía al límite, necesitaba poder, y lo necesitaba ya… si bien el gremio eran unas personas muy agradables… él no olvidaba su mundo… su villa, sus amigos… Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Ino… pero sobretodo… Hinata…el dolor de haber fracasado en ayudarla… en jamás haberle dado una respuesta. Con paso decidido se levanto, debía entrenar, recuperar su poder si quería tener alguna oportunidad contra Sasuke la próxima vez que se encontrase.

-Estaré listo Sasuke, no creas que me dejare que esto se quede así- dijo decidido Naruto.

En casa de Lucy.

Pese a que no lo dijese, en voz alta, Lucy estaba realmente preocupada por Naruto, el podía fingir lo que quisiese, pero no la engañaría, era más que obvio que el ninja estaba más que afectado, Hinata le había contado bastante para notarlo y era claro que Mirajane lo sabía también… un ruido extraño proveniente del otro departamento llamo su atención, y al ver algo de humo por la ventana, todas sus sospechas se dispararon, si Naruto se parecía a Natsu tanto como ella creía, sabía exactamente que había provocado ese ruido y ese humo.

-Debe estar entrenando-Lucy se acerco a la ventana, cuando una nueva explosión estremeció el departamento vecino ligeramente-Eso sonó muy contundente-una gran cortina de humo salía por la ventana.

Lucy rápidamente salió de su departamento y corriendo fue para allá, ingreso en el departamento del rubio, pero apenas si podía ver algo con tanto humo, rápidamente examino el departamento hasta encontrar al chico tendido en el piso, agotado –Maldición Naruto, te dijimos que no te excedieras -Lucy tomo a Naruto y le acomodo en sus piernas –¿Estás bien? Anda, reacciona

Hinata también había escuchado la explosión y rápidamente se dirigió al departamento que ocupaba el rubio… vio lo mismo que Lucy y se acerco… no supo que la impulso, pero ingreso en el cuerpo de la rubia… y tomo sin que Lucy se percatase posesión de ella.

-Naruto kun- dijo mientras que estaba en el cuerpo de Lucy…

Para Naruto, todo daba vueltas su visión era borrosa, nubosa… cuadriculada casi, lentamente los cuadros formaron una imagen que había estado deseando ver desde hace mucho-Hinata-la mano del rubio se levanto y toco el rostro… por el tipo de posesión y su ojo mágico… Naruto no veía a Lucy… sino a Hinata en su cuerpo…

Hinata sonrió… aunque era el cuerpo de Lucy, ella disfrutaba poder sentir de nuevo como estaba sujetando la mano de Naruto-Aquí estoy… Naruto Kun.

La escena se veía como si de una novela se tratase, allí estaba, el caballero de dorada armadura agotado, mientras la ninfa que amaba le tomaba la mano, Hinata solo miro al cuerpo de Naruto e inconscientemente se iba acercando, y sin percatarse, los labios de ambos se juntaron, tan maravillada estaba Hinata por la sensación de los labios del rubio… que no noto la visita poco oportuna de cierto mago de hielo.

Gray, había ido a ver a Lucy a pedido de Happy, aparentemente esos 2 idiotas habían roto o destruido algo de valor en su habitación, así que necesitaban a un intermediario para arreglar las cosas, al menos en lo que Natsu regresaba de su titánica tarea de leñador y carpintero, en un principio se negó, pero la idea de hablar un poco con la maga de espíritus estelares le agradaba, quizás ella podía explicarle ese extraño malestar que había sentido desde la broma del shinobi a Juvia y del hecho de que esta parecía haber decidido entrenarlo… así que termino aceptando, total, ¿Que podía pasar? No bien había llegado a la casa, una tremenda explosión en el otro departamento lo alerto, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, la puerta de la casa de Lucy se abrió, golpeándolo fuertemente en la cara, no sabría decir si estuvo inconsciente unos segundos o algunos minutos, pero apenas se puso de pie corrió a la casa de Naruto, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Naruto en el suelo usando las piernas de Lucy como almohada, sonriendo dulcemente, todo sudoroso, mientras que Lucy parecía verlo, con mirada perdida, no podía definir bien, por la escasa luz, y la gran polvareda que se había levantado, pero, casi podía jurar que la mano del ninja se levanto lentamente, pese a que desde su ángulo no podía ver donde fue a parar la mano del ninja pervertido, un casi inaudible gemido de Lucy y su mirada ensoñadora mientras que se inclinaba y besaba al rubio, realmente la imagen fue muy grafica y Gray, siempre fue alguien que respeto la privacidad de de sus compañeros… aunque de verdad se sentía muy raro.

-"El amor es algo que se da de pronto y de forma natural, no intentes entenderlo, algún día ya te llegara la hora Gray"- recordó entonces unas palabras que su maestra le había dicho hace mucho tiempo al mago de hielo, quien salió discretamente del edificio

-Esto será la bomba cuando Natsu se entere-Gray, puso una sonrisa siniestra, mientras a la idea, esta era la oportunidad perfecta, para burlarse del DS, el ninja le había robado a su compañera en menos de una semana, si sin duda seria un excelente chisme… y se detuvo… y su expresión se oscureció… no podía, tal vez otro lo haría pero no el, Natsu era su amigo, su compañero de equipo… y algo mas… él sabía que Natsu sin darse cuenta había empezado a desarrollar sentimientos por la rubia…

-Un momento… algo no cuadra… yo sé que Lucy siente algo por Natsu, digo, todos en el gremio lo saben, desde el maestro hasta Charle… ¿Por qué estaba besando a Naruto? No, debía de saberlo, aunque algunas ideas empezaron a rondarle –Sera mejor que Natsu no se entere o va a arder todo... y no sería justo para Natsu, sé que ese tarado es como un niño y no se da cuenta de nada, pero si se entera se volverá loco.

Y se marcho sin percatarse de que en la ventana, un hombre de cabello rubio tomaba unas fotografías.

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Esta será la primicia de la próxima edición de la Sorcerer Tribune!- decía sonriente –Pero primero hay mucho que investigar… es más, ahora recuerdo que Jason había mencionado algo de que esa maga estelar parecía gustar del Dragón Slayer- y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro –Oh… puedo armar una intriga y tener la mejor nota de chisme de toda mi carrera ¡El nuevo triangulo amoroso de Fairy Tail!- decía sonriente mientras que volvía a ver por la ventana.

Hinata/Lucy ayudo a Naruto a llegar a su cama y le arropo con suavidad.

-Espera… Hinata… no… no te marches- dijo él, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Naruto kun… no es posible… mi tiempo con los vivos termino… pero te aseguro que te cuidare por siempre… mas no te dejes llevar por el pasado, eso fue lo que hizo a Sasuke convertirse en lo que es, tu algún día tendrás el poder para salvar nuestro mundo y recuperar lo perdido… yo te acompañare en alma, pero de todos modos debes mirar siempre al frente y jamás rendirte y cuidar de aquellos que estén a tu lado- dijo ella.

-Pe… pero yo… jamás te pude decir… yo… te amo- dijo él, Hinata se sorprendió… y no pudo evitar besarlo de nuevo… con intensidad, como si quisiera comérselo allí mismo pero se detuvo, no podía… este era el cuerpo de Lucy, y por lo poco que había notado, Lucy ya amaba a alguien mas

-Pronto… podrás volver a amar… ya lo veras, encontraras a alguien más que te amara tanto como yo y te dará lo que yo no puedo darte… no sin tener que inmiscuirme en la vida de alguien más. Dijo ella mientras que derramaba unas lagrimas… se alejo pero de un rápido manotazo Naruto la jalo y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar la besaba con fuerza… ella estaba impresionada… y empezaba a dejarse llevar cuando…

-¡NO!- grito y de un empujón se lo quito de encima… Hinata se percato de que el cuerpo y la voz actuaban solos… y entonces se dio cuenta de que Lucy había recuperado el control del cuerpo… mas cuando salió corriendo, Naruto aun agotado vio a la chica… y entonces era como ver a dos… a Hinata… y a Lucy… se volvió a acostar.

-De verdad… estoy teniendo alucinaciones- dijo acostándose.

En casa de Lucy.

La rubia entro con la cara gacha y…

-Sla de mi cuerpo- dijo con seriedad, Hinata salió de ella y le miro arrepentida –Hinata… te permití posesionarme para que pudieras estar un rato con Naruto… incluso acepte que usaras mis labios para besarlo pero… ¡ESTABAS DISPUESTA A TENER SEXO CON EL USANDO MI CUERPO!- exclamo ella mientras qué Hinata solo bajo el rostro apenada.

-Perdóname… pero es que es tanto lo que lo deseaba… y al estar en tu cuerpo no pude controlar tus hormonas y… pues me estaba dejando llevar- dijo ella, Lucy suspiro sonrojada.

-Hinata… aun no sabes posesionar bien… ¡Yo sentía todo lo que tu sentías! ¡Por dios ibas a entregarle mi primera vez a Naruto cuando yo la reservo para… para!- decía pero se detuvo sonrojada, Hinata le miro.

-Eh… ¿Es para ese chico del cabello rosado verdad?- pregunto Hinata, y Lucy se puso aun mas roja.

-¡No! ¡Natsu es solo mi amigo y yo… bueno no quiero pensar así! Aunque… aunque…- decía ella mientras qué Lucy se percato de que… Lucy también era como Naruto, y le sonrió.

-Lo siento Lucy, no lo hare de nuevo… discúlpame- dijo Hinata, Lucy le miro pero entendió que lo que Hinata había hecho cualquier chica enamorada lo haría… así que suspiro.

-Escucha, no tengo problemas con que uses mi cuerpo para hablar con Naruto… pero su ojo mágico le permite ver la verdad, te ve a ti con un poco de mí… y eso puede hacer que reaccione… de modo indebido… y pues… no quisiera que se creara un malentendido- dijo Lucy.

-Está bien y discúlpame de nuevo, me deje llevar- dijo Hinata, Lucy le sonrió.

-Hay que practicar las posesiones entonces- dijo Lucy, Hinata asintió y ambas pasaron el resto de la noche en una serie de prácticas de posesión.

Sin saber que algo malo pasaría…

En casa de Mirajane.

-Te veo feliz hermana- dijo Lissana sonriendo.

-Ah, es solo que es bueno tener un joven tan entusiasta como alumno- dijo ella sonriendo, Lissana le miro y sonrió con malicia.

-Pero hermana… solo le estas dando clases, no tienes que irte tan arreglada para enseñarle- dijo ella. Mirajane le miro confusa.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto confusa.

-Vamos hermana, desde que le pusieron su ojo nuevo, siempre vas mas arreglada que de costumbre… ¿Qué acaso te flecho Naruto a primera vista?- dijo Lissana, Mirajane solo atino a empezar a reír.

-Oh vamos, es solo que quiero hacer bien el papel de maestra- dijo ella mientras que sacaba unos lentes y se los ponía- Siempre quise enseñar en jardín de niños.

-Eh, hermana, Naruto no es un niño, es de mi edad- dijo ella, pero Lissana solo pudo reír de nuevo mientras que buscaba un vestido nuevo que usar en la clase que le daría a Naruto, aunque Lissana solo intuía que algo más le pasaba a su hermana.

Al día siguiente.

-¿Qué ella hizo qué?- dijo Cana sorprendida.

-Sí, lo sé… yo tampoco lo creo, pero claramente vi a Lucy besando a Naruto- dijo Gray, Cana solo le miro preocupada.-

-No… no puede ser… mis cartas claramente me indicaron que algo uniría a Natsu y a Lucy pronto… no puedo haberme equivocado- dijo la maga castaña.

-Pues no lo sé… a lo mejor bebieron y se les subió a la cabeza- dijo Gray –Procura que Natsu no se entere.

-¿Qué no me entere de que?- dijo Natsu apareciendo detrás.

-¡Ah no nos sorprendas!- exclamo Cana con sorpresa, Natsu le miro confuso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren que no sepa?- pregunto él.

-No es algo que te incumba Natsu, es… algo distinto- dijo Gray.

-¿Cómo que no me incumbe? Si tú estás diciendo que no quieres que me entere es por algo- dijo molesto.

-Aye, es cierto, además escuche que dijeron algo de Lucy- dijo Happy… y a Gray se le ocurrió una idea.

-Está bien me rindo, se los diré- dijo sorprendiendo a Cana.

-¡Gray espera!- dijo ella pero l le hizo una señal con la mano para que callara.

-Natsu… Lucy sabe que tú quemaste su escritorio y está muy molesta, tanto que me entere de que clase de torturas planea para ti- dijo él con malicia mientras que Natsu palidecía…

-¿Eso dijo?- pregunto temeroso.

-Natsu… ¿Ya terminaste el escritorio?- pregunto Happy temeroso.

-¡Hay que ponernos a trabajar! ¡Happy trae pintura y mas clavos!- exclamo y salieron corriendo mientras que Gray sonreía.

-Cruel pero efectivo- dijo Cana sonriendo- Pero aun no sabemos qué hacer con esto.

-Hay que hablar con Lucy, yo sé que ella quiere a ese imbécil pollo rostizado, pero a lo mejor esta inconscientemente dándose por vencida con eso de que Natsu es un lento imbécil- dijo Gray mientras que Cana suspiraba.

-Natsu es un chico en desarrollo y sé que le gustan los relatos porno… pero el parece aun creer que las mujeres a su alrededor son compadres con senos- dijo Cana, Gray asintió.

-Además de que Lucy es… como decirlo… bastante niña aun en asuntos amorosos… se que lo que de verdad siente por Natsu es… no se… no sabría expresarlo- dijo Gray confuso… la verdad es que ni él entendía nada de eso, si bien había estado enamorado un par de veces antes, no entendía del todo la situación.

-Sera mejor que hablemos con ella cuando halla chance- dijo Cana.

Lo que no sabían es que en esos momentos.

-¡Dios bendiga las ediciones express!- decía el mismo hombre rubio que había estado fotografiando a los rubios mientras que miraba una especie de periódico –No cabe duda… con esto soy el número uno en la sección de chismes.

Y miro el Tabloide:

"_Sorcerer Tribune Especial._

_¡Nuevo romance se cocina en Fairy Tail!_

_Al parecer la famosa maga Estelar Lucy Heartfilia, ganadora del segundo lugar de Miss Fairy Tail y compañera de Natsu Dragneel tiene un affaire con un rubio que es el nuevo integrante de Fairy Tail, aun no conocemos su nombre pero las fotografías de nuestro gran paparazzi Mister Chispa, han confirmado que la pareja mantiene una relación oculta muy fogosa._

_¡Esperen mas emociones cuando nuestro gran reportero estrella busca mas información de un posible triangulo amoroso en Fairy Tail! _

_Estará que arde!"_

Todo venia con las fotografías de lo que había pasado, no cavia duda, el obtendría el mejor tiraje y podía ganarle a Jason de Sorcerer Magazine.

Lo que no noto es que…

-¡Rápido Happy!- dijo Natsu mientras que llevaban sus cosas y se estrellaban con el hombre… el periódico cayo justo frente a ellos - ¡Ah perdone es que teníamos…!

-¿Que pasa Natsu?- pregunto Happy al ver que su amigo se detuvo pálido… y vio el periódico… y casi cambio de color –Natsu…

El solo tomo el periódico y lo miro con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Hey eso es mío y… ¡Ah pero si eres Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail!- exclamo mientras que en su mente solo se maquinaba un plan… primicia segura y chismes de los buenos.

Natsu solo seguía viendo las fotos… Lucy y Naruto… besándose… y en la cama pareciendo a punto de hacer algo… lo que él no noto, y Happy si.. era que la imagen parecía tener una leve superposición… se veía una especie de imagen diluida sobre la de Lucy… precia una chica de cabello oscuro.

-Natsu… -dijo de nuevo mientras que este solo miraba al lago Sciliora donde sabía que estaban enseñándole magia a Naruto… y salió corriendo para allá -¡Natsu espera!

Y fue a perseguirlo mientras que el rubio solo sonreía con malicia, debía de ir por su cámara, tendría la primicia de una posible tragedia.

En el lago.

-¿Vamos a hacer lo de las transformaciones hoy?- preguntó Lucy confusa.

-Si, después de lo que vi ayer, creo que Naruto podría aprender rápido- dijo Mirajane.

-¡Por mí no hay problema!- dijo él emocionado, Mirajane le sonrió mientras que Lucy suspiraba… eso le recordaba a cuando Natsu y ella lo habían intentado.

-Bien, Naruto trata de convertirte en Lucy y Lucy trata de convertirte e Naruto… recuerden primero observen bien al otro para que su transformación sea correcta- dijo ella.

Entonces Naruto y Lucy quedaron frente a frente y se acercaron bastante… cualquiera que los viera desde un ángulo alto… pensaría otra cosa… lo que paso cuando Natsu llego…

-No… no puede ser…- dijo el confuso… no entendía… ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Le dolía ver a Lucy así… pero no sabía porque… y con Naruto… bueno, era un tipo Cool… pero… no… no lo entendía y se dio la vuelta.

Happy solo le miro y volteo a ver a los dos rubios.

-¿Por qué Lucy? ¿Habrá sido que dije tanto que te gustaba que terminaste creyéndotelo?- se dijo el Exceed.

Mientras que con los rubios.

-Ahora imaginen que la cara se vuelve la de la otra persona, lo mismo con el cuerpo y concéntrense- dijo Mirajane – Después usen su poder mágico para construir esa imagen y libérenlo.

-¡Transformación!- exclamaron y… ambos solo lograron cambiar la apariencia de sus cabezas.

-Bueno… no estuvo mal- dijo Mira sonriendo mientras que Lucy y Naruto solo suspiraban –Sera mejor dejarlo por hoy y volver tener práctica de combate.

-¡Si eso me gusta!- exclamo Naruto aun con la cara de Lucy.

-Je, mi cara se ve rara tan emocionada- dijo Lucy mientras que Hinata los miraba desde atrás de Mirajane.

-Se ve que se esfuerzan- dijo ella y miro entonces a Mirajane… algo en ella… no sabía decirlo, pero le hacía sentirse rara.

No sabían que un nuevo problema se acercaba a ellos… y Naruto no sabía que pronto tendría un gran lio entre manos sin proponérselo.

Tierra 2417.

-¿Así que esto según tus ancestros es una especie de llave mágica?- dijo Ino mirando la llave de plata.

-Es un amuleto, según ellos es la llave para que el tal Espíritu Estelar Draco el Dragón te proteja- dijo Hanabi mientras que Tenten solo miraba el pergamino.

-Según esto debes de hacer un ritual de contrato… - dijo la de chonguitos.

-Bah, niñerías, de todos modos, lo único que me interesa es esa cosa de llaves doradas… han de tener algún valor- dijo Hanabi emocionada.

-Me imagino que estabas aburrida- dijo Ino sonriendo, Hanabi asintió- Además de que es terapéutico por lo que paso con Hinata.

-Si… me ayuda a superarlo- dijo Hanabi, Ino le abrazo.

-¿Y por que no haces la prueba? No pierdes nada- dijo Tenten.

-Solo mi dignidad- replico la Hyuga.

-Oh vamos, hazlo, de verdad podría ser de buena suerte- dijo Ino, Hanabi se negó de nuevo, pero después de 15 minutos de que la fastidiaran acepto.

-Bien… según esto debo de concentrarme… y hacer la "invocación"- dijo Hanabi escéptica.

-Anda tu puedes- dijo Ino, Tenten asintió.

-Muy bien- dijo mientras que se concentro en la llave… de pronto sintió algo raro… un calor provenir de ella… y una calidez familiar… como si esto fuera algo que ya hubiera hecho antes –A… ¡Ábrete puerta del Dragón! ¡Draco!

Y se escucho una campana mientras que un círculo mágico aparecía frente a unas sorprendidas Ino y Tenten quienes vieron una Luz provenir de Hanabi… y entonces en una explosión de humo… apareció y un hombre de cabellos grises con una cicatriz en su rostro apareció, su porte era el de un fuerte guerrero de ropas muy raras, este miro a las Kunoichis y volteo a ver a Hanabi, quien solo atino a caer de sentón por la sorpresa…

-¿Quién eres?- dijo ella confusa, el hombre se inclino y con delicadeza tomo su mano…. Lo que hizo que ella se sonrojase.

-Es un placer volver a verla… Hanabi sama… espero que esta vez si podamos hacer el contrato- dijo el mientras que las tres Kunoichis le miraban con sorpresa.

-¡¿QUE?- exclamaron con sorpresa.

Y es que Hanabi sin proponérselo… acababa de convertirse en una maga Estelar.

Continuara.

Je, como les dije al principio, este es el inicio del primer arco de este fic. Se titulara "Heartfilia", je, es solo porque Lucy tendrá importancia y por los problemas que causara el reportero de chismes entre el y Lucy, y como Naruto los ayudara además de que aprenderá cosas importantes de la magia y tendrá su primer gran combate, además de que aquí aprenderá a reusar algunas de sus técnicas shinobis.

Como notaron habrá un cierto corte melodramático, además de que veremos a Hinata aprendiendo a usar la posesión en humanos, pero no será lo único, o no, pronto verán que usara más habilidades, además de que Hanabi aprenderá algo sobre Draco y veremos más de lo que pasa en el mundo ninja ahora que el primer espíritu a sido despertado.

Por cierto, Draco está basado en Let, un personaje de Rave Master que es un dragón que se convierte en humano, en sí, será casi tan fuerte como el Let original, así que será un poco más fuerte que Natsu.

Avances del próximo episodio.

Lucy y los demás volverán al gremio donde verán que Natsu trata fríamente a la rubia, además de que aparecerá el Sorcerer Tribune y habrá un malentendido que Hinata tratara de solucionar, además de Naruto.

Natsu se comportara como un autentico crio en ese cap. Y lastimara sin querer a Lucy, lo que traerá muchos líos que solo Naruto y Mirajane (con apoyo de Hinata) resolveran

Suerte a todos


	8. Capitulo 6:Dolor y pena

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 6: Dolor y pena.**

**Nota: Natsu se verá un poco raro y medio OC… bueno bastante, pero trate de interpretar los berrinches de los niños de primaria o de los niños caprichosos en él, je, no teman, solo será por un momento eso.**

**Arc 1 Heartfilia.**

Lucy sonreía, la verdad es que habían avanzado mucho, no solo ella, Naruto había conseguido generar una de sus antiguas técnicas y logro darle un buen golpe a Tauro, aunque ese "Rasengan" estaba aun muy débil, en plena ejecución, logro combinarlo con la magia de agua, convirtiéndolo en un "Mizu Rasengan" y aumentándole el poder tremendamente.

-Je, aunque lograr aventar un metro a Tauro fue algo interesante- dijo sonriendo la rubia.

-No pensé que hubieras mejorado tanto Naruto, pronto es probable que puedas usar mejor tus viejas técnicas- dijo Mirajane sonriendo, Naruto solo sonrió levemente.

-Espero que pronto mejore con eso… y poder hacer de nuevo el Kagebunshin- dijo Naruto sonriente.

-Debe de ser algo divertido por cómo me comentaste… ¿Cuando lo puedas hacer de nuevo me lo enseñarías?- dijo Mirajane sonriendo.

-¡Claro! ¡Sera algo bueno para pagar lo buena que ha sido conmigo Mirajane sensei!- dijo el sonriente, Mira le sonrió y acerco su rostro al del rubio, poniéndolo nervioso.

-Ya te dije que me llames Mira… eso de Sensei me hace sentir vieja- dijo ella, Naruto se sintió apenado.

-Naruto, ¿Estas sonrojado? Je, es divertido- dijo Lucy, pero Naruto solo le hizo un puchero y las chicas empezaron a reír, atrás de ellas el espíritu de Hinata les seguía con calma mientras que sonreía.

-Al parecer Naruto no recuerda nada de anoche… que bueno, no quisiera causarle problemas a Lucy por mi mal comportamiento- dijo apenada.

De camino al gremio, Lucy no pudo evitar notar que muchos les miraban y algunos cuchicheaban, pero no le dio importancia, de todos modos, con los resultados de la última misión… aun habían muchos chismes con ellos.

Al llegar al gremio fue donde una sensación de fatalidad les dio a los tres…

-Sentí escalofríos- dijo Lucy abrazándose.

-Si… de pronto algo me dio mala espina- dijo Naruto y Mirajane le miro.

-Es extraño- dijo ella ganando la atención de ambos. –El gremio está muy silencioso.

-Es cierto, con todo lo que paso en su última misión, los chicos se la pasan peleándose- dijo Mirajane con una sensación de qué algo malo iba a pasar..

Los tres entraron al gremio…

…y se quedaron parados en la puerta al notar todas las miradas fijas en ellos.

-Eh… ¿Hola?- dijo Lucy confusa, ya que las miradas eran algo raras, una mezcla de emoción con algo de amargura y algunas con una expectativa… como si estuvieran esperando que algo interesante pasara.

-He, ¿Alguien podría decirnos qué pasa?- dijo Mirajane mientras que Naruto se acercaba a donde estaban Wakaba y Macao (que pese a ser los mayores, le habían acogido con cierto grado de amistad)

-¡Eres nuestro héroe!- exclamaron ambos dándole un abrazo al rubio que no entendía que pasaba.

-¿Eh?- fue todo lo que atino a decir ante las miradas atónitas de Mirajane y Lucy.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Dijo Lucy mas noto que Lissana solo le miraba como negando con la cabeza, lo que le confundió, parecía algo… decepcionada, cosa que noto Mirajane.

-¡Lucy!- se escucho y entonces la rubia noto que Cana y Gray se acercaban corriendo, estaba confusa ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Pero antes de que la maga de cartas y el mago de Hielo se acercaran todos en el gremio se les adelantaron.

-¡Hey por que no nos contaron!- dijo Max.

-Anda Naruto, eres nuevo y conquistador- dijo Warren sonriendo ante lo que Naruto solo les miro confuso.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Hinata para sí mientras que flotaba en medio de todos y… se pasmo… una reista estaba abierta en medio de una mesa… y se veía a una foto de cuando ella estaba posesionando a Lucy… y besando a Naruto.

-¡OH POR DIOS!- exclamo mientras que su expresión facial solo asemejaba al famoso cuadro del grito.

Lucy seguía confusa, as cuando Reedus le comento que pensaba que ella y Natsu eran algo mas y Kinana le felicitaba.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Mirajane acercándose a Elfman, pero este se veía claramente confuso, y entonces.

-¡Ah Natsu!- dijo Lucy acercándose a donde estaba el pelirrosa y todos callaron.

-¡Diablos!- exclamaron Cana y Gray mientras que trataban de acercarse, Naruto lo noto y decidió ir con Lucy… lo que asusto más a Gray.

-Demonios, hay que evitar que hable con Natsu- dijo Gray tratando de pasar- ¡Hey muévanse!

Pero era tarde.

-Hey Natsu ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Lucy poniendo una mano en el hombro del pelirrosa… y este la aparto de un manotazo…Lucy se sorprendió igual que todos -¿Natsu?

Este solo le miro de tal modo que la rubia se estremeció, y levantándose de la silla Natsu se decidió o irse dándole un empujón a Lucy, no lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimarla, pero si para quitarla del camino.

-¡Ah! ¡Oye que te pasa!- exclamo molesta la rubia pero antes de poder frenarlo este le lanzo una revista al pecho… Lucy estaba completamente confusa con ese comportamiento de Natsu, pero vio la revista… y palideció…

…la foto de ella besando a Naruto…

-¡Hey! ¡Ese no es modo de tratar a tu compañera de equipo!- exclamo molesto Naruto al ver la expresión de Lucy, pero…

¡POW!

El puñetazo que le metió Natsu fue tremendo, no era de sus clásicos golpes inicia broncas… no este había ido muy en serio… Naruto solo sintió como si Rock Lee le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

-¡Natsu!- exclamo Happy mientras qué Wendy se acercaba a Naruto junto con Mirajane.

-¡Por que me pegaste!- exclamo Naruto enfadado.

-¡Natsu discúlpate en este momento!- exclamo Mirajane, pero este solo les miro con seriedad… una intensidad tal en su mirada que sorprendió a propios y extraños

-¡LADRON!- fue todo lo que dijo y se marcho corriendo.

-¡Natsu espera!- dijo Happy yendo tras él mientras que todos solo estaban asombrados.

-¿Ladrón? ¡Como que Ladrón si yo no te he robado nada!- exclamo Naruto enfadado… y entonces alguien le puso la revista en frente.

-Creo que se refiere a esto- Dijo Gazille con calma, a su lado estaba Pantherlily negando con la cabeza.

-De verdad que los humanos son raros- dijo el gato negro

Naruto solo tomo la revista con duda y la abrió… y tanto él como Mirajane se pusieron pálidos.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!- exclamo sorprendido.

Mirajane solo miro sorprendida las fotos donde se veía a Lucy y Naruto besándose de un modo muy apasionado… y no supo porque pero sintió una leve opresión en el pecho.

-¿Lucy? ¿Estás bien?- preguntaba por lo mientras Levy a una aun pasmada Lucy -¿Por qué no me comentaste que estabas con Naruto? Yo pensé que sentías algo por Natsu

-De seguro solo fue un buen arrimón- dijo Wakaba burlón.

-Hey, que eso no es para estarse divulgando, ella tiene derecho a estar con quien quiera- dijo Reedus mientras qué Gray y Cana solo se miraban.

-Diablos, se nos adelantaron- dijo él mientras que Cana suspiraba.

-Debemos de hablar con Lucy, pero no aquí, hay mucho metiche- dijo ella, Gray asintió mientras qué miraba a la puerta del gremio.

-Ese idiota- dijo Gray mientras qué pensaba que hacer.

Y es que varios minutos antes de que Lucy y los demás llegaran, Natsu había entrado al gremio echando humo de enfado y se sentó en una mesa sin hablar con nadie, y con una actitud que hizo que todos se alejaran de él.

Ahora…

-¡DE DONDE DEMONIOS SALIO ESTO!- exclamo Lucy enfurecida mientras que apretaba la revista.

-Eh… Natsu la encontró en la calle… y las otras… bueno, estamos suscritos a ella –dijo Levy apenada.

-¡Pero cuando demonios paso esto!- exclamo Naruto confuso, en eso noto que Mirajane le miraba con fijeza.

-Naruto, ya veo por qué estas tan cansado a veces cuando entrenamos- dijo ella con una clara nota de enfado, lo que asusto un poco a Naruto.

-Eh… yo no he hecho nada ¡En serio que no he hecho nada!- dijo Naruto asustado -¡Lucy dile que no hemos hecho nada!

-Pero Lucy solo le miro.

-Yo… - iba a hablar, pero la expresión de Hinata le cayó…

Ella le había pedido mantener el silencio de su existencia, si Naruto se enteraba del fantasma de Hinata… entonces podría no esforzarse del mismo modo y podría incluso terminar como Sasuke.

-¡Lucy!- exclamo Naruto asustado.

-Yo… ¡Yo ayer bebí y no pensé que me pegara tan fuerte!- dijo ella de pronto poniéndose una mano en la nuca.

-¡QUE!-

Fue lo que exclamaron todos al escucharla, Lucy sabía que era una excusa estúpida… pero aunque este malentendido era culpa de Hinata, no podía delatarla… no sabía bien porque, pero sentía que debía protegerla… ni siquiera ella lo entendía.

-¡Debo de ir a aclarar esto con Natsu- dijo saliendo del gremio, Gray y Cana se miraron y fueron tras ella (que por cierto Cana

-Entendería que ella lo hubiera hecho borracha… pero en esta foto se ve que tu también estas entrándole muy sabroso N A R U T O –dijo Mirajane mostrándole la revista.

-Hum, yo siento que aquí hay más de lo que dicen- dijo Wakaba.

-Y eso de que estaba ebria no me lo trago, Lucy no es de beber- dijo Macao.

-Hey ustedes, dejen de echarle más leña al fuego- dijo Lissana molesta mientras que miraba por la ventana.

Estaba molesta, no sabía por qué, no era porque Lucy estuviera con Naruto, sino tal vez por que se notaba que eso había herido a Natsu.

-Tal vez sería mejor que escucharas todo antes de pensar mal de alguien- dijo una voz, y ella volteo con algo de sorpresa y se sorprendió al ver a Fried timando algo de é, a su lado Bixlow y Evergreen miraban todo con calma.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Lissana confusa.

-Hey, tal vez solo tenga un año aquí, pero la loca reina del Cosplay es demasiado tímida para hacer algo de ese calibre- dijo Bixlow con una sonrisa, Lissana le miro con gracia.

-¿Ella tímida? Pero si con esas ropas claramente esta gritando "¡Hey mírenme!"- dijo Lissana lo que causo gracia a Bixlow.

-No ese tipo de timidez… ella es alguien muy segura de su cuerpo como tu- dijo Evergreen, a lo que Lissana le miro confusa –Ella está orgullosa de su físico, pero es un poco… tonta, en cuestiones amorosas, ten por seguro que en este momento ah de estar comiéndose la cabeza con todo lo que está pasando.. hum, si se nota que es una niña en esas cuestiones.

-Pero… es que ella… -dijo Lissana y de pronto recordó algo… a quien estaban tratando era a Lucy Heartfilia, no a Lucy Ashley –Es cierto, yo, no conozco del todo a esta Lucy.

-Por eso te digo que deberías primero analizar la situación, no conozco demasiado a Lucy… pero sé que aquí hay más de lo que se puede ver- dijo Fried con serenidad, obviamente no quería ver problemas en el gremio, no porque le importaran, sino porque ya estaba algo aburrido, sin embargo eso denotaba también una cierta preocupación por los demás.

En otra parte.

Natsu solo estaba en su casa… estaba molesto, iracundo se podría decir… y no tenía idea de por qué.

-¿Por qué lo llame ladrón? Lucy es solo mi amiga… no es como si pudiera estar con otros- dijo él con seriedad y entonces lo que dijo Happy le llego a la mente.

"_Natsu, Lucy no va a dejar de ser tu amiga solo por que salga con Naruto, claro que pasara más tiempo con él y tal vez sea mejor no meternos en las noches a su casa para no caerlos in fraganti cuando hagan cositas"_

-No me importa…. No me importa… ¡NO ME IMPORTA!- exclamaba con rabia.

-¡Natsu estas destrozando el buro!- se escucho la voz de Happy mientras que Natsu miraba sorprendido como el mueble donde guardaba su ropa estaba todo destrozado.

-Ah… lo siento- dijo confuso… no se había percatado de ello.

-Natsu… no tienes por qué sentirte así… de seguro lo que paso es porque Lucy debió de haber comido algún pescado en mal estado que la hizo alucinar- dijo Happy, pero Natsu le miro con seriedad.

-Lo que haga me tiene sin cuidado- dijo molesto, Happy le miro con sorpresa.

-Pero Natsu, estoy seguro que esto tiene una explicación, de seguro si hablas con Lucy… -dijo Happy pero Natsu piso con fuerza y…

-¡NO QUIERO HABLAR CON ELLA, QUE HAGA LO QUE QUIERA DE SU VIDA!- exclamo molesto mientras que Happy se asusto.

-¡Pero Natsu!- dijo Happy molesto, Natsu le miro.

-Ya te lo dije… que haga lo que quiera, de todos modos es muy su vida- dijo él enfadado mientras que hinchaba los cachetes, era obvio que estaba en plena rabieta, lo que Happy noto –De todos modos si ella quiere estar con él no me importa, ¡Es más si quiere hacer equipo con él pues que bueno así ya no estará estorbando en las misiones!- exclamo con un claro berrinche.

-¡Natsu!- exclamo Happy enfadado.

-¡Si ya lo dije y que!- exclamo el molesto y… se quedo mirando la puerta de su casa…

-¡Lucy!- exclamo Happy asustado.

-Natsu… ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi?- dijo ella con tristeza.

Natsu estaba confuso… lo que había dicho lo había sacado por enfado, ya que busco algún modo de sacar la rabia… pero no era lo que de verdad pensaba.

-Yo… yo… -dijo Natsu pero entonces a su mente regreso la imagen de la fotografía de Lucy besando a Naruto y se enfado –Si te molesta tanto, ¿Por qué no vas con Naruto? De seguro te sientes más a gusto con él.

-Natsu… es un malentendido, de verdad, si me dejas explicar te diré todo- dijo la rubia, pero este solo le miro de un modo que la asusto.

-No quiero escuchar nada- dijo mientras que se acercaba a la puerta y sujetaba el marco –Déjame y ve a con tu nuevo compañero, de seguro te extraña- dijo él con una seriedad inusitada.

-Natsu- dijo ella con sorpresa.

-¡Natsu eso no es correcto!- dijo Happy, Lucy hizo un ademan de acercarse pero.

-¡VETE!- exclamo él, ante lo que Lucy no pudo evitar bajar la cara y marcharse corriendo.

-¡Natsu eso fue cruel!- exclamo Happy, pero Natsu solo le dio la espalda y se dejo caer en su hamaca, Happy entonces salió de la casa molesto tras Lucy.

Natsu solo miro al techo… se sentía furioso… pero…

-¡DEMONIOS!- exclamo enfadado levantándose, miro a los lados, necesitaba romper algo… y entonces vio el escritorio que estaba tratando de construir, se levanto y se acerco con el puño en llamas dispuesto a destrozarlo… y se detuvo.

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?- dijo dejándose caer de rodillas mientras qué de pronto empezaba a recordad todo lo vivido con Lucy… y… -¿Por qué demonios me molesto tanto… Lucy tiene derecho de estar con quien ella quiera…

"No quiero"

-Si quiere estar con Naruto está en su derecho- dijo con cierta tristeza.

"¡No quiero!"

-Además, Happy tiene razón, que Lucy y Naruto estén juntos no implica que no dejemos de ser amigos- dijo él tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo…

"¡NO QUIERO!"

-¡NO QUIERO ESO!- exclamo tirándose al piso y donde golpes y patadas como un niño pequeño mientras que repetía esas palabras constantemente.

-Lucy… - dijo con tristeza… y entonces recordó a Naruto y empezó a rabiar –Lucy no es culpable… ¡De seguro que él la sorprendió con sus grandes capacidades ninjas y su personalidad cool!

Y con esa idea empezó a planear que debía de hacer…

Lucy por lo mientras corría… lagrimas salían de sus ojos a su lado volaba el espíritu de Hinata mirándola con pena.

-¡Lucy por favor dile que fue lo que paso! ¡Yo no tengo ningún problema con que alguien más sepa de mi existencia!- decía Hinata, pero Lucy no respondió, siguió corriendo y Hinata se percato de qué no iba a su casa…

-Lucy… lo siento, es mi culpa- dijo Hinata mientras qué ideaba algún modo de remediar las cosas (posesionar a Natsu era una opción… pero no quera arriesgarse, si no pudo controlarse adentro de Lucy no sabía que pasaría dentro del cuerpo de alguien tan alocado como Natsu.

Entonces vio que dos personas estaban yendo a donde ellos… el desnudista y la ebria de FT

Naruto por lo mientras había logrado escaparse del gremio, no entendía que pasaba… según Lucy ella lo había besado porque estaba borracha… pero él no recordaba eso… solo un sueño que tuvo era todo lo que recordaba después de haberse sobre esforzado al entrenarse.

-¿De verdad la abre besado?- pensó confuso, miro la revista (que se la había arrebatado a Droy) –No recuerdo nada… demonios… a lo mejor ella si estaba tomada y yo debí de haber actuado lo que soñaba y… Oh por dios… ¡Habremos hecho algo más!

Y empezó a correr de un lado a otro mientras qué trataba de recordar que había pasado con Lucy y esperaba de verdad que no hubiera pasado más de lo que él pensaba

En el Gremio, Mirajane solo limpiaba unos vasos… pero no se podía concentrar… le sorprendía que hubiese tan rápido ese tipo de relación entre Naruto y Lucy… aunque estaba algo molesta, suponía que era porque ella estaba segura que entre Lucy y Natsu había algo, y no era dada a equivocarse… pero eso no explicaba el por qué sintió una opresión en el pecho y por qué se enfado con Naruto.

-Tal vez… solo me molesto que Natsu se viera afectado- dijo tratando de convencerse… y pensando el por qué no se sentía tan convencida.

No sabían que este malentendido iba a crecer aun más cuando cierto reportero que secretamente había estado siguiéndolos metiera mas cizaña a la situación para conseguir su primicia.

Tierra 2417

Hanabi y las chicas aun miraban al hombre que había aparecido frente a ellas.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó Hanabi al hombre… este le sonrió.

-Hanabi sama, cuando usted tenía tres años fue capaz de invocarme con éxito, pero como era muy joven, no podíamos establecer el contrato- dijo Draco mientras qué Hanabi solo le miraba confusa –pero ahora que es mayor, el contrato puede establecerse.

-¿Qué contrato?- dijo Ino confusa, Draco les miro.

-El contrato de los espíritus, Hanabi sama es una maga de espíritus estelares y necesita establecer un contrato con nosotros para que le sirvamos y protejamos- dijo Draco con calma.

-Vaya… eso es interesante- dijo Tenten –Es como un Kuchiyose.

-Pero no recuerdo haberte invocado antes… además ¿Cómo sé que no eres un acosador?- preguntó Hanabi, Draco le sonrió.

-Hanabi sama, yo he protegido a las damas de su familia por siglos… casi siempre era solo un consejero o alguien que les ayudaba a entrenar, pero tenga por seguro que la protegeré y cuidare con toda mi alma- dijo él, Hanabi solo le miro apenada –Además, gracias al contrato hecho con su madre, puede usted invocarme cuando me requiera-.

-¿Mi madre tenía un contrato contigo?- preguntó ella.

-Así es, yo estaba destinado a pertenecerle como parte de su herencia, es una especie de secreto familiar- dijo Draco.

-¿Secreto familiar?- ´preguntó Ino.

-Solo se permite que mujeres sean mis dueñas, es a un pacto hecho con los Hyuga, aun así, sabía que era hora de que me encontrara Ama- dijo él inclinándose y haciendo una reverencia a Hanabi quein solo se sentía apenada.

-Ya… ya veo… eh… un momento, si tú estabas destinado a mi ¿Qué hay con Hinata?- preguntó ella hablando sobre su fallecida hermana.

-Hana sama encargo que la otra llave en posesión de los Hyuga fuera oculta para qué cuando Hinata sama se casase, fuera a buscarla y le sirviera de guardián- dijo él.

-¿Y sabes donde esta?- preguntó Tenten.

-Solo sé que está en algún lugar cerca de la capital del País del Fuego, Hinata sama debía de pasar algunas pruebas para obtenerla- dijo él, Hanabi se percato de que Draco parecía saber que Hinata estaba muerta.

-Mira… hare como que te creo… ¿Qué Llave es la que le había dejado mamá como regalo a Hinata? –preguntó Hanabi, Draco solo se sonrojo un poco… mientras que hacia algunos sonidos como de miedo

-Es… la llave dorada del Zodiaco Chino, el símbolo del Dragón… Julia… eh… mi ex esposa- dijo él mientras qué las tres solo se miraban.

-Y está cerca de la capital del país del fuego… el peor lugar para estar- dijo Ino.

-Si es un riesgo, bien pueden ir a buscar las otras llaves… yo puedo sentir sus presencias y las puedo Guiar- dijo Draco con seriedad.

-Bueno… creo que debo de estar loca solo por creer esto, pero… en fin necesito algo de intensidad- dijo Hanabi con un suspiro –Bien, acepto.

-Eso es bueno Hanabi sama… bueno- dijo él mientras que sacaba una serie de papeles –Firme aquí, su huella aquí, otra firma aquí y por favor, ponga su sello por triplicado aquí, aquí y aquí.

Hanabi solo miraba con sorpresa todos los papeles que había sacado Draco… y suspiro…

-Espero no estar cometiendo un error.- dijo ella mientras qué se disponía a firmar el contrato… claro después de leer todas las clausulas

Continuara.

Je, un capitulo algo raro, ya en el próximo se compondrá un poco, espero les haya gustado, se que Natsu se vio algo OC, pero es porque me base en los niños berrinchudos para su actitud, je, ya ven que pueden ser muy volubles, ya verán que harán Hinata y Naruto para resolver el malentendido, lo que si es que Natsu estará como loco en el próximo, también veremos la charla de Cana y Grey con Lucy.

Je además de qué se verá el inicio de la aventura de Hanabi y su team para empezar la busca de las llaves… y el hecho de que no estarán solas… ya que volveremos a ver a Kabuto en Acción.

Mucha suerte a todos


	9. Capitulo 7:Un par de Idiotas P 1

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 7: Un par de idiotas P1**

**Nota: Muchas idioteces pasaran en este cap, je, espero les divierta**

**Arc 1 Heartfilia.**

Lucy estaba triste… lo que Natsu le había dicho le hirió… sentía que las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas… y entonces dos personas la interceptaron.

-¡Lucy!- exclamo Cana llamando su atención, ella vio a la castaña, y esta se sorprendió al ver a Lucy llorando, Gray a su lado rápidamente se acerco a donde estaba la rubia.

-Lucy… ¿Estas llorando? ¿Acaso ese imbécil te lastimo o algo? Porque si lo hizo me las paga- dijo Gray.

-No… no es nada- dijo Lucy, pero Cana le miro molesta.

-¿Cómo que nada? Lucy, no se llora por nada- dijo ella, Lucy le miro y se abrazo a la castaña mientras que lloraba.

-Sera mejor que nos digas TODO lo que paso Lucy- dijo Gray, mientras que miraba a Cana esta asintió.

-Anda, te llevare a tu casa y allí podremos hablar- dijo ella, Gray asintió y ambos la acompañaron.

Mientras tanto.

-¿De verdad le habré echo algo? Demonios, no recuerdo nada de ayer- dijo Naruto molesto mientras que bebía un poco de agua – De todos modos, si hice algo mal debo de responder como hombre….

Y se dejo caer al piso.

-¡POR QUE NO RECUERDO NADA!- exclamo molesto.

Suspiraba mientras que trataba de entender, aun así, sabía que Lucy le agradaba, era una buena chica y junto con Mirajane habían sido un gran apoyo para él desde que había llegado a ese mundo… era como si de pronto hubiera encontrado a una hermana que lo entendiera.

-Pero… dios… ¿Qué hare ahora?- dijo molesto y se levanto –Tal vez si entreno un poco se me ocurra algo.

En casa de Lucy.

-¡QUE EL IMBECIL DIJO QUE!- exclamo Gray tremendamente furioso.

-Yo…. Creo que es cierto… muchas veces no aporto mucho y… -decía Lucy mientras qué lloraba, pero Cana le sujeto.

-Lucy, eso es falso y lo sabes, tu misma eres una gran maga, has ayudado a todos en este gremio y has ayudado al mismo Natsu… es obvio que lo que dijo es porque está dolido- dijo Cana, Lucy le miro y apoyo su cara en el pecho de la castaña mientras que seguía llorando.

-Dolido, molesto o celoso Natsu no tenía ningún derecho de hablarte así- dijo Gray mientras que apretaba los puños, vamos que el sabía que Natsu quería mucho a Lucy, pero haberle dicho algo tan cruel… merecía una buena paliza –De todos modos… Lucy… debemos de saber la verdad, no creo que tu hayas estado tan ebria para besar a Naruto, yo sé que tú sientes algo por Natsu.

-Yo… -dio Lucy pero cayó… no quería delatar a Hinata, aunque vio que el espíritu de la Hyuga aparecía frente a ella.

-Hazlo Lucy, diles, no temas hacerlo, mientras que Naruto no lo sepa no hay problema- dijo Hinata, pero Lucy negó con la cabeza… Hinata frunció el ceño y se decidió…

Miro a Cana y se lanzo a posesionar a la chica pero.

-¡Lucy no llores!- exclamo Happy entrando por la ventana… y justo en ese momento Hinata entro a su cuerpo poseyendo al Exceed…

-¡Happy!- dijo Lucy al ver que el alma de Hinata había entrado a el gato.

-¡Lucy lo que Natsu te dijo no es cierto! ¡No le hagas caso solo es un tonto cabeza hueca que se emociona demasiado!- exclamo Happy, Lucy se percato de que al parecer al ser el cuerpo de un gato, Hinata no podía controlarlo… o al menos no del todo.

-Es cierto lo que dice Happy, estoy segura que Natsu vendrá a pedirte perdón por lo que te fijo- dijo Cana, Lucy solo miro a Happy… y este de pronto se puso todo tenso.

-¿Pasa algo Happy?- preguntó Gray, pero Happy solo cruzo los brazos mientras qué una sonrisa sardónica (y muy mal hecha) aparecía en su gatuna cara.

-Yo no soy Happy… yo soy… soy un espíritu errante que ha tomado posesión de este gato volador- dijo con una voz que trataba tanto de ser aterradora… pero resultaba más bien cómica.

-Ya deja de bromear Happy, no es el momento- dijo Cana molesta.

-¡No bromeo! ¡Yo soy el espíritu de! … de… - decía Hinata en el cuerpo de Happy mientras que pensaba en un nombre… y recordó un cuento de terror que su madre le conto -¡Soy Freddy Kruegger!

Y casi se da un golpe en la cara… el nombre era Fiend Killer… pero solo le salió ese nombre tan marciano.

-Happy, ya no comas pescado podrido, de verdad te hace daño- dijo Gray, pero Hinata/Happy suspiro.

-¡No soy Happy tu… tu… humano desnudo!- dijo ella, Gray solo miro abajo y…

-¡Donde esta mi ropa!- exclamo mientras qué Lucy no podía evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vaya… tu juego sirvió para calmar a Lucy, bueno, era una buena idea- dijo Cana sonriendo y Hinata/Happy se dio un golpe en la cara.

-¡No estoy jugando! ¡Soy un espíritu bromista que gusta de hacer bromas y se metió en el cuerpo de la señorita Lucy y para hacer una broma le di un beso a ese humano güero y guapo para asi hacer algo de caos- dijo con seriedad… tal seriedad que casi hace que los tres se cayeran de la risa -¡Hablo en serio!

-Como que repites mucho la palabra broma- dijo Cana.

-Pero está bien… puedo creer que no seas Happy- dijo Gray conteniendo la risa –De todos modos, aun con lo bromista que es, Happy jamás diría algo así de Natsu.

-Bueno, solo les puedo decir que me di cuenta que hacia mal… y yo no puedo permitir eso- decía Happy/Hinata.

-Aja… ¿Y que mas has hecho?- dijo Cana incrédula mientras qué Lucy solo miraba a Happy/Hinata.

-Eh… yo, pues… anda que soy un ente muy malo y… y… -decía pero Lucy suspiro.

-Ya déjalo así… de verdad no es necesario- dijo Lucy suspirando –Yo… no sé que voy a hacer, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo…

-Lucy, por favor, no te entristezcas. Natsu es un imbécil, solo eso de seguro después vendrá a pedirte disculpas- dijo Cana, Lucy le sonrió mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

-Cana… tal vez… no me sea fácil perdonarlo- dijo ella sorprendiendo a los 3 –Ya que, en parte es culpa mía.

-¡Ya te dije que fue culpa mía…!- exclamo Happy/Hinata pero… -¡Aye! ¡Salte de mí!

Y el alma de Hinata fue expulsada del cuerpo de Happy… haciéndose por momentos visible ante todos…

-Vaya… tenía razón- dijo Gray asombrado.

-Si… aunque ya desapareció- dijo Cana, Lucy solo se percato de que Hinata se veía cansada… probablemente la magia Exceed era algo que afectaba a los espíritus.

-Bueno creo que entonces es cierto- dijo Gray –Un espíritu chocarrero te hizo besar a Naruto.

-¡Aye! ¡Cuando Natsu lo sepa te perdonara!- dijo Happy, pero Lucy frunció el ceño.

-No se lo digan- dijo ella.

-¿Eh?- dijeron los cuatro (si Hinata ya se estaba recuperando)- Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo se atrevió a decirme eso? Bueno pues ahora yo ser la que no le haga caso.

-Eh ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Lucy?- dijo Gray.

-La verdad es que tiene Razón, Natsu se porto como un idiota… y es bueno hacerlo sufrir un poco- dijo Cana mientras que una sonrisa maléfica apareció en su rostro.

-No sé por qué... pero me recordó a Anko y a Ibiki- dijo Hinata mientras que miraba lo que pasaba y no entendía por qué de pronto Lucy había decidido… castigar a Natsu.

Mientras qué en casa de este.

-Si… esto hare, de seguro no sabrá ni que le paso- decía Natsu maquinando una "cruel" venganza contra Naruto… sin saber que cierto reportero de chismes había estado tomando notas de todo lo que pasaba y… había hecho otro artículo viperino y lo mando en una edición especial…

La noche paso con tres personas pasando por distintas cuestiones mentales.

Casa de Lucy.

Ella estaba en su cama, aunque Happy quería pasar la noche con ella, Lucy le pidió que volviese, ya qué quería pasar la noche sola, Hinata trato de hablar con ella, pero Lucy solo le comento que estaría bien… solo debía pensar.

Hinata se marcho a ver entonces a Naruto, pero aun así estaba preocupada por Lucy, de todos modos, la estratagema de decir que era Fredy Krueger le había servido con Cana y Gray, pero debía de hallar un modo más efectivo de ayudarla.

-¿Por qué me habrá dicho eso?- decía Lucy… y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, si bien sabía que Happy tenía razón, que Natsu las había dicho por enfado… ¿Por qué lo haría? Ni quería pensar que eran celos, no quería volver a cometer un error como cuando Mira le había dicho que Natsu la amaba… -Pero… aun así lo averiguare, sea como sea… y de paso le daré un buen escarmiento a Natsu por lo que me dijo… estorbo yo… mira nomas con que me sale, todavía que le salve la vida ya varias veces.

En el caso de Happy al ver la cara de loco de Natsu, decidió pedir asilo en Fairy Hills.

En casa de Naruto.

-¡PERO QUE ES ESTO DATTEBAYO!- exclamo mientras qué se rascaba como loco… y es que el primer acto de venganza de Natsu fue… llenarle de chinches y pulgas su cama -¡ESTAS COSAS ME ESTAN COMIENDO VIVO!

Y se arrastro, se rasco con todo lo que encontró y se aventó a meterse a su balo para ver si así podía quitárselas…

Y al abrir la llave del agua… en vez de salir agua salió pintura negra.

-Este no es mi día ttebayo- dijo molesto.

En casa de Mirajane.

-Hermana… ya se te paso el coraje- dijo Lissana, Mirajane le miro.

-Lissana, nunca estuve enfadada ya te dije que solo me molesto que Naruto estuviera "divirtiéndose" con Lucy en vez de descansar- dijo con un mohín en la cara.

-A mí se me hace que estas celosa- dijo Lissana, y Mira solo le miro confusa.

-No juegues con eso, el es lindo, pero no me gusta, al menos no así, aunque… ¿Por qué no aprovechas? Digo, Lucy y Natsu están peleados, y recuerdo que a ti te gustaba cuando eras pequeña- dijo Mirajane, Lissana suspiro, era obvio que Mira quería cambiar a toda costa la conversación.

-Hermana… eso es historia antigua, si, Natsu me gusto… aun me gusta, pero no como antes, ya no lo quiero como una posible pareja a futuro… es como mi hermano, una fuerza para mí, pero solo eso es todo, además, se que no es bueno recoger "las sobras" de otra, no es ético- dijo Lissana con seriedad, sorprendiendo a Mira –De todos modos no me cambies la conversación, hermana, estas celosa de que Lucy beso a Natsu y este le correspondió.

-¡Que no estoy celosa!- dijo Mira con enfado, pero Lissana en vez de temer empezó a reír.

-Anda hermana, lo niegas con tanta fuerza que es obvio que estoy en lo correcto- dijo ella, Mira solo suspiro.

-De verdad que odio que en eso te parezcas a mí- dijo Mirajane.

Y la noche paso.

Al día siguiente.

Sorcerer Tribune.

"_¡Nuevo escándalo sacude Fairy Tail!_

_El affaire entre Lucy Heartfilia y el nuevo mago de Fairy Tail Naruto Uzumaki ha hecho que Troya arda en el gremio, fuentes oficiales indican que le mago de fuego Natsu Dragneel insulto fuertemente a su probablemente ahora, antigua compañera de equipo y parece ser que fue por celos… transcribiremos el dialogo completo…_

…

_Como ven, parece ser que la guerra de sentimientos encontrados estallo en Fairy Tail solo esperemos a ver quién es el que gane el corazón de la maga estelar"_

La noticia se corrió con rapidez, pero no todos se enteraron de inmediato.

Caso Natsu.

-Bien, espero que mis tretas estén funcionando a la perfección… de verdad que hare que ese ladrón pague por lo que hizo por muy cool que sea- dijo Natsu mientras que solo pensaba en cómo debería estarla pasando Naruto con sus bromas… y que tal vez debía de disculparse con Lucy por lo que le dijo… la verdad es que le dolió mucho a él lo que dijo.

De pronto.

-¡Malvado!- exclamo un niño y antes de que Natsu reaccionara un tomate le pego en la cara.

-¡Oye que te pasa!- exclamo Natsu molesto… y en eso vio a varios niños mirándole feo –Eh… ¿Paso algo?

-¡Ataquen!- gritaron los niños lanzándole huevos, tomates y todo lo que encontraban.

-¡Ah por que hacen eso!- exclamo Natsu escapándose.

-¡Eso es por hacerle eso a la señorita Lucy!- grito un niño pero Natsu no lo escucho.

Solo se escabullía mientras que iba al gremio y no notaba las miradas de fiereza que muchos le estaban dando.

En el caso de Naruto.

-¡Ay!- exclamo mientras que notaba que alguien le había puesto piedras a sus zapatos y polvos pica-pica en sus ropas -¡Quien demonios me hizo esto!

Y en eso vio una carta donde solo estaba escrita una palabra.

"LADRON"

Naruto solo gruño…

-Bien… quería ser un buen chico pero…te atreviste a hacerle bromas al rey de las bromas he dragoncito… si quieres guerra… ¡TE DARE GUERRA!- exclamo furico.

EN casa de Lucy.

Ella solo estaba pensando en que pasaría… y decidió quedarse n cama.

-Hoy no iré al gremio- dijo simplemente mientras que se enredaba en sus sabanas sin saber que pronto el gremio seria el escenario de la guerra de dos idiotas sin remedio…

Y Hinata.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero salir contigo!- exclamaba huyendo.

-¡No niegues que de verdad lo deseas preciosa!- exclamaba Loki persiguiendola por todos lados.

Tierra 2417.

Kabuto estaba intrigado, mientras que Shion solo le miraba altiva.

-Así que… ¿Conoces el modo de poder viajar entre las dimensiones?- dijo Kabuto.

-Así es, existe un templo cercano a Kumogakure donde se guarda lo que es llamado la llave Estelar Dorada del Gallo, y un pergamino que indica como poder abrir portales multiversales- sijo Shion.

-Bien, eso es interesante ¿Y tu harás eso por mi?- dijo Kabuto, pero Shion le miro.

-Yo no soy una maga, alguien con ese potencial debe de hacerlo, pero te ayudare a buscar uno si es que te encargas de dejar en paz a mi pueblo… y no quiero solo tu palabra, quiero pruebas fehacientes- dijo Shion mientras qué Kabuto sonreía.

-Está bien, si tú me ayudas dejare en paz a tu gente, de todos modos ya tengo suficientes conejillos de indias… digo, ¿Recuerdas a mi querido Franken Raikage?- dijo señalando a un punto y Shion vio con tristeza el lobotomizado ser en el que habían convertido al Raikage, Kabuto se había divertido de lo lindo experimentando con el, le había mezclado con diversas piezas de animales y le habían hecho un lavado cerebral tan perfecto, que ahora era el guardián perfecto.

-Bien, es un trato Kabuto, y espero que lo cumplas- dijo Shion sintiendo que acababa de hacer un pacto con el diablo… pero sonrió internamente… su poder le había permitido ver algo que Kabuto no imaginaba… una chica rubia y una de cabello negro le harían pagar por sus pecados..

El trato estaba hecho y pronto empezaría una guerra… ya que el meterse con el Multiverso no era nada sabio, no importa lo poderoso que seas en tu mundo, nunca te metas con el multiverso porque no sabes que puede salir de él.

Continuara.

Disculpen la tardanza y el cap corto, últimamente estoy demasiado ocupado y no he podido escribir, el próximo cap estará más pronto de lo que parece.

Je, Natsu le declaro la guerra a Naruto, y este ah aceptado, ahora una guerra de bromas y toda clase de actos malintencionados será el preámbulo a una batalla encarnizada de una pareja de idiotas, a Lucy se le paso la tristeza y ahora está enfadada pensando en cómo desquitarse de lo que dijo Natsu, Mirajane ¿Celosa? Je, gracias a Hinata, Gray y Cana saben de la inocencia de Lucy pero aun harán ciertas cosas para que Natsu pague lo que dijo, y por cierto que a este le ira bastante mal cuando sepa lo que puso el reportero viperino en la revista je, además de que Hinata sigue siendo perseguida por Loky y en el mundo de Naruto, Shion se salvo de un mal destino a cambio de trabajar con Kabuto, pero tiene planes, je, ya verán cuales son.

Próximamente verán un capitulo muy bizarro.

Suerte


	10. Capitulo 8:Un par de Idiotas P 2

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 8: Un par de idiotas P2**

**Nota: Muchas idioteces pasaran en este cap, je, espero les divierta por cierto, ando algo enfermo así que no pude ser muy ingenioso… disculpen eso, la guerra de bromas la dejo a su imaginación.**

**Arc 1 Heartfilia.**

Lucy se removía incomoda en su cama… y suspiro, aunque quisiera no podía quedarse todo el día allí.

-Diablos- fue todo lo que dijo la Heartfilia mientras que recodaba que tenía que ir a ver a su casero para darle la renta del mes, se vistió de modo casual y salió con calma.

Al ver a su casero lo saludo y se sorprendió al notar que este le miraba con algo de compasión.

-Oh, señorita no es necesario que me pague este mes, le condonare el pago- dijo él.

-Eh…. ¿Por qué?- pregunto confusa y el hombre solo sonrió.

-Señorita… acepte mi regalo y sepa que estoy de su parte- dijo él sonriendo dejando a Lucy confusa.

-Eh- gracias- dijo ella mientras que decidía ir a pasear un poco.

Hubiera sido como un día cualquiera… si no fuera porque de pronto muchas personas la trataban con cierta consideración, lo que Lucy no sabía es que aunque no todos en Magnolia fueran "Fans" de Sorcerer Tribune… los chismes en esa ciudad corrían mas rápido que nada… y se descomponían entre avanzaban… es más, ahora según algunos chismes… ya hasta había habido violencia por parte de Natsu a Lucy… lo que es la gente de chismosa.

Natsu llego al gremio todo sucio, los niños le habían arrojado de todo… estaba enfadado pero esperaba poder descansar un poco en el gremio.

-¡Natsu!- se escucho la voz molesta de Macao, Natsu le miro y -¡Como te atreviste a decirle eso a Lucy!

-¿Eh?- exclamo Natsu, pero Macao le restregó en la cara la Sorcerer Tribune -¡Ah pero como es que publicaron esto!

-Natsu, me decepcionas, de verdad, sé que lo que paso entre Lucy y Naruto pero eso no era para que te portaras así- dijo Wakaba molesto.

-¡Les juro que lo dije sin querer! ¡No es lo que de verdad pienso!- dijo él, mas…

-¡Eres un idiota Natsu!- se escucho y un montón de madera golpeo al Dragón Slayer (y de paso a Macao y Wakaba) -¡Como es que te atreviste a maltratar a Lucy!- exclamo Laki.

-¡De que hablas!- exclamo Natsu esquivando por los pelos el ataque.

-¡Natsu eso no es de hombres!- exclamo Elfman en modo Beast, Natsu recibió el impacto y salió volando, siendo recibido por Macao y Wakaba (o más bien cayendo sobre ellos)

-¡Oigan si no fue para tanto!- exclamo Natsu, en eso se acerco Lissana.

-Creo que como no todos leyeron el artículo de la revista pues se fue corriendo la voz y a lo mejor alguien invento algo- dijo Lissana.

-¡Natsu!- se escucho y el vio que otros miembros del gremio le miraban de modo homicida.

-Lo mejor ser que pidas una disculpa antes de que te maten- dijo Lissana, Natsu solo se levanto y echo a correr.

Pero no llego ni a la puerta cuando…

¡SPLASH!

Una tremenda corriente de agua lo lanzo por los aires estrellándolo contra Elfman, y haciendo que se llevaran de corbata a Macao y Wakaba.

-¡Natsu!- exclamo Lissana y en eso vio por la puerta entrar a Naruto.

-Ah perdón, es que andaba practicando- dijo Naruto sonriendo, Natsu le miro y gruño… el causante de su enfado estaba frente a él.

Naruto solo le miro con calma, aunque en el fondo solo planeaba una dulce venganza.

Lissana se estremeció al ver a Naruto y vio a la barra, Mirajane se había desaparecido muy temprano y no la había visto desde entonces… y Erza había do por una nueva armadura… así que si se armaba la bronca no habría quien parara a ambos.

-Tu…. –fue lo que dijo Natsu mirando a Naruto y todos solo se quedaron mirando… ambos se mantenían una mirada fija… como si quisieran matarse.

Naruto entro al gremio y fue a sentarse a la barra, mientras que Natsu solo le miro y levantándose hizo lo mismo…

La tensión era tremenda entre los 2 DS quienes solo se miraban, Natsu se sentó en la barra y…

¡CRASH!

La silla se rompió.

Naruto le miro burlón… y es que él había llegado un poco antes que Natsu se percatara, se imagino como reaccionaria y actuó en consecuencia, cortando la pata del banco.

-Oh ¿Te caíste? Vaya que mala suerte- dijo Naruto, Natsu solo le miro.

-No es de tu incumbencia- dijo Natsu y ambos se miraron fijamente –Ni creas que dejare que hagas lo que quieras.

-Ja, como si pudieras- dijo Naruto mirándolo.

-h… chicos… no sé porque se ven tan agresivos pero… -decía Lissana mas noto que nadie le hacía caso.

-¡Ah Lucy!- exclamo Naruto y Natsu volteo… momento aprovechado por Naruto para posicionarse atras de Natsu y… -¡MIL AÑOS DE DOLOR!

Sobra decir que el movimiento especial de Naruto atino en Natsu… y….

-¡AHHHHHH!- exclamo Natsu pegando un grito mientras que los demás miembros del gremio empezaban a reír como posesos.

-¡Eso es por las chinches y las pulgas!- exclamo Naruto, Natsu solo se sobo el trasero y le miro con odio.

-¡Esto no se quedara así!- exclamo mientras que Naruto le miro retente.

-Yo no empecé esta guerra pero la ganare- dijo Naruto, Natsu le gruño.

-Bien, pero te hare para por todo- dijo el DS de fuego.

-Yo creo que ya hasta debieron de haber olvidado por que empezó esto- dijo Elfman.

-Si… aunque… de todos modos esta vez apoyare a Naruto- dijo Macao.

-Si, como se atrevió Natsu a tratar mal a Lucy… y con lo mucho que lo quiere- dijo Wakaba Lissana les miro y suspiro.

Ella sabía que Natsu era un idiota en muchas ocasiones, aunque jamás se imagino que pudiera enfadarse como para decir cosas así, eso le hizo darse cuenta del profundo cariño que tenia por Lucy, sonrió.

-En verdad que son como Dragion y Ashley… aunque si Dragion le hubiera dicho eso a Ashley hubiera terminado en el hospital… o en el panteón- dijo sonriendo recordando a los Lucy y Natsu de Edoras.

Mientras que ella divagaba, todos los demás solo miraban y empezaban a apostar sobre qué pasaría entre Natsu y Naruto ahora que se habían declarado la guerra… y algunos aun se preguntaban… ¿Dónde estaba Mirajane?

Gray caminaba al gremio, estaba decidido, debía de ayudar a que se arreglaran las cosas, no era estúpido, sabía que Natsu deba de estar arrepentido, pero que se desquitaría con Naruto, imagino que Naruto sería como Natsu y eso podría desencadenar una guerra de idiotas.

Cana estaba preocupada, el hecho de que Lucy estuviese dispuesta a aplicarle un "castigo" a Natsu, si bien era loable, también podía ser peligroso, ya que cualquier cosa podría romper esa relación… y aunque sabía que Natsu merecía un escarmiento, tampoco deseaba que algo malo pasara entre Natsu y Lucy… no lo merecían, ella se aseguraría de que se resolviera el problema y que Natsu también tuviera su castigo por lo que había dicho.

En otro lugar.

-¡Ah de verdad!- exclamo Juvia emocionada, el vendedor le sonrió.

-Así es señorita, estas pulseras le permitirán permanecer cerca de la persona que ama, no duran mucho tiempo y debe de tener cuidado, ya que si no le da a la persona correcto puede atarla a alguien a quien no quiera- dijo el viejo brujo

-No se preocupe, Juvia no se permitirá fallar- dijo mientras que dejaba su dinero y salía.

Afuera Gazille y Phanterlily le esperaba, habían ido a una misión como equipo.

-Hey, apúrate que ya es tarde- dijo Gazille con calma, pero Juvia solo sonreía.

-Ah, con esto Gray sama y yo seremos felices- dijo Juvia, mas Gazille solo bufó.

-Se ve que las hembras humanas son raras- dijo Lily, Gazille le sonrió.

-Dímelo a mi… son más difíciles de entender que la magia DS- dijo el DS de metal.

De vuelta al gremio.

Lucy no se había decidido a entrar, aun estaba molesta con Natsu, pero Hinata insistía con que se calmara y pensara bien las cosas, de todos modos se dedico a pasearse por la ciudad seguida de Hinata, quien solo buscaba un modo de ayudar…

-No tienes que esforzarte- dijo Lucy, Hinata le miro.

-Pero Lucy, de verdad, se que lo que Natsu te dijo es cruel… pero debes entender que el estaba molesto… no arruines algo que puede ser hermoso por algo así- dijo Hinata, Lucy bajo el rostro.

-Hinata, me conoces desde hace poco… yo… a Natsu lo quiero mucho, es mi mejor amigo… pero de verdad, me dolió mucho que me dijera eso- dijo Lucy, Hinata le miro… no se necesitaba ser un genio para notar lo que la misma Lucy no notaba…

Ella lo amaba… y por eso se sintió tan mal cuando Natsu le dijo que era una inútil…

-No cometas el error de odiarlo… Lucy, si lo deseas te puedo ayudar a darle un pequeño escarmiento, y con eso podrás saber qué es lo que él siente- dijo Hinata, Lucy le miro confusa.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Lucy confusa, pero Hinata le sonrió… no podía decirle a Lucy la verdad, ya que eso podría afectar lo que sentía… Lucy debía de descubrir por si sola su amor por Natsu.

De vuelta al gremio…

Solo un par de horas habían pasado… y ya tanto Natsu como Naruto habían sembrado el caos en una guerra de bromas y tretas que… más de la mitad de los miembros de FT habían recibido…

Como…

Naruto había cambiado la comida de Natsu por una especie de super congelante que había encontrado en una tienda de magia… haciendo que la boca del DS se helara….

Natsu contraataco calentando la silla donde Naruto se sentaba quemándole el trasero…

Entonces, Naruto uso un poco de su nueva magia para así medio ahogar a Natsu cuando este se puso a reír… retacándole de agua la boca.

Entonces ambos empezaron a usar todo su repertorio, desde pequeñas bombas fétidas (made in Naruto) a Clavos escondidos en la ropa de Naruto pasando por una serie de ataques fiscos a la persona de cada uno (y donde más de un miembro del gremio se llevaron de corbata)

Sobra decir que integrantes como Fried y la tribu Raijin prefirieron salirse de edificio del gremio a ser llevados de corbata por el par de idiotas en pugna (y de paso Evergreen decidió llevares a Lissana con ella)

En tanto, Gray entro al gremio buscando a Lucy junto con Happy (ya que no la habían hallado en su casa)

-¡Ah pero que pasa!- exclamo el Exceed al ver el estado del gremio.

-Parece que dos idiotas decidieron pelearse de un modo aun más idiota- dijo Gray mirando las paredes cubiertas de muchas clases de líquidos de dudosa procedencia

-Parece que aquí inicio una guerra- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Grey volteo y miro a Cana Alberona mirando la pelea de bromistas –Vienes buscando a Lucy ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero parece no estar por aquí, o de lo contrario este par de orates no habrían dañado tanto al gremio… o a los demás- dijo mirando en el piso a Wakaba con un palo de escoba metido por el trasero y a Macao desmayado con una sustancia de dudosa procedencia encima.

-¿Buscabas a Lucy para arreglar la situación de ella y Natsu?- pregunto Gray.

-Sí, aunque también esperaba hallar primero a Natsu, planeo darle un escarmiento por lo que le dijo a Lucy, y mejor que lo haga yo a ella, porque no me gustaría que se pelearan de por vida- dijo Cana.

.En eso tienes razón… no me gustaría que ambos se separaran- dijo Happy.

-Bueno, pues vamos preparando algo para escarmentarle- dijo Gray y Happy sonrió mientras qué los tres salían a preparar un plan, no sabiendo que Hinata ya tenía algo simple pero efectivo preparado… aunque tendría que "sacrificar" a Naruto para ello pero… era por el bien de Lucy.

Ambas se dirigían al gremio, Lucy seguía sin entender aun por qué tanta gente le estaba tratando tan bien.

Ah… no encuentro algún castigo que darle a Natsu- dijo molesta… y es que cada cosa que imaginaba le provocaba una sensación de incomodidad tremenda, no podía ni quería de algún modo lastimar los sentimientos de Natsu… si bien él le había dicho algo que la había herido, entendía que quizás tomo a mal el beso (aunque no entendí el por qué)

-Lucy… mejor ríndete con eso, de verdad, mira, yo puedo hacer que Natsu pague un poco de lo que hizo, pero no quisiera que ambos se pelearan por una reacción natural a los celos- dijo Hinata, Lucy le miro confusa.

-Debes bromear, Natsu no creo que se encele y… -dijo ella pero Hinata le interrumpió.

-Eres su amiga… de seguro cree que te perderá- dijo Hinata, Lucy le miro y sonrió triste.

-Si… celos de amigos…- dijo Lucy, pero Hinata solo suspiro.

-Lucy… de verdad que a veces no pareces notar bien las cosas… en eso me recuerdas mucho a Naruto- dijo Hinata sonriéndole, Lucy le miro con sorpresa.

Ambas se dirigieron al gremio… y en cuanto Lucy abrió la puerta.

-¡Pero qué está pasando aquí!- exclamo sorprendida…

Y es que en el centro.

Natsu y Naruto solo se miraban con rabia, cubiertos de toda clase de líquidos de dudosa procedencia, pintados y con las ropas rotas… y no parecía ser por una pelea… solo se gruñían.

-¡Se acabo ladrón te voy a enseñar a no andar tratando de atraer a Lucy con ese aire de Cool que tienes!- exclamo Natsu, haciendo que Lucy se sorprendiera.

-¡Ya te dije que no se qué paso con un demonio! ¡Y ya me hartaste con tus celos! ¡Vamos a definir de una vez esto!- exclamo Naruto, y ambos se lanzaron un tremendo puñetazo que los lanzo a los lados…

-¡Natsu! ¡Naruto!- exclamo Lucy sorprendida, Hinata solo les miraba… parecía ser que habían estado haciéndose maldades y por fin habían estallado… aunque esos golpes no se veían tan potentes… al parecer ambos esta vez tendrían una riña al más puro estilo Fairy Tail.

-¡Deténganse!- exclamo Lucy, pero Hinata se apareció frente a ella.

-Déjalos Lucy… creo que de ese modo se entenderán mejor- dijo Hinata, Lucy solo les miro mientras que los demás miembros del gremio veían el intercambio de golpes entre ambos (que nada de técnica usaban, se estaban dando al más puro estilo pelea callejera, mordidas y piquetes de ojo incluidos9

-¡Ah no me muerdas el trasero!- exclamo Naruto mientras que Natsu se colgaba con los dientes.

-Esto es patético- dijo Alzack mirando la "lucha", Naruto logro quitarse a Nats u y…

-¡Ya basta! ¡Apenas ayer lo logre pero lo probare en ti! ¡KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!- exclamo y tres clones de Naruto aparecieron sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Aunque eso sea muy cool no me dejare ganar!- exclamo Natsu mientras que se concentraba.

-¡Toma esto! ¡SAN MIZU NO TEKKEN!- exclamo Naruto mientras que los tres bunshins lanzaban el ataque de agua contra Natsu.

-¡KANRYUU NO TEKKEN!- exclamo Natsu y los poderes chocaron, al ser Naruto menos diestro con la magia solo los Bunshin lograron que no saliera disparado, aunque Natsu tampoco uso todo.

-¡El Gremio!- exclamo Elfman al ver los destrozos del choque de las dos técnicas, mientras qué los Bunshin desaparecían y Naruto y Natsu se miraban sonriendo.

-Debo decir que eres bueno… si aun tuviera a Kyubi y el modo Rikudo tal vez me seria más fácil ganar- dijo Naruto.

.Bah, no niego que también lo eres, y veo por qué… estas logrando impresionar a Lucy así… como para que te prefiera- dijo de un modo que Lucy alcanzo a escuchar y algo en ella se cimbro -¡PERO ESO NO IMPEDIRA QUE TE QUITE LO COOL POR TRATAR DE ALEJAR A LUCY DE MI!

Naruto le miro y entonces… como un pequeño chispazo de inteligencia (de esos que dan a veces) se percato de que pasaba… Natsu estaba celoso…

-Ya veo, entiendo porque estas así pero… ¡No tenias por qué estarme molestando!- exclamo Naruto enfadado, pero sonrió… iba a probar esa pequeña técnica que había ideado…

-¡KARYUU NO KENKAKU!- exclamo Natsu lanzándose, mientras qué Naruto concentro su chakra (era bueno que se hubiera bebido también más de 5 litros de agua ese día) y su poder mágico.

-¡MIZU: HINATA'S WHIRLWING!- exclamo mientras qué una potente concentración de agua y chakra se lanzaba contra Natsu…

-¡NATSU!- exclamo Lucy al ver que ambas técnicas iban a chocar y….

-¡YA BASTA CON ESO!- el impacto de dos enormes manos aplastaron a los dos… y todos vieron al maestro mirándoles con enfado -¡COMO SE LES OCURRE PELEARSE EN MEDIO DEL GREMIO USANDO SUS PODERES PAR DE IMBECILES!

-Auch… duele- decía Naruto mientras que Natsu solo veía estrellitas, Lucy se les acerco y suspiro.

-Creo que aquí habrán algunos regaños- dijo ella mientras que Hinata solo les miraba… y esperaba el momento para hacer su "pequeña" idea para castigar a Natsu.

Se podría decir que el resultado de la pelea fue empate, ya que el maestro después de darles una buena regañiza a los dos… les aplico "El castigo"… sobra decir que tanto Natsu como Naruto salieron llorando del cuarto a donde Makarov les había castigado y pidiendo disculpas a todo mundo hasta por haber nacido.

-Bien espero que entiendan que los dos van a tener que ponerse a reparar todo lo dañado- dijo Makarov – y también les cobrare el 50 por ciento de lo que ganen en misiones hasta que terminen de pagar todos los licores destrozados.

-Si maestro- dijeron ambos.

-Bien, Natsu, antes que nada, ¿No hay algo que debas de decirle a Lucy?- dijo el maestro, Lucy les miro y Natsu solo volteo, al ver a Lucy, part de sus recuerdos sobre lo que había dicho volvieron y se sintió realmente mal.

-¡L siento Lucy! ¡No quería decirte eso!- exclamo el DS de fuego inclinando su cabeza al piso, Lucy suspiro.

-Natsu… yo… eso me dolió mucho, mira… se que puedes sentirte desplazado, pero lo que paso no estaba en mi poder, de verdad…- dijo Lucy, en eso.

-¡Es cierto Natsu, a Lucy la poseyó el espíritu chocarrero de Freddy Krueger!- dijo Happy apareciendo de pronto.

-¿Qué un espíritu?- dijo Natsu confuso, Naruto le miro.

-¿Fa…fantasmas?- dijo Naruto asustado.

-¡Happy!- exclamo Lucy.

-¡Lo siento Lucy pero es cierto recuerda que me poseyó a mi también!- dijo Happy llorando.

-¡Entonces fue todo culpa de un fantasma!- exclamo Natsu sonriendo, Lucy se sonrojo un poco, pero suspiro.

-Si… fue "un fantasma" dijo mirando a donde el espíritu de Hinata sonreía –Pero eso no quita que aun estoy muy molesta contigo Natsu…

-¡Ah perdóname! ¡No lo vuelvo a ser lo juro por la tumba del maestro!- exclamo Natsu abrazándola.

-¡Oye que no estoy muerto!- exclamo Makarov y Hinata no pudo evitar reír…

-¡Ya está bien te perdono pero deja de abrazarme así!- exclamo Lucy sonrojada.

En eso se abrió la puerta del gremio y un sujeto rubio cayó todo golpeado y amarrado al piso.

Todos solo miraron con sorpresa a Mirajane sonriendo en la entrada.

-¡Pero quién es ese pobre sujeto Mira!- exclamo el maestro.

-Es el reportero que provoco esto… ya le pedí "amablemente" que se retracte y acepto con mucho gusto—dijo Mirajane ante la sorpresa de todos y las caras de miedo de Natsu y Naruto… atrás de Mirajane aparecieron Wendy y Charle, con unas caras de espanto que solo daban a entender que habían visto el "amable" método de convencimiento de Mirajane.

-Ahora ya sé porque la llamaban demonio- dijo Charle.

-Creo que tendré pesadillas toda la semana- dijo Wendy asustada.

-Lo… lo siento- decía el reportero ante la mirada asustada de todos.

-Bien. Como esto se resolvió, espero que podamos seguir con el entrenamiento y…- decía Mirajane con calma… cuando noto que la barra de bebidas estaba destrozada -¿Quién hizo esto?

-¡Fue él!- exclamaron Natsu y Naruto señalándose, pero Mira solo les miro con un aura negra, era obvio que con los enfados de los últimos días… bueno, solo se puede decir que Natsu y Naruto iban a pasarla muy mal

-¡Ah! ¡Despertó la demonio dormida!- exclamo Happy escapando mientras qué Lucy decidía que una paliza por parte de Mira sería suficiente castigo para Natsu… de todos modos debía de establecer algunas cosas antes.

Mientras que con Cana y Gray.

-No sería eso mucho- dijo Gray.

-Si tienes razón, es solo que no encuentro un buen castigo para Natsu- dijo Cana… en eso escucharon algo así como unos gritos, pero no prestaron atención, iban a encontrarle un buen castigo a Natsu.

Tierra 2417.

Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, había estado revisando algunos datos que Orochimaru había dejado antes de su muerte y encontró pistas sobre un Justu que permitiría una conexión con otros mundos… sonrió ante la idea.

-Sakura, necesito que traigas a la Mizukage y a Kurotsuchi, necesito relajarme un poco- ordeno, Sakura apareció detrás de él.

-Si Sasuke kun- dijo ella con seriedad.

-Por cierto, también ven tu, por lo que supe ya estas ovulando y creo que es hora de que el clan renazca, también quiero que inyectes las drogas de ovulación en esas dos, Sakura asintió mientras qué se marchaba.

Sasuke solo sonrió y pensó en la pequeña Hanabi, la verdad es que con Hinata muerta, Hanabi pasaba a ser la única Hyuga de sangre pura… y solo por eso la había dejado en paz, porque la reservaba… de ella saldrían buenos hijos… sonrió mientras qué miraba por la ventana la cabeza de Hinata en la pica.

-Cuando llegue el momento… tu pequeña hermana pasara a ser mi pequeña esposa- dijo maquinando un plan.

Mientras tanto, Madara buscaba en viejos templos de la capital algunos datos que escucho de unos monjes.

-Así que… aquí hay registros de magia- dijo sonriente, siempre le había llamado la atención, pero los magos eran un bien escaso y prácticamente extinto.

-Vaya… al parecer aun quedan magos en este mundo… hum, al parecer la magia llego de otro mundo… ¿Qué clase de palabra es esta? ¿Acnologia?- dijo confuso y encontró un libro –Vaya… esto se ve interesante, la leyenda de Zeref… hum esto parece que provino de otra dimensión… creo que tendré una buena lectura para mis noches de aburrimiento… además, aunque el plan Ojo de Luna esta inconcluso, si me hago de esta "magia" tal vez pueda unirla con el Eternal Magenkyo Sharingan y pueda mejorar aun mas mi poder.

Entonces tomando los libros se fue a preparar sus nuevos planes, mas porque sabía que Kabuto estaba haciendo algo.

Continuara

Je, disculpen la tardanza, este cap no quedo como quería, pero decidí apresurarlo un poco por que pronto tendré algunas ocupaciones que me quitaran tiempo, como ando algo enfermo, espero me digan que errores cometí, je, por cierto, la guerra de bromas no pude hacerla, así que la dejo a su imaginación, como vieron, Naruto ya pudo hacer sus Kage Bunshin y pronto usara mas de sus técnicas, je, el ataque que hizo Naruto con el nombre de Hinata no será el único hecho por él así, je, habrá una buena sorpresa para cuando llegue la hora de la lucha real.

Je, Lucy en si, esta aun enfadada con Natu, pero como ella lo dijo, no puede estar enfadada con él mucho tiempo de todos modos, con la paliza que le metió Mirajane, lo que planea Hinata, Gray y Cana, tendrá suficiente para arrepentirse de lo que dijo, je, la escenita de Juvia tendrá importancia en el próximo cap, ya verán cómo, además de que Naruto recibirá un entrenamiento intensivo mas por que se acercan los exámenes de clase S y aunque él no participara, tendrá una participación importante en esa parte (ojo eso será dentro de unos 4 o 5 caps), eso sí, como Naruto se percato de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Natsu, el ayudara un poco a que se dé cuenta de lo que siente.

Je.

Pronto verán una parte dedicada a Hanabi y las chicas en su busca de las llaves doradas, je, serán caps dedicados a ellas casi por completo, además de a las maldades de Madara y compañía.

Suerte


	11. Capitulo 9: Earth Magic

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 9: Earth Magic**

**Nota: Habrán referencias a algunas cosas de Slayers en este capítulo.**

**Arc 2 Exceed/Gold Keys.**

Habían pasado ya varias horas después de que Mirajane hubiera "castigado" a Naruto y Natsu por destruir la barra de bebidas… y se podría decir que ambos aprendieron una valiosa lección…

Cuando Gray y Cana se enteraron, decidieron posponer el castigo de Natsu, pero acordaron que no olvidarían eso… cuando menos se lo esperara le aplicarían "el rigor de la ley"

Hinata pensó lo mismo… de verdad es que lo que Mira les hizo a ese par… era algo que no se podía describir…

-¿Aunque jamás pensé que un cuerpo humano pudiera doblarse así?- dijo para sí la Hyuga.

Makarov se encontraba en su casa, miraba algunos documentos y preparaba todo… pronto los chicos empezarían a salir a misiones para ganar sus puestos al examen de clase S… aunque ya tenía definidos a quienes mandaría… pero.

-Naruto… según lo que me dijo en su mundo usaba una especie de conexión con la naturaleza… tal vez Jura podría darle un poco de conocimiento para que pueda tener más contacto con nuestra Tierra- dijo mientras qué preparaba las cosas que usaría para el anuncio de los exámenes de Clase S.

Sonrió, a Jura le caería bien el muchacho, aunque sabía de las ocupaciones del Mago Santo, pero una pequeña explicación a Naruto podría serle de utilidad… además, ese chiquillo le agradaba, estaba haciendo que Mirajane volviera a interesarse por ser de nuevo Maga de Clase S y no solo la administradora de FT

-Bien… creo que le tengo su primera misión- dijo sonriendo mientras que pensaba en quienes deberían de ir… mas después de los líos que hubieron.

-Pues claro, así podrán resolver sus problemas- dijo sonriente el viejo.

Por lo mientras.

-¿Así que no te importa que crean que eres un espíritu Chocarrero?- dijo Lucy, Hinata asintió.

-Si… no me molesta… aunque es lo malo que Naruto kun le tenga pánico a los fantasmas- dijo Hinata, y Lucy le sonrió al recordar como el rubio se había encerrado a cal y canto en su casa con todos los amuletos que pudo encontrar para alejar fantasmas…. Y eso no le permitía acercarse a la casa.

-Bueno, no sabía eso, es raro que un ninja le tema a los fantasmas- dijo Lucy.

-Siempre les ha tenido miedo… por lo que me comento Sakura- dijo Hinata, Lucy le miro y sonrió.

-¿Podrías contarme más de tu mundo?- preguntó ella y Hinata asintió.

La noche entera la dedico a contarle a Lucy su vida pasada y como era Konoha…

En casa de Natsu.

-Natsu, de verdad que eres elástico- decía Happy sonriendo mientras qué Natsu estaba cubierto de vendas en su hamaca –Jamás pensé que pudieras doblarte así.

-Lo mismo digo Happy… lo mismo digo- dijo él mientras que al menos sentía que merecía el castigo de Mirajane por haber tratado mal a Lucy.

En casa de Mirajane.

-En serio hermana, no tenias por que pegarles así, ya antes te han roto los muebles del bar- dijo Lissana, Mirajane solo le sonrió.

-Lo sé, pero ese par merecía un castigo- dijo Mirajane.

-Lo entiendo de Natsu… pero ¿Por qué a Naruto?- preguntó Lissana… y entonces sonrió –Ah ya entiendo… Te Guuuuuuuusssssssssta.

Mirajane le miro con sorpresa.

-No… no es eso, es un chico agradable, pero no, no me gusta, es cierto que es lindo, y no está mal físicamente, pero no siento nada por él- decía ella con algo de nerviosismo, Lissana solo le miro.

-Si claro, y yo me chupo el dedo- dijo sarcástica –Hermana, es obvio que te llamo la atención, y que cuando salió esa noticia falsa te sentiste celosa, es normal, anda que al menos es un chico guapo- dijo ella, Mirajane frunció el ceño –Pero no te lo pienso quitar hermanita, es todo tuyo

-Ya te dije que no me gusta Lissana- dijo ella molesta y Lissana empezó a reír.

Mientras tanto.

Tierra 2417.

Hiashi Hyuga estaba mirando viejos álbumes fotográficos… en ellos se veía a Hinata… de cuando nació, cuando aún era su pequeña… la última vez que la trato bien antes de que ella perdiera con Hanabi… y después de eso había un gran hueco hasta un poco después del primer examen Chunin… cuando empezó a reconciliarse con su hija.

-¿Cómo pude sr tan idiota?- dijo para sí –Tarde tanto en darme cuenta de su verdadero valor… y ahora la he perdido para siempre… pero, al menos gracias al sacrificio de Sakura san, Hanabi esta a salvo.

Se levanto y camino acercándose a una ventana… desde ella se veía la enorme pica donde estaba empalados los retos de su hija… apretó los dientes con rabia…

-Liberare a Sakura Haruno a como dé lugar… ella no merece ese trato- dijo enfurecido.

En otra parte.

Sasuke Uchiha leía un pergamino que habían encontrado en un templo muy extraño… este hablaba sobre un poder que hacia quedar al de los Jinchurikis como algo pequeño… hacia quedar al Jyuubi.

-¿Ruby Eye Shabbranigudu? ¿Qué demonios es eso?- dijo confuso –El Rey Satánico del otro mundo, un demonio que solo con su presencia podría llenar el mundo de caos y destrucción… enemigo eterno de Vulabazzur, el Rey Dragón de Fuego… según esto, hay una especie de conjuro para poder pedir los poderes de ese demonio… hum, esto es interesante… además, si es más fuerte que el Jyuubi, entonces ya no habría necesidad de tener a Madara por aquí- dijo sonriente.

A su lado, Sakura solo le miraba, Sasuke estaba ya completamente loco, pero no podía hacer nada por el momento… lo que si es que esos pergaminos le llamaron la atención… hablaban sobre magia… magia de distintos tipos, Sakura no era tonta, sabía que últimamente Madara, Kabuto y Sasuke estaban buscando información sobre magia… mas desde que había pasado lo de Hinata, al parecer, esa fuente de poder era una esperanza no solo para ellos… para ella también.

-Pero debo de actuar con inteligencia- dijo para sí mientras que discretamente le echaba un vistazo a los pergaminos… Sasuke podía ser muy poderoso, e inteligente en cierto sentido, pero el dependía en extremo del Sharingan… Sakura sabía que para cosas como esto de la magia, Sasuke no sabría que hacer con ella… o al menos no entendería lo suficiente

En otro lugar.

Madara seguía leyendo… al parecer eso de la Tal Acnologia era una leyenda de destrucción de otro mundo, un poder que provocaba el apocalipsis.

-Esto sería un excelente cuento infantil… de no ser por lo que vi…- dijo con calma –Bien, según esto, puedo usar estos "Encantamientos" para abrir un portal… pero necesito sacrificios humanos… no será problema, con unos cuantos cientos de esclavos bastara.

En donde Kabuto.

-Entonces espero que puedas usar esos textos jovencita- dijo mientras que le daba a Shion unos libros.

Shion solo le miro, y asintió molesta mientras que leía lo que había.

-Magia de Titán… magia de oscuridad, magia de la luz… Magias de invocación de fantasmas- dijo mientras que pasaba las hojas, Kabuto sonrió.

-Bien, esa última será muy útil- dijo el aun recordando cuantos Edo Tenseados perdió en la "Guerra", sonrió, de todos modos recupero a muchos cuando rompió los sellos –Trabaja duro y veras que tu gente estará a salvo.

Y diciendo eso se marcho, Shion solo le miro con enfado.

-Oh, estate tranquilo con eso… ya verás que hallare algo aquí que "nos" servirá apropiadamente- dijo seriamente mientras qué revisaba los documentos… sin duda aunque Kabuto era un cabrón inteligente… y era obvio que algo sabia de la magia, ella como sacerdotisa de onigakure sin duda tenía más conocimientos sobre de ello…

Además de una vieja leyenda… por eso debía de impedir que aparte de ella, nadie más empezara a invocar magias a este mundo… el resultado sería catastrófico.

En otra parte.

Hanabi caminaba como borracha, Ino y Tenten solo le miraban, el misterioso "Espíritu" había desaparecido solo diciendo que Hanabi aun no tenía la magia suficiente como para qué permaneciera mucho tiempo invocado.

-Hum, creo que hay que buscar donde descansar- dijo Tenten.

-Ese infeliz de… Draco… no me dijo que invocarlo me iba a dejar molida- dijo Hanabi mientras qué Ino le ayudaba a caminar.

-Bueno, según él, aun no tienes suficiente poder mágico como para una invocación constante, pero es muy posible que con entrenamiento lo logres- dijo Ino.

-Yo todo lo que quiero es comer un caballo y dormir como lirón- dijo Hanabi molesta, las otras dos empezaron a reir.

Unas horas después llegaron a una posada, donde pudieron reposar y comer, la verdad es que los posaderos las trataron como reinas, después de acabada la guerra… la verdad es que la situación económica había decrecido mucho, mas por que muchos ninjas eran los que frecuentaban esas posadas… con todos ellos en detención casera, pues no había mucho negocio para los posaderos.

-Ah… esto es vida- dijo Ino sonriendo.

-Si, Hanabi después de tragarse todo eso cayó muerta en su cama- dijo Tenten.

-Ah bueno, así disfrutaremos mas- dijo Ino mientras que miraba la llave.

-¿Crees que esas cosas mágicas podrían ayudarnos?- dijo Tenten.

-Espero que si… cuando fue la guerra, perdimos porque al final Sasuke y Madara usaron nuestra fuerza y el poder del Jyuubi en nuestra contra.

-Aun me duele lo que paso con los demás- dijo Tenten.

-Sí, y aun es peor lo que paso con Sakura… se sacrifico por nosotras- dijo Ino enfadada.

-Lo sé… sin ella nosotras también habríamos sido convertidas en esclavas de ellos- dijo Tenten. Ino asintió.

-Sera mejor ir a dormir, ya veremos qué hacer para ayudar a todos- dijo con seriedad la rubia.

Y se fueron a dormir mientras que no sabían que pronto… se desatarían fuerzas que nunca debieron tocar el mundo Shinobi.

Tierra de Fairy Tail.

Naruto estaba emocionado. Makarov no solo le había comentado su primer misión… sino que también le dio una carta de recomendación para que el Mago Santo, Jura Nekis le enseñara un poco de la esencia de la magia de la Tierra en ese mundo, y con eso podría quizás recuperar el Sage Mode.

-No entiendo porque debemos ir con él- dijo una voz, Naruto volteo y vio a Natsu refunfuñando… era obvio que aun estaba molesto por lo que había pasado… no lo culpaba el habría actuado igual de haber pensado que la mujer amada estaba con otro.

-Ya compórtate Natsu- dijo Lucy con seriedad, Natsu solo se cayó y bajo la cara con algo de penas, era obvio que aun se sentía mal por todo el lio causado por sus palabras y era obvio que no hallaba el modo de darle la cara a Lucy.

-Vamos, no lo tomen tan apecho, de todos modos, será bueno ver a la gente de Lamia Scale- dijo Wendy sonriendo.

-Eso es cierto, siempre quise ir a visitarles de nuevo- dijo Mirajane, ya que como Erza tenía que arreglar unos asuntos, Mirajane se ofreció como voluntaria para acompañarles, además, debía de seguir enseñando a Naruto el manejo de sus magias (aunque no pudo evitar que Lissana y Happy se confabularan a decirle "Te " a cada rato) –Pero estas no son vacaciones Naruto, recuerda que vas a estar bajo entrenamiento estricto- dijo Mira con una sonrisa que de dulce no tenia nada.

Naruto, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Charle, Gray y Wendy tragaron saliva… era obvio que Mira seguía enfadada por el incidente y no se iba a quedar tranquilita.

-Ah, y eso va para todos, he decidido que les daré un par de lecciones… es más, ¿Por qué no empezamos ahora?- dijo y todos se detuvieron –Bueno, como han estado flojeando un poco con los chismes y escándalos… pues creo que un pequeño sparring no caería mal.

-¡Quieres que todos vayamos contra ti!- exclamo Naruto asombrado, si bien notaba que Mirajane era fuerte, pero todos contra ella era muy injusto.

-¡Bien, pues ve preparándote Mira!- exclamo Natsu sonriendo ante la mirada de sorpresa de Naruto.

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!- exclamo el rubio mientras qué vio a Lucy y los demás para conseguir apoyo y noto que… Gray estaba emocionado igual que Natsu, Lucy se veía asustada, Wendy lo mismo, Happy y Charle de inmediato se alejaron… aunque Charle parecía querer llevarse a Wendy esta se negó.

-Bien… entonces vengan- dijo Mira… y un sello mágico la transformo en su modo Satán Soul.

Naruto le miro con sorpresa… y no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo… Mirajane en su forma demoniaca era muy, pero muy sexy.

El espíritu de Hinata solo les miro y se mantuvo oculta, sabía que en esa forma, Mirajane podría verla y aun no era momento de dejar que más gente supiera la verdad.

-Mucha suerte Naruto Kun- dijo para sí…

Un par de minutos después.

-Sí que estoy cansada- dijo Mira con calma mientras que jadeaba un poco… en el piso, todos los demás estaban viendo estrellitas.

-Es... muy fuerte- dijo Naruto de cabeza.

-Je, justo lo que cabria de esperarse de una maga de clase S- dijo Natsu sonriendo –Aunque ya no pega tan duro como antes.

-¿Eso es blando?- dijo Naruto con sorpresa.

-Si eso es blando no quiero saber que es duro- dijo Lucy mientras que Wendy asentía, Mirajane solo les sonrió… aunque estaba agotada, no había sido muy buena idea usar tanto su Satán Soul con tantos oponentes a la vez, pero sentía la necesidad de descargar ira… además, era el mejor modo de ayudar a Naruto a entrenar.

Happy y Charle solo ayudaban a los demás, en especial a Wendy y a Lucy cuando.

-¡Qué diablos le hicieron al camino!- se escucho una voz femenina y todos voltearon con rapidez.

-¡Ah!- exclamo Natsu con sorpresa.

-¡Pero si es…!- dijo Wendy.

-Oh vaya – dijo Mirajane.

-Que cosas- dijo Lucy mientras que Naruto les miraba.

-Una gata- dijo Naruto y todos vieron a una exceded rosa y con unas vestimentas orientales mirándoles enfadada.

Naruto no sabía que ese encuentro sería importante para el.

Continuara-.

Je disculpen la tardanza, al igual que con otros fics, parezco maldecido, ya qué siempre me pasaba algo que me impedía seguir, como ven… Naruto fue llevado a conocer a Jura y ya recibió su primer combate Sparring contra Mirajane… je y acaba de encontrar una Exced, ¿Sera acaso un encuentro predestinado? Je, como ven, no solo Kabuto a encontrado información mágica, sino que Madara y Sasuke también, no solo eso, la información que encontró Sasuke podría poner en peligro a ambos mundos, je, pero también algunas chicas como Sakura y Shion encontraran el modo de aprovechar su situación para detener y vengarse de ellos.

El próximo cap espero no tarde, ya que contendrá mucho avance de trama y algunas escenas que darán inicio a algunos piques sentimentales entre personajes.

Suerte a todos


	12. Capitulo 10: Shigure, Chi y Ki P1

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 10: Shigure, Chi y Ki P1**

**Nota: Habrán referencias a algunos conceptos de Kenichi este sera un cap corto ya que ando algo corto de tiempo, pero tratare de compenzarles.**

**Arc 2 Exceed/Gold Keys.**

-¿Un gato?- dijo Naruto. La gatita rosa solo les miro con enfado.

-Demonios… el viejo se va a poner como furia- dijo molesta, entonces notaron que llevaba una especie de Karategi rosado y les miraba con seriedad.

-Una Exceed- dijo Lucy mientras que se sobaba los golpes… de verdad que Mira se había pasado un poco con ella… de no ser por qué pasaba tanto tiempo metida en peleas por culpa de Natsu, pues si que le hubiera lastimado… además de que Natsu le ayudo bastante recibiendo bastantes golpes que de seguro le habrían dejado bonitos moretones en el cuerpo.

-¡Mira Charle! ¡Otra Exceed!- exclamo Happy, Charle asintió –Y es muy guapa.

Y eso solo hizo que una venita resaltara en la cabeza de Charle.

-No se por que destrozaron el camino, pero deben de venir conmigo a mi gremio para que le paguen al maestro por los destrozos que hicieron- dijo la gatita, todos les miraron, pero Mirajane se adelanto.

-Yo… disculpa, estábamos haciendo un pequeño Sparring y creo que el calentamiento se puso un poco pesado- dijo Mirajane apenada.

-"¿Eso fue un calentamiento?"- pensaron todos.

-De todos modos con gusto iremos a hablar con tu maestro y veremos cómo arreglar los destrozos que hicimos- dijo Mirajane.

-Bien… entonces síganme magos- dijo ella con calma.

-Eh… ¿Podrías dejar que nos recuperemos un poco?- dijo Lucy en el piso, la gatita los vio y una gotita salió en su nuca… para ser un pequeño Sparring parecía que los habían molido a golpes hasta con la cubeta.

-Eh… claro… pero solo un momento por que el maestro nos espera, ya que tiene un invitado- dijo ella.

-¡Por cierto! ¡Soy Happy! ¡Veo que también eres una Exceed como Charle y yo!- dijo Happy acercándose, mientras que Charle solo fruncía el ceño, la gatita les miro.

-¿Exceed? No sé que sea eso, pero ya que me diste tu nombre seria descortés no dar el mío… Soy Shigure, miembro del Gremio Ryo Khan – dijo la gatita, Lucy entonces abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Ryo Khan? ¡Ese es uno de los Gremios de guerreros del País! – dijo asombrada Lucy.

-No he escuchado de él- dijo Natsu.

-¿No has escuchado de él? Es de los pocos gremios que hay de artistas que usan ese poder interno… Ki o Chi… no recuerdo bien- dijo Gray, Naruto les miro asombrado.

-Un gremio de Guerreros… eso será interesante- dijo Naruto para sí mientras que Wendy sonreía.

-Se escucha interesante- dijo Wendy.

Shigure solo les miraba.

Suspiro mientras que se decidían a esperar a que descansaran.

Un par de horas y un poco de magia curativa después.

-Vaya… así que te entrenaron en ninjitsu- dijo Naruto, Shigure asintió mientras que los guiaba a su gremio, Naruto sonrió eso le podría ser de ayuda.

-Tuve una ligera instrucción mágica, pero el maestro me enseño el manejo del Chi interno- dijo Shigure con seriedad.

-¿Chi?- preguntó Naruto.

-Si… puedo notar que tu posees un gran Chi, pero que en tu vida lo has aprovechado… aun así… puedo notar que usas en tu cuerpo algo de lo que se denomina como Chakra… muy práctico… si te quieres morir- dijo Shigure, ante lo que Naruto le miro con sorpresa.

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Naruto.

-El chakra es una fuerza natural, si se abusa de él pasa como con cualquier otra cosa en la naturaleza… te corrompe, no importa tu buen corazón, jamás debes de tratar de superar los limites, si lo haces convertiras algo bueno en algo malo… jamás debes de pensar que solo tu puedes hacer las cosas, debes de saber que confiar en otros es mayor poder… es por eso que mucho de los guerreros de aquí desecharon el uso del Chakra… los volvia arrogantes, pedantes y muy abusivos… pero ante todo… terminaba matándolos su propia corrupción- dijo Shugure, Naruto bajo el rostro.

"-Es cierto… cuando yo obtuve el poder de los Sage… aunque aumente mi inteligencia también creía que yo solo podría contra quien sea… y de no haber sido esa vez por Hinata, habría muerto… y cuando obtuve el poder de controlar al Kyubi… creí que yo solo podría contra todo… deseche los consejos de Itachi, el sacrificio de los demás en pos de sentirme el mejor… tiene razón, por eso fracase… por que el poder me corrompió!- pensó y entonces una claridad menta le llego… no lo había pensado desde el día en que el Kyubi le fue extraído… la arrogancia le hicieron perder… todo.

-Hemos llegado- dijo Shigure.

Todos vieron el hogar del Gremio, el estilo era muy raro, no parecía algo donde se practicaran artes marciales, más bien parecía un fuerte de combate.

-Sí que es grande- dijo Lucy asombrada.

-Aunque está bien oculta- dijo Gray, en eso Mira se acerco a Naruto.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella.

-Si… es solo que… lo que ella dijo me hizo recordar algo muy importante- dijo Naruto, Mirajane le sonrió y entonces le tomo la mano sorprendiendo al rubio.

-Naruto, el pasado es algo que esta atrás, debe de ser usado como un medio de superación y jamás debes de aferrarte a él o convertir tu vida en el fin de vengar ese pasado… debes de vivir el aquí y el ahora… para que a futuro no tengas nada de qué arrepentirte- dijo ella, Naruto solo le miro y bajo el rostro… un leve sonrojo se noto en su rostro.

-Gracias… es solo que… aun me siento culpable de lo que pasó… mírame… yo empezando a disfrutar… mientras que en mi mundo todo está peor- dijo él con tristeza.

-¿Y culparte va a hacer que todo mejore? ¿O acaso el volverte frio les ayudara? Naruto, tu estas aquí y ahora con nosotros, no creo que nadie de los que conozcas y quieres en tu mundo desee tu infelicidad, ya verás que conseguirás salvarles y estaré… estaremos contigo para ayudarte- dijo sujetándole las manos con un leve sonrojo, Naruto solo le sonrió.

-Gracias Mirajane… de verdad- dijo el sonriéndole… y entonces se percataron de que todos les miraban con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si ya dejaron de andar de noviecitos, espero que ya podamos entrar, no me gusta hacer esperar a mi maestro- dijo Shigure con seriedad, pero en su mirada se notaba un atisbó de burla.

-¡Se !- dijeron Happy, Lucy y Wendy al unisonó… y fue que Mira y Naruto se percataron de sus manos unidas y las separaron de golpe.

-¡No es lo que creen!- dijo sonrojado Naruto.

-Si… solo le brindaba apoyo- dijo Mira.

Hinata les miraba desde lejos y sonrió.

-Creo que encontré a la indicada- dijo sonriendo mientras que miraba con nostalgia a Naruto.

Cuando entraron al recinto, los magos (y Naruto) se asombraron al ver no solo a guerreros entrenando, sino a algunos de ellos practicando magia.

-Pensé que los gremios Guerreros no se llevaban bien con los magos- dijo Mirajane.

-Eso es solo en los arcaicos, el maestro acepta a quien sea en el gremio… oh, allá esta- dijo Shigure y en eso los magos se percataron de que al lado del viejo hombre que Shigure llamaba maestro… estaba Jura Nekis –Oh, veo que el Maestro Jura vino a visitarnos de nuevo.

-Vaya, se ve que eres alguien con suerte Naruto -dijo Lucy sonriéndole, y Naruto asintió… haciendo que tanto Mira como Natsu fruncieran el ceño.

-Algo me dice que si no hacemos algo, la vida de esos dos va a ser muy corta- dijo Gray dejando a Wendy confundida.

De vuelta en Magnolia.

-¿Gray sama fue a una misión?- dijo Juvia molesta.

-Si, fueron a llevar a Naruto con el Maestro Jura Nekis, regresaran dentro de poco- dijo Cana, Juvia entonces apretó su puño.

-Juvia debe de ir por Gray sama, el viejo vendedor me dijo que debo de usar estas pulseras pronto o perderán su efecto- dijo Juvia decidida y antes de que alguien pudiera decirle algo, salió corriendo del Gremio.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa?- dijo Cana confusa.

-Compro algo y quiere usarlo- dijo Gazille mientras que tomaba unos clavos y comía.

-Algo me dice que eso traerá problemas- dijo Cana y entonces escucho algo de escándalo… y miro a donde Gildarts hablaba con el maestro… suspiro, pronto empezaría el periodo de los exámenes de clase S –"Padre… dios, espero esta vez si poder decirte la verdad"

Po lo mientras.

El hecho de que Naruto hubiese viajado en las dimensiones si afecto el modo en el que el muro de la realidad separaba el multiverso… no lo sabía pero un ser lo había notado.

Un rugido de enfado retumbo en los cielos… y entonces un enorme Dragón Negro gruño… los insectos habían cometido un error, un error que se encargaría de frenar… su rugido se escucho como truenos en el cielo, causando temor a quienes lo escucharon.

En un lugar boscoso.

-Alguien ha hecho algo terrible… él está enfadado… Acnologia- dijo un hombre de vestimentas negras mientras que sentía un gran pesar en su se… y sabia que pronto encontraría un gran mal… que causaría pesar a un mundo.

Tierra 2417.

-¡Vaya que eres fuerte!- dijo Hanabi al ver como Draco derribaba a un gigantesco Oso, si bien ya ellas también podían hacerlo, Draco no usaba nada de chakra en ello.

-Gracias Hanabi sama, pero recuerde que mi poder proviene de usted, así que en si… yo soy fuerte gracias a usted- dijo Draco.

-Pues si que te estás luciendo- dijo Ino sonriente –Pero pensé que serias más fuerte.

-Mi poder depende de la capacidad mágica de mi ama, Hanabi sama apenas empezó a usar la magia por lo que mi nivel aun no es lo que seria, claro podría estar aquí usando mi propia magia, pero en este mundo la magia es un poco limitada, por lo que gasto más poder y puedo quedarme muy poco- dijo él.

-Bueno sigamos entonces el camino, en una semana llegaremos a la zona… espero que no nos encontremos con esos Zetsus- dijo Tenten y las demás asintieron mientras que Draco regresaba al mundo de los Espíritus.

En el palacio.

Sakura seguía leyendo esos textos… Sasuke había salido y ella aprovecho…

-Más negro que la oscuridad y mas rojo que la sangre… - dijo al leer un texto sobre algo tan poderoso que podía incluso matar a un Dragón… y sonrió, aquí habían algunos hechizos que la protegerían incluso en contra de las manipulaciones ilusorias de los Uchiha –Aunque para ello… tendre que vender mi alma…

En otra parte.

Shion había terminado de traducir algunos textos y solo se seco la frente, un sudor frio recorría su ser… visiones le llegaban mientras que traducía… muerte… destrucción… Bijus… Dragones… y algo que jamás había visto… un apocalipsis creado por la ambición de unos cuantos… los Uchiha y Kabuto… por culpa de ellos el mundo se iría al carajo…

-Pero queda una esperanza… -dijo mientras que encontraba un hilo extraño en su mente… el poder mezclado de un Dragón y un Demonio… no, no era solo eso… eran varios poderes… pero esos destacaban… algo les permitiría luchar… aun así, sabía que habían pocas posibilidades de frenar lo que se venía… -Pero debo de intentarlo… no puedo dejar que por culpa de esos malditos el mundo este en peligro.

Y siguió trabajando, sabía que Kabuto buscaba los medios para entrar a ese otro mundo, pero Kabuto desconocía que muchas de sus técnicas no serian muy útiles en un universo diferente… Shion lo sabía, por lo que buscaría el modo de fastidiarlo… mas por que su mundo era un mundo de conexión… un lugar donde se juntaban las líneas multiversales… una puerta…

De regreso en Earthland.

Habían pasado algunas horas.

El maestro del Gremio, Junichiro Yamada, se encontraba hablando con Naruto, básicamente no le sorprendió mucho eso de que Naruto era un viajero multiversal (por así decirle) y no le molesto compartir algo de información, lo mismo Jura, que de inmediato puspo manos en la obra para enseñarle algunas cosas con respecto a la Tierra.

Mientras que Naruto aprendía algunas cosas, los demás se dedicaron a curiosear por el gremio, la verdad es que esos guerreros eran muy interesantes, incluso Mira considero que sería bueno que tomaran algo de entrenamiento con ellos.

-¡Miren es Shigure!- dijo Happy y los demás vieron a la pequeña Exceed rosa en una especie de plataforma, frente a ella, un hombre le miraba… parecía que iban a tener un combate de práctica.

-¿Ella peleara con ese gigante?- dijo Lucy asombrada.

-Hum… me imagino que aquí habrá aprendido a hacerlo… algo asi como lo que hace Phanter Lily- dijo Charle.

-¿Entonces se convertirá en un gran gato? Es oseria genial- dijo Natsu, pero Happy solo le miro con tristeza.

-Natsu… ¿Yo no soy un gran gato?- dijo Happy triste.

-Happy, el será un gran gato, pero tu eres un ENORME gato.- dijo Natsu sonriendo, Happy solo le sonrió de vuelta.

En la plataforma.

-Bien, empecemos- dijo Shigure, el hombre le sonrió y entonces Shigure brillo… tomando una forma más grande… y dejando a todos boquiabiertos… su físico era el de una mujer casi por completo humana… vamos que todo lo que conservaba de gato era el pelambre, la cola y las orejas, pero fuera de eso… era casi humana –Allá voy.

Continuara.

Je, disculpen la tardanza, pero es que he estado muy ocupado, aun así, este cap lo dividí en dos porque es muy largo, pero espero les agrade, esta primera parte es más corta, en la próxima ahondare en ciertas cosas pero necesito revisar ciertas cosillas para que quede bien.

Je, Shigure tiene la misma habilidad de Panther Lily, solo que ella es mas antropomorfa, o sea más humana, je, eso será importante para lo que se viene.

Je, también ya empezó el primer acercamiento entre Mirajane y Naruto, je, en próximos caps verán mas, je, aunque… pronto verán algunas locuras de Juvia.

Suerte


	13. Capitulo 11: Shigure, Chi y Ki P2

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 11: Shigure, Chi y Ki P2**

**Arc 2 Exceed/Gold Keys.**

-Increíble- fue todo lo que dijo Lucy mientras que veía como Shigure mantenía un combate contra el gran sujeto… su velocidad era pasmosa pese a su mole.

-¡ELLA ES GENIAL!- exclamo Happy sorprendido, lo que hizo que Charle se molestara

-De verdad que es una gran guerrera- dijo Mirajane.

-Hum, yo creo que ya le encontramos gato a Naruto- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

Mientras tanto.

-¿Entonces usar mucho chakra es malo?- preguntó Naruto.

-En lo absoluto… el chakra es una energía natural, como el Chi y el Ki, no es buena ni mala, igual la magia, realmente nada es bueno ni malo, son términos subjetivos, creados por los humanos para nuestro beneficio pero el exceso siempre es malo, he visto a grandes guerreros ser consumidos por la sed de poder… a grades magos que se corrompen por su gran nivel mágico… el compañero de Shigure… Renge, era uno de los guerreros de Chakra de más potencial de este gremio- dijo el viejo.

-¿Guerrero de Chakra?- preguntó confuso el rubio.

-El Maestro Hayato se refiere a que él se había especializado en el manejo del chakra… lo llegue a conocer, un buen muchacho, noble, amable, irradiaba una calidez enorme, era la esperanza de nuestro gremio… pero empezó a fortalecerse con gran rapidez… y después de un tiempo se sentía supremo… el mejor, sin autorización viajo con Shigure a un país en el Norte donde había una guerra… Belparaso creo, solo supimos que el muchacho murió por su exceso de confianza combatiendo contra un gran enemigo, aunque Shigure afirma que el chico fue aplastado por un dragón Negro cuando lo enfrento… pero creemos que solo fue alguna alucinación por perder a su amigo- dijo Jura.

-¿Un Dragón?- dijo Naruto, Jura y Hayato asintieron.

-Si… es una lástima, era un gran chico… tu me lo recuerdas un poco- dijo Hayato y entonces saco un pequeño dibujo, Naruto lo miro y se sorprendió de ver que el chico era idéntico a él en rostro, solo el color del cabello era distinto… según el dibujo, el chico era pelirrojo.

-Bueno, de todos modos, no toda la gente con un gran poder es cruel o corrupta- dijo Jura y Hayato sonrió.

-Sí, aun recuerdo a Purehito… el anterior maestro de Fairy Tail, un gran amigo… el demostró que un hombre puede tener mucho poder y seguir siendo noble- dijo Hayato, Naruto solo les miro, y sonrió –Bueno, olvidemos eso… no tenemos mucho tiempo muchacho, por lo que te daremos una instrucción básica ya que todos por desgracia tendremos una agenda muy ocupada… aunque puedo sentir en ti un potencial enorme para usar todos los tipos de poder.

-Bien, pues empezaremos a instruirte un poco Naruto- dijo Jura y en eso escucharon vítores.

-¡Eres genial Shigure!- decía Happy emocionado.

-Debo de admitir que eso fue impresionante- dijo Charle algo molesta.

-Wow, de verdad que eres muy fuerte- dijo Lucy.

-Es cierto, aunque lástima que no le ganaras- dijo Mirajane.

-Bueno no siempre se gana, además, solo es un sparring- dijo Shigure con seriedad mientras que regresaba a su forma pequeña –Además no puedo mantener mi forma "adulta" por más de 15 minutos.

-De todos modos eres muy sorprendente Shigure, además de linda- dijo Mira sonriendo, Shigure solo bufo aunque sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-No es necesario que resaltes lo obvio- dijo ella levemente sonriente, los demás solo empezaron a reír.

-Je, hey que de seguro tú serias una gran compañera para Naruto- dijo Natsu, Shigure le miro y le hizo una mueca.

-Yo no hago equipo con nadie- dijo y se marcho dejando con una expresión confusa a todos.

-Discúlpenla… desde que perdió a su compañero en las Tierras del Norte, no quiero tener a otro compañero… y le tiene un gran rencor a todo Guerrero que manipule el chakra- dijo un sujeto de gran tamaño.

-Ya veo- dijo Lucy, Natsu solo se cruzo de brazos y sonrió.

-Razón de más para que ella sea compañera de Naruto, así podrían ayudarse mutuamente- dijo el pelirrosa.

-Es una buena idea Natsu- dijo sonriendo Lucy y Natsu sonrió algo apenado, la verdad es que se sentía bien el que Lucy ya empezara a hablarle bien de nuevo.

Mientras tanto.

-¡GRAY SAMA!- exclamaba Juvia corriendo a toda velocidad por el camino a Lamia Scale, debía de apurarse, sus pulseras solo tendrían efecto por un par de días, así que si no las usaba pronto entonces perdería un chance con Gray… de pronto se detuvo –Estas marcas… ¡Son de Gray Sama!

Y entonces empezó a seguir un camino en las laderas, era obvio que lo que había hecho que supiera que Gray había pasado por allí… eran unos calzoncillos tirados por el lugar.

-¡Allá voy Gray sama!- exclamaba corriendo

Mientras tanto.

Una gran Nave se desplazaba por los cielos, la nave del Gremio oscuro Grimoire Heart.

-¿Ya supiste que fue esa alteración en la corriente mágica?- dijo el Maestro Hades con seriedad.

-Si, al parecer es algo muy similar a lo que paso hace unos meses… cuando la ciudad de Magnolia desapareció y reapareció una semana después… alguien rompió la barrera de las dimensiones- dijo Ultear con seriedad –Con mi orbe eh podido notar que eso podría afectar nuestros planes.

-¿De qué manera?- pregunto Rusty rose acercándose.

-Todo parece indicar que aquel que penetro a este mundo, es alguien relacionado con el poder de los demonios y los dragones, sin embargo su esencia desapareció al entrar- dijo Meldy con calma –Ultear cree que dicha persona debe de ser alguien que manejaba el poder de algún gran ser elemental. Pero que ahora ya no lo ha de manejar.

-Je, eso se oye divertido ¿Por qué no lo buscamos?- dijo Zancrow sonriendo con algo de locura.

-No, no interrumpiremos el plan… aunque ahora haya nuevos factores, ya Ultear se encargara de investigar el asunto y ver si nos afecta en el despertar de Zeref- dijo Hades los Kins asintieron, en eso Ultear vio que Azuma se encontraba pensativo.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó con calma mientras qué Azuma le miraba.

-Tengo un muy mal presentimiento- fue todo lo que dijo antes de marcharse, Ultear solo frunció el ceño, era raro que Azuma actuara así.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Meldy, Ultear le miro y sonrió.

-Nada, es solo que lo cuando Azuma tiene malos presentimientos… creo que es mejor que investiguemos mas- dijo Ultear, aunque ella también tenía un mal presentimiento.

Más tarde

De regreso al gremio.

-¿Puedes sentirlo Naruto? Eso es el Chi de tu ser- dijo el viejo maestro Hayato mientras que Naruto sentía una fuerza interna enorme… era como el chakra… no, era distinta, era algo muy distinto –El chakra y el Chi son muy parecidos Naruto, pero el Chi aunque te brinde un enorme poder, también te limita mas, es por eso que puedes aprender a respetar mas tu propio poder para poder usarlo.

-Si… lo siento… es igual pero al mismo tiempo distinto al chakra- dijo Naruto.

-Ahora intenta combinar esas sensaciones con tu magia y hallaras algo muy importante- dijo Jura mientras que Naruto lo hacía.

Y ambos vieron como Naruto parecía lograrlo, Jura solo sonrió, el mundo de donde provenía Naruto debía de ser de esos "Diamantes en Bruto# un mundo donde se podía usar y aprender prácticamente todo… solo que se había desperdiciado por mantener un solo enfoque, aun así, si lo que Naruto les había contado era cierto, ellos habían logrado explotar el chakra a niveles increíbles… y muy peligrosos.

-Ya llevan más de 7 horas allí- dijo Lucy mirando a donde estaban Naruto, Jura y el Maestro Hayato.

-Bueno, es obvio que aprovecharan el tiempo para enseñarle algo, ya que como ambos maestros poseen una agenda ocupada, solo le darán una lección de lo básico- dijo Mirajane –De todos modos recuerden que no tenemos mucho tiempo para un largo entrenamiento, esa fecha se acerca y debemos de prepararnos- dijo sonriente mientras que Gray y Natsu se miraban con reto.

-Esta vez lo lograre- dijo Natsu sonriente.

-Ni crea flamita, ya verás que yo lo lograre- dijo Gray.

-Eh, ¿Qué pasa Mira? ¿De qué hablan?- pregunto Lucy confusa, Wendy asintió.

-Ya lo sabrán en su momento, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa- dijo ella mientras que sonreía y ambas solo se miraban.

-Veo que el chico chakra sigue con el maestro- dijo Shigure, todos le miraron.

-h, Shigure ¿Por qué pareces odiar las cosas relacionadas con el Chakra?- preguntó Happy mirándola.

.Es cierto, que sepa no es nada malo, es otra energía de la naturaleza. Dijo Charle mirando a Shigure, esta solo les miro con seriedad.

-Eso decía Renge… y por eso el chakra lo corrompió- dijo ella con seriedad, todos se miraron confusos y Mirajane entonces entendió lo que pasaba.

-Ya recordé… Renge Whirlwind, un guerrero destacado en la Guerra civil que hubo en el país de Belparaso- dijo Mirajane.

-¿Hablas de ese conflicto de hace 3 años?- dijo Lucy.

-Si… Renge abandono el Gremio para ir a combatir en ese conflicto, creía que era el más fuerte por todas esas técnicas que hacia… que lo hacían comparable a los magos mas fuerte… y yo de tonta lo seguí- dijo Shigure mientras que daba la vuelta –De haber sido más lista, le habría obligado a volver y no ha dejar que ese Dragón lo matase- dijo con seriedad y.

-¡QUE HAS DICHO!- dijeron Natsu y Wendy asombrados, Shigure les miro confusa.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto extrañada.

-¿Dijiste que un Dragón lo mato?- preguntó Lucy antes de que Natsu o Wendy hablaran.

-Si… un enorme Dragón negro… apareció de pronto y solo… nos pisoteo- dijo ella molesta.

-¿Dragón Negro?- dijeron Natsu y Wendy.

-Si… ¿Por qué ven decepcionados?- dijo Shigure.

-No es nada… es que esperábamos que fueran Igneel o Grandine… aunque ahora que lo pienso, ellos no creo que estén matando gente solo porque si- dijo Wendy.

-Hum, si he escuchado eso de que ustedes fueron criados por dragones- dijo Shigure mientras que Natsu solo balbuceaba algo sobre lo molesto que era que no fuera algo real… aunque bueno, tampoco era como si una información de hacía tres años sirviera de algo.

-En dado caso, ya entiendo porque consideras al llamado Chakra un veneno- dijo Gray, Shigure le miro –Aun así, por lo que Naruto nos ha contado, ellos saben cómo usarlo, no creo que sea para nada un veneno.

-Eso es porque te conto una conveniente trama donde te narraba los valores y lo hermoso que es el ser un ninja que usa el chakra- dijo ella con enfado –Pues eso es pura bazofia, Renge con eso me engaño… y por eso se corrompió…

-Vamos Shigure, eso no creo que sea del todo cierto… todo poder en extremo puede corromper, sea Chakra, Ki, Chi, armas o magia… no importa que sea, es por eso que no se puede acusar al poder, la persona es la persona la que elige que es lo que hará con él- dijo Mirajane con seriedad, Shigure le miro.

-Hum… hablas como el maestro- dijo Shigure sorprendiendo a Mira, pero entonces le dio una mirada maliciosa –Pero ni creas que me tragare ese cuento que dices solo pro que tu novio maneja ese mentado chakra.

-¡Oye que no es mi novio!- exclamo sonrojada Mirajane.

-Si claro, y esas miraditas que se dieron y eso de agarrarse las manitas es cosa de nada- dijo Shigure haciendo que Mirajane se sonrojará.

-Se ve que Naruto Te - dijo Happy burlón.

-¡Solo estaba dándole ánimos!- exclamo Mira sonrojada.

-Si claro… voy y te creo- dijo Lucy aun recordando el pequeño sparring y como Mira se estaba queriendo ensañar con ella.

-De todos modos… no me importa, por mí que se siga envenenando con su poder- dijo Shigure –Ya me dará la razón cuando esa manipulación de poder lo vuelva arrogante y se crea dios.

-Eres muy injusta Shigure chan- dijo la voz de Naruto. Shigure le miro con calma.

-¿Y de qué modo lo seria?- preguntó Shigure mirando a Naruto.

-Es muy cierto que cuando obtuve mucho poder me volví arrogante, pero era porque de verdad quería salvar a todos… sé que mis errores costaron la vida a muchas buenas personas… incluyendo a la chica por la que empezaba a desarrollar un profundo sentimiento de amor… pero no culpo al chakra… todo el poder corrompe y eso yo lo aprendí a la mala… perdí mucho pero por ello ahora entiendo que puedo ser un mejor hombre y alguna vez llegase a obtener de nuevo ese poder, no caería en la tentación de querer ser el mejor y el más grande… solo aceptaría con humildad quien soy y a respetarle- dijo Naruto, Shigure le miro con calma.

-Naruto… -dijo Mirajane sonriendo, no sabía que había pasado en esas 7 horas con Jura y Hayato, pero el chico se veía más relajado.

-Hum… pareces político- dijo Shigure haciendo que Naruto solo sonriera apenado.

-Es cierto eso, pero el joven Naruto es un chico excepcional, como me gustaría que se quedara aquí para darle una instrucción sobre otras artes, pero no es posible, porque todos tenemos nuestras prioridades, aun así, espero que lo poco que te comentamos te haya servido- dijo Hayato, Naruto le miro sonriente.

-Gracias Hayato sensei, Jura sensei- dijo haciendo una reverencia, Shigure solo les miraba.

-Bueno, se está haciendo tarde, así que, ¿Qué dicen de comer algo y pasar aquí la noche? De todos modos, el viejo Makarov les dio un par de días en este encargo- dijo Hayato.

-Sera un placer aceptar su hospitalidad Maestro Hayato- dijo Mirajane adelantándose, los demás solo sonrieron, se sabía que en ese gremio también tenían buenos cocineros.

-Hum, que hagan lo que quieran- dijo Shigure marchándose y Hayato sonrió, se percato de que Naruto podría ser quien ayudase a Shigure a sobreponerse a su trauma

En las afueras del Gremio.

Hinata miraba con una sonrisa lo que pasaba, no podía negar que era muy divertido ver como Naruto se desenvolvía con los demás, en verdad que era algo estupendo… volvía a ser el Naruto que conoció… el Naruto que la enamoro con su forma de ser, y entonces vio a Mirajane… una mujer de carácter… pero al mismo tiempo dulce y amable… la persona perfecta para ayudar a Naruto.

-Veo que estas encontrando tu nuevo camino Naruto- dijo Hinata y suspiro, sabía que pese a todo, Naruto aun estaba muy mal físicamente, la extracción del Biju no solo le había afectado anímicamente, cualquier reserva adicional de chakra se había visto severamente afectada, si una vez escucho que Naruto aun sin el Kyubi tendría más de 5 veces más chakra que Kakashi… ahora estaba en un nivel totalmente normal..

EN eso.

-¡GRAY SAMA!-se escucho a lo lejos y entonces Hinata miro con sorpresa una especie de polvareda acercarse al lugar.

-¿Pero qué?- fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir cuando vio que Juvia aparecía corriendo.

-¡Juvia debe apurarse, el efecto pronto ya no tendrá validez! ¡Gray sama espere a Juvia!- decía Juvia y Hinata solo le miro con sorpresa mientras que notaba que Juvia llevaba una especie de pulseras en sus manos.

-¿Pero qué es eso y porque siento que causara problemas?- dijo para sí, pero antes de decidirse a detener a Juvia esta ingreso a tal velocidad al gremio… que se tropezó y dio varias volteretas yéndose a estrellar con alguien…

…Y Hinata reconoció el quejido de Naruto… así que solo podía asumir que… algo muy estúpido estaba por pasar… y que involucraría a Naruto.

En otro lugar.

El gigantesco Dragón rugía… en su mirar se notaba una gran Ira asesina.

-¡INSECTOS! ¡COMO SE ATREVIERON A HUMILLARLE!- rugía en un sonido tan gutural que aunque eran palabras pocos podían entenderlas -¡EL ERA UN SUPERIOR A USTEDES!

Y dejo salir un potente rugido que destrozo una isla deshabitada por completo, Acnologia tenía un gran enfado… lo había sentido… justo el día que hubo esa pequeña variación en la magia… alguien se había atrevido a dañar a uno de los seres elementales en otro universo… a uno de los seres que él consideraba su igual… uno de los pocos seres fuera de algunos dragones… que podría llamar amigo… si tan solo no existieran esas restricciones, iría a darle una lección a aquellos que se atrevieron a manchar el nombre de su amigo…

-¡KYUBI!-

En una Isla.

Un hombre de negro se lamentaba… había podido sentirlo también…

-Los humanos se han vuelto a meter con seres fuera del alcance de su imaginación… tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto- dijo mientras que se dedicaba a caminar… pero notando tristemente como a su paso todo moría… -Lo lamento mucho.

Tierra 2417.

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?- dijo Ino confusa.

-Si… es lo que quedo de la división 4 de la Alianza Shinobi- dijo Tenten, Hanabi solo miraba asqueada los cadáveres empalados de los ninjas que habían combatido contra Madara… pero Tenten rápidamente les hizo una señal.

Varios de los Ninjas Edo tenseados por Kabuto se paseaban libremente por el lugar, Hanabi hubiera deseado ir a darles una lección, pero sin un ninja sellador era algo imposible.

-Por aquí- dijo Ino y entraron a una cueva, por suerte se veía profunda, pero debían de tener cuidado, Kabuto había liberado a muchos criminales de clase S para que le ayudaran en ciertas cosas y muchos de ellos no eran lo que se llama buenos chicos… así que debían de tener mucho cuidado.

-Miren eso- dijo Hanabi y de pronto notaron una especie de altar… y en él se veía un símbolo.

-Es un Fénix- dijo Tenten acercándose… de pronto.

-¡No te acerques!- dijo Hanabi y Tenten volteo… ese pequeño paso atrás le salvo la vida, ya que una especie de flama surgió del piso.

-¡Pero qué demonios!- exclamo Ino.

-Es una trampa… lo que sea que este adentro debe de ser muy valioso para colocar una trampa- dijo Tenten, Hanabi se acerco y en su mirada solo había sorpresa.

-Puedo sentirlo… allí… adentro esta una llave… no sé cómo pero lo puedo sentir- dijo Hanabi confusa.

-¿Es la que buscamos?- preguntó Ino pero Hanabi negó con la cara.

-No, si así fuera, debería de haber el sello de un Dragón y no el de un Fénix… además… -dijo pero saco la llave de Draco y lo invoco.

-¿Solicita mi presencia?- dijo él.

-¿No es lógico que por eso te he llamado? No importa, Draco… ¿Hay una llave allá adentro verdad?- dijo Hanabi.

-Sí, pudo notarlo, allí siento la presencia de la llave de plata del Fénix… -dijo Draco.

-¡Genial, con otra llave es posible que puedas tener más posibilidades de conseguir la llave dorada del Dragón!- exclamo Ino.

Sin embargo, Draco solo miraba el lugar… ¿Por qué tendrían a una llave de plata oculta allí? Era como si no quisieran que nadie encontrara la llave.

-Algo me dice que hay más de lo que se ve- dijo para sí mientras que se disponía a ir por la llave, de todos modos, su elemento era el fuego, así que no consideraba que hubiese problema con ir por ella.

No sabía que en muy poco tiempo algo muy extraño pasaría.

Continuara.

Aquí esta, el siguiente cap, je, como ven Shigure odia al Chakra por causa de que su anterior compañero se corrompió por el ¿Acaso Naruto será la luz que le ayude a entender que el chakra no es ni bueno ni mal? Je, además de que Shigure al igual que Happy se la pasa fastidiando a quienes cree que son pareja, je, pronto verán más cosas, mas con la locura que cometerá Juvia.

Como ven el mundo de Naruto es un diamante en bruto, que se enfoco solo en un tipo de energía pero que tiene la capacidad de usarlas todas je, eso se irá mostrando más adelante (lo que pasa es que como ya llegaron a un enorme límite de lo que se puede hacer con el chakra, ahora están explorando las capacidades de otras cosas)

Acnologia apareció de nuevo ¿Pero porque parece que conoce al Kyubi al grado de llamarlo amigo? Je, esperen una sorpresa en eso, además de que volvió a aparecer el hombre de negro je, quienes sigan FT ya han de sabe quién es.

Además, Hanabi está por obtener una nueva llave, pero no será como ella lo piensa, je, además, aunque solo fueron 7 horas, Naruto habrá aprendido algo que desarrollara más adelante, je, además, Grimoire Heart también sintió el poder del viaje que mando a Naruto a Earthland y planean hacr algo.

Je, Suerte y espero no tardar en el próximo donde verán muchas locuras y algo de NaruMira y un poco de NatsuLucy


	14. Capitulo 12: Enredos P1

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 12: Enredos P1**

**Arc 2 Exceed/Gold Keys.**

La escena no podía ser más rara. Hacia unos momentos que andaban todos comiendo, y charlando, sobra decir que pese a que Shigure seguía portándose fría con Naruto, este trataba de darle a entender que un guerrero que usaba chakra no se corrompería necesariamente, Mirajane decidió no intervenir porque cada que lo hacia se la pasaban insinuando que era la novia de Naruto, cosa que la incomodaba.

Más, no importo mucho, porque de pronto algo muy raro paso…

-¡GRAY SAMA!- se escucho antes de que el desastre tocara la cara de Naruto de nuevo… y es que Juvia, tratando de llegar a Gray antes de que se acabara el poder inicial de esas extrañas pulseras que llevaba

Y tanta era su prisa que tropezó y salió disparada contra todo mundo, tanta fue la sorpresa que ni siquiera quienes custodiaban la entrada del Gremio se percataron hasta que como si fuera una bola de bolos Juvia impactaba contra todos los que estaban allí.

-Auch- fue todo lo que dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué haces aquí Juvia?- preguntó Mirajane sorprendida.

-¡Ah debo de encontrar a Gray sama!- exclamo con presura.

-Aquí estoy- dijo Gray al fondo y Juvia se percato de que todos habían caído encima de Gray.

-¡Ah Gray sama!- exclamo moviéndose para sacarlo… y entonces se percato de que jalo a dos personas más.

-¡Pero qué demonios es esto!- exclamo la pequeña Shigure al percatarse que de algún modo, ella, Juvia y… Naruto se habían quedado atorados por una especie de pulseras.

-¡NO, no era así como se supone que debía de ser!- exclamo Juvia llorando…

-Oh no... ¿Y ahora en qué demonios me metieron?- dijo Naruto al ver que estaba "esposado" a Juvia y esta solo lagrimeaba ante la sorpresa de todos.

En otra parte.

Ultear miraba el cielo mientras que la nave de Grimoire Heart avanzaba, entonces noto una presencia.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Meldy

-Si… es solo que pensaba… ya sabes, los extraños presentimientos de Azuma… no lo sé, pero algo está alterando todo… lo puedo sentir y sé que el maestro también lo nota- dijo ella con seriedad.

-¿Crees que sea peligroso?- preguntó Meldy.

-Ni idea, aunque eh notado que Rustyrose y Zancrow están algo más emocionados de lo normal- dijo Ultear mientras que suspiraba.

-No temas, nada pasara, somos los más fuertes y cuando tengamos a Zeref nada nos parara Ultear- dijo ella, Ultear le miro y le sonrió.

-Lo sé, aunque aun así no deja de inquietarme esta sensación…- dijo mirando al cielo…

Y no era la única, en varios lugares, muchos magos lo sentían.

Gran Doma, el líder del Consejo se estremeció… un escalofrió recorrió su columna mientras que presentía que algo muy malo iba a pasar.

En una celda, Jerall Fernández sintió algo… como si una fuerza perturbara todo.

En varios lugares, muchos magos lo sentían, un aire de cambio, algo se aproximaba…

De regreso al Gremio Guerrero.

-¿Entonces esto era para tratar de generar unidad a los miembros del gremio?- pregunto el Maestro Hayato, Juvia asintió… era claro que mentía, pero nadie quiso decir nada.

-Hum, son esposas mágicas, no podrán separarse al menos por unos días…- dijo Jura mientras que Naruto solo le dedicaba una mirada enfadada a Juvia igual que Shigure.

-Lo siento. Dijo ella y Naruto al ver su cara arrepentida no pudo mas que suspirar.

-Ok, no lo hiciste con mala intención- dijo el rubio, Juvia le miro.

-Juvia Lo siente- dijo apenada.

-Sí, ya lo sabemos, de todos modos, sea incomodo estar así, no puedo usar mis manos- dijo Shigure molesta.

-Bueno, quizás eso te sirva para conocer más a Naruto- dijo el Maestro Hayato, Shigure solo bufo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo aproximadamente estaremos pegados?- preguntó Naruto, Mirajane miraba las pulseras y frunció el ceño.

-Quizás una semana- dijo Jura mirando con cierta duda los brazaletes –Niña ¿Acaso quien te vendió estos brazaletes te dijo que eran para aumentar la unidad?

-Si… si eso me dijeron- dijo Juvia nerviosa, Jura solo suspiro y Mirajane le miro.

-¿Son acaso los que creo que son?- preguntó Mirajane con el ceo fruncido, lo que llamo la atención de todos.

-Si…no cabe duda, son Brazaletes de compromiso- dijo Jura.

-¡QUE!- exclamo Gray sorprendido.

-¿Qué no eran solo un cuento?- preguntó Lucy confusa, Jura solo suspiro mientras que Natsu, Happy, Wendy y Charle se miraban confundidos.

-No, pero hubiera preferido que así fuera… esos brazaletes se crearon como un medio entre familias nobles para unir en matrimonio… se proscribieron por que se usaban para obligar a personas a unirse en matrimonios por conveniencia… si no mal recuerdo, si no se quitan en menos de tres días, ambos quedaran unidos como pareja hasta que la muerte los separe- dijo Jura ante lo que Naruto se puso pálido –Ah y como esta vez están los tres pegados, sera como si fueran una linda pareja con su hija

-¡Ah quítenmelo! ¡No me quiero casar aun!- exclamaba jalando los brazaletes.

-¡Cálmate baboso que los tres estamos pegados y a mí me está molestando mas esto!- exclamo Shigure mientras que Juvia solo miraba triste el piso… su plan nuevamente había fallado y ahora quedaría unida a Naruto…. Y solo se imagino como seria…

CINEMA MENTAL DE JUVIA.

-¡Ya estoy de vuelta!- exclamaba Naruto entrando a una hermosa casa con Jardín.

-Oh… bienvenido Naruto sama- decía una Juvia con ropa de casa -¿Fue la misión lo bastante amena para usted?

-Oh, sí, aunque Gray todo el tiempo se la pasaba molestándome preguntándome sobre de ti- dijo él.

-¡En serio!- dijo ella emocionada.

-Sí, es una lástima pero bueno, tu ahora eres mía y el se tiene que conformar, de todos modos, NO HAY NADA QUE NOS SEPARE- decía con malicia mientras que Juvia solo veía por una ventana a su "Amado" Gray sama caminar junto con Lucy –Si, parece ser que tu rival de amores t6e tomo la delantera ahora qué tu y yo estamos UNIDOS POR SIEMPRE.

Y se acerca mientras que Juvia solo le ve con temor.

-¿Qué le vas a hacer a Juvia?- decía ella asustada y sonrojada.-

-Oh, solo lo que TODA PAREJA debe de hacer- dijo y…

Escena XXX censurada.

FIN CINEMA MENTAL DE JUVVIA.

-¡NO! ¡JUVIA NO QUIERE ESO!- decía con sendos lagrimones en los ojos ante las miradas confusas de todos.

-Eh… y no bastaría con que Juvia se lo quitara, a fin de cuentas ella es agua- Dijo Wendy

-Es imposible, el brazalete es especial y nulifica esa parte de la magia de Juvia, ya que el hechizo obliga a que la pareja se una AUNQUE no lo quieran- dijo Mirajane con un claro enfado, todos solo temblaron un poco.

-¡Eso quiere decir que me voy a quedar pegada a este par!- exclamo Shigure asombrada.

-Así parece… bueno, no se ven tan mal, dos magos de buen nivel serian buenos para cuidarte- dijo el viejo maestro Hayato.

-Pero Maestro… ¿Acaso no quiere que permanezca en el gremio?- preguntó Shigure algo triste.

-Anda, será una gran aventura- dijo el viejo sonriente mientras que Lucy se le acercaba.

-Eh… creo que perdimos la visión del verdadero problema- dijo Lucy.

-Es cierto… si no logramos separarlos ambos estarán unidos para siempre- dijo Gray con seriedad.

-Gray sama- exclamo Juvia sonrojada.

-Hey, no estoy pintada- dijo Shigure.

-En sí, debemos de encontrar el modo de separarlos, si no mal recuerdo, esos brazaletes los irán haciendo enamorarse mutuamente… y que Shigure empiece a tratarles como si fueran sus padres- dijo Mirajane lo que hizo que todos se pusieran pálidos.

-¡NO, Juvia no quiere eso!- exclamo la maga de agua… primera vez que elegía el Item correcto… y la regaba.

-No puede ser… no puede ser… no puede ser… no me quiero casar aun- decía Naruto todo traumado…

-Vaya, esto es algo muy raro- dijo Natsu mientras que miraba los brazaletes… y de pronto les lanzaba un flamazo.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES!- exclamaron Juvia, Naruto y Shigure pegando un grito.

.Pues pensaba fundir los brazaletes para liberarlos- dijo Natsu con calma.

-Eh, Natsu si los fundías el metal ardiente los hubiera lastimado- dijo Lucy con pena.

-¡Y hubieran quedado mas pegados aun!- exclamo Happy sonriendo.

-Esto es un lio, ¿Qué podemos hacer para liberarlos?- ´preguntó Charle mientras que Mira mantenía su mano en su mentón… y un aura tan asesina que Lucy y Wendy solo temían por la salud de Juvia

-Según tengo entendido, hay un viejo mago que se encarga de romper esta clase de hechizos… pero debemos de encontrarlo rápido, o si no podría ser irreversible- dijo ella mientras que le lanzaba una mirada a Juvia que solo la estremecía de miedo.

-Hum, eso significa que tendremos que ir de misión- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

-Sí, pero es obvio que debemos de encontrar a ese mago antes de tres días, o sino tendremos problemas- dijo Mirajane.

-Hum, que lio, bien, Shigure, ya oíste debes de ir con ellos, tómalo como una misión, a fin de cuentas, no quieres permanecer unida a ellos para la eternidad- dijo el viejo maestro.

-Si maestro- dijo Shigure y Hayato sonrió.

-¡Pues que esperamos! ¡Debemos de ir a buscar a ese viejo!- exclamo Naruto mientras que Juvia solo volvía a repetir que lo sentía.

-Bien, partiremos inmediatamente- dijo Mirajane, Natsu se veía emocionado, pronto podría tener una nueva aventura.

-Pero a donde van es muy lejos, les tomara más de 3 días llegar… miren llévense mi carromato mágico, es muy veloz y si todos ponen de su parte llegaran en menos de un día al lugar donde se dice que puede estar viviendo el viejo- dijo Jura.

-¡NO! ¡YO NO ME QUIERO SUBIR A UN VEHICULO!- exclamo Natsu, pero una rápida mirada demoniaca de Mirajane lo aplaco.

-Le agradezco su oferta Jura, le prometo que le regresaremos su vehículo intacto- dijo Mirajane, pero Jura solo sonrió.

-"Vamos, como si no supiera que lo van a terminar destrozando… pero no importa, caminar me hará bien"- pensó para sí Jura –Ah, encaso de que logren deshacer el hechizo, le prepare este pequeño escrito a Naruto, podrá usarlo para aprender más de la magia de la Tierra en cuanto tenga tiempo, aunque creo que le convendrá ir con ustedes a "ese" evento- dijo sonriendo.

Mirajane asintió y volteo a ver los demás, El maestro Hayato le estaba dando unos consejos a Shigure, pero esta no parecía contenta… Mirajane se imaginaba el por qué, algo le decía que Shigure terminaría no regresando a su gremio… Juvia estaba deprimida pidiéndole perdona Gray quien no parecía entender por qué lo hacía, pero un tic en su ceja indicaba que no estaba muy contento con la situación, Naruto solo estaba quejándose de su mala suerte mientras que Lucy trataba de animar a Natsu diciéndole que ir en el carromato no sería tan pesado como en tren…

-¿Dónde está Wendy?- preguntó.

-Aquí- dijo la pequeña DS mientras que venía con una mochila –Los miembros del Gremio me dieron algunas provisiones para el camino.

-Se ve que son personas amables- dijo Charle.

-Bien… bueno, será mejor que partamos de una vez- dijo Mirajane mientras que los demás asentían.

Estaba empezando un viaje a contrarreloj, en especial para Mira, que no entendía por qué sentía esa imperiosa necesidad por quitarles esos brazaletes a ambos magos…

Juvoa aun estaba triste, mas por que imaginaba que con esto, había echad a perder todo con Gray…

Este solo estaba algo confuso, le molestaba un poco ,pero ni el lo entendía, pero decidió que era solo porque sentía que eso podía arruinarle la vida sus dos compañeros.

-Natsu, anda tampoco se mueve tanto- dijo Lucy mientras que Natsu andaba tirado en el medio del Carromato todo mareado.

-Se mueve mucho… - decía él.

-Natsu… ni siquiera hemos arrancado- dijo Happy con pena.

Mirajane solo suspiro mientras que se colocaba el dispositivo, irían turnándose para poder mantener el carromato mágico en movimiento.

-Recuerda Shigure, pase lo que pase este gremio siempre será tu hogar- dijo el viejo.

-Maestro, no tiene que decirlo como si no fuera a volver- dijo confusa la Exced, Hayato solo sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Se fuerte, el mundo es enorme y aprenderás mucho de él- dijo el viejo, y Shigure entonces se percato de que algo pasaba.

-Hey que tenemos que irnos o todo esto sera irreversible- dijo Naruto jalando a Shigure mientras que Juvia solo bajaba el rostro.

-Lo siento- dijo la maga de agua, Naruto solo suspiro.

-Ya, no lo hiciste con mala intención, a todos nos pasa- dijo Naruto tratando de calmarla… Shigure les miro y entonces los tres sintieron como un chispazo… y por un momento se sonrojaron.

-"Oh no… ¡Ya empezó!"- pensó Juvia asustada.

-"Nos está empezado a sincronizar… pronto… oh dios… pronto empezaremos a ser como una familia"- pensó Shigure enfadada.

-¿Qué demonios fue esto que sentí?- preguntó Naruto, pero al ver la cara de Mira, casi sintió que era mas saludable no preguntar.

-Vámonos- dijo Mirajane mientras que los tres subían.

El viaje empezó con rapidez mientras que Mirajane solo deseaba que pudieran encontrar a ese viejo a tiempo.

-Veo que te diste cuenta- dijo Jura a Hayato.

-Sí, desde que la encontré, sabía que este momento llegaría, recuerda, tengo un poco de precognición y vi esto desde que la conocí- dijo el viejo Hayato –Ella ya no volverá, tiene un futuro muy importante adelante.

-Lo tomas con mucha madures Hayato- dijo Jura sonriéndole.

-Ya ves… aunque la extrañare, era una luz en nuestro gremio- dijo el viejo sonriendo.

En otro lugar.

Un hombre miraba los cielos… recordando… y suspiro.

-Demonios… Dragones… no son muy diferentes en cierto modo, aunque sus esencias varíen de universo en universo… y los rangos a veces los dividan- dijo el hombre mientras que suspiraba –Acnologia…

En una zona volcánica.

-¿Lo has sentido verdad?- decía una estela Luminosa.

-Si… lo note Grandine… él está molesto… y mucho- dijo una voz gutural en medio de la lava volcánica.

-Igneel, el fenómeno que ha estado sintiéndose, ah molestado mucho a Acnologia- dijo Grandine.

-No entiendo el por qué, ese Demonio… el Kyubi, solo es del mismo Rango que uno de nosotros… no veo por qué ese bastardo siente esa empatía por alguien así- dijo Igneel.

-No lo sé, solo ambos congeniaron, aunque no sea posible que se vuelva a encontrar, recuerda que las puertas del Multiverso no deben de abrirse, o los mundos se condenaran- dijo Grandine.

-Esos humanos lo han hecho ya varias veces y no ha pasado nada… incluso, ese mundo donde vive ese tal Kyubi, ha recibido una gran cantidad de artículos de otros universos y no le afecta- dijo Igneel.

-Oh… si le afecta, es un universo joven aun, es un diamante en bruto, con posibilidades infinitas, pero está recibiendo demasiada presión en poco tiempo, tanto que es posible que pronto desate el caos- dijo Grandine… -Tal vez… debería de ayudarles.

-Ya te lo dije, no te metas en asuntos humanos, ellos lo pueden resolver- dijo con seriedad Igneel.

-Ya lo sé… solo siento que algo muy grande esta por pasar- dijo ella, se escucho una risa e Igneel salió del volcán.

-Sea lo que sea, no podemos meternos, vete ahora, no tienes nada más que hacer aquí aparte de venir con chismes- dijo el Dragón, solo se escucho una especie de risa.

-Vamos Igneel, se que estas ansioso por ir- dijo Grandine, Igneel rugió.

-¡METETE EN TUS ASUNTOS!- dijo enfadado.

EL mundo cambia, y pronto se notaria aun mas…

Continuara.

Je, lamento la tardanza, estaba en un asunto de Radio Indígena y de verdad que no tenía nada de tiempo, pero ya empezó mi descansó y ahora si puedo meterme de lleno.

Esta vez no hubo la parte de Hanabi y compañía, porque a ellos les dedicare un arco completo una vez pase esto, je, será para demostrar que pasa en el mundo de los Ninjas y porque Grandine dijo que eran un Diamante en bruto.

Je ,como vieron este fu e de transición, pero para el próximo tratare de meter comedia y algo de romance, como notan, Mirajane estacada vez mas celosa, je, lo de los brazaletes es en parte una idea de mi amigo Neverdie y algo que vi en Love Hina, asi como una cosa que vi en Ranma, je, lo que si es que meteré algo de comedia romanticona de malentendidos.

Espero les haya gustado y disculpen la tardanza.

Suerte a todos


	15. Capitulo 13: Enredos P2

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 13: Enredos P2**

**Arc 2 Exceed/Gold Keys.**

No se podría decir si era o no un afortunado.

Naruto solo miraba con pesar el cielo nocturno, día y medio había pasado, solo le quedaba otro día y medio para que los separaran… y se percato de que tanto Juvia como Shigure se habían quedado dormidas, a causa de las esposas… brazaletes, quedaron apoyadas en él, Naruto miro de reojo a Juvia, o podía negar que era muy hermosa… esa piel blanca… esos rasgos… tal vez no sería una mala opción estar unidos…

-"¡No! Ya me empezó a afectar esto"- pensó molesto mientras qué erraba los ojos… trato de entrar a su "mundo mental" con el que a veces se comunicaba con el Kyubi… pero igual que la primera vez que lo intento… solo veía un espacio vacío, con una enorme celda con un sello roto y un letrero de "Fuera de Servicio" suspiro… ya no tenía ni al zorro para hablar

-Diablos… ni siquiera ese fastidioso de Kurama está para hacerme compañía- dijo para si al recordar al Kyubi.

-¿Estas despierto?- se escucho la voz de Mirajane, Naruto abrió los ojos y le miro, se sorprendió que la chica siguiera despierta, después de todo, fue la primera que se puso a manejar el carromato y habían avanzado mucho… debería de estar agotada.

-Mirajane, deberías de descansar- dijo Naruto, pero ella solo suspiro.

-¿Qué harás si no consigues separar los brazaletes?- preguntó la maga, lo que extraño a Naruto.

-No lo sé… quizás adaptarme a ese modo de vida… aunque me sentiré incomodo- dijo él con calma, Mirajane le miro mientras qué se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.

-No temas, me encargare de que esos brazaletes sean removidos… aunque tenga que arrancarlas manos de Juvia y Shigure- dijo ella con seriedad… Naruto solo sintió que la maga de agua y la Exced se estremecían en sueños.

-Eh… no creo que sea necesario- dijo el nervioso, Mirajane le miro y entonces… a la luz de la Luna, Mirajane se veía muy hermosa… se sonrojo levemente y volteo el rostro.

-Deberías de descansar- dijo él, Mira solo le observaba –De veras, te hará daño y podrías necesitar e tú poder.

-Está bien- dijo ella… y Naruto solo se sonrojo al notar que se apoyaba en su hombro.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto confuso.

-Aquí se está más cómodo- dijo ella sonriendo, Naruto solo se sonrojo al notar que ahora estaba siendo usado como recargadera… bueno, no era tan malo, dos chicas hermosas apoyándose en él… Ero Senin lo debería de estar envidiando en el más allá.

En otra parte.

El espíritu de Hinata miraba atentamente lo que pasaba… aunque hubiera querido no podía intervenir… le dijo a Lucy que algo le impedía… como si lo que pasaba fuera algo que debía de pasar…

-Si… ella es la indicada… es una lástima que no pueda ayudarles- dijo Hinata mientras que miraba las expresiones de Naruto, sonrió, eso siempre le gusto de él, su sinceridad… el nunca decaer… sabia que esta era una prueba… algo se lo decía… y miro al cielo, sabía que dentro de poco la vida tranquila y divertida que empezaba a llevar el rubio tendría sus ocasos.

-Pronto deberá de pelear de nuevo- dijo con tristeza mientras que miraba a los magos, Gray conducía aunque se veía pensativo, Hinata supuso que era relacionado con Juvia… Lucy mantenía a Natsu apoyado en ella para tratar de que se le bajase el mareo, no pudo evitar sonreír era obvio que pese a los problemas de hace unos días, Lucy no bajaba su nivel de afección por Natsu… y Happy se divertía con sus "Le Gussta"

Charle y Wendy dormían mientras que el carromato avanzaba… Hinata se sintió melancólica, ver a ese grupo le record cuando vivía, cuando iba a misiones… y se sintió muy triste… al ser un espíritu, no podía llorar en realidad…

Aun así, debía de velar por que las cosas salieran bien…

Pero… algo le estaba carcomiendo la mente, sabía que pronto algo muy malo pasaría muy pronto.

De pronto…

-¿Pero que es esa luz?- dijo al ver que una luz aparecía ante ella… y entonces un gigantesco ser, mas grande que cualquier invocación que hubiera visto aparecía ante ella.

-Hinata Hyuga…- dijo el ser y ella sol ole miro con sorpresa, pero por algún motivo no temía.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo ella.

-Soy el Rey de los Espíritus Estelares… y he venido por ti- dijo el Rey ante la sorpresa de la Hyuga.

En otra parte.

-Entiendo sus preocupaciones Gran Doma, pero ¿No cree que entonces deberíamos de suspender la misión de Doranbalt?- decía Ohm con seriedad.

-No, debemos de seguir, solo así podremos ponerle un alto a esos buscabullas de Fairy Tail… ya encargue una investigación de aquel desbalance del Eternano en el Reino… así que no veo por qué cancelar la misión de Doranbalt- dijo el líder del consejo.

-Está bien… aunque deberíamos de enfocar más nuestros recursos en analizar el por qué el Eternano se desnivelo- dijo Ohm, Doma solo le miro y el viejo miembro del consejo supo que el Líder no haría nada más.

En la prisión de Era.

Jerall Fernández solo miraba por una ventana… el rojo de unos fuegos artificiales le recordaba a la mujer pelirroja que hacía que se sintiera confuso…

-Erza…-dijo mientras que no podía vitar sentir desasosiego y entone frunció el ceño… desde que había sentido ese disturbio en el aire… era solo un presentimiento, pero sabía que algo muy malo se venía… no para Fiore… ni siquiera para el mundo… solo sabía que algo muy malo pronto pasaría y que de algún modo Erza estaba involucrada…

Gremio de Fairy Tail.

Cana se removió incomoda… sus cartas estaban diciéndole que algo muy malo se aproximaba… pero no a ellos como Gremio… era algo que involucraba a Naruto y a Mirajane… algo que no era de ese mundo.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- dijo confusa mientras que sus cartas le indicaban que lo que fuera que pasaría… involucraría a un ser de terrible poder que podía causar un gran daño.

Deseaba hablar con el maestro… pero este charlaba con Gildarts, la chica entonces no se atrevió a ir… después de todo, aun no se atrevía a confesarle a su padre su origen…

En otra parte…

Una figura resplandeciente se materializo… rubia de ojos verdes… miro al cielo y junto sus manos en un rezo.

-Volverá a pasar… nuevamente alguien alterara el universo para traerlo a él… pero no será aquí… será en un lugar distinto- dijo mientras que rezaba… flotaba en el aire y sintió una gran pena…

-Ojo de Rubí- fue todo lo que dijo.

En otra parte.

El hombre de ropas negras miraba el cielo, sabía que algo muy malo estaba por pasar, entones bajo el rostro con tristeza.

-Acnologia… no, lo que le paso a Kurama… le hará enfadar mucho…- dijo con tristeza… y a su mente llego un suceso de hace muchos, muchos años… -El fin de un mundo se acerca… si ese seres invocado.

Nave de Grimoire Heart.

Meldy se encontraba intranquila… había tenido un par de sueños muy extraños… como Ultear había salido a una misión termino contándoselos a Azuma, quien no dijo nada, solo se vio muy preocupado… y ella sabía que Azuma era muy serio cuando había problemas…

-Algo te preocupa- dijo una voz y Meldy se percato de que Rustyrose le miraba… no le agradaba mucho, pero al menos no era como ese sociópata de Zancrow… claro de vez en cuando era divertido, pero a veces exageraba.

-Es solo un presentimiento- dijo Meldy, Rusty se le acerco.

-Todos tenemos presentimientos, y últimamente el Maestro también se ha mostrado nervioso- dijo Rusty con calma –Me dijo que algo se acerca, pero no a este mundo, aun así, trata de averiguar que es.

-¿Suspenderá la búsqueda de Zeref por ello?- pregunto Wendy pero Rusty solo sonrió.

-Para nada, según él maestro, si algo pasa solo el poder de Zeref podría controlar lo que sea que vaya a pasar… aun así, creo que habrán cosas muy interesantes en estos días- dijo el de lentes, Meldy solo bajo el rostro.

-Esto me pone nerviosa- dijo Meldy, pero Rusty solo le miro con calma.

-¿Nerviosa? No deberías de estarlo, pronto tendremos el mundo definitivo de la magia… allí podremos hacer lo que queramos y nada será imposible- dijo él, Meldy le miro y no pudo evitar sonreír, Rusty era un pesado y alguien muy cruel pero a veces decía cosas que la hacían sentir motivada

El Día pasó…

EL amanecer de un nuevo día.

Lucy estaba cansada, ella había tomado el último turno para el carromato y la verdad es que ya había usado mucho poder mágico, pronto tendrían que parar a descansar.

-Hey, creo que ya llegamos- dijo Lucy mientras que frenaba el carromato –Chicos ya…

Y se detuvo sonriendo, vio que Naruto dormía con Mirajane apoyada en su regazo durmiendo apaciblemente, Juvia dormía pegada a su hombro, aunque se veía incomoda, Shigure estaba dormida en sus piernas.

-¿Ya llegamos?- dijo Gray saliendo del vehiculó desperezándose.

-Vaya, así que esta es la zona- dijo Charle.

-Se ve muy apacible- dijo Wendy sonriendo.

-Hey Natsu, ya llegamos, ya baja- dijo Happy, Natsu se arrastro y trato de bajar.

-Anda deja te ayudo- dijo Lucy amablemente cuando Natsu tropezó y cayó… agarrándose del vestido de Lucy y bajándole la minifalda y su ropa interior frente a todos.

-Oh- dijo Gray abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¡IDIOTA!- se escucho el grito de Lucy y el sonido de un golpe.

Minutos después.

-Lucy, creo que no debiste de pegarle tan fuerte- dijo Shigure mientras que veía a Natsu metido de cabeza en un hoyo.

-Si… lo sé, es solo que me deje llevar por el momento- decía una apenada Lucy, mientras que Happy solo se burlaba de la mala suerte de Natsu.

-Es el Karma Natsu, por lo que le hiciste pasar- dijo Happy riendo.

-Pero Mirajane ya me había hecho pagar- dijo un adolorido Natsu mientras que Wendy solo se paseaba queriéndole ir a curar, pero también pensándolo un poco, podrían necesitar poder más adelante.

-Según nos dijo Jura, el viejo vive dentro del bosque, no será difícil encontrar su cabaña- dijo Mirajane con seriedad.

-Bien… Juvia al fin podrá quitarse estos brazaletes- dijo Juvia sonriendo.

-Si… no quiero casarme aun, soy muy joven- dijo Naruto con tristeza.

-Juvia tampoco quiere casarse aun… aunque si fuera con Gray sama… -decía soñadora.

-Bien después de comer entraremos al bosque- dijo Mirajane mientras qué rápidamente sacaba la comida.

-Ah, Juvia quiere ayudar- dijo la maga de agua pero al levantarse se tropezó y Naruto rápidamente la sujeto para que no cayese… quedando ambos mirándose fijamente…

-"Que hermosa es"- pensó Naruto mientras que Juvia se sonrojaba tremendamente.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo de pronto Mira con una venita resaltada en su frente y ambos entonces se percataron de lo que pasaba.

-¡Esto nos está sincronizando! ¡Puedo oler las feromonas que estos dos están lanzando para entrar a etapa de celo!- exclamo Shigure molesta y sonrojada -¡No! ¡Si nos sigue sincronizando van a terminar copulando conmigo en medio!

-¡No va a pasar eso!- dijeron Naruto y Juvia al unisonó y sonrojados.

-Yo creo que se - dijo Happy burlón, pero una rápida mirada gaticida de Mirajane le hizo tragar saliva.

-Mejor no digas eso Happy- dijo Lucy.

-Eh… ¿Qué es copular?- dijo Wendy con duda y todos se sonrojaron.

-Anda que ya había escuchado so antes, pero no recuerdo que significa- dijo Natsu sacando la cabeza del hoyo.

-Mejor no pregunten- dijo Lucy mientras que notaba el ceño fruncido de Gray… n había hablado mucho pero parecía molesto.

-Sera mejor comer e irnos de inmediato- dijo con seriedad.

Mirajane asintió mientras que Natsu solo miraba a Wendy confuso.

-Oye Lucy, mejor dinos que significa Copular, que la verdad ya no me acuerdo- dijo Natsu.

-Sí, creo que tú eres la más adecuada- dijo Wendy.

-¡Y porque tengo que ser yo la que les diga!- exclamo la maga de espíritus estelares molesta.

Unos minutos después.

-Bien, solo debemos de ir por esa colina y llegaremos- dijo Mirajane.

-Bien, por fin podremos quitarnos estos brazaletes- dijo Shigure… y se sintió de pronto algo vacía… la sincronización les estaba pegando.

-Vamos Juvia- dijo Naruto ayudando a Juvia a subir por la pendiente y esta se sonrojo.

-Si Naruto… sama- dijo ella y eso hizo que Mirajane se estremeciera… los brazaletes estaban haciendo que Naruto y Juvia empezasen a enamorarse… debían de apurarse.

-Vaya… es raro escuchar a Juvia decirle eso a otro- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

-Sí, es raro-dijo Lucy mirando algo preocupada a Gray, cosa que Natsu noto.

-No creo que le afecte tanto Lucy- dijo Natsu sonriéndole.

-No lo sé… la verdad es que sería duro que después de todo lo que han pasado Juvia terminara relacionándose con alguien más- dijo Lucy, Natsu pensó en decir algo cuando recordó lo que había pasado antes con Lucy… y se sintió mal por Gray.

-Tienes razón, hay que ayudarle- dijo el mago pelirosa mientras que esperaba que el viejo los ayudase.

Lucy le sonrió lo que hizo que Natsu se sintiera contento, cosa que Happy noto.

-Esos dos se guuuusssssttttttaaaaaannnn- dijo burlón mientras que Wendy solo reía.

-No tienes que hablar sobre lo obvio gato- dijo Charle.

-¡Aye!- exclamo Happy burlón.

-Allá esta- dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa al ver la casa del viejo hechicero, a todos se les ilumino el rostro y tanto Naruto como Juvia se abrazaron emocionados cargando a Shigure quien por un motivo se sentía muy apegada a ellos… para separarse al sentir el instinto homicida que provenía de Mirajane y una mirada glacial por parte de Gray.

-Je, creo que esto de verdad nos está afectando- dijo Naruto ya muy confuso… los brazaletes los estaban haciendo comportarse como pareja… debían de apurarse

Todos corrieron a la cabaña con la esperanza puesta en el hechicero.

-No puedo- dijo el viejo con toda la calma del mundo -Yo ya no remuevo este tipo de conjuros muchacho

No sea gacho –dijo Naruto con cara de perro faldero -Yo aun no me quiero casar

Por favor viejo, Juvia aun es muy joven para casarse y que este pervertido me haga esto y aquello… aunque ahora que lo pienso… no estaría tan mal…- dijo llorando, pero el aura asesina nuevamente la hizo ponerse firmes

-No quiero tener padre un que tenga bigotes de zorro y una madre llorona, tenga compasión de mi- dijo Shigure con seriedad, a lo que el viejo suspiro

Pues ya les dije que no puedo, además después que fui demandado por el ultimo brazalete que removí termine quedándome como única posesión esta casa abandonada en el bosque- dijo molesto -¿Tienen idea de cuánto dinero se invierte en esos brazaletes? Porque yo sí, y aunque estén prohibidos, aun te demandan.

-Comprendo su posición, pero es algo imperativo y muy necesario que lo remueva- dijo Mirajane tratando de calmarse.

-Señorita, eso no se puede no tengo ni los instrumento ni las ganas de hacerlo, pero si se siente sola porque la chica azulada le robo a su novio-se acomoda el pelo con una mirada de lujuria-le informo que yo estoy libre y con muchas energías.

-Creo que ya se condeno- dijo Natsu.

-Pobre viejo- dijo Lucy apenada.

-Era tan prometedor- dijo Happy riendo.

-A esto que ni siquiera le preguntaron su nombre- dijo Wendy confusa.

-Sí, sería bueno saber que poner en su epitafio- dijo Charle

Por lo mientras… Mirajane se quedo viendo fijamente unos segundos al hechicero antes de comenzar a reír como de un modo que Natsu y Gray no le habían escuchado en mucho tiempo… desde que fue apodada "La Demonio"

-Muy bien dejémoslo así- dijo mientras que se transforma en su Satán Soul y ante la sorpresa de todos, estrello al viejo contra la pared sujetándolo de las solapas- Oh usted remueve los estúpidos brazaletes o yo le remuevo cada miembro del cuerpo, usted decide viejo mañoso.

-Eh, creo que ya se por que no hay que hacer enojar a Mira- dijo Lucy asustada.

-Aye- dijo Happy en las mismas.

-De verdad que esta n chiflados todos en este gremio- dijo Charle.

-Hum, se lo merece- dijo Gray hablando por fin.

El viejo hechicero estaba a punto de orinarse en los pantalones del miedo, mas debido a los ojos que le profetizaban una tortura horrorosa.

-Yo… yo… está bien, está bien- dijo el viejo y Mirajane lo soltó –Vaya, no debería de encelarse tanto señorita.

-No estoy celosa… solo preocupada ¿Qué no entiende que esos brazaletes se proscribieron precisamente porque arruinaban la vida de otros?- dijo Mirajane regresado a su modo normal –Entienda, se que ellos no se aman, cada uno tiene a quien amar o a quien amo.

Y eso hizo que Juvia y Naruto se sonrojaran..

Gray solo les miraba confuso mientras que el viejo solo suspiraba.

-Mira… les puedo ayudar, pero necesito unas flores mágicas que solo crecen en la montaña, pero están custodiadas por un grupo de ogros que hicieron su hogar allí- dijo el viejo –Así que no creo posible que los pueda obtener a menos que se les derrote.

-¡Ja! ¡Eso no es problema en un segundo acabare con ellos!- exclamo Natsu sonriendo… y entonces Mirajane le sonrió.

-Tú y los demás se quedan, yo iré- dijo Mirajane.

-¡Pero Mira! ¡Son ogros, no son cualquier cosa!- exclamo Lucy.

-Es cierto, no debes de arriesgarte- dijo Wendy.

-Mirajane- dijo Naruto sorprendido, pero esta le sonrió.

-Naruto, esto lo quiero hacer, además, eres mi apreciado estudiante- dijo ella con una sonrisa que puso nervioso a Naruto, mientras que Juvia y Shigure solo le miraron con sorpresa.

-"Sera acaso que…"- pensó Juvia y miro a Gray,, aun con el efecto de los brazaletes, lo que sentía por el Fullbuster era fuerte, y deseo que Mirajane se apurara.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir!- exclamo Natsu.

-Tú quemarías todo Natsu- dijo Happy, Natsu solo bufo.

-Anda, confía en Mira- dijo Lucy entendiendo que era cierto, Mirajane era la que podía ir y volver mas rápido, además de que podría obtener las flores sin problemas con los ogros de seguro.

-Ten cuidado- dijo Wendy.

-Lo tendre- dijo Mira sonriendo.

-Hey Mira, no vayas a ser muy cruel con los pobres ogros- dijo Gray sonriendo.

-Suerte – dijo Naruto aun deseando ira ayudarla.

Mirajane solo le miro y Naruto pudo sentir una intensidad en la mirada de Mirajane que solo había sentido con una persona…

Hinata.

-Volveré pronto, tenga listo todo viejo- dijo Mira saliendo de la cabaña y entrando en su Satán Soul mientras que se marchaba volando.

-A todo esto, ¿Cómo se llama anciano? Con ese asalto frontal que le metió Mira no le preguntamos- dijo Natsu con calma.

-Eh… mi nombre es Harry, no les diré mi apellido por que todos se burlan de el- dijo el viejo Harry mientras que todos solo se miraba.

-Espero que todo salga bien- dijo Naruto con calma.

-Si… yo no quiero casarme contigo- dijo Juvia olvidando por una vez hablar en tercera persona.

-Y yo no quiero terminar con ustedes como mis padres- dijo Shigure haciendo un Mohín de enfado que hizo que Juvia y Naruto sonrieran.

Media hora después.

-Fue un temblor fuerte- dijo Natsu

-Sí, eso sin contar el sonido de los truenos- dijo Lucy con calma.

-Eh… chicos ustedes bien saben que esos no fueron truenos- dijo Gray.

-¿Qué haces Wendy?- preguntó Naruto al ver a Wendy rezando en una esquina.

-Rezo por el alma de esos pobres Ogros- dijo la Dragon Slayer ante lo que Natsu y Lucy solo rieron apenados.

En eso se abrió la puerta y Mirajane entro con toda la calma del mundo..

-Aquí están las flores, espero que sean suficientes- dijo sonriendo ante lo que todos le miraron con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Mira… ¿Qué es eso negro que te escurre en la ropa?- preguntó Lucy.

-Oh, no se preocupen, tuve algunas negociaciones agresivas con los ogros, pero al final entendieron por las buenas que no debían de acaparar las flores- dijo Mirajane.

-Wendy déjame rezar contigo- dijo Happy mientras que el viejo Harry decidió mejor no meterse en líos y crear la fórmula para separar a el trió de los brazaletes.

Ya más tarde.

-¡Gracias por todo viejo!- exclamaba el buen Naruto mientras que el viejo solo les miraba.

-¡Y no vuelvan por favor!- exclamo el viejo Harry.

-Bien, es hora de regresarte a tu gremio Shigure- dijo Mirajane sonriendo, mas esta solo suspiro.

-El maestro me encargo que fuera con ustedes… dijo que era una misión para aprender mas sobre la convivencia con magos- dijo ella.

-Anda, Naruto ya conseguiste a tu Exceed- dijo Happy sonriendo.

-¡Que yo no soy su Exceed?- exclamo Shigure molesta.

-Anda, será divertido, así Naruto ya no será el único DS sin gato- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

-Eh Natsu, Laxus no tenia Exceed y Cobra tampoco- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Ahes que no eran tan geniales como nosotros- dijo Natsu alegre.

-Payaso- dijo Gray, pero Natsu decidió dejarlo pasar.

-Juvia lo siente- dijo la maga de agua, pero Gray le sonrió.

-Hey, no lo hiciste con mala intención, no te tortures con eso- dijo Gray, a lo que Juvia asintió.

-Bueno, entonces vamos al Gremio, estoy segura de que deben de estar ansiosos por que "Esa" fecha se acerca- dijo Mira ante la extrañeza de Naruto, Wendy y Lucy.

-¡Si este año si lo lograre!- exclamo Natsu.

-¡Para nada cerebro de pollo rostizado este año lo lograre yo!- dijo Gray.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto Lucy

-Ya lo sabrás Lucy- dijo Mirajane con calma, aunque era obvio que se sentía aliviada.

Lucy no sabía que en la mente de la chica pasaban cosas muy confusas… pero que aun no es momento de revelar.

Días después.

-¡La prueba del Examen de Clase S!- exclamo Lucy sorprendida… y es que se acababa de anunciar a los participantes de la prueba de ascenso a la clase S.

Los seleccionados obviamente fueron, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Fried, Elfman, Cana y Mest Gridder…

Aunque Gazille hizo berrinche, de todos modos se hizo la selección además de la elección de compañeros de algunos en los días subsecuentes.

Natsu con Happy, Juvia con Lissana, Mest con Wendy, Cana con Lucy, Fried con Bixlow, Levy con Gazille, Elfman con Evergreen y Gray con Loky…

Así también, se sabría que los tres magos de Clase S participarían en el examen…

-¡Que yo que!- dijo Naruto con sorpresa.

-Si Naruto, tu vendrás conmigo, aprovecharemos el tiempo del examen para que practiques tu poder, además será una experiencia para ti- dijo Mirajane, Naruto se sintió algo inhibido, no participaría en ese examen obviamente, pero Mirajane ya le había dicho que iría para que mejorara sus habilidades… suspiro, en serio que desde esa vez de los brazaletes, Mira no lo dejaba ni a sol ni sombra.

Shigure solo suspiro, también le pidió Mirajane acudir, bueno, no podía negarse, según la "misión" de su maestro, debía de convivir y tratar a los miembros de FT, aunque de todos modos eso de tener que pasarse todo el tiempo con Naruto era un poco pesado… pero no perdía nada, aunque aun no confiaba en los portadores del poder del Chakra…

No se imaginaba que pronto algo pasaría…

Algo que cambiaría su modo de ver las cosas y el mundo entero.

Continuara.

Je, anda que este si salió largo, espero que les haya gustado por que a partir de aquí termina lo tranquilo y empieza lo grueso, ya lo verán je, le dedicare el próximo cap a la situación en el mundo de Naruto ya que se vienen cosas más pesadas.

Je, pronto verán por que el Rey de los Espíritus Estelares fue a por Hinata, también verán que es lo que esta pasando en varias partes y muchos cambios con respecto a lo que pasa en la prueba del Examen.

Je, espero les agrade como notaron, Mira ya esta mas apegada a Naruto, y este le pasa lo mismo, pero se verán más cosas de ambos a partir del examen, además de que meteré cosas completamente nuevas je, ya verán a que me refiero.

Espero les haya gustado.

Suerte a todos.


	16. Capitulo 14: Infierno P1

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 14: Infierno P1**

**Arc 2 Exceed/Gold Keys.**

**Mientras tanto, en el Universo Ninja**

Hanabi Hyuga estaba intranquila… Draco había conseguido la llave al romper el sello… y de pronto una serie de extrañas criaturas salieron de la nada… resultaron difíciles de vencer en ese espacio tan cerrado, pero Draco les dijo que los Trols no eran para nada seres fáciles de enfrentar en una cueva, lo que sorprendió a las chicas.

-¿¡Y qué demonios hacemos!- exclamo Tenten logrando encajar a uno con una lanza, el Trol rugía con ira mientras que Ino con una serie de sendas patadas lograba lanzar a otro.

-¡DRAGONS FIRE!- exclamo Draco y una poderosa Flama le pego a los troles -¡Vámonos ahora!

Y el grupo corrió, Hanabi solo les vio asustada… jamás en su vida había visto creaturas como esas.

AL llegar a las afueras de la cueva, las chicas se dejaron Caer mientras que Draco miraba la entrada de la cueva con duda.

-¿Qué demonios eran esas cosas?- pregunto Ino confusa.

-Trolls- dijo Draco, Tenten palideció.

-Pero esos son seres de la mitología… solo cuentos- dijo Tenten confusa.

-Pues esos se veían muy reales para mí- dijo Hanabi.

-Eran Ringlefinch- dijo Draco –Aunque es raro, tienden a ocultarse bajo puentes… no son de montaña sino Trolls de bosque.

-¿Quieres decir que hay más cosas como esas?- dijo Ino algo asustada.

-Sí, pero no temas, de día no pueden hacer nada, la luz solar los vuelve roca… aunque sigo con esa duda…no creo que fueran los guardianes de esa llave- dijo el Espiritu, Hanabi solo suspiro.

-Al menos evitamos que nos mataran- dijo ella… y se sonrojo al notar que Draco le olfateo-. ¿Qué haces?

Draco no dijo nada se acerco a Tenten y a Ino y las olfateo también apenando a las chicas.

-Ya veo… las tres están ovulando, los trolls las querían por eso- dijo con calma… a lo que las tres se sonrojaron.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Ino aunque ya se imaginaba que le iba a decir Draco.

-Las querían para copular y preñarlas con sus vástagos, así de simple- Dijo él, lo que provoco que las tres se sonrojaran.

-¿Pro que no los trolls también tienen a sus hembras?- dijo Tenten.

-SI, pero a veces prefieren hembras humanas, mas si estas son fuertes… en fin, tenemos la llave así que debemos de irnos- dijo Draco mientras qué Hanabi miraba la llave.

-¿Y a fin de cuentas que llave es esa?- dijo Ino, Hanabi solo la miro.

-Es una llave de plata- dijo Hanabi mientras qué miraba el símbolo en ella –El Fénix.

-Entonces yo me retiro para que puedas hacer el contrato, recuerda que por el momento tienes un límite mágico de poder invocar solo un espíritu a la vez y máximo tres por día, debes entrenar eso- dijo Draco desapareciendo.

-Bueno, sera mejor regresar al Hostal antes… no quiero quedarme a esperar la noche y que salgan mas de esas cosas- dijo Hanabi, Ino asintió y se marchaban mientras que Tenten solo miro la cueva.

-Trolls- dijo ella y se sintió nerviosa… si esas criaturas existían entonces el mundo aun era un lugar realmente desconocido –Al menos no era un Jothen…

En la capital del País del Fuego.

-Esto es extraño- dijo Kabuto mirando varios papeles.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Sasuke acercándose.

-Hum, es solo que hay reportes de extraños avistamientos… animales muy raros han estado apareciendo en campos de cultivos y en zonas ganaderas- dijo Kabuto con calma.

-Bueno, nadie dijo que tener a todos bajo tu mando era fácil- dijo el Uchiha -¿Y a donde fue Madara?

-No lo sé… aunque me pregunto, ¿Por qué le seguimos diciendo Madara?- dijo Kabuto sonriendo.

-Costumbre, además, eso de decirle Tobi no me agrada- dijo Sasuke mientras que tomaba los documentos –Que raro.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kabuto al ver la expresión de Sasuke.

-Este reporte… están describiendo un Jothen- dijo el Uchiha.

-¿Jothen?- pregunto confuso Kabuto… era la primera vez que escuchaba de eso.

-Es un Troll de las montañas, muy rara vez salen de su territorio… pero se supone que es una leyenda casi olvidada… incluso entre los clanes ya muy pocos la recuerdan… y aquí menciona avistamientos no solo de ese tipo de troll, sino también de otros-dijo tomando mas papeles y mirándoles con una expresión ceñuda –Orcos… goblins… Elfos del bosque… ¿Qué demonios está comiendo esa gente?

-Son criaturas de mitos ¿No es así?- dijo Kabuto al recordar los nombres que Sasuke citaba –No son las únicas, según un campesino del País de la Tierra, han estado viendo Banshees y toda clase de seres mitológicos.

-¿A qué crees que se deba Sasuke?- dijo Kabuto, pero Sasuke no dijo nada, solo bufo y se dio la vuelta.

-Ordena a Sakura que mande a Mei Terumi a mi habitación, tengo que calmar mi estrés- dijo Sasuke, Kabuto sonrió.

-Está bien Sasuke- dijo con calma mientras que imaginaba que todo lo que acontecía tenía que ver con la extraña "magia" que estaba investigando.

Kabuto se sentó con calma mientras que analizaba sus opciones.

Desde que la guerra termino, entre Sasuke y "El Falso Madara" (a Kabuto no le gustaba nada eso de decirle nadie, así que siguió llamándolo Madara por comodidad) realmente habían hecho un pandemónium en todos lados, su idea de paz era una subyugación total, y solo no habían logrado el Genjutsu Eterno por la falta de ese 1% que se había perdido cuando Naruto fue lanzado a otro mundo por Hinata, bien, eso no era su problema, pero no le gustaba el mundo ahora.

-Pero eso cambiara- dijo sonriendo, en eso vio a Sakura acercarse –Ah, qué bueno verte, Sasuke me pidió que te dijera que le llevaras a Terumi Meia sus habitaciones… anda apúrate y por cierto, lleva a Kurotsuchi a la mía, a veces es un poco necesario desfogar el estrés, y tanto Anko como Kurenai necesitan otra compañera de juegos.

-Si Kabuto sama- dijo Sakura con tristeza, ya sabía que debía de preparar el material de curación y sus jutsus médicos especiales, porque Kuotsuchi pasaría una de las peores torturas del sadismo sexual que usaba Kabuto, era una suerte para ella que estuviera en la lista de posibles "madres" de la próxima generación de Uchihas, po ello Kabuto no abusaba de ella del mismo modo que lo hacia con Anko y Kurenai.

En otra parte.

Shion miraba los textos con una expresión de desasosiego, después de haber recitado un hechizo… había ocurrido un desbalance, demonios habían empezado a ser liberados, muchos no llegaban al poder de un Biju, pero… un par de los seres que liberosin querr, estaban haciendo que de los mundos ultraterrenales salieran toda clase de criaturas escapando de sus hogares…el encuentro entre esas criaturas y los humanos casi siempre terminaba en tragedia.

-Lo lamento- dijo rezando por las almas de quienes morirían por sus acciones, pero todo era por detener a Kabuto y su pandilla de malnacidos –No se preocupen, me encargare de todo en cuanto logre librarme de él.

Y regreso a estudiar.

De regreso a la Posada.

-Bien, ¿Ya vas a invocar a ese espíritu para el contrato?- dijo Ino, Hanabi solo miraba la llave.

-No sé qué cosa rara saldrá con esto- dijo Hanabi mientras que miraba el símbolo del Fénix.

-No lo sabremos hasta intentarlo.- dijo Ino ya algo hastiada, Tenten le puso la mano en el hombro a Hanabi y esta sonrió.

-Bien… ¡Ábrete puerta del Ave inmortal! ¡Fénix!- exclamo Hanabi y entonces un hombre pelirrojo surgió de una Flama.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué galán!- exclamo Ino sonriendo.

El espíritu les miro y sonrió.

-Vaya… tanto tiempo en ese cueva… y veo que mi nueva ama es una chica muy hermosa- dijo sonriendo a lo que Hanabi se sonrojo… hasta que el espíritu se acerco a Ino –Oh, si, cuanto anhele tener a una dueña tan bella como usted señorita.

-¿Eh?- fue todo lo que pudo decir Ino ante la sorpresa.

-¡Oye que yo te invoque!- exclamo Hanabi, el espíritu volteo… y una expresión de desasosiego apareció en él.

-Ah… ¿Otra vez una niña? Bueno, esta es bonita pero, ¿Por qué no me puede tocar una rubia de pecho grandes para variar?- dijo el espíritu lo que enfado a las chicas.

-Oye tu pervertido!- exclamaron molestas, pero el espíritu solo suspiro.

-En fin, lo echo pecho, mi nombre es Erick, el Espíritu estelar del fénix, un placer mi nueva dueña- dijo él con calma.

-¿Estás segura que mejor no lo regresamos a la cueva?- dijo Tenten, Hanabi solo suspiro.

-Después de los líos para conseguirlo, no lo voy a regresar… en fin, tu pervertido- dijo Hanabi, Erick solo le miro con aburrimiento -¿Cuál es tu magia?

-Soy un Fénix, manejo magia de fuego, aunque no soy un espíritu de combate, pero mi flama es capaz de obrar milagros amiga- dijo Erick y suspiro –En fin, firmemos el contrato.

-Otra vez el papeleo- dijo Hanabi, pero Erick solo saco un papel.

-Solo firma aquí, me podrás invocar los días miércoles, viernes y domingo, ya dependiendo de cómo vayas mejorando podrás invocarme más tiempo- dijo él con calma- bien de todos modos ya que ando por aquí… hum,, puedo decirte que si bien mis poderes no son como los de un Dragón Slayer, bien tengo cosas que te ayudaran mucho.

-Con lo pervertido que eres lo dudo- dijo Ino, Erick le sonrió.

-Sé que buscan la llave dorada del Dragón, bien, pues mi poder, me perimiría teletransportarles a donde esta- dijo el sorprendiendo a las chicas.

-¡En serio!- dijo Hanabi.

-Es una de las habilidades del Fénix… aunque claro, necesito para eso que alguna de ustedes conozca al menos algo del lugar a donde debo de ir- dijo haciendo que la moral se bajara.

-Solo sabemos que está en la capital, no sabemos en qué parte estará oculta- dijo Hanabi.

-Podría estar en el palacio donde están Sasuke y su bola de bastardos- dijo Tenten.

-Oh en alguna de las casas que los ricos poseen a los alrededores- dijo Ino y entonces Hanabi les miro con sorpresa.

-¡Eso es!- exclamo sorprendiendo a Ino y Tenten. -¡En el clan poseíamos una mansión en la capital!

-Oh… ¡Cierto! ¡Si lo que buscamos esta allá estaríamos un paso más delante de hallar el modo de vencer a Sasuke!- exclamo Tenten.

-Hum, el problema es que nunca entre ala mansión, aunque conozco los terrenos circuncidantes- dijo Hanabi, Erick les sonrió.

-Eso debería de bastar- dijo Erick, aunque deberán de ir con cuidado, una vez allá deberás de descansar al menos una hora para poder llamarme de nuevo y después no podrás usarme en al menos dos semana- dijo Erick, las chicas se vieron.

-Está bien, de todos modos, si hacemos todo rápido no tendremos problemas- dijo Tenten.

-Bien pues… vamos entonces, como el Sol esta en su cúspide tengo fuerza suficiente- dijo Erick mientras que se acercaba a las chicas –Tómenme de las manos o se podrían perder entre las dimensiones de bolsillo.

Las tres se sujetaron y Erick brillo desapareciendo todos.

En la Capital.

Antigua zona residencial de clanes.

Un destello llameante apareció, y las tres chicas vieron sorprendidas el lugar.

-¡Lo hicimos!- exclamo Ino mientras que Erick sonreía.

-Debo de retirarme, recuerde, debe de descansar al menos una hora antes de poder invocarme pequeña ama- dijo Erick y desapareció.

-¡No me llames pequeña!-exclamo Hanabi molesta… hasta que de pronto se sintió mareada y de no ser por Ino habría caído al piso.

-¡Hanabi!- exclamo la Yamanaka.

-Estoy mareada y cansada- dijo Hanabi molesta, Tenten sonrió y volteo… palideciendo.

-¿Pero qué demonios paso aquí?- dijo la chica y tanto Ino como Hanabi miraron asombradas como la zona residencial estaba hecha un asco.

Casas destruidas, Mansiones convertidas en prostíbulos… y un enorme caos de suciedad en todos lados.

-Se ve que se cebaron duro con este lugar- dijo Tenten, Hanabi vio los restos de la enorme mansión y suspiro.

-Habrá que buscar en los restos de la mansión- dijo Hanabi mientras que Tenten e Ino la ayudaban a caminar, de verdad que invocar espíritus era muy agotador.

Lo que no notaron, es que un grupo de ex criminales laes habían visto.

-Hey… ¿Vieron a esas nenas?- dijo uno.

-Sí, están bien buenas- dijo otro sonriendo.

-En especial la rubia… je, y veo que es una Yamanaka- dijo otro sonriendo con lujuria –Ha, por fin podre probar ese Jutsu especial que nulifica habilidades de ese clan… y podre disfrutar las carnes de esa deliciosa chica.

, yo prefiero a la Hyuga, se ve que está muy bien, de seguro que ha de ser muy estrecha- dijo otro más grande.

-Hey, llamemos a los demás, puede que solo sean tres, pero eran muy reconocidas kunoichis de Konoha- dijo el que parecía el líder.

-Je, oh si, es cierto, aun así, no podrán contra todos nosotros- dijo otro mas y partió a por el resto de su pandilla.

-¿Cuánto crees que nos darán por ellas en la casa de prostíbulos?- dijo el primero.

-Una buena cantidad eso te lo aseguro, las kunoichis que no fueron convertidas en esclavas sexuales están muy cotizadas- dijo el líder sonriendo.

Y empezaron a reír, irían con todo a por ellas, tal vez perderían a algunos hombres, pero valdría la pena por poder tener a su disposición a esas mujeres.

Lo que no sabían, es que alguien les observaba a través de cámaras…

En otra parte.

-Ju… así que… ¿Ese es el poder de una llave estelar? Vaya, no imagine que la hermanita de esa estúpida tendría en su poder las llaves… ¿Intervendré? Nah, mejor veamos si vale la pena, si las capturan, solo tendré que ir a por la Hyuga y se las devolveré después de que termine de usarla- dijo Kabuto desde un cuarto con monitores, sabia que había sido una buena idea tender la red de cámaras en esa zona.

Pronto conseguiría sus objetivos.

Continuara.

Je, esta aparte se dividirá en dos caps., como ven las acciones de Sasuke y compañía están haciendo que varios seres mitológicos salgan de sus zonas normales, je, además de que las cosas en el mundo ninja van de mal en peor, je, en el próximo veremos la conclusión de esta pequeña aventura de Ino, Hanabi y Tenten y veremos también a un par de viejos personajes de Naruto, eso si también un pequeño vistazo a lo que pasa en el mundo de Fairy Tail.

Suerte a todos y espero les guste, ando un poco falto de inspiración (sin contar que el ratón de mi cumpu se daño así que me cuesta algo de trabajo trabajar en ciertas cosas

Suerte


	17. Capitulo 15: Infierno P2

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 15: Infierno P2**

**Arc 2 Exceed/Gold Keys.**

**Mientras tanto, en el Universo Ninja**

Hanabi Hyuga descansaba en el jardín de lo que fuera otrora la hermosa casa de veraneo de los Hyuga en la capital.

Ino y Tenten solo revisaban los alrededores.

-Bueno, al menos parece que no hay nadie a los alrededores- dijo Ino con calma.

-Sí, aunque me sorprende como es que todo el lugar fue dañado así… pareciera que a Sasuke no le importa mucho el lugar donde vive- dijo Tenten.

-La verdad es que… aun consiguiendo esas llaves ¿Cómo le ganaremos? Draco no se ve más fuerte que Lee y su poder no es tan alto- dijo Ino pensativa –Y ese tal Erick es un pervertido.

-Sí, yo también estoy dudándolo, pero… bueno, es magia, el poder de hacer posible lo imposible… probablemente haya alguna esperanza... además… ¿Quién quita y encontremos algo que nos haga super poderosas?- dijo Tenten.

-Je, algo así como una Magical Girl de los cuentos antiguos- dijo no.

-Algo así- respondió la rubia y ambas empezaron a reír… de pronto.

-¿Sentiste eso?- dijo Tenten.

-Si… shinobis… ese modo de actuar- dijo Ino seria –Mejor regresemos con Hanabi…

-Vaya… ¿Pero miren lo que trajo la cigüeña?- dijo un enorme hombre con cara de maniaco, Ino y Tenten le miraron.

-¿Y este baboso?- dijo Ino.

-No lo sé, ha de ser de esos que nacieron con mucho musculo y nada de cerebro- dijo Tentenn.

-Vaya jefe, las gatitas tienen garras- dijo otro y tanto Ino como Tenten se percataron de que mas sujetos salían de entre las sombras.

-Je, bueno, si no, no sería divertido- dijo otro mirando depredadoramente a Ino, esta solo sintió nauseas

-Demonios… ¿Por qué solo nos acosan los tipos feos, fofos y mugrientos?- dijo Ino molesta.

-No losé… y siempre son imbéciles que no pueden conseguir mujeres de otra forma que no sea atacándolas- dijo Tenten burlona, el líder de los Shinobis solo les miro con calma.

-Veo que sus bocas sucias no le hacen honor a sus bellos rostros… bien, pensábamos ser indulgentes… pero como sus boquitas son muy sucias, tendremos que dañarlas muy feo- dijo el líder.

-¡Ya quisieras!- exclamo Tenten lanzando un kunai y el jefe lo esquivo… haciendo que Tenten sonriera.

-¡Cuidado!- exclamo otro al notar que…

¡BROOM!

…el kunai tenía un sello explosivo el cual detono llevándose a dos de los Shinobis.

-¡A ellas!- exclamo el líder y varios de sus ninjas se lanzaron contra las dos Kunoichis.

-¡Sōshōryū!- exclamo Tenten mientras que Ino se preparaba… el Shinten Bunshin no Jutsu le serviría, pero por desgracia eran muchos y Tenten no podría cuidar de su cuerpo.

-¡Toma esto!- exclamo uno de los Shinobis y uso una técnica Katon que las chicas apenas lograron repeler.

-No son tan malos- dijo Tenten algo nerviosa, solo había logrado derribar a tres, pero los demás se habían defendido bien.

-No puedo usar mi jutsu así… son demasiados- dijo Ino enfadada.

-Debemos de resistir y encontrar el modo de huir… o sino…- dijo Tenten cuando un par de los Shinobis se le fueron encima, ella alcanzo a esquivar y junto con Ino.

-¡Ya las tengo!- exclamo otro usando una especie de bomba que al estallar lanzo una especie de plasta, Ino no logro esquivarla por la cantidad de katones que le lanzaron.

-¡Pero qué diablos es esto!- dijo toda pegada.

-¡INO!- exclamo Tenten y se preparo para un ataque máximo pero.

-¡No lo permitiré!- exclamo otro eh hizo unos sellos que lanzaron un ataque Raiton muy extraño que lograron tomar desprevenida a Tenten y esta cayo inconsciente..

-Je, cayeron- dijo el jefe.

-Pero perdimos a 7 de los nuestros señor y creo que esos 2 de allá no volverán a moverse en vida—dijo otro.

-No importa… tenemos a las chicas así que podemos disfrutar- dijo el líder.

-Señor, nos falta la Hyuga- dijo otro.

-Bah, luego la buscaremos, aun con su Juken no podrá contra todos, por lo mientras llevemos a estas preciosas a nuestro cuartel… ¡Esta noche habrá fiesta!

-¡SI!- exclamaron los seguidores, sin percatarse de que una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad adornaba los rostros de Ino y Tenten.

-"El plan salió a la perfección"- pensaron ambas… habían logrado alejar a los cerdos de donde estaba Hanabi… ahora solo debían esperar el momento exacto para escapar.

Hanabi despertó…

EL ruido había cesado y se percato de que estaba sola.

-¿Ino? ¿Tenten?- dijo mientras que se estiraba… se sentía mejor, al parecer se había recargado después de dormir un poco –¿A dónde habrán ido esas dos?

Y palideció.

-¡Entonces eran ciertos esos rumores de que las mayoría de las Kunoichis se hacen lesbianas porque muchos de sus compañeros no las pelan!- dijo con sorpresa –Bueno… ya les preguntare cuando vuelvan… hurr, me da cosa de pensarlo… aunque bueno… no se pierde nada con experimentar

Y con esa idea en su mente (que por cierto desde ese momento decidió bañarse a parte, no fuera que las chicas sufrieran un caso de afecto mal interpretado… aunque ahora que lo pensaba… esa costumbre de Ino de agarrarle los pechos y esa de Tenten de recordarle que aun no tenia vello "allí" abajo le hicieron sospechar) empezó a revisar el lugar en busca de la llave dorada.

En otro lugar.

Sakura solo miraba al piso… escuchaba los sonidos de la perversión… como Sasuke tomaba a las demás chicas, forzándolas a actos que de haber estado con las mentes sanas las habrían trastornado por completo

Se alejo silenciosamente pero escucho un alarido, provenía del cuarto de Kabuto… no quería ni imaginar lo que estaría haciendo a la pobre de Kurotsuchi..

Camino tapándose los oídos mientras que los alaridos de la chica llenaban el pasillo.

-"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo Siento!"- pensaba Sakura completamente dolida y corrió con rapidez.

Llego al cuarto donde estaban todos esos libros que Kabuto había conseguido y se puso a estudiar, por suerte estaba insonorizado, por lo que ya no se escuchaban los alaridos de Kurotsuchi.

-Debo de seguir estudiando… solo así lo detendré- dijo Sakura decidida mientras que buscaba mas daos acerca de Shabranigudu.

No sabía que alguien la observaba.

-Esta niña no es nada idiota, je, es bueno que nunca haya confiado en ella… anda, sigue preparándome el camino estúpida… pronto todo habrá acabado para ti- dijo Tobi sonriendo oculto desde uno de los libreros…

Y si, el sabía lo que planeaba Sakura, y también que ni Sasuke ni Kabuto lo habían notado por estar ambos en sus propias maquinaciones.

Perdió la oportunidad de que el plan Ojo de Luna se cumpliera, pero si lo que esa niña investigaba era correcto… entonces obtendría un poder capaz de aniquilar a todo y tener el poder y control total no de una, sino de varias tierras.

Sonrió, era mejor dejar que la chica hiciera el trabajo, el lo aprovecharía y cuando llegara el momento tomaría control de todo.

-Y solo por eso es que guarde esta belleza- dijo mientras que miraba una llave dorada con el Signo del Tigre Chino, además de eso una especie de rubí con un pentagrama.

En otro lugar…

"_Todo ardía en llamas, la tierra yacía yerma, los arboles estaban pelados y secos… el fuego levantaba volutas de humo que cubrían el cielo…_

_Shion miro a el camino que llevaba a Konoha… eran miles… cuerpos destrozados… hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos… no había discriminación alguna…_

_Ahogo un grito mientras que miraba el rio de cadáveres… avanzo y entonces los vio…_

_A lo lejos en el norte un enorme ser… un ser tan poderoso que podía mantener al misterioso Jyuubi y a ese extraño Dragón Negro a raya con mucha facilidad… en una batalla que estaba devastando todo…_

_Grito mientras que veía los restos de alguien que había conocido bien… el hombre del que ella… por el que empezó a sentir algo… quien le prometió ayudarle a continuar el legado de las Sacerdotisas… muerto… siendo abrazado por una mujer muy hermosa de larga cabellera gris quien miraba con odio a el enorme ser._

_En el piso habían más personas… vio a Sasuke Uchiha… o lo que parecía que alguna vez fue él… despedazado… la máscara de Tobi… una bufanda blanca… y una llave dorada…"_

Abrió los ojos y se toco la cabeza… esa visión le tenía aterrada… lo peor es que cambiaba en algo cada que dormía… la primera vez había visto al Jyuubi destrozando todo mientras que Naruto le enfrentaba junto a un muchacho de cabellos rosas…

La segunda vez vio al enorme Dragón destrozando a Sasuke y asesinando a Sakura Haruno junto con varias personas más, y a Naruto muerto a los pies de Madara Uchiha…

La tercera vez solo veía a una mujer rubia tratando de advertirle algo… solo era una cosa como "Tu destino no está escrito"

Y ahora esto… en cada sueño solo se repetían tres patrones… un ser enorme causando caos.

-¿Qué será? ¿Por qué ahora?- dijo asustada –Y ¿Por qué Naruto está en todos esos sueños? El murió… esos malnacidos lo mataron.

No sabía que pasaba y eso la asustaba… el Jyuub, el Dragón Negro y ese misterioso ser que parecía capaz de derrotar a los dos anteriores con facilidad.

-Debo de seguir estudiando- dijo apresurándose a recoger los libros.

De regreso con Hanabi.

-¡QUEDEMONIOS ES ESTO!- exclamo esquivando un flamaso tremendo -¡DE DONDE DEMONIOS SALIO ESA COSA!

Lo que la atacaba era un Dragón de color verde… no era muy grande, pero eso no importaba, escupía fuego y ella sabía muy bien que si le daba habría Hanabi a las brasas.

-¡Por que estas cosas me pasan a mí!- exclamo, sabía que el Juken no le serviría… maldijo el momento en el que encontró esa cueva y leyó esa palabra "Prueba"

Y se detuvo… eso era, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Era una prueba, de seguro ese dragón tenía algo que ver con la llave dorada que buscaba.

-Debo de encontrar el modo de frenarlo… y creo saber cómo- dijo sonriendo mientras que sacaba una llave -¡Combatir el fuego con Fuego! ¡Ábrete puerta del Dragón Celestial Draco!

Y en medio de una luz, Draco hizo acto de aparición con seriedad.

-Aquí estoy Dama Hanabi- dijo el y Hanabi sonrió y miro al Dragón.

-¡Hey, aquí hay alguien que te quiere conocer!- exclamo y entonces Draco volteo… y se puso pálido.

-¡Ju… Julia!- exclamo asustado y el Dragón rugió… brillando y reduciendo su tamaño tomando la forma de una joven y hermosa mujer… con una cara de maniaca homicida.

-¡ASI QUE AL FIN VOLVISTE DESGRACIADO!- exclamo yéndosele encima mientras qué Hanabi solo miraba asombrada la paliza que su pobre espíritu recibía de la dragona.

15 minutos y muchos golpes después.

-Ya veo… así que tú eres la nueva dueña de ese bueno para nada- dijo Julia con una sonrisa, Hanabi solo le miraba algo asustada –Anda no temas, esta solo era una prueba,, no pensaba rostizarte ni nada, solo te iba a tostar un poco.

-Si… ya veo… eh… bueno yo eh…- decía nerviosa pero Julia le sonrió con cierta dulzura que hacía difícil creer que una mujer así le había metido esa friega al pobre de Draco.

-Quieres que me vuelva un Espíritu Tuyo… bueno, originalmente te hubiera tenido que hacer pasar por varias pruebas, pero como trajiste a mi esposo pues, creo que te la dejare gratis- dijo sonriendo.

-Esposo… pensé que era su ex dijo Hanabi… y casi deseo no haberlo dicho.

-¿Así que dijo que era su ex eh? Bueno, una razón más para agradecerte pequeña- dijo tronando sus nudillos mientras qué sonreía con sadismo.

-Por favor, no lo vayas a matar- dijo Hanabi, pero Julia le sonrió.

-Tranquila, somos inmortales, solo lo aporreare un poco- dijo ella y entonces se puso seria –Por cierto, no sé si sean tus amigas, pero hay dos chicas en problemas- dijo mientars que Hanabi se levanto.

-Ino, Tenten…- y Julia le entrego una llave.

-Haz el contrato- dijo seria.

En otra parte.

Tenten se había liberado de sus agresores y con una maestría increíble estaba apaleando a varios, pero por desgracia, cuando Ino había tratado de usar su técnica, uno de los Shinobis uso un extraño Jutsu e Ino había quedado inconsciente.

-¡Mejor ríndete! ¡Sera mejor para ustedes!- dijo el líder, Tenten le gruño.

-¡Ni te creas! ¡Nada mas acérquense y terminaran como sus amigos!- dijo mientras que señalaba al montón de ninjas que yacían muertos o en un estado tan deprimente que no podrían volver a aterrorizar a nadie.

-Es ruda… pero no durara, veo que se empieza a agotar- dijo otro.

-Si, en cuanto caiga, le haremos pagar por todos los compañeros caídos… una… y otra… y otra vez- dijo el líder.

Tenten se preocupo… estaba cansada, y con Ino inconsciente, no duraría mucho… pero debía de lograrlo, no por nada era una Kunoichi de Konoha.

-¡Todos a la vez! ¡Ni siquiera ella podrá contra todos!- exclamo el líder y Tenten se preparo… estaban perdidas…

De pronto.

¡FRASHHH!

Una potente llamarada lanzo a los shinobis por los aires… y una hermosa mujer apareció de entre las llamas.

-Hey… veo que se divierten… ¿Me puedo unir a la diversión?- dijo de un modo sádico…

-¿Y esa quién demonios es?- dijo Tenten asombrada.

De vuelta a Earthland.

-¡MIZU NO HOUKO!- exclamo Naruto disparando un potente Dragon Roar el Cual esquivo Mirajane sonriendo.

-¡EVIL EXPLOSION!- exclamo ella mientras que el poderoso ataque impactaba al rubio quien apenas y lograba contener un poco de su poder.

-¡Waterwind!- exclamo el rubio creando una especie de ráfagas de agua las cuales lograban apartar el ataque de Mirajane y revertirlo.

-¡EVIL SPARK!- exclamo la chica de cabellos blancos y el choque provoco una gran explosión… y Naruto cayó al piso jadeante –Eres impresionante… has logrado subir tu nivel de un modo increíble, veo que los textos que te dio Jura están ayudándote-.

-Je, creo que aun no lo suficiente- dijo Naruto desde el piso, Mirajane le sonrió y se cerco al chic- Hey que ya me venciste, no creo poder levantarme.

-Naruto… de verdad que eres alguien sorprendente, en muy poco tiempo has igualado el nivel de Natsu, es posible que en no mucho tiempo, podamos postularte para mago de clase S- dijo Mirajane revirtiendo a su forma normal mientras que le sonreía.

-Je, para nada, de no ser por Natsu y por ti, jamás habría logrado esto, me han ayudado mucho, igual Lucy y Juvia- dijo Naruto con algo de pena –De verdad que… no creo aun estar al nivel de competir por la clase S, aunque bueno, ¿Sabes? Creo que alguien que conocí tenía razón, no hay mal que por bien no venga, no sé, pero de no haberme pasado lo que me paso, tal vez me habría convertido en un engreído… y habría olvidado el valor del trabajo duro.

-Ya veo, bueno, veo que eres muy modesto, tal vez deba de recompenzarte- dijo Mira con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no lo recompensas con Sexo?- dijo una vocecilla que hizo que ambos se pusieran rojos.

-¡Shigure!- dijeron ambos apenados, mas la Exceed solo les miro con calma.

-Dije, ¿Por qué no lo recompensas con un beso? ¿Qué me entendieron?- dijo la Exceed rosa.

-¡Hey no mientas! ¡Te escuche decir sexo!- dijo Naruto apenado.

-S… si, dijiste eso- dijo Mira completamente sonrojada.

-Yo no dije eso, fueron sus mentes sucias y cochambrosas las que pensaron esa cosa y fue lo que escucharon- dijo Shigure dándose la vuelta y tomando su forma grande –De todos modos los dejo, debo de ir a entrenar y si tanto andan pensando en esas cosas, pues háganlas, a fin de cuentas, la reproducción es una parte vital de la naturaleza.

Y se marcho corriendo entre los arboles donde encontró a Happy y Charle.

-Eres maligna- dijo Happy sonriendo.

-De veras que te encanta fastidiarlos.- dijo Charle.

-Solo son una pareja muy divertida- dijo ella sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro

De regreso con Naruto y Mira.

-Vaya con esa Shigure- dijo Naruto apenado.

-Si… pero es bueno ver que se está abriendo mas, al menos ya no parece odiarte- dijo Mira sonriendo.

-Si, pero de todos modos que cosas dice- respondió el rubio.

-Eh… bueno, aunque creo que lo de la recompensa no es una mala idea- dijo Mira con un leve sonrojo.

-¿Eh? Ah… Mirajane, eh, bueno… no digo que no, pero aún es pronto y pues… si no eres nada fea… y pues yo… esto, eh… claro podría ser… pero aún es pronto y… -balbuceo el rubio

-¡No me refería a eso!- exclamo Mira avergonzada, y Naruto solo sonrió apenado.

-A vaya…- dijo él.

-Hombres… solo piensan en eso- dijo ella con una expresión de enfado.

-Anda, es que con todo pues fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza y… -dijo el, pero Mira solo suspiro y le sonrió.

-Ya déjalo así… de todos modos, debes de prepararte, mañana partimos a Tenrou y quiero que una vez que termine mi participación como analizadora –dijo ella sonriendo y Naruto tuvo un mal presentimiento –Te tocara una sesión de entrenamiento "infernal" para que aumentes aun mas tu nivel.

-No entiendo como puedes decir eso con esa cara de ángel- dijo el rubio mientras que Mira solo le sonrió.

En casa de Lucy.

-Así que… eso es lo que paso- dijo la rubia mientras que el espíritu de Hinata asentía.

-Si… el rey de los espíritus me lo dijo, pronto se vendrá un gran caos… que afectara a mi mundo y… me dio esto para ti- dijo dándole una llave plateada.

-Esta llave… tiene un símbolo diferente… es como el que llevaba Naruto en esa banda- dijo Lucy.

-Esa llave… servirá para que puedas invocarme como uno de tus espíritus Lucy… según el rey… es por algo que pasara muy pronto y solo puedes invocarme en algún momento puntual- dijo Hinata, Lucy le sonrió.

-Ya veo, los espíritus son algo excéntricos, pero son sabios… eso quiere decir que…- dijo la rubia

-Si… que estaré en el mundo de los espíritus preparándome.. .por lo que, te encargo a Naruto- dijo Hinata sonriéndole, Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hinata… Naruto ya está a buen resguardo- dijo mientras que la Hyuga reía.

-Es cierto… esa chica… es una gran persona- dijo Hinata con un aire de tristeza mientras que desaparecía -¡Nos veremos pronto Lucy!

-Si- dijo la rubia mientras que sonreía y miraba la llave –Así que… todo esto es por él… veo que es alguien muy importante.

Diciendo eso se fue a dar un relajante baño… al día siguiente partiría junto con Cana al puerto de Hargeon rumbo al lugar donde se celebraría el examen… así que tomo una pequeña poción que Mira le había dado para dormir el tiempo necesario y estar descansada.

Con mucha calma fue a su cama mientras que notaba la nieve de invierno caer por la ventana, sonrió mientras que bostezaba y se metió en su cama, la poción estaba haciéndole efecto y empezaba a sentirse somnolienta.

Se metió a su cama y se acurruco con las almohadas… y abrió los ojos.

-¡QUE HACES AQUÍ NATSU!- exclamo al ver al Dragón Slayer pelirrosa durmiendo cómodamente en su cama.

-Hum… Lucy… -dijo medio dormido –No seas escandalosa.

-Vaya con este… este pesado- dijo Lucy pensando en echarlo pero… los ojos se le cerraban… la pócima era muy efectiva y no podía mantenerse despierta –Diablos… dijo dejándose caer… justo al lado de Natsu.

Este solo se movió en sueños y sonrió... aunque al sentir lago de frio jalo las sabanas quedando ambos enredados y muy pegados.

Y así paso la noche.

Sin saber que lo que dijo Hinata seria vital…

Pronto empezaría algo que seria de suma importancia.

Para dos universos.

Continuara.

Je, si, se que los deje picados con lo que paso entre Hanabi y las chicas pero es que eso tendrá relación con lo que se viene, je, por ahora solo esperen un poco porque regresamos a los hechos en Earthland, además, como vieron je, Hinata se convirtió en un Espíritu estelar… o algo así, pero tendrá mucha importancia a futuro, lo que si es que todo se conectara pronto, je, esperen a ver.

Suerte y espero no tardar.

Con respecto a la apariencia de Julia, je, bueno para quienes conozcan Rave, la base en ella.


	18. Capitulo 16: Examen

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 16: Examen**

**Arc 3 Tenrou**

El día del viaje había llegado, Mirajane se había adelantado y Naruto sabía que el tomaría el medio más rápido para llegar a Tenrou junto con Gildarts. Aun no entendía porque Mirajane quería que fuera pero… bueno, no le molestara estar un tiempo más con ella.

-Diablos… no sé qué diablos me pasa- dijo para sí mientras que terminaba su maleta, se dirijo a la salida y escucho algo que le hizo voltear a la ventana.

-¡QUE HACES EN MI CAMA!- se escucho la vos de Lucy y a Natsu salir disparado por la ventana de la casa de la rubia, Naruto sonrió, por lo que veía, Natsu había amanecido en la cama de Lucy.

Sonrió… de verdad que era un gremio increíble… como desearía que los demás de Konoha los conocieran.

Suspirando se marcho.

Las horas pasaban, el barco en el que viajaban era muy rápido, eso era innegable, pero desde que subió se había sentid algo raro.

-Ya deja de suspirar como colegiala- dijo Shigure, Naruto le miro con calma –En serio das pena.

-Hey, solo estoy aburrido- dijo Naruto, pero en eso Gildart se le acerco.

-Nada, a mí se me hace que extrañas a nuestra linda Mirajane- dijo el mago a lo que Naruto se sonrojo levemente.

-No es eso, es solo que ya me había acostumbrado a que entrenaba todos los días- dijo Naruto, pero Gildarts y Shigure solo se miraron cómplices -¿Qué pasa?

-Oh vamos Naruto, no naci ayer, tengo muchos años de experiencia y se notar cuando una chica esta que se muere por que la metas a la cama- dijo Gildarts poniendo su brazo en un apenado Naruto –Ah sí, es más que obvio que Mirajane te mira como algo más que un amigo.

-No… no diga eso- dijo Naruto apenado, cosa que hizo sonreír a Gildarts.

-Muchacho, veo que eres aun joven y romántico, eso es bueno- dijo Gildarts riendo mientras que le daba una palmada a Naruto –Eso sí, no lastimes a nuestra pequeña Mirajane, no diré que te golpearía yo si lo haces, pero créeme, no te gustara lo que te hará ella.

-Eh… sí, claro- dijo confuso Naruto mientras que Shigure solo suspiraba.

-Veo que no eres más menso por qué no eres más grande- dijo la Exceed ante lo que Naruto seguía confuso.

-Bien, hemos llegado- dijo Gildarts y Naruto entonces vio la enorme isla a donde sería el examen.

-Vaya… es enorme- dijo asombrado, la isla Tenrou era muy grande y rara.

-Sí, la Tierra sagrada de nuestro gremio… allí será el examen y… esperemos que también sea tu estreno- dijo Gildarts a lo que Naruto le miro confuso.

-¿Estreno? ¿De qué? ¿Me van a regalar algo?-dijo Naruto haciendo que Gildarts empezara a reírse como loco.

-Él esta refiriéndose que vayas y pierdas la virginidad con Mirajane- dijo Shigure con calma… y Naruto solo se puso rojo.

-¡Como se les ocurre decir eso! ¡Además de que como saben que soy virgen!- exclamo el rubio avergonzado.

-Oh vamos, que se te nota a leguas, incluso hueles a virgen- dijo Shigure sonriendo.

-Es cierto chico, anda que pensé que los ninjas tenían una vida sexual amplia, pero veo que tú eres tan casto como la pequeña Lucy- dijo Gildarts burlón.

-Hum, no se metan donde no les importa- dijo avergonzado el rubio, pero Gildarts le paso un brazo por el hombro sonriendo.

-Vamos chico, no te enfades, todos pasamos por eso alguna vez… es más, escucha estos consejos- y acerco su boca al oído de Naruto.

Mientras más cosas contaba el mago clase S mas rojo se ponía el rubio y Shigure solo se reía en sus adentros.

En otro Lugar…

Hinata miraba la bóveda estelar, según le había dicho el Rey de los Espíritus, un día en el reino estelar correspondía a tres meses en el humano, por lo que para que no perdieran tiempo, le había llevado a un punto donde el tiempo era diferente… a un punto donde no importaba cuanto tardase, podría estar a tiempo para ayudar.

-Veo que te adaptas rápido- dijo el Rey apareciendo ante ella, Hinata sonrió.

-Sí, gracias a usted me he vuelto aun más poderosa de lo que jamás fui en vida- dijo Hinata, pero el rey sonrió.

-No, tu ya eres muy fuerte, el poder de los espíritus se basa en el amor, y tu posees en exceso, lo único que yo hice, fue darle un empujón- dijo sonriéndole.

-Oh, de todos modos se lo agradezco, así podre ser muy útil para Naruto kun- dijo ella sonriendo, el Rey empezó a reír.

-Veo que tu amor traspasa las berreras mismas de la muerte… como me encantaría ayudarte más, pero eso es imposible- dijo el Rey, Hinata le sonrió.

-Lo sé, además, Naruto kun ya está haciendo su propia vida… de todos modos, le apoyare como sea, además… la señorita Mirajane me he dado cuenta que, esta enamorándose de él, de un modo similar a como yo le amaba- dijo ella sonriendo con calma.

-Eres muy madura jovencita, bien, entonces sigamos tu entrenamiento, espero estés preparada- dijo él Rey.

-Lo estoy- dijo decidida.

No iba a permitir que lo que vio se cumpliera, detendrían a ese demonio que amenazaba a los dos universos a toda costa, pero para ello, la luz y la oscuridad debían de unirse aunque para ello tuviera que condenar para siempre su alma.

De regreso al puerto de Hargeon.

El barco con los miembros de Fairy Tail que iban al examen había zarpado, algunos como Natsu aparte de ir mareado, iba algo golpeado.

Lucy mientras tanto se veía sumamente sonrojada… y era obvio, cuando despertó en la mañana se había encontrado abrazando (y siendo fuertemente abrazada) por Natsu, no habría sido mucho problema, de no ser porque estaba sin la pijama que acostumbraba usar… y Natsu andaba en las mismas, ¿Qué había pasado en la noche? ¿Por qué despertaron prácticamente desnudos?

El asunto era que Natsu tampoco sabía nada, o al menos eso parecía, ya que no había abierto la boca más que para disculparse… aunque no parecía saber el por qué.

-Juvia, ¿No te parece que esos dos se portan raros?- dijo Lissana.

-Si… Juvia cree que pareciera que acaban de tener un encuentro intimo- dijo Juvia mientras que se sonrojaba imaginándose algo así entre ella y Gray.

-Oh vamos, conozco a Natsu de toda la vida y lo que menos haría sería eso- dijo Lissana, mas al ver de nueva cuenta las actitudes de ambos y se puso reflexiva.

Bueno no eran los únicos medio raros.

Evergreen parecía estar pasándosela bien con Elfman, lo que le parecía peculiar, ya que ambos eran dos polos opuestos, Gazille y Levy parecían estar bastante como dios uno con el otro, lo que le sorprendía considerando que si Elfman y Evergreen eran polos opuestos, Gazille y Levy no tenían nada en común.

-Los tiempos cambian ¿Verdad?- dijo una voz a su espalda y Lissana vio a Cana sonriéndole.

-Sí, de verdad es que todo cambia, jamás pensé que algunas cosas que veo fueran posibles- dijo, Cana le sonrió.

-¿Interesada en saber sobre Natsu y Lucy?- preguntó, Lissana solo suspiro.

-Algo así… es solo que… bueno, aun no me acostumbro- dijo ella con melancolía.

-Lo sé, pero hey, la vida sigue y ya verás que pronto te adaptaras de lleno- dijo Cana mientras que e sentaban y empezaban a Charlar.

En otra esquina, Gray solo miraba con calma el cielo… no sabía porque, pero cuando Juvia y Naruto habían quedado unidos por esos brazaletes… por un momento sintió ganas de aplicarle el Iced Shell al rubio.

-No entiendo porque me enfado- dijo confuso.

-Es porque ella te guuuuuusssssstttttttaa- dijo Happy y se echo a correr antes de que Gray lo hiciera hielo.

Gray solo bufo molesto, pero… no sabía porque lo que Happy dijo se le hizo… raro.

En la isla.

-Bien Naruto, entonces haremos una pelea de entrenamiento- dijo Mirajane, Naruto solo le miro.

-Eh, ¿No crees que deberías mejor prepararte para el examen?- dijo él –Recuerda que puede que requieras tu energía.

-Oh que lindo- dijo Mrajane sonriéndole por lo que Naruto se sonrojo – Pero no pelearas contra mí, Erza y Gildarts se ofrecieron para hacer un sparring contigo.

-¡QUE!- exclamo Naruto mirando tanto a la pelirroja como al castaño -¡Tengo que pelear con los dos!

-Oh, primero pelearas conmigo- dijo Erza –Luego tendrás un pequeño encuentro con Gildarts.

-Así que... vete preparando Naruto, que no te la dejaremos fácil- dijo Gildarts, Naruto solo miro a Mirajane y esta le sonrió.

-La regla es simple, debes lograr conectar tres ataques, no importa como sean, y con eso ganas- dijo Mirajane y se acerco a Naruto –Yo sé que podrás.

-Si… claro- dijo el algo nervioso, tal vez si aun tuviera a Kurama consigo no se sentiría así pero… no… no debía, ese había sido el error de la ultima vez… confió demasiado en el poder del zorro, confió demasiado en el enorme poder destructivo y perdió el rumbo… y eso le costó todo.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de enmendar ese error… ahora que dependía de su propio poder.

Aunque seria doloroso ya que años acostumbrado a tener el apoyo de un poder extra, aun con cualquier fuente o reserva adicional, pues, hacen que el dote natural se vuelva perezoso.

-¡PRESTA ATENCION!- se escucho y apenas alcanzo a esquivar un espadazo.

-¡OYE QUE CASI ME MATAS!- dijo Naruto, pero Erza le sonrió.

-Vamos, que si no hay un poco de riesgo…- y le brillaron los ojos. Naruto solo trago saliva… y sonrió.

-Bueno, es hora de poner en práctica lo que aprendí de Mira y de Jura- dijo él mientras que hacia una pose y… -¡MAHOU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

Y usando su propio poder mágico y el chakra en una combinación lo consiguió…

La técnica preferida de Naruto había vuelto y con potencia.

-Interesante… esto será muy divertido- dijo Erza mientras que cambiaba a su Flight Armor…

No duro mucho la lucha, Naruto aun no era tan diestro en el manejo de la magia, y el chakra, aun con las enormes reservas naturales propias que poseía, pues se había acostumbrado a tener a la mano el chakra de Kurama.

En dos golpes Erza lo tenía ya contra el piso (y después de ponerse, solo para probar, la Armadura Purgatory) Naruto se percato de que aun no estaba listo.

-No dure nada- dijo levantándose algo triste… hace poco el duraba mas, con ayuda del biju Mode y del Senin Mode… pero ahora…

-No te sientas mal, además, tu ganaste- dijo Erza para sorpresa de Naruto.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto.

-El reto es que me lograras tocar 3 veces… y lo lograste, aunque no lo notaste- dijo Era sonriéndole.

-¿Pero como lo hice?- dijo él.

-Oh deja que yo te diga- dijo Gildarts sonriendo –Mas por que la pequeña Mira tampoco lo noto.

-Hey, perdona es que me distraje un momento- dijo Mirajane enfadada.

-Bueno, cuando creaste a esos clones, en el primer impacto cuando Erza partió a 5 de golpe, uno de ellos alcanzo a tocar el pecho derecho de Erza- dijo Gildarts mientras que Naruto palidecía y Mira solo una venita empezaba a resaltar –La segunda fue uno de los clones que caía, antes de ser destrozado lanzo una palmada al trasero de Erza y el tercero, fue el golpe que te tumbo, alcanzaste a dar un leve cabezazo a la entrepierna de Erza.

-Oh… dios- dijo Naruto mientras que solo pensaba que a lo mejor el espíritu chocarrero de él Ero Senin había guiado sus manos… ya se le hacía raro haber sentido algo muy suave y agradable en las manos.

-N-A-R-U-T-O –se escucho la voz de Mira y este solo le miro asustado mientras que Gildarts reía.

-Bueno es mi turno, así que no te preocupes pequeña Mira, Naruto tendrá su pequeño correctivo por ser tan pervertido- dijo Gildarts ante lo que Naruto solo palideció de nuevo –Bueno, para que sea divertido me iré a con todo, espero estés listo Naruto.

-Creo que ya me cargo el payaso- dijo el rubio maldiciendo a Ero Senin que debía de estar en el mas allá haciendo que se comportara de modo pervertido.

En otra parte.

Acnologia estaba en la cima de un volcán… se había detenido al sentir algo… algo que había hecho que incluso el sintiera nervios.

Y recordó, un incidente de hace más de 400 años… cuando los portales multiversales se abrieron, el tiempo es relativo claro, en unos mundos lo situarían en marzo de 1985, para otros seria X384… pero no importaba.

Primero un incidente que destruyo miles de multiversos donde un ser de gran poder fue eliminado, después otro incidente donde en un universo estuvo a punto de ser liberado un ente que dejaba a todos los demás por debajo (aunque no se comparaba con el otro, pero se bastaba para aniquilar mundos)

-Malditos humanos… no saben lo que están provocando- dijo mientras que se elevaba por los cielos.

Y sentía como la tela del muro multiversal se rasgaba.

Gruño, buscaría al que le causo esas penalidades a Kurama y lo haría pagar, no lo dudaba.

Naruto abrió los ojos… Gildarts lo había noqueado con rapidez y se percato de que estaba en el campamento.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo confuzo.

-Gildarts te dio un correctivo por manosear a Erza- dijo Shigure mientras que en su forma grande preparaba algo de comida.

-Hey que no lo hice con intención- dijo Naruto apenado.

-Bueno, tal vez no, pero de todos modos, Mira me dijo que te prepararas porque en cuanto terminara su participación en el Examen tendrías un entrenamiento muy, pero muy duro.

-Auch- dijo él mientras que al ver a Shigure solo frunció el ceño –Oye, ya sé que eres en si un gato pero… ¿Podrías ponerte algo mas tapado?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te gusta el Furry? Hum, veo que Mirajane tendrá una labor muy dura contigo… señor pervertido- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa mientras que Naruto solo le resaltaban las venas del enfado.

-¡Que no soy un pervertido!- dijo y entonces cayo cuenta en algo -¿Qué es el Furry?

Y Shigure solo suspiro, no lo podía negar, ese chico era muy divertido, tal vez sería una gran temporada.

Mientras que ella pensaba eso, Naruto solo suspiro, y recordó sus días en Konoha, sonrió, aunque iba lento, algún día conseguiría el poder para liberarlos a todos, para detener a Tobi y para liberar a todos.

No sabía que en unas horas, pasaría algo aterrador

En la zona del examen.

EL Examen había dado inicio, la primera prueba transcurrió sin incidentes.

Lucy y Cana lograron vencer a Fried y Bixlow.

Wendy y Mest perdieron ante Loky y Gray.

Juvia enfrentaba junto con Lissana a Erza y perdieron con rapidez.

Natsu y Happy se encontraron con Gildarts donde Natsu perdió pero paso gracias a que recibió una lección acerca de lo que es el valor y el miedo.

Gazille y Levy pasaron por la ruta segura sin problema alguno.

Mientras que Elfman y Evergreen.

-¡Se van a casar!- dijo una sorprendida Mirajane en modo Satan Soul.

-Si… tu hermano y yo decidimos casarnos… cuñada- dijo Evergreen, Elfman solo estaba sorprendido… hasta que capto la verdad, era una treta.

-Pe…. ¿Pero cuándo?- No creo que haya sido tan descuidada para notarlo- dijo Mirajane mientras que trataba de asimilar lo dicho.

-Oh, de seguro no lo notaste por estar tan al pendiente de Naruto… bueno, al menos ya sabemos que el amor desconcentra- dijo Evergreen a lo que Mira se sonrojo aun mas.

-¡No es eso! Bueno no tanto pero… -decía mas.

-¡Ahora Elfman!- grito Evergreen.

-¡OTOKO!- exclamo Elfman y lograron darle un golpe a una totalmente desconcentrada Mira que aun se debatía sobre Naruto y con ello lograron sacarla de combate.

-¡Si pasamos esto!- exclamo Ever emocionada pero.

-¡No mi hermanita está buscando el amor de un chico!- decía Elfman llorando.

-Hey, que ya esta grandecita para elegir- dijo Ever, pero Elfman solo lloraba, así que no le quedo de otra más que jalar al llorón hombresote a la zona a donde debían de ir.

Aun así, no negaba que le conmovía un poco.

Nave de Grimoire Heart.

-Está todo listo- dijo Hades mientras que la Isla Tenrou era visible –Ahora nada impedirá que Zeref sea nuestro.

Mientras que eso pasaba, Ultear solo miraba el mar con algo de intranquilidad… un presentimiento funesto venia a ella, no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que cosas muy desastrosas estaban por pasar.

Continuara.

Je, y empieza a parte del examen, como ven resumí algunas cosas, así puedo avanzar más rápido, Naruto sigue viéndose débil, pero es porque realmente en un Sparring no sacara todo, aun así, cuando llegue el momento los asombrara je, eso sí, sin querer logro pasar la prueba que le puso Erza, pero metiendo sin querer mano, je, ya verán cómo le ira después con Mira, eso sí, ya empieza lo bueno y tanto Naruto como Natsu darán sorpresas además.

¿Qué paso en casa de Lucy para que ella y Natsu despertasen semidesnudos? ¿Qué es lo que sabe Hinata y por que la entrena el Rey de los Espíritus? ¿Qué es el presentimiento de Ultear? Y no menos importante ¿Quién será ese ser que hace que Acnologia se ponga nervioso?

Je, las respuestas a eso y más, en el próximo cap. Donde veremos de nuevo a las Kunoichis del mundo de Naruto


	19. Capitulo 17: Tenrou

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 17: Ataque**

**Arc 3 Tenrou**

**Nota: Me enfocare más a lo que pasa con Naruto, las peleas de los Fairys serán más como referencia.**

**Capitulo corto de traslación.**

No supo cuando empezó…

Después de que terminara la primera prueba, Erza y Mirajane habían regresado junto con las derrotadas Juvia y Lissana, Naruto había recibido a las chicas pero el ceño fruncido de Mira solo le hizo recordar que aun le faltaba "ser castigado" aunque eso no lo sorprendió tanto como…

-¡Que Elfman y Evergreen se van a casar!- exclamo Erza mientras que ayudaba a preparar la comida.

-Anda, no me imagine eso- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Hum, yo notaba cierta tensión sexual, pero no me imagine algo así- dijo Shigure.

-¿Pero desde cuando tienen esos dos esa relación?- dijo Erza.

-Bueno… de seguro fue algún truco para que me descuidara- dijo Mirajane mientras que pensaba–Aunque, me pregunto ¿Cómo se vería un hijo de ambos?

Y se imagino una mezcla de un bebe con los lentes y cabello de Evergreen con la cara de Elfman… y empezó a llorar.

-Anda, si lo vez de un cierto modo, podría ser un galán- Dijo Erza mientras que Naruto solo les miraba con pena.

-Ah… Elfnichan y Evergreen… je, se ven bien juntos- dijo Lissana sonriendo.

-Bebes… -decía una sonrojada Juvia y Lissana de pronto sonrió malignamente.

-Hum, mis hermanos al fin empiezan a caminar a su futuro… me pregunto ¿Cómo serán los bebes que tenga Mira nee con Naruto- dijo con algo de malicia a lo que Naruto y Mirajane se sonrojaron.

-¡Ustedes también!- dijo Erza con sorpresa –Hum, aunque bueno, entonces entiendo un poco porque te pusiste tan rara hace rato- dijo mientras que Naruto y Mira solo se pusieron aun mas rojos.

-¡Lissana no digas cosas como esas!- dijo Mirajane apenada mientras que Lissana se reía.

-Por cierto ¿A dónde fueron Fried y los demás?- preguntó la chica.

-Decidieron regresar al Gremio- dijo Erza con calma.

-Hum, que lastima, deseaba charlar con Fried- dijo Lissana, cosa que Naruto noto.

-¿Interesada?- dijo Naruto tratando de aplicarle la misma jugada a Lissana pero esta solo sonrió.

-La verdad si, son personajes muy interesantes- dijo ella, y Naruto se percato de que sería difícil de avergonzar –De todos modos, no quiero conocerlos como veo que tú deseas "conocer" a mi hermana- dijo de modo venenoso, lo que hizo que Naruto y Mirajane se pusieran rojos.

-Eh… por cierto ¿Dónde estará Wendy?- dijo Mirajane cambiando la conversación –No la hemos visto desde que se fue con Mest.

-Hum, no recuerdo haberlo visto cuando llegue al gremio- dijo Naruto pensativo, algo en ese Mest no le cuadraba… pero no sabía que era.

-Iré a buscarle- dijo Juvia levantándose.

-Es una buena idea, yo iré contigo- dijo Erza para molestia de Juvia, que planeaba aprovechar el momento para ir a echarle porras a Gray

-Naruto creo que sería bueno que les ayudases, con tus bunshin podrían buscar en más lugares- dijo Mirajane.

-Pero… ¿Y el entrenamiento?- preguntó Naruto.

-Anda Naruto, ya tendrán toda la noche para "entrenarse" de un modo más intimo- dijo Lissana haciendo que todos se sonrojaran.

-¡LISSANA!- exclamo Mirajane apenada.

-Eh, mejor nos vamos- dijo Naruto y junto con Erza y Juvia partió a buscar a Wendy mientras que Mirajane reñía a Lissana.

Pero… ese fue el último momento de paz de Naruto en esos días…

En el barco de Fairy Tail.

Gildarts y los demás de pronto sintieron algo fue como una baja de presión en el aire.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Gildarts mientras que miraba al cielo… se veía levemente una especie de línea… esta desapareció dejando a Gildarts muy preocupado.

De regreso en Tenrou…

¡BRAMMM!

Panther Lily no lo creía… había ido junto con Charle a averiguar ciertas cosas y de pronto se habrían encontrado con que ese Tal Mest no era lo que aparentaba, sino un miembro del consejo que uso una magia para manipular recuerdos… pero eso no era todo…

Un hombre apareció destruyendo los barcos del Consejo y empezó a atacarlos… Panther Lily solo podía ver como con facilidad estaba derrotándoles…

-¡Tower Burst!- se escucho mientras que una tremenda explosión lanzaba por los aires a todos… de no ser por el poder protector de Tenrou de seguro habrían muerto a manos de ese hombre que decía llamarse Azuma… de Grimoire Heart.

Naruto había decidido usar clones para buscar, como aun no controlaba del todo su magia, cada clon iba equipado con una Cantimplora, había descubierto que su poder Dragón Slayer le permitia hacer temporalmente casi tan fuertes a sus clones como el, pero debían de recibir una constante dotación de agua… por lo que ideo una serie de cantimploras que le brindarían agua asus clones de modo constante al menos por 15 minutos.

Y en esas andaba un clon cuando vio la explosión, fue a toda velocidad y entonces lo vio.

-¡WENDY!- exclamo mientras que se lanzaba a por Azuma, quien solo le miro.

-Un clon mágico… no, es diferente…- dijo Azuma mientras que Naruto se percataba de que era el que había dañado a sus compañeros.

-¡Qué demonios haces! – exclamo mientras que lanzaba el Mizuryu no Houko… un tremendo impacto dio a Azuma… quien lo recibió con facilidad.

-No eres débil, puedo notarlo, pero tampoco estas al nivel- dijo mientras que desaparecía y salía de un árbol que estaba detrás de Naruto golpeándole, el clon solo resistió gracias a la cantimplora mágica que inyecto agua a su ser, pero aun así, el golpe fue muy potente… ese hombre pegaba tan fuerte como Gai… tal vez mas…

-Pero eso no me detendrá- dijo Naruto lanzándose a por Azuma, -¡Mizu Rasengan!

El ataque lo había estado trabajando desde antes de ir a Tenrou y al fin había conseguido que fuera igual de potente que su Rasen Shuriken… aunque más lento… y Azuma lo esquivo saliendo por debajo, sujetando sus pies y…

-Tower Burst- la explosión hizo volar en pedazos al clon desapareciendo.

-No eres débil, y veo por ese clon que tu nivel es alto, pero no estás acostumbrado a usar tu ´potencial único, ven a mi cuando estés listo- dijo mientras que se marchaba.

EN otra Parte.

-¡Naruto!- exclamo Shigure al ver que Naruto casi de rodillas con una expresión asustada.

-Ese… ese hombre… ¡Wendy y los demás están en peligro!- exclamo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo Shigure confusa.

-Ese hombre derroto a uno de mis clones con facilidad… dios, si pensaba que el Kagebunshin normal se sentía rudo, con la magia la sensación es aun más definitiva, fue como si me hiciera estallar- dijo serio y miro a Shigure –Debemos de ir a buscar a Wendy, sé en donde esta- dijo él.

Shigure entonces tomo su forma grande… y abrazo a Naruto.

-¡Hey!- exclamo sonrojado al quedar en los grandes pechos de la Exceed.

-Cálmate, es la forma más rápida de llevarte, no tengo tanta fuera en mis alas como los demás para llevarte en mi forma mini, así que te debo llevar así- dijo mientras que se elevaban por el cielo, apretando aun más la cara de Naruto contra sus senos.

-"Solo espero que Mirajane no se entere de esto…"- pensó algo asustado.

El vuelo no fue muy largo, ya que Shigure, aunque no estaba acostumbrada a cargar mucho peso, tenía buena velocidad.

Aunque unos momentos antes habían visto una véngala en el cielo

-¡Wendy!- exclamo Naruto mientras que iba a ver a la chica… pero se percato de que algo había cambiado en la zona –Wendy ¿Qué paso aquí?

-Na.. Naruto- dijo Wendy tratando de incorporarse, se veía herida –Nos atacaron miembros de Grimoire Heart después de que Natsu apareciera.

-¿Donde está Natsu?- pregunto preocupado.

-Él… él estaba peleando con… con un tipo llamado Zancrow… ese hombre… ¡Mato a sus propios compañeros!- dijo Wendy señalando a un punto y Naruto vio unas manchas negras en el piso… cenizas.

-Demonios- dijo Naruto y entonces vieron una gran explosión.

-¡Natsu!- exclamo Wendy mientras que Naruto la cargaba e iban a buscarle junto con Charle, Shigure y Phanter lily… pero de pronto, Naruto sintió un estremecimiento en su alma…

-"Mirajane"- pensó preocupado más al sentir otra explosión a lo lejos y se sintió ansioso, quería ir a por Mira, pero tampoco podía dejar a los demás.

-"Por favor… cuidate"- pensó.

En otro lugar.

-Es hora Hinata…. Pronto serás invocada- dijo el Rey, Hinata le miro, los espíritus no cambiaban físicamente… por lo que se veía exactamente igual.

-Si su majestad- dijo ella mirando sus manos, el nuevo poder que ahora tenía era indudablemente utíl… esperaba que fuera de utilidad.

Mundo Ninja.

-¡QUE TU PENSASTE QUE NOSOTRAS QUE!- exclamaron Ino y Tenten al ver a Hanabi mientras que Julia reía como posesa.

-Bueno… es que se corren rumores en la aldea… y pues es lo que muchos afirman, que como los chicos a veces son demasiado idiotas pues muchas chicas terminan consolándose entre si- dijo ella.

-¡Como pensaste eso de nosotros! –dijo Ino molesta.

-Eh, bueno, la verdad es que como te juntabas mucho con Sakura, pues muchos pensaban eso de ti y ella- dijo Tenten, Ino solo cayó de cara al piso.

-Bueno, creo que si van a hablar de eso, será mejor que lo hagan en otro lugar lesbianas de closet, pronto vendrán enemigos y no creo que puedan pelear así de canzadas- dijo Julia mientras que brillaba –Nos vemos luego Hanabi, debo de ir a disciplinar a mi esposo.

Y desapareció dejando a unas enfadadas Ino y Tenten mirando a Hanabi.

-Esta nos la pagas- dijo Ino enfadada mientras que Tenten se tronaba los nudillos y Hanabi solo suspiraba mientras qué invocaba a Erick… este al ver la situación prefirió no hablar mientras que veía como toda la zona estaba devastada.

Entonces se teleportaron.

Mientras tanto.

-Increíble- dijo Kabuto sonriendo –Eso será muy útil, será mejor que deje que esa niña mejore, así, ya no solo tendré sus llaves, con ayuda de mi Sage Mode y el poder de esa chiquilla, podre tener el control total- dijo riendo.

Todo avanzaba… Sakura ya había descubierto mas… y por fin sabia el nombre completo de el ser que le ayudaría a castigar a Sasuke y a los demás… Ruby Eye… Shabbranigudu, el demonio más poderoso de todos, uno que haría ver al Jyubi y al Rikudo como basuras.

-Y solo necesito que estén en conjunción un dragón y un demonio- dijo para si mientras que miraba los datos de los libros… podía tratar de invocar a Vulabazard, pero era muy poderoso… tanto como Shabbranigudu, no, necesitaba otro… y lo vio, en un texto… Acnologia…

Sonrió, para poder abrir el portal debía de sacrificar a una mujer virgen, ya que al no ser una maga, debía de ofrecer un sacrificio de sangre… y miro al cielo.

La hermana de Hinata era Virgen… era una lástima, pero debía de hacer ese sacrificio para salvar al mundo… claro, con el modo de vida actual, debía de tener un seguro, ya que podría ser que Hanabi muriera o perdiese la virginidad, así que también planeo usar a Moegi… y empezó a enlistar a las vírgenes de Konoha.

Sufría por eso, pero no tenía otra opción.

Era hora de empezar

Continuara.

Je, disculpen la tardanza y lo corto, pero es que ando algo limitado de tiempo estos días, tratare de tenerles algo más largo pronto, je, como vieron os clones de Naruto ya son cada vez más fuertes, por el momento está recuperando aun su poder, pero esperen, ya que verán que su nivel subirá aun mas en este saga, además de que lo que hace Sakura en el mundo ninja Influirá muchísimo en lo que se viene

Eso sí, no se verán muchas peleas aun, la mayoría se reservaran para momentos puntuales y ya verán que Hinata y Lucy tendrán mucho que ver.

Solo esperen

Suerte


	20. Capitulo 18: Ira

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 18: Ira**

**Arc 3 Tenrou**

**Nota: Me enfocare más a lo que pasa con Naruto, las peleas de los Fairys serán más como referencia.**

Naruto y Wendy llegaron a donde Natsu y el maestro, estaban heridos… el maestro de gravedad.

Wendy les curo pero entonces Naruto noto que la bufanda de Natsu era negra… no entendía por qué, pero al tocarla la sintió rara… con un poder similar al que había sentido en Kurama.

Después de que Wendy curara a Natsu y este se fuera buscando un "aroma" Naruto decidió que debían interrogar a ese tipo Zancrow pero…

-¡A dónde demonios se fue!- dijo Naruto empezando a buscarle.

-Debe de haberse marchado en cuanto nos descuidamos- dijo Wendy.

-Por lo que veo no estaba tan derrotado como pensamos- dijo Shigure.

-Por lo mientras será mejor buscar un lugar para que descansé el maestro- dijo Panther Lily.

Naruto asintió y cargo al maestro, habían unas cuevas y supuso que allí podrían descansar… pero una sensación de temor se apoderaba de él… no por si mismo… sino por Mirajane.

Una explosión más cimbro la isla… Naruto solo se sentía tenso… llegaron a la cueva y suspiro… en ese momento reapareció Mets… mejor conocido como Dorantbalt, miembro del consejo.

-Por favor, te pido que les vigiles, tengo un mal presentimiento y necesito regresar al campamento- dijo Naruto, Dorantbalt le miro.

-En ese caso mejor llévales- dijo mientras que Wendy y Charle cuidaban del maestro.

-No aun, debo de verificar, en cuanto vea que está todo bien regresare, pero no podre hacerlo si van todos conmigo- dijo Naruto.

-En ese caso iré contigo- dijo Shigure pero Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-Debes de cuidarles, Lily esta aun cansado, Wendy igual, necesitamos que les cuides- dijo Naruto, Shigure solo asintió.

-Bien, ve con cuidado y vuelve pronto- dijo mientras que Naruto echaba a correr, no sabía porque se sentía tan nervioso… tan tenso.

En el mundo Ninja.

-¿Así que lesbianas de closet?- dijo Ino molesta, Hanabi solo se hizo para atrás.

-No lo dije yo, es… es algo que dicen en la aldea…- dijo Hanabi

-Cuéntanos más- dijo Tenten por lo que Hanabi solo les miro con miedo.

-Bu… bueno, hay un rumor en la aldea que dice que como la mayoría de los chicos son muy fríos… pues que las chicas de los diferentes grupos se consuelan entre ellas- dijo Hanabi, Ino y Tenten se miraron.

-¿Y por qué pensaste eso de nosotras?- dijo Ino..

-Bueno… recuerdo que ustedes se veían muy cariñosas en el baño y eso de estarse sobando los senos…- dijo mas noto que ambas le miraron de tal modo que…

-¿Así que pensaste que éramos lesbianas?- dijo Ino de tal modo que Hanabi solo tembló.

-No- bueno, quizás una vez pero… ¡No, no lo creo!- dijo Hanabi dándose cuenta de las miradas de las dos.

-¿Le damos una lección?- dijo Tenten.

-Si, creo que es hora de poner a prueba las clases de Anko- dijo Ino de tal modo que Hanabi solo se puso pálida… Anko, muy popular por que había sido la única Kunoichi que había tenido abiertamente relaciones con hombres y mujeres.

-¡NO!- exclamo tratando de huir pero la atraparon.

-Ahora si que vas a saber lo que es el "lesbianismo"- dijo Ino de tal modo que Hanabi solo abrió mas los ojos.

-¡MAMA!- fue todo lo que pudo gritar antes de que empezara su "castigo"

Konoha

No supieron que había pasado, de pronto, una pequeña armada de Zetsus y Edo Tenseados había llegado y varias jovencitas (entre ellas Moegi) habían sido llevadas con lujo de violencia, nadie sabía por qué, solo que todas las chicas tenían en común una cosa…

Eran vírgenes.

Hiashi solo agradeció que Hanabi hubiera salido, peor notó que había algo diferente en esos Edos…

Iba a averiguar que, aunque le costara la vida.

De vuelta con Ino y Tenten.

-Creo que nos emocionamos demasiado- dijo Ino sonrojada, Tenten asintió mientras que buscaba en su maleta algo de ropa.

-Bueno, ahora sí que podrían llamarnos lesbianas- dijo Tenten mientras que miraba a una sonrojada y bastante agitada Hanabi.

-¡No se vale! ¡Ya sabía que estaban locas pero se excedieron!- dijo la Hyuga tapándose, Ino y Tenten solo le sonrieron.

-Bueno, al menos ya sabes lo que es hacerlo con una mujer- dijo Ino y se acerco –A ver si con eso dejas de decir cosas sin fundamento.

-Pues creo que con esto solo comprobaron los rumores- dijo en voz baja Hanabi y tanto Tenten como Ino solo apretaron los puños.

-¿Creo que esta quiere otra lección?- dijo Ino.

-Sí, y esta vez mas cargada- dijo Tenten.

-¡No de verdad! ¡No lo decía en serio! ¡NOO!- decía mientras que Tenten e Ino le volvían a aplicar "el castigo" a la pobre chica.

En la mansión del Feudal.

Sakura miro con calma a las presas, todas estaban inconscientes, debía de actuar rápido, si bien ya había encontrado un modo de evitar que Sasuke, Tobi y Kabuto detectaran cuando usaba a los Edos y Zetsus, sabía que no sería posible ocultar a estas chicas por siempre.

-Empecemos- dijo mientras que una jovencita era sacada de la jaula y colocada en una mesa, se le ataron los miembros y Sakura tomo un libro.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo la chica despertando, Sakura le miro y no pudo evitar las lágrimas.

-Lo siento… lo que voy a hacer será doloroso, pero es por el bien del mundo… espero que entiendas que tu sacrificio no sera en vano- dijo Sakura sorprendiendo a la niña… y en eso vio que tomaba una daga, Sakura dijo algunas palabras y… la encajo con lentitud en el pecho de la niña.

-¡NO! ¡ME DUELE! ¡NO! ¡NO ME MATES POR FAVOR!- Decía, pero Sakura no le escucho, o no quiso… lloraba mientras que repetía las palabras, y siguió repitiendo incluso después de que la niña dejo de moverse y Sakura saco su corazón.

-Eres la primera… faltan 20 mas- dijo Sakura mientras que suspiraba… había sido horrible, pero una vez que completara el hechizo… una vez que contactara con Shabbranigudu, todo estaría bien…

De regreso al universo de Earthland.

Naruto estaba muy tenso, se encontró con un grupo de magos de Grimoire Heart y no supo cómo, los despacho en un instante, no le duró nada, incluso a él le sorprendió, pero no podía detenerse a pensar, su mente solo tenía una cosa en ella…

-¡MIRAJANE!- exclamo al ver el campamento casi destruido…. Y a Lissana cuidando a una malherida Mirajane.

-¡Naruto!- exclamo Lissana mientras que Naruto corría donde estaba Mira y se inclino.

-¡Mira! ¡Que te paso! ¡Quien te hizo esto!- decía desesperado, aunque Mirajane seguía inconsciente, Lissana solo bajo el rostro -¡Quien le hizo esto! ¡Dime!

-Fue un mago de Grimoire Heart… fue por mi culpa… si no hubiera sido tan engreída Mira nee habría podido pelear con todo- dijo llorando.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Naruto mientras que tocaba la frente de Mira… al parecer respiraba con normalidad.

-Cuando ese tipo… Azuma nos ataco, yo pensé que podría derrotarlo y… el me capturo con una magia que explotaría, reto a Mira nee y ambos lucharon… Mira nee le dio mucha batalla, ambos estaban muy igualados, pero… el tiempo se agoto y mi… Mira nee absorbió toda la explosión para salvarme- dijo llorando, Naruto solo bajo el rostro.

-Voy… a matar a… ese maldito- dijo furioso… no iba a perder a nadie más, fallo en proteger su mundo, fallo en salvar a Hinata… no perdería a Mira… no ahora que… que sentía que ya no podía vivir sin ella…

Se levanto y Lissana noto un aura azul en Naruto, su magia estaba mezclándose con una energía que Lissana había reconocido… el poder de un demonio…

-Naruto…- dijo Lissana, pero Naruto le miro.

-No temas, me encargare de él… y después volveré- dijo, pero escucharon algo que les detuvo..

-Nar… uto… no… no olvides… la regla… de Fairy… Tail dijo Mira con algo de consciencia, Naruto rápidamente se inclino y le tomo las manos.

-Pero Mira…- dijo pero ella le sonrió.

-No debes de buscar… venganza, ni matar, si luchas… hazlo por el bien… y por todos, - dijo ella sonriéndole de tal modo que Naruto se sintió confortado, pero aun estaba decidido, iría a por Azuma y le haría pagar.

-Naruto- dijo Lissana.

-Tranquila… hare lo que debo de hacer… cuídala por favor- dijo sonriendo y depositando un suave beso en las manos de Mirajane quien se durmió sonriendo, Naruto sabía que Mirajane era muy fuerte, tan o más que Tsunade, pero también sabía que aun estaba "volviendo a la acción" y por eso se cansaba con rapidez.

Se levanto y sonrió, era cierto, buscar venganza volvió loco a Sasuke, a él casi lo mata y provoco la muerte de Hinata… pero… ahora se dio cuenta que eso era un error, buscaría a Azuma y lo castigaría por lo que le hizo a Mira… al más puro estilo de Fairy Tail.

En esos momentos se daban mas batallas.

Zoldeo posesionado en Caprico enfrentaba a Loky, mientras que buscaba el modo de ir por Lucy.

Natsu estaba enfrentando con gran dificultad a Ultear tratando de derrotarla, mas por que según Ultear, había conseguido al fin a Zeref… Elfma y Evergreen enfrentaban a Rustyrose mientras que Levy llevaba a un herido Gazille al campamento…

Las luchas se seguían dando pero no sabían que el venia… el gran Dragón Negro sintió el cambio y pudo notar algo más.

-Insectos inmundos, están jugando con algo muy peligroso- dijo molesto mientras que las barreras espacio tiempo se empezaban a romper…

Acnologia lo sintió y Zeref lo soñó… el mundo cambiaria… y todo iría a mal…

Charle se sintió confusa… de pronto tuvo una visión.

Earthaland cambiaba… vio a algunos miembros del gremio más viejos, una especie de hueco… y un mundo destruido… pero no era Earthland… no entendía que pasaba, pero algo pasaría en esos días…

No sabía que pronto empezaría una aventura sin precedentes para ellos…

Mientras que mas corazones se unían a la formula que abriría el paso al ser más poderoso visto por ellos.

Continuara

Je, como vieron, Naruto va por Azuma, y nadie lo parara, no por haber herido a Mira, además, empezó a manifestarse el 1% del chakra de Kurama que quedo en el, je, solo esperen, la pelea de Naruto vs Azuma será muy espectacular (espero).

Sakura ah comenzado a sacrificar vírgenes ¿Sera sacrificada Moegi?, je, Hanabi fue "disciplinada" por Ino y Tenten ¿Acabara siendo una gustosa de la tortilla y la tijera? Je, pero ahora empeizan mas cosas, en el próximo verán algunas batallas y empezara la batalla importante, espero es agrade, mas por que pasaran cosas muy interesantes.

Suerte


	21. Capitulo 19: Sensaciones

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 19: Sensaciones, Lucy**

**Azuma vs Naruto P0**

**Arc 3 Tenrou**

**Nota: Me enfocare más a lo que pasa con Naruto, Natsu y Lucy, las peleas de los demás Fairys serán más como referencia. Recuerden que aquí varia la historia a causa de lo que paso con Naruto.**

Naruto corría, debía de encontrar a ese hombre… y sonrió, Mirajane tenía razón, por un momento pensó en ir a por venganza y eso lo habría consumido, lo habría convertido en alguien como Sasuke, y eso era lo que no debía de hacer.

-Si deseo salvar a mi mundo algún día, debe de ser bajo mis reglas, no bajo la venganza o el odio- dijo sonriendo y pensó en Mirajane, como aun estando así de herida no dudo en pedirle que abandonara el odio.

Continuo corriendo y de pronto noto algo que pasaba.

-Bien Lucy… será como en los viejos tiempos- dijo Natsu, Lucy le sonrió.

-Si- dijo ella mientras que se acomodaba su cabello y ambos chocaban las manos.

-¡Todo como cuando empezamos!- dijo Happy y Naruto alcanzo a ver que había frente a sus amigos dos personas, una era una de las mujeres más hermosas que hubiera visto… con un toque de sensualidad inherente

El otro era un enorme tipo de piel blanca y muy gordo… además de que tenía cara de imbécil.

-¡Ya se están poniendo coquetos!- decía el blanco

-¡Natsu, Lucy!- dijo acerándose.

-¡Ah Naruto!- dijo Happy sonriendo… hasta que se percato de algo -¡Hey que yo también estoy aquí!- dijo molesto.

-Disculpa- dijo sonriendo el rubio –Veo que aquí tienen un conflicto- dijo viendo a los dos.

-Hum,, Lucy y yo íbamos a encargarnos de eso- dijo Natsu en un tono que Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír… era obvio que quería estar solo con Lucy… quizás les concedería ese gusto, pero esos dos se veía que eran peligrosos.

-Si lo creo, aunque una mano extra sería muy útil- dijo Naruto.

-¡Ultear san! ¡No tiene por que soportar esto, llévese a Zeref!- dijo molesto Kain Hikaru.

-Bien, te los encargo- dijo Ultear mientras que tomaba a Zeref y empezaba a marcharse.

-¡Hey espera!- dijeron Natsu y Naruto, pero Kain logro detener a Natsu, Naruto alcanzo a esquivarle de casualidad.

-¡Yo voy tras ella!- dijo Naruto.

-¡Bien! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos aquí!- dijo Lucy.

Naruto fue corriendo tras Ultear, que al llevar peso iba más lento, ella lo vio y..

¡CRASH!

Naruto fue impactado por varios orbes.

-¡FLASHFORWARD!- dijo ella mientras que Naruto caía al piso.

-¡Qué demonios fue eso!- dijo al sentir como cuando uno de esos orbes le pegaba podía ver una serie de futuros propios…

Pero entonces vio que Ultear le había tomado ventaja.

-¡Detente!- exclamo mas de pronto la tierra en la que estaba se seco y se cuarteo haciéndole caer por el risco.

-Arc of Time- dijo Ultear mientras que Naruto rodaba al fondo.

-¡Esta me la pagas!- dijo mientras que caía.

De vuelta con la lucha.

Kain Hikaru con la ayuda de su magia y Mr Cursey había tomado control del cuerpo de Lucy al conseguir un cabello.

-¡Hey Lucy ya cálmate!- decía Natsu tratando de evitar los golpes de Lucy.

-¡No puedo, esto me está controlando!- dijo Lucy, Natsu le miro y se sintió mal, sabía que la dominaban, pero sentir un golpe de Lucy le hacía por algún motivo sentir mal.

-¡Alto!- dijo al fin logrando sujetarla de tal modo que Lucy quedo pegando su espalda con el… y se sintió nervioso…

-¡Lo siento! ¡Mi cuerpo no responde!- decía forcejeando… mas eso no era algo que importase mucho, por la manera en la que había sujetado a Lucy, su fina parte posterior le pegaba en su zona intima… y no era para nada desagradable.

-"Diablos… tiene más fuerza de la que creía… ¿Sera por esa cosa? Aunque si no deja de moverse así yo… oh dios"- pensó mas…

-¡Oye qué diablos haces!- dijo una sonrojada Lucy.

-¡Perdón! ¡Soy un chico saludable!- dijo apenado Natsu al notar que cierta zona de su anatomía se había puesto firmes.

-¡No hagan cosas sucias en mi presencia!- decía Kain Hikaru molesto… hasta que se percato de que le habían quitado a Mr Cursey.

-¡Lo tengo!- dijo Happy.

-¡Happy!- exclamaron Natsu y Lucy sonrientes… y este les sonrió malévolo, haciendo que en un movimiento Lucy abrazara a Natsu dejando la cara de el en medio de los senos de la rubia.

-¡Un juegues gato sarnoso!- exclamo Lucy mientras que Natsu solo se sentía muy… ¿Apenado?

-¡Dame acá!- dijo Kain tratando de agarrara Happy haciendo que cayera Mr Cursei, pero Natsu logro pescarlo.

-Je, ahora sí que no tendrás modo de ganar maldito- dijo Natsu, pero no conto con que Hikaru era más fuerte de lo esperado… y eso aunado al cansancio por haber peleado con Zancrow y su mini encuentro contra Ultear, le hicieron recibir un poderoso impacto en la cara que le lanzo disparado contra una enorme roca solida despedazándola y quedando atrapado bajo muchas capas de roca.

-¡Natsu!- dijo Lucy mientras que tomaba una de sus llaves -¡Yo te salvare! ¡Ábrete puerta de la Doncella Virg…!

Pero se sintió agotada… y entonces recordó que llevaba desde la mañana luchando… y su magia había llegado al limite…

¡PLAFT!

El tremendo patadon que le acomodo Kain la lanzo por los aires sacándole el aire.

-¡Lucy!- exclamo Natsu tratando de salir de las rocas

-¡Aghh!- exclamo Lucy dolorida, Natsu entonces vio que Kain se acercaba

-¡Huye Lucy! ¡Yo estaré bien!- dijo Natsu, pero Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-¡No lo hare!- dijo ella decidida pese al dolor… y Natsu vio como Kain la golpeaba con fuerza.

-¡LUCY!- grito.

-¡Lucy!- grito Happy.

-Na…tsu… je… no me iré… si huir significa estar sin ustedes- dijo ella mientras que Kain la sujetaba del cabello y ala levantaba, pero Lucy sonrio –Entonces prefiero morir con ustedes…

-Te demostrare lo malo que puedo ser- dijo Kain con malicia… Natsu estaba desesperado… el cansancio hacia que no pudieras salir de entre las piedras y solo escuchaba como Lucy trataba de contener el grito de dolor por la presión… de pronto vio a Mr Cursey.

-¡Eso es!- dijo sujetándolo.

-Muere- dijo Kain… pero vio de pronto como las piernas de Lucy se levantaban y le acomodaban una tremenda patada -¡Pero qué demonios!-

Y de pronto recibió un tremendo puñetazo de parte de la rubia.

-¡KYA!- grito Lucy mientras que volteaba a ver a Natsu -¡Que haces!

-¡Vamos Natsu hay que darle!- decía Natsu usando a Mr Cursey para controlar el cuerpo de Lucy.

-¡No me derrotaras!- dijo Kain tratando de golpearla pero Lucy se doblo de tal modo que esquivo el golpe, Kain se sorprendió pero no uor por que empezó a recibir una brutal paliza de Lucy…

-¡Que acaso no sabes que son las articulaciones!- exclamo Lucy.

-¡Eso se oye sabroso!- decía Natsu mientras que seguía moviendo a Lucy -¡Y ahora tengo una mejor idea!- dijo mientras que prendía su puño.

-¡Espera!- decía Lucy pero vio como Natsu hacia que el puño del muñeco ardiera y Lucy vio como el fuego aparecía en su mano.

-¡Ah me vas a matar!- dijo Lucy, pero Natsu sonrio.

-¡No temas!- dijo sonriendo mientars que lanzaba el muñeco -¡Happy ya sabes!- dijo.

-¡AYE SIR!- dijo Happy mientras qué volaba a toda velocidad y Lucy volaba a su lado

-¡!- grito mientras uqe se elevaba por los aires.

-¡Arte secreto del Dragon Slayer! – Grito Natsu mientras que Happy se lanzaba en picada a toda velocidad y Lucy igual quedando cubierta de llamas -¡LUCY FIRE!

-¡HUGGGGGGH!- exclamo Kain al ser golpeado con tanta intensidad que quedo KO.

-¡Si ganamos!- dijo Lucy.

-¡Bien hecho!- dijo Natsu y Happy solo sonrió maquiavélico.

-¡Pose de victoria!- dijo Happy haciendo que Lucy se doblara.

-¡Para con eso!- dijo Lucy… mas Happy recordó los incidentes con Naruto… y sonrió maquiavélico.

-¡Necesitamos el beso de la victoria!- dijo sonriendo lo que sorprendió a Natsu y Lucy. Y antes de que pudieran reaccionar movió el muñeco de tal forma que quedaron cara a cara a escasos centímetros de tocar sus labios -¡Bromeaba!

-¡GATO SARNOSO!- dijeron ambos, mas Happy burlón solo dio un paso… y se cayó… haciendo que las caras de ambos chocaran… dándose un fugaz (pero bien dado) beso…

-Je… algo me dice que voy a terminar en la fábrica de cuerdas para violín- dijo Happy.

En otra parte.

Naruto buscaba a Ultear, se sentía enfadado por la trastada, cuando de pronto…

-Ese aroma- dijo al percatarse de que era el mismo olor del tipo que había atacado a Mirajane….

Corrió con presura y entonces vio a Erza… la lluvia comenzaba y se percato de que Erza parecía buscar a alguien.

-¡Wendy!- se escuchaba, corrió Naruto entonces para alcanzarla… sin saber que pronto empezaría su primera gran batalla.

-"Mirajane… estoy seguro de que lo derrotare"- dijo mientras que iba a alcanzar a Erza.

No sabía que los observaba alguien.

En otro lugar…

Otro mundo.

-Se está abriendo el portal- dijo Hinata.

-Sí, una gran batalla abrirá el portal que alterara el espacio tiempo… el poder que te otorgue permitirá que el segundo recipiente pueda ser abierto… pero para eso es necesario que Naruto Uzumaki libere "la consciencia de Kurama"- dijo el Rey de los espíritus.

-¿No será eso peligroso?- dijo Hinata.

-Tranquila, es necesario… ya que con ello podremos estabilizar el poder que se viene… pero aun asi habrá riesgos- dijo el Rey, Hinata bajo el rostro.

-Lo sé… espero que Lucy y Naruto kun puedan soportar la presión de lo que viene, porque en ellos recaerá que ganemos o perdamos- dijo Hinata mientras que miraba al cielo y veía como si fuera por una ventana a una criatura horrible y escalofriante… un ser que sería liberado irónicamente por alguien que quería hacer el bien.

-Pasaran una temporada de oscuridad- dijo el Rey y Hinata solo pudo rezar por el bien de Lucy y Naruto…

Mundo Ninja.

Sakura coloco el corazón de la pequeña niña en un tarro y lo llevo a un circulo, miro el orden… 20 corazones… 20 niñas vírgenes sacrificadas…. No podía dejar de llorar cada que quitaba una vida, pero tampoco podía ofrecer más consuelo a ellas que el hecho de que sus muertes traerían una época de paz…

-Lo lamento… pero cuando todo esté listo y acabe con este mal, sus familias volverán a vivir en paz y armonía, su sacrificio no será en vano- dijo y entonces llorando vio el ultimo cuerpo… una chica de cabellos naranjas… Sakura lloro mientras que tomaba la cabeza y la abrazaba… al contrario de las demás, tuvo que despellejarla viva… ya que era necesario para el rito…

-Lo siento Moegi… cuando todo termine, yo misma me hare sufrir el mismo dolor que te hice pasar- dijo llorando mientras que miraba los restos de esa dulce chica…

Se acerco al círculo y empezó el rito…

Pronto estaría invocado el Rey de todos los demonios, el ser que haría ver a los Bijus como insectos… el ser que era más grande que el Shinigami y era inmune al Totsuka y a todo lo que los Uchihas pudieran lanzar.

Miro al cielo y sonrió.

Sin saber que…

-Sí, pronto, pronto se abrirá la puerta y podre hacerme de no una, sino dos magas estelares… y con ello tendré el poder de entrar a los mundos que desee- dijo Kabuto riendo.

Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca… aunque era una lástima que para eso, cientos de miles de demonios y criaturas serian liberadas en el mundo y este sería llevado a su fin.

Aun así, el ganaría.

Continuara.

Je, un cap corto pero entra con lo bueno, Naruto y Erza se encontraran con Azuma ¿Quien peleara? ¿Qué pasara entre Lucy y Natsu cuando por causa de Happy se besaron? ¿Aque se referirá el Rey de los Espíritus con la conciencia de Kurama? ¿Qué peligros enfrentaran Naruto y Lucy?

Je, espero les agrade y ya en el próximo empieza el combate…

Suerte


	22. Capitulo 20: Voluntad de Fuego

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 20: La voluntad de fuego.**

**Azuma vs Naruto P1**

**Arc 3 Tenrou**

**Nota: aquí la pelea abarcara casi todo el cap. Se harán menciones de otras cosas intermedias así que espero les guste**

Naruto había alcanzado a Erza… y en ese momento.

-Erza Scarlet- dijo una voz… y ambos voltearon.

-¡TU!- exclamo Naruto al ver a Azuma, este le miro.

-Veo que te acompaña el muchacho- dijo con calma… pero.

-¡TU FUISTE EL QUE ATACO A MIRAJANE!- dijo Naruto, lo que sorprendió a Erza.

-Naruto ¿Qué paso con Mira?- dijo Era, pero Azuma les miro con seriedad,

-Ella es una gran guerrera y tuve el honor de combatirla… aunque es una lástima que cayera así- dijo Azuma mientras que Erza apretaba los dientes.

-Maldito- dijo Erza pero en eso noto que Naruto se adelantaba.

-¡Como es que te atreviste a atacarla!- dijo Naruto con enfado, Azuma le miro.

-Ya veo… es tu chica por lo que veo… bueno, eso no me importa, yo solo deseo pelear con los más fuertes, y después de derrotar a Mirajane la Demonio, debo enfrentar a ti, Erza Scarlet- dijo él, Erza le miro, pero pudo notar que Naruto miraba a Azuma de un modo no muy común.

-¡De eso nada!- dijo Naruto con decisión -¡Tu heriste a Mirajane! ¡No creas que te dejare salir de rositas de esto!

-Naruto- dijo Erza sorprendida… y sonrió.

-Hum… ¿Quieres venganza por tu chica? No pierdas el tiempo niño- dijo Azuma con calma, peor se sorprendió al ver que Naruto le sonrió.

-¿Quién hablo de venganza? Quiero retribución… Mirajane no querría que me vengara pateándote el trasero hasta la muerte… así que solo te lo pateare hasta que le pidas perdón por lo que le hiciste- dijo con una sonría.

Erza no pudo evitar sonreír… eso si que sonó como a un miembro de Fairy Tail… aunque ese tipo se notaba que era fuerte y más si había derrotado a Mirajane… no podía permitir que Naruto se arriesgara.

-Naruto, sé que estás en tu derecho pero aun no estás al nivel para enfrentar a un tipo así, yo me encargare de hacerle pagar la retribución- dijo ella con una sonrisa… mas Naruto solo negó sonriendo.

-Erza, tu eres muy fuerte, en estos momentos más que yo pero… te lo pido… te lo suplico, no me quites esto… no lo hago por mí, lo hago por ella… por Mirajane… así que…- dijo mas Erza le palmeo la espalda.

-Está bien… pero si veo que no puedes, te apoyare- dijo ella y Naruto sonrió.

-Veo que dejaras que el chico luche primero… bien, entonces lo despachare y después lucharemos- dijo Azuma, más Naruto le miro.

-No te lo creas tanto hippie, que tengo suficiente para pararte- dijo sonriendo el rubio.

-Hum, tu actitud me gusta muchacho- dijo Azuma sonriendo –Creo que será una pelea más interesante… una excelente apertura antes del espectáculo oficial.

-Si, el espectáculo de tu derrota- dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras que empezaba a llover… y le daba un buen Power Up…

-Ven… shinobi- dijo Azuma y Naruto sonrió… el tipo no solo era fuerte, era listo… y disfrutaría patearle el trasero para retribuir lo que le había hecho a Mira.

-"No fallare esta vez… no como con mis amigos… como con Hinata… no señor, esta vez no cometeré el mismo error de subestimar a los demás por creer que soy el mejor o el más fuerte"- pensó Naruto mientras que concentraba su poder mágico y su chakra… esta vez lo haría bien -¡Allá voy!

Y se lanzo a gran velocidad sorprendiendo a Erza.

-Rápido- dijo Azuma parando la patada de Naruto y sonriendo –Eres más de lo que pensaba.

-Y aun no sabes que tanto- dijo Naruto separándose y… -¡MIZURYOU NO HOUKO!

El poderoso Rugido que salió empujo a Azuma quien sonrió…

-¡Mizu Rasengan!- dijo Naruto llegando por detrás pero un rápido movimiento de Azuma lo contuvo y lo lanzo de una patada de revés, pero Naruto giro en el aire, se apoyo en un árbol y usando la fuerza del impulso reboto lanzándose a gran velocidad.

-¡HINATAS WATERWIND!- dijo lanzando un torrente de agua con tanta fuerza que varios árboles salieron disparados, pero Azuma lo esquivo.

-Ese ataque es nuevo- dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

-Bien, veo que no eres débil chico, pro aun te falta mucho para llegar al nivel de Mirajane- dijo Azma sonriendo, Naruto bufo.

-"Si aun tuviera al zorro… No, no es excusa, dependí demasiado del y del modo Senin… no, esta vez lo hare por mí mismo, y empezare con él"- pensó sonriendo… la verdad es que pelear así, sin más que su propio poder, sin nada extra… era bastante excitante… y entonces entendió mas a los demás, porque a Rock Lee le gustaba seguir aun sin poder manipular chakra… entendió entonces lo que era el placer de la lucha.

-Bleve- dijo Azuma y una gran explosión lanzo a Naruto contra el piso, pero se recupero y sonriendo, aprovecho que estaba empezando a llover para contraatacar.

-¡KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!- dijo mientras que varios clones aparecían, y gracias a la lluvia no estaba malgastando chakra.

-Veo que son más fuertes… esto será divertido- dijo Azuma mientras que los bunshin se le iban encima

-¡RASENGAN!- gritaron los clones

-¡FOLIUM SICA!- dijo él y cientos de hojas destrozaron a los clones, mas Naruto aprecio por detrás.

-¡TECNICA MODERNA DEL DRAGON SLAYER DE AGUA No.1! ¡MIZU PDAMA RASENGAN!- dijo Naruto concentrando la magia y el chakra en una gran ola de poder combinado. Azuma sonrió.

-¡TREE SHIELD!- dijo Azuma y varios árboles le cubrieron recibiendo el poder de la técnica de Naruto.

-Rayos… es como el Mokuton- dijo Naruto viendo como su técnica fallaba… pero aun así sonrió.

Era una pelea muy extaciante.

-¡Ven muchacho!- dijo Azuma retador.

-¡No te creas mucho!- exclamo Naruto lanzándose al ataque mientras que Erza sonreía.

En otra parte.

-¿Quién demonios es este tipo?- dijo Shigure mientras que trataba de proteger a los demás de Rustyrose, Lissana y Levy estaban cansadas y no podían seguir, Fried y Bixlow le estaban apoyando, pero pese a todo, el extraño parecía estar extasiado con la batalla y resultaba muy difícil contenerlo.

En otra parte.

La terrible lucha entre Bluenote y Gildarts seguía, el poder de ambos era tremendo y hacia temblar todo…

En otra zona, Gray estaba frente a Ultear y esta le estaba contando algunas cosas… tratando de convencerlo de algo…

Ninguno sabía que pronto pasaría algo muy malo.

Acnologia viajaba con rapidez, sentía la alteración en el plano espacio tiempo… sentía como el poder de un ser aun superior a los demás demonios existentes estaba liberándose… y rugió, los insectos estaban por provocar un caos enorme.

Nave de Grimoire Heart.

-Es hora Azuma… lo siento, Makarov, pero tus hadas caerán- dijo Hades sonriendo

En el mundo donde Hinata aguardaba.

-¡Lucy!- dijo de pronto Hinata y se toco el pecho… en su nueva forma de espíritu sentía muchas cosas… y sabia que Lucy estaría en peligro… pero debía esperar… ya faltaba poco… el tiempo y el espacio se afectarían, pronto habrían cambios terribles, y por desgracia lo supo… muchos de ellos serian causados por alguien que no hacia las cosas con mala intención.

Mundo Ninja.

-Malvadas- dijo Hanabi mientras que trataba de borrar lo que le habían hecho Ino y Tenten… robándose revistas con fotos de hombres.

-Creo que le afecto más de lo que pensé- dijo Ino sonriendo.

-Sí, pero se lo merece, mira que decirnos así- dijo Tenten sonriendo.

-Bueno, por ahora hay que seguir la búsqueda de las llaves y…- dijo Ino mas se quedo pasmada.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Tenten pero Ino señalo al aire.

-Mira- dijo ella y Tenten volteo… asustándose…

El cielo se había vuelto rojo en un punto y se expandía… las nubes se movían mientras que rayos empezaban a caer… no solo eso, se veía que cientos de aves huian como locas y… vieron una seria de criaturas que nada tenían de normales.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?- dijo Ino asustada.

Y no era la única, en todo el mundo algo pasaba, seres aparecían, todos huyendo, parecían sentir que algo malo pasaba.

Tobi miro el cielo y se sorprendió, Shion sabía que esos cielos rojos marcaban el inicio de una gran tragedia, Sasuke estaba confuso y Kabuto.

-Sí, todo está saliendo como lo planee- dijo mientras que miraba a Sakura seguir con su hechizo….

Todo iba a pedir de boca.

Continuara.

Corto, lo sé, peor es que tampoco quiero soltar todo de sopetón, como ven, la lucha de Naruto y Azuma va bien, pero pronto Naruto tendrá que enfrentar a Azuma con el poder del Árbol y no le será nada fácil, espero les agrade, porque este par apenas está calentando, je, Hanabi sigue traumada por lo que le hicieron Ino y Tenten y está tratando de curarse con revistas de hombres je, aunque pronto no tendrá tiempo. Como ven entramos a un punto medio de la trama, y en el próximo se viene un gran cambio, espero me salga bien.

Suerte y espero les agrade


	23. Capitulo 21: Memoria del Demonio

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 21: Memoria del Demonio.**

**Azuma vs Naruto P2**

**Arc 3 Tenrou**

**Nota: aquí la pelea abarcara casi todo el cap. Se harán menciones de otras cosas intermedias así que espero les guste**

Naruto cayó de nuevo al piso… Azuma era muy fuerte sin duda… pero eso solo elevaba la emoción… aunque sabía que debía de darle una retribución por Mira… no pudo evitar sentir emoción, el placer de pelear con habilidades… y se percato que mucho de eso lo haba perdido al empezar a usar poderes amplios… eliminaban la emoción, el gusto de la pelea

-Naruto es increíble- dijo Erza sonriendo, Naruto ya tenía una fuerza física muy grande cuando apareció en Earthland, pero con el entrenamiento de Mirajane, la ayuda de Jura y de Lucy, su nivel había aumentado mucho… -Mirajane se sentirá orgullosa.

Azuma solo miraba al rubio, sabía que podía ganarle, pero admiraba su tenacidad, su arrojo, y sonrió, era una pelea estupenda, el chico no sería tan fuerte como él o Mirajane… pero tenía un potencial tremendo, si se pulía podría algún día a ser un clase S o incluso si se afinaba de modo correcto, algún día podría a ser incluso Maestro de Gremio…

Sonriendo uso su técnica de nuevo en Naruto

-¡Folium Sica!- y las hojas atacaron a Naruto quien a duras penas las esquivaba.

-Es hora de probar esto… debo de agradecer a Evergreen por esta idea- dijo Naruto haciendo un rápido movimiento y concentrando su magia -¡MIZU RYU GATLING GUN!

Y una oleada de balas de agua fueron lanzadas estrellándose contra las hojas, las cuales estallaban, Azuma sonrió… ese chico tenía muchos recursos.

-¡RAMUS SICA!- el potente ataque de ramas lanzo por los aires a Naruto superando su ataque, pero aun no estaba acabado.

-¡SIERRA!- exclamo Naruto y Erza se percato que era un ataque de Juvia… y recordó que la maga de agua le había dado un par de clases a Naruto… aunque el Sierra de Naruto no era tan potente (ya que su cuerpo no era de agua) Erza sonrió al ver como la interacción de Naruto le estaba dando buenos resultados.

Azuma estaba divirtiéndose, el chico si bien no era tan poderoso como Mirajane, tenía muchos recursos.

-"Es una lástima que no pueda permitirle elevar su potencial… aunque"- pensaba mientras que en otra parte.

Hades miraba el cielo, sentía una extraña presión, era algo muy extraño y no lo entendía, pro eso no importaba.

-Lo siento Makarov, pero es hora de que las Hadas caigan- dijo con calma.

Las luchas se sucedían.

Rustyrose estaba enfrentando a Fried Justine, Shigure y a Bixlow causándoles muchos problemas.

La pelea entre Gildarts y Bluenote estaba muy pareja.

Natsu, Lucy y los demás llevaban al maestro y a Cana al campamento.

Azuma entonces lo sintió.

-Es fuerte- dijo Erza mientras que seguía esperando el momento de que le tocara pelear, pero vio que Naruto era igual de tosudo que Natsu, no se rendiría ante nada.

-¡Vamos! ¡No pienses que estoy cansado!- dijo Naruto sonriendo, y se percato de que su piel era más dura, no lo había notado bien antes, pero sorprendentemente noto que antes, sin usar el modo Senin o el manto del Kyubi, su piel era netamente humana, pero ahora, no era tan fácil de cortar, incluso noto que su resistencia era mayor, físicamente ya no era un humano común… y lo entendió, ese era parte del poder Dragon Slayer… y le gustaba.

-Lamento mucho esto- dijo Azuma de pronto sorprendiendo a los dos –La verdad es que es un gran combate, pero el maestro me encargo esto y debo de cumplir aunque no este en mis formas de hacer las cosas… por eso lo lamento.

Naruto miro a Erza y de pronto.

¡CRASHHHH!

El árbol de la isla Tenrou empezó a caer y de pronto todos los miembros de Fairy Tail se debilitaron… en el caso de los que estaban en batalla era algo muy malo…

Naruto solo miro asombrado la caída del enorme árbol mientras que Erza no cabía de la impresión.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS HAS HECHO!- exclamo la pelirroja completamente iracunda.

-Lo que el maestro me ordeno, he tomado toda la magia de la Isla Tenrou y todo el poder mágico de los magos de Fairy Tail- dijo serio.

-¡QUE! ¡ESO ES COBARDIA!- exclamo Naruto preocupado por Mira… ni siquiera se acordó de nadie más.

-Lo sé, pero ordenes son ordenes- dijo él.

-Espera… ¿Por qué nosotros podemos movernos aun?- dijo Erza mientras que reequipaba su armadura.

-Porque les hare una propuesta… si consiguen derrotarme, le devolveré toda la magia a los miembros de Fairy Tail- dijo serio –Les doy mi palabra.

-Bien… ya veo, pues…- dijo Erza pero Naruto se adelanto.

-¡Entonces te venceré!- dijo Naruto lanzándose contra Azuma.

-¡Naruto!- dijo Erza al ver como con rapidez, Azuma golpeaba a Naruto… ahora era as fuerte que antes… más rápido y más letal -¡Naruto no luches solo!

-¡No, debo derrotarlo! ¡Por Mirajane! ¡Por los demás!- dijo y sorprendió a Erza, pero sabía que no era hora de jugar, se preparo para ir a pelear pero…

-"No lo hagas"- dijo una voz en su mente y Erza volteo.

-"¡Jerall!"- pensó asombrada… y de pronto.

-¡YARRRRGHHH!- Naruto pego un alarido, el poder de Azuma era aun mayor que antes y no parecía tener fin.

Erza le miro y se sintió preocupada… debía de ayudarlo pero de nuevo la voz de Jerall en su mente la detenía… le decía que era necesario que el luchase… que era indispensable que el rubio pasara por esta prueba.

Azuma miro a Naruto.

-Será mejor que lo ayudes o sustituyas Erza Scarlet, el chico es hábil, pero aun le falta mucho para derrotarme- dijo él, pero Erza le miro.

-Confió en el- dijo ella sonriendo, Naruto le miro… y sonrió, ahora debía corresponder la confianza de Erza, derrotaría a Azuma a como diera lugar… pero ahora no sabía realmente como hacerlo, Azuma era demasiado poderoso.

-"Debo hallar el modo de vencerlo, de lo contrario los demás miembros del Gremio estarán en peligro"- pensó para sí y de pronto sintió algo…

Era como una presencia en su interior… no, era más bien como un recuerdo… como algo que compartió alguna vez…

En su interior… en donde una vez estuvo Kurama quedo algo… un regalo para el…

-¡TOWER BURST!- exclamo Azuma mientras que aparecía debajo de Naruto y con su poderoso ataque lo hacía detonar en una torre de llamas.

Naruto pego un alarido, Erza le miro preocupada, pero otra voz le impidió moverse.

-"Confía en él"-

Esa voz no era de Jerall… era una voz de mujer muy suave y amable.

Naruto sentía que desfallecía… de no ser por la nueva dureza de su piel quizás ya habría muerto…

-"No… no debo rendirme… debo de levantarme"- decía y de pronto…

-"¿Deseas ayudarles? ¿Oh solo deseas poder?"- dijo una voz de mujer.

Naruto se percato que estaba dentro de su mundo de sueños… donde se veía la vacía celda de Kurama… de pronto vio a una jovencita rubia… esta le sonrió y movió las manos.

-"Aun es pronto para liberar todo, pero con esto podrás al menos usar el poder secretó de los Dragon Slayers… este es tu primer regalo, parte de la memoria compartida del demonio y de dos de los seres que más te amaron desde que naciste" dijo la mujer… Naruto vio asombrado que en las manos de la mujer apareció la silueta de su padre… Minato Namikaze…

-"¡Quien Eres!"- exclamo asombrado pero la mujer le sonrió.

-"Pronto lo sabrás"- dijo mientras que lanzaba la luz a Naruto… este sintió calidez mientras que la luz lo cubria.

Azuma le miraba y se sorprendió al sentir como la magia de Naruto se incrementaba.

Erza le miro sorprendida.

-Es la Fuerza de los Dragones… se siente similar a Natsu cuando comió el Etherion- dijo mientras que escamas aparecían en el rubio y se volteaba girando y cayendo sobre sus pies.

Miro sus manos solo se percato de la extraña energía que lo cubría… un poder tremendo, muy diferente a los modos Senin o Biju… este era propio… era suyo, peor había algo que le daba melancolía en el… y entonces lo sintió…

-Papá- dijo Naruto mientras que una lagrima solitaria corría por su mejilla y sonrió con agradecimiento… lo ultimo del chakra de su padre que le había dejado estaba con el… ayudándole a aumentar su poder y miro a Azuma… sonrió mientras que Azuma hacia lo mismo.

-¡Mizuryu no Houkou!- Exclamo y un potente rugido salió disparado contra Azuma quien esquivo el ataque, mas Naruto se le fue con una gran velocidad, Azume le bloqueo un puñetazo y contraataco pero Naruto lo esquivo a gran velocidad.

como cuando Natsu como el Etherion- dijo Erza, si bien le faltaba algo de poder… era más estable.

-¡RASENGAN!- grito el rubio y el poderoso Rasengan combinado se disparo

-Three Shield- dijo Azuma mientras qué el escudo de arboles recibía el Rasengan, Azuma le sonrió, el escudo apenas había soportado, y eso lo emocionaba- ¡Así es como debe de ser una pelea!

Naruto se lanzo de nuevo a gran velocidad, Erza supuso que de no ser porque ella estaba acostumbrada, probablemente habría desaparecido de su vista.

-¡MINI EXPLOSION!- y una serie de pequeñas pero muy potentes explosiones cayeron alrededor de Naruto quien las esquivaba usando el poder de Dragón.

-¡Mizu Watherwirlwind!- exclamo el rubio mientras qué unas ondas de agua se lanzaron contra Azuma, estas ondas rebanaban como si nada loas rocas y los arboles, peor Azuma desapareció.

Unos puños de madera impactaron a Naruto lanzándolo pero este se recupero y a gran velocidad se lanzo de nuevo, entonces Azuma salió de los árboles y ambos se enfrascaron en una lucha de puños tremenda.

Erza estaba asombrada, la Dragon Force de Naruto era poderosa, pero aun le faltaba pulirse, aun así había logrado hacer que Azuma sudara…

-Puede lograrlo- dijo ella sintiéndose orgullosa de Naruto –De seguro Mira estaría muy feliz por ti.

La batalla seguía, Azuma empleo un Chain Burst dañando mucho a Naruto… y sonrió con tristeza.

-Es una lástima que tenga que hacer esto… pero debo de cumplir con las ordenes del maestro- dijo y Erza se percato de que concentro Azuma muchísimo poder mágico.

Naruto solo miro con sorpresa el potente ataque de Azuma.

-Como una muestra de respeto, seré rápido… ¡TERRA CLAMARE! -exclamo y Naruto recibió un impacto tremendo…

-¡ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!- Grito el rubio mientras qué Erza veía como la gigantesca bola de energía mágica lo atrapaba.

-¡NARUTO!- grito Erza.

Naruto sintió que moría… esa esfera… era como recibir una Bijudama… no era distinto, la bijudama era chakra concentrado, esto era como si te quemara… como si todo se acabara.

-"Falle… eh perdido… Mirajane… lo siento"- pensó mientras que sentía como el poder lo consumía pero…

"¡No te rindas!"- dijo una voz y entonces vio a Hinata aparecer entre las luces.

-"Hinata"- dijo asombrado.

-"Naruto, no debes de rendirte, tu eres más que eso y lo sabes, además no estás solo, ¿Acaso has olvidado de nuevo que cuentas con los demás?"- dijo y de pronto Naruto vio no solo a los miembros de Fairy Tail… sino a sus padres… a Kurama… y a todos sus amigos de Konoha y la Alianza –"Tu nunca estarás solo Naruto, debes de confiar en todos… y ya sabes que yo jamás dejare de apoyarte.

Naruto solo vio a Hinata y esta se acerco… y lo beso… sorprendiendo al rubio.

-"Pero…"- dijo él, mas ella uso un dedo para callarle.

-"Tranquilo… Mirajane es una mujer excelente y sé que ella te podrá dar lo que yo ya no te podre dar… Naruto… cuídala mucho"- dijo Hinata sonriendo-"Ahora vuelve… es hora de luchar"- dijo ella y Naruto sintió como alguien tomaba su mano y vio de nuevo al a rubia…

-"Es hora de que tomes tu lugar como parte de Fairy Tail"- y Entonces Naruto sintió un gran poder en su cuerpo.

La explosión seguía y entonces Azuma lo vio…Naruto salió de entre la magia…

-¡QUE! ¡COMO ES QUE PUEDES SALLIR DE ESTO!- dijo sorprendido pero entonces vio las siluetas de todos los magos de Fairy Tail y de otras personas todos apoyando a Naruto… y lo entendió…

El poder de la isla no era suyo… era de Fairy Tail… y este poder se había revelado en su contra… y apoyabaa Naruto.

-Es un gremio genial- dijo mientras que Naruto concentraba su poder.

-¡MIZURYU RASENGAN BLADE!- dijo Naruto creando un nuevo ataque… y este golpeo a Azuma cortando su estomago y derribándolo.

Erza solo vio el resultado de la lucha y corrió, sujeto a Naruto al ver que después de ese ataque Naruto caía agotado al suelo.

-¡Naruto!- alcanzo a sujetarlo y vio que sonreía…

-Lo logre…- dijo el sonriendo y se desmayo.

-Yo… cumpliré- dijo Azuma mientras qué el poder de Fairy Tail se restablecía.

En el mundo de los espíritus.

-Te arriesgaste mucho… pudiste desaparecer por el enorme poder mágico de la isla- dijo el Rey.

-No… ella me ayudo- dijo Hinata sonriendo, ella le dio parte del poder a Naruto y me brindo la oportunidad de hablar con él…- dijo sonriendo y el Rey de los espíritus le miro…

-¿Ella?- dijo sorprendido.

-Si… la fundadora de Fairy Tail… Mavis Vermilion- dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras que veía al cielo… pronto se rompería por completo la línea del espacio tiempo, y todo empezaría.

La ruptura empezaba mientras que un ser miraba como todo empezaba… y el gran Dragón Negro se dirigía, pronto algo muy malo pasaría.

Era cuestión de tiempo.

Continuara.

Je, bien, la pelea abarco todo el cap, espero les haya gustado, je, aquí cambie unas cosas, la voz de Jerall fue más bien para decirle a Erza que confiara en Naruto, y Naruto tuvo gracias a Mavis la memoria de su padre… la cual estaba guardada en el 1% je, aun quedan dos memorias más, pero esta tendrá cierta importancia en la trama que se viene inmediata, je, esperen a ver las otras dos memorias.

Hinata también intervino gracias a Mavis y ahora Naruto logro ganar, aunque quedo para el arrastre je, por cierto, aquí habrán algunos cambios y verán ciertas cosas je.

Suerte


	24. Capitulo 22: El día del cambio P1

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 22: El día del cambio P1.**

**Arc 3 Tenrou**

**Nota: Aquí veremos un cambio en los momentos je, disculpen la tardanza pero las elecciones me tienen muerto. Sera un cap muy, pero muy corto a comparación de lo que acostumbro, pero espero con esto poder ponerme más movido, je, aun tengo que reponer mi cerebro de todo lo que me paso.**

Naruto cayo inconsciente, por lo que Erza lo cargo de regreso al campamento. Pero no se quitaba de la cabeza lo que dijo Azuma…

"-Cuídense de Ultear… es más peligrosa de lo que parece" –dijo antes de convertirse en árbol…

Erza solo miro al inconsciente Naruto y sonrío.

-Aun así, Mira estará muy orgullosa de ti- dijo ella de pronto vio que alguien bajaba de los cielos… y sonrió.

-¡Erza Donno!- dijo Shigure, Erza le miro y noto que estaba en su forma grande, además de estar algo golpeada.

-¿Estás bien Shigure? ¿Paso algo en el campamento?- dijo Erza preocupada.

-Fuimos atacados por un miembro de Grimoire Heart, pero los miembros de la tribu raijin nos ayudaron- dijo Shigure mientras que Erza se sujetaba el mentón –Pero… ¿Qué paso con Naruto baka? Se ve muy herido.

-Tuvo una gran lucha- dijo Erza notando la preocupación de la exceed y sonrió, Naruto en muy poco tempo se empezaba a volver importante para la gata –Será mejor que lo lleves al campamento… y recuéstalo al lado de Mirajane, le hará bien estar cerca de alguien querido.

-Bien, aunque creo que se asombraran un poco, pero tienes razón en eso- dijo Shigure sonriendo.

Entonces cargo a Naruto con suavidad y se elevo por los cielos.

Erza sonrió… y de pronto se sintió asustada… una gran nube negra cubría el cielo.

Erza solo miro con temor esa nube… y sintió como que la presión del aire cambiaba… pero debía de apurarse e ir a por Hades.

En otra parte… Ultear y Gray habían luchado, fue una lucha sin cuartel, Gray solo consiguió derrotarla por una casualidad… el alma de Ul… que estaba en el mar le había ayudado a que Ultear entendiera que lo que hacía estaba mal, que todo lo que había creído y guiado su vida era un error… que su madre jamás la abandono… todo fue como un cambio para ella.

En otra parte, Juvia perseguía a Meldy quien llevaba a un inconsciente Zeref, en eso encontraron a Zancrow quien les ataco y durante el conflicto… Zancrow le revelo la verdad a Meldy… Ultear había sido quien destruyo su pueblo y mato a todos sus familiares.

En un momento de rabia mientras que Zancrow levantaba a Zeref… este despertó… y entonces algo paso.

-Acnologia… Shabbranigudu… Jyubi- dijo y de pronto una onda de poder negro se expandió…

Momentos después

Zeref miro los cuerpos en el piso.

-Disculpa… ni siquiera sabía tu nombre- dijo mientras qué cerraba los ojos de Zancrow… sin embargo sabia que algo malo había pasado allí, se acerco a las dos mujeres que estaban en el piso y sonrió. –Que bien, están vivas… disculpen por los problemas.

Y se marcho mientras qué miraba al cielo, la gran nube seguía creciendo y sabia que pronto algo muy malo pasaría.

En otra parte.

Campamento.

-Entonces está decidido- dijo Natsu mientras que veía a los demás –Lucy, Happy, vamos entonces.

-¿E? ¿Yo? Pero Natsu, ¿No crees que es mejor idea que Fried les acompañe?- dijo Lucy algo asustada.

-Vamos Lucy que somos equipo- dijo Happy.

-Nosotros vamos a cuidar a los demás- dijo Bixlow.

-Colocare mis runas para mantener el campamento a salvo- dijo Fried.

-Yo me quedare con mis hermanos- dijo Lissana.

-¡Yo iré con ustedes!- dijo Wendy mientras que Charle trataba de hacer que cambiara de idea, pero al final no lo logro decidiendo acompañarla.

-Yo iré por que debo de vengar lo que le hicieron a Gazille- dijo Phanter Lily aun algo asustado por los rayos

-Bien… ¡Vamos entonces!- dijo Natsu mientras que todos salían corriendo.

-¡Espera Lucy!- dijo Lissana y se acerco a ella –No te separes de Natsu… recuerda que cuando sus amigos más preciados están cerca de él, se hace aun más poderoso.

-Si- dijo Lucy sonriéndole con un leve sonrojo y se marcho.

Los hechos se sucedían, Fairy Tail estaba por enfrentar a Hades… mientras que la ruptura espació tiempo se agrandaba mas y mas…

Mundo Ninja.

Hanabi miraba el cielo se veía muy asustada… no sabía por qué, solo sentía que algo muy malo iba a pasar muy pronto.

-Hey, ¿Por qué no llamas a alguno de los Espíritus? Así podremos preguntarles más sobre donde estarán las otras llaves- dijo Ino.

-Sí, ya me estoy sintiendo algo oxidada sin hacer nada- dijo Tenten.

-No… ahora es cuando más debemos de permanecer encerrada- dijo Hanabi confundiéndolas –Siento… siento algo, la magia esta desquiciándose… los espíritus me están permitiéndolo saber.-

-Hey… ¿Estás bien? Te ves muy pálida- dijo Ino, mas Hanabi solo le miro de tal forma que las preocupo.

Se veía aterrada, y entonces Tenten recordó la nube que vio en el cielo el otro día, se acerco a la ventana y sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas, la enorme nube seguía allí… y ahora se veían rayos purpuras…

No sabía que pasaba… pero una sensación de fatalidad le lleno.

-Quisiera ir a casa… con papá- dijo Hanabi e Ino noto que parecía en trance, abrazo a la joven Hyuga mientras que de pronto se sintió un enrarecimiento en el aire…

¡BRAMMM!

La tierra se estremeció… y Tenten noto que el piso temblaba.

-¡TERREMOTO!- exclamo mientras que Ino abrazaba a Hanabi con fuerza y trataban de mantenerse de pie.

EN la mansión del Feudal.

El violento Terremoto arremetía contra todas las cosas, la gente de la servidumbre huía despavorida mientras que Sasuke miraba confuso lo que pasaba.

Tobi estaba tranquilo, por algún motivo tenía todo bajo control..

Kabuto solo sonrió, Sakura actuaba tal y como él lo pensó.

Sakura seguía recitando los cantares del hechizo y entonces como si el cielo se abriera… lo vio, un enorme ser cornudo de ojos Rubí… era la cosa más aterradora que jamás hubiese visto… interrumpió sus rezos ante la impresionante figura… Tembló, por un momento se sintió tentada a abandonar.

"_No puedes detenerte ahora… no después de lo que has hecho… anda mocosa, continua y permite que se cumpla la promesa"_

La voz que escucho era gutural… inhumana… Sakura tembló con miedo, no sabía que estaba liberando… sus cabellos rosas se clarearon por el miedo, sintió que le costaba trabajo respirar… y sonrió de pronto.

No podía detenerse, no después de haber abierto a esas niñas… no después de haber hecho oídos sordos a sus llantos y suplicas… sus muertes y dolor no serian en vano.

-¡VEN! ¡ENTRA A NUESTRO MUNDO! ¡OH GRAN OJO DE RUBY SHABBRANIGUDU! ¡TU FIEL SIRVIENTE TE LO IMPLORA!- Exclamo mientras que el cielo se estremecía…

En otra parte, un vaso se rompió y Shion solo se inclino.

-Ah empezado… el fin del mundo- dijo y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos –Naruto… todos… Lo siento- Y empezó a recitar un conjuro.

Y en eso todo cambio… para mal.

El rugido de un dragón, el aullido de un ser de ultratumba… y por un momento, diversos entes trataron de algún modo de impedir lo que pasaba… pero era tarde.

Todo había empezado.

Continuara

Je, algo corto pero es que aun estoy recuperándome de la ardua jornada electoral que tuve este mes, espero les haya gustado y pronto traeré las contis de mis demás fics, espero no retrasarme mucho estos días.

Suerte


	25. Capitulo 23: El día del cambio P2

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 23: El día del cambio P2.**

**Arc 3 Tenrou**

**Nota: Aquí habrán algunas cosas lentas pero es porque es un cambio, ultimo cap de la transcición inicial, je los prox tratare de hacerlos mas largos.**

Naruto despertó… el poderoso ruido de un rugido lo devolvió a la realidad y vio a lo lejos una enorme flama que cruzaba por la isla, trato de levantarse pero entonces sintió algo en su mano… y vio con sorpresa que Mirajane le sujetaba la mano, se sonrojo en el acto.

-Veo que ya despertaste- dijo Shigure y Naruto vio a la gata en su forma pequeña sonriéndole.

-¿Cuánto dormí?- dijo él.

-Lo suficiente, aunque veo que ella te ayudo a recuperarte mas rápido- dijo señalando las manos unidas, Naruto se sonrojo pero no la soltó.

-Naruto…- dijo Mira despertando y le sonrió, notó que tenían las manos entrelazadas, peor aunque se sonrojo un poco no se separo –Que bueno que estas mejor.

-Si… lo mismo digo- dijo Naruto apenado.

-Hey, ¿Quieren que les consiga un hotel oh qué?- dijo la gata burlona, Naruto se apeno aun mas

-Parece que siguen luchando contra Hades- dijo Fried mirando en la dirección de donde había venido el tremendo Flamazo que para Naruto fue algo que jamás había visto.

-Será mejor ir a ayudarlos, puede que requieran asistencia- dijo el rubio.

-Tienes razón, Purehito no es alguien fácil de derrotar- dijo Makarov.

-¡Maestro!- dijeron los demás y Naruto sonrió, aun con esas heridas era un viejo duro de roer.

-Bien, entonces vamos- dijo Mirajane y en eso notó que Lissana le sonreía.

-Hey hermana, creo que sería más fácil si se separaran, pero bueno, así de pegaditos podrían evitar perderse- dijo señalando las manos de Mira y Naruto quienes se separaron todos rojos.

-¡No es lo que piensas!- exclamaron ambos al unisonó pero Lissana y Shigure empezaron a reír.

-Bueno, ya después hablaremos de cuántos hijos piensan tener, ahora ¡Vamos a apoyar a los demás!- exclamo Makarov haciendo que Naruto y Mira se pusieran mas rojos que nada

-¡Vamos!- exclamo Bixlow

Y el grupo se dirigió a la nave de Grimoire Heart.

Sin saber que todo en ese momento cambiaria para todos.

En otra parte.

El gran Dragón Negro volaba con rapidez, no solo sintió la esencia de su gran amigo, sino también la de Zeref… y debía de llegar, no importaba cómo pero debía de llegar, mas ahora que el cielo se abría y pudo sentirlo, era él… el ser que había llenado universos de desesperación, el terrible Ojo de Rubí.

-¡MALDITOS INSECTOS! ¡NO TIENEN IDEA DE QUE ESTAN LIBERANDO!- exclamo furioso.

Pero sin saberlo, un espíritu lo miraba.

-"No lo saben, pero no puedes culparlos, ellos son jóvenes y no saben aun que todo es aparte de la ruedas del destino"- decía una anciana y al momento de desaparecer, la silueta de un Dragón azul se noto.

En otra parte.

Mundo Ninja.

Shion temblaba, la sensación de pánico la llenaba mientras que la presencia del mal se iba dando por todos lados, pero había logrado invocar la presencia de uno de los guardianes… Aqua, la diosa Dragón del Agua, era su única esperanza… ojala pudiera ayudarles.

En otra parte, muy oculto de todo, un hombre miraba lo que acontecía… y sonrió.

Vaya, desde que Sasuke me trajo de vuelta no esperaba ver algo así- dijo sonriendo para si mismo Orochimaru –No imagine que esos idiotas se apasionarían tanto con el poder, pero eso me permitió seguir con mis estudios, y ahora con toda esa estupidez que han cometido, estoy un paso arriba de ellos

Y sonriendo entro de nuevo a su laboratorio.

El mundo cambiaba, el mal acechaba todo.

En la posada, Ino y Tenten mantenían abrazada a Hanabi que había entrado a un paroxismo de terror tal que se había paralizado, fuera lo que fuera que pasaba, el hecho de tener magia le permitía ver y sentir cosas vetadas a quien quiera que o fuera mago y la estaba aterrando sobremanera.

-Ahora si que agradezco no tener magia- dijo Ino mientras que mantenía abrazada a Hanabi.

-Si… pero sin embargo, lo que sea que está pasando esta más allá de todo lo que podríamos hacer- dijo Tenten.

El mundo se oscureció, tormentas empezaron y de pronto… todo se calmo… una calma chicha… tensa, el augurio de la gran tormenta que se avecinaba.

En las ciudades y pueblos, seres que solo se habían visto en leyendas y mitos aparecían, algunos causando caos, otros queriendo huir, lo que si es que el desquiciamiento era enorme.

En donde Tobi.

Este miro lo que pasaba y suspiro… nada de esto pasaría de haber conseguido su objetivo final, pero como no se logro… ahora debería de ser más drástico… y miro el libro, pronto tendría un encuentro predestinado, alguien vendría y le ayudaría en su objetivo.

Sasuke recorría el palacio, no entendía bien que pasaba, pero una manada de Trolls había aparecido y atacado, no le costó trabajo deshacerse de ellos… pero estaba confuso, ¿Por qué habían atacado Trolles de montaña la zona? Vio entonces algo que le dio escalofríos… no miedo… solo sintió escalofríos…

A través de la ventana vio espíritus de mujeres, gritaban y lloraban… y su cerebro reacciono.

-Banshees- dijo con sorpresa, sabía que habían mitos de ellas, pero jamás pensó verlas… era una de las pocas cosas que podían atemorizarle, al contrario de los Bijus, esas cosas no podían ser dominadas por el Sharingan, y por algún motivo según las leyendas Uchiha, era mucho mejor no meterse con ellas en lo mas mínimo.

Kabuto reía, Sakura había hecho todo sin que él tuviera que intervenir, la pelirosa no sabía lo que había liberado, pero eso no importaba, Kabuto sabía que algunos hechizos lanzados por Shion, habían dado más tiempo del esperado y eso le servía.

-Ahora solo es cuestión de esperar, y pronto tendré acceso a todo el poder real, al conocimiento total- dijo riendo mientras que el también revisaba la llave que había conseguido y usando una serie de pergaminos preparaba todo para cuando llegase el día… si por que lo sabía, sabía que este era un día de cambio, pero aun no era el día predestinado, aun no era la hora de la guerra total y que despertara al gran Demonio, aquel que hacia ver al Biju y al sabio de los 10 caminos como demonios menores. Ojo de Ruby…

Earthland.

Naruto y los demás habían llegado a tiempo, el grupo de Natsu había logrado derrotar a Hades e incluso Naruto pudo conocer al nieto del viejo Makarov… un tipo rubio algo mal encarado que por algún motivo daba la sensación de ser alguien buena Onda.

Mientras que se marchaban a festejar la victoria (en la que le habría encantado participar, mas por que escucho que ese Hades era un monstruo en poder) escucho que Makarov decía algo a Hades, pero no presto mucha atención ya que le causaba algo de gracia ver como Lucy cargaba a Natsu siendo que nadie más lo hacía.

Si, era una sensación agradable… era… era como en los viejos tiempos.

De pronto sintió una calidez en su mano y se percato de que Mira le había entrelazado sus manos con las de él.

-Mira…- dijo y ella le sonrió.

-A veces, la compañía es un gran remedio contra la melancolía- dijo ella y Naruto se sonrojo.

-¡SE GUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTT TTTTTAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN!- Dijeron al unisonó Happy y Shigure, avergonzando a la pareja mientras que los demás se reían.

Todo parecía estar en paz al fin…

Pero...

Justo después de que se marcharan… todo cambio.

Lucy de pronto se estremeció y vio que la llave que Hinata le había dado brillaba.

-Hey Lucy… ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Natsu confuso mientras que se escuchaba un tremendo alarido en el cielo.

-Es… es él- dijo Gildarts abrazando a Cana (quien al fin le había revelado ser su hija)

-¡Que es ese ruido!- exclamo Happy y Gildarts los insto a regresar al campamento.

En él.

-¡Pero qué es eso!- exclamo Naruto al escuchar el alarido y de pronto recordó a los Bijus… y sintió ansiedad.

-¡Ahh!- exclamo Mirajane al resbalarse y Naruto alcanzo a sujetarla, mas esta vez no había tiempo de sonrojos… ya que una sombra se cernía sobre el gremio…

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!- exclamo Naruto asombrado.

-Un… dragón- dijo Mirajane asombrada, Naruto solo miro al imponente dragón Negro con sorpresa… aun con esa aura… era un ser hermoso…

-Es… Acnologia… el Dragón del Apocalipsis- dijo Makarov con temor…

-¡OYE TU! ¡¿SABES A DONDE ESTAN IGNEEL, GRANDINE Y METALICANA?!- exclamo Natsu, mas el Dragón solo bufaba mientras que parecía buscar algo.

-¡Natsu es mejor que huyan todos!- exclamo Gildarts en un ataque de nervios –Esa cosa es la que me dejo así!- dijo y Natsu recordó cuando Gildarts le mostro sus heridas.

De pronto el Dragón empezó a atacar, destrozaba las cosas pero… Gildarts noto algo.

-No está yendo con todo… parece que busca algo- dijo para si.

En eso el Maestro uso la magia Titan para contenerlo.

-¡MAESTRO!- exclamaron.

-¡Váyanse todos!- exclamo el Maestro Makarov mientras que contenía al Dragon, Naruto solo miraba con asombro eso… y entendió porque veía al viejo tan similar a los Kages… ese espíritu, esa capacidad de sacrificio.

-¡Ni creas que te dejaremos viejo!- exclamo Natsu y Naruto estaba de acuerdo.

Los demás miembros del gremio estaban de acuerdo.

-¡MOCOSOS CUMPLAN CON MI ULTIMA ORDEN!- dijo el maestro.

-¿Ultima?- dijo Mirajane, pero de pronto

-¡Vámonos Natsu!- exclamo Laxus mientras que Mirajane tomaba a Naruto de la mano.

-Vamos- dijo ella.

-¡Hey cobarde no podemos dejar al viejo as…!- dijo Natsu pero notó una suave lagrima del DS de Rayo.

Naruto no quería… pero era una orden… debían de dejar al viejo…

No pudo evitar empezar a llorar… era… era como si de nuevo fracasara, Mira le apretó la mano y noto que también lloraba… pero.

-¡AL DIABLO!- grito Natsu y regreso corriendo a donde estaba el viejo, los demás se miraron y sonrieron.

-¡Es cierto que clase de Hada dejaría a su padre a la muerte!- exclamo Evergreenn y al igual que Natsu, Lucy, Erza y los demás fueron a socorrer al maestro.

Naruto solo les miro y sintió un nuevo apretón.

-Creo que… esto podría ser el fin- dijo Mirajane sonriéndole, Naruto iba a hablar pero unos suaves labios de la peliblanca le cortaron la respiración –Es para no arrepentirme después.

Y se marcho mientras que Naruto se quedaba pasmado.

-Hey Casanova, te perderás la diversión- dijo Shigure tomándolo por la espalda y Naruto noto que lo llevaba- ¿Listo para combatir?

-Siempre- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Cuando llegaron, Fairy Tail atacaba con todo al dragón, Natsu y los demás usaban su máximo poder… y el Dragón ni siquiera parecía sentirlo.

-¡TODOS! ¡CONCENTREN SU ATAQUE MAS PODEROSO A LA VEZ!- exclamo Laxus e inmediatamente todo mundo preparo su mejor ataque

-¡NARUTO!- exclamo Shigure y este se preparo,. Sin el poder de Kurama no tenía su Bijudama o las mejores partes del Rasengan y su Roar aun no era muy potente pero… lo haría, concentraría todo su poder y… y recordó lo que sintió cuando peleo contra Azuma… le recuerdo de su padre.

-¡MIZURYUU… NO… HOUKO!- exclamo mientras que el potente Roar Salía y se mezclaba con los poderes de los demás…

Acnologia recibió el impacto de todos los poderes y fue lanzado a un extremo de la isla llevándose una buena parte de la playa con él.

-¡LO LOGRAMOS!- exclamo Natsu… pero.

_¡ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR RRRRR!_

El poderoso rugido los asombro, el Dragón salió de las aguas como si nada… sin el más mínimo rasguño.

-Así que… así se sentían aquellos que enfrentaban a un biju…- dijo Naruto asustado, miro a su alrededor y vio a Natsu tomar a Lucy de la mano… aun en la desesperanza él se preocupaba por la rubia y le aseguraba que todo estaría bien.

-Es el fin- dijo Mirajane y Naruto le tomo la mano… al final, había fracasado… el Dragón les mataría… pero al menos, había vivido un periodo muy feliz.

Acnologia miraba a los humanos y entonces vio algo…

-¡TU!- se escucho y los Fairys notaron que el Dragon parecía encolerizado al ver a Naruto.

-Ay Dios… ¿Por qué me ve así?- dijo Naruto asustado.

Acnologia sintió parte de la esencia de Kurama… y noto que ese chico había sido el carcelero de su amigo… la rabia lo llenaba… iba a matarlo de un golpe como el insecto que era… y se elevo por los aires, tal vez esto no detendría la destrucción que se venía, pero al menos, vengaría al Biju por la humillación de ser encerrado dentro de una basura humana.

Los miembros del gremio por lo mientras solo se acercaron en círculo.

-No importa lo que pase, no se separan de las manos- dijo Fried.

-Vamos juntos a casa- dijo el maestro y Laxus le dio la mano mientras que Natsu y Lucy, Gray y juvia, Levy y Gazille, Cana y su padre Gildarts, Naruto y Mirajane y los demás se tomaban de las manos.

-¡Vamos rumbo a Fairy Tail!- exclamaron mientras que la magia los cubría.

Una mujer rubia miraba todo y rezo…

La llave de Hinata brillo también.

En el mundo de los espíritus.

-Está listo- dijo Hinata mientras que usando la llave como mediador y el poder de Mavis y del Rey conseguía generar un bucle… ahora solo necesitaban la fuente de poder que liberaría todo.

A lo lejos, Zeref miraba todo encima del Barco de Grimoire Heart, hacia unos momentos se había encargado de Hades pero… esta vez no lo mato, usando un embrujo lo "mando" a otro lado, ya que sabía que la presencia de ese viejo sería necesaria después.

En los cielos, el boquete dimensional se abría pero…

"_¡AQUA!"_

Fue lo que se escucho mientras que el espíritu de la vieja Dragona azul concentraba su poder y todo se unía…

Acnologia disparo su rugido.

El impacto fue tal que se vio a cientos de Kilómetros generando olas de varios metros de altura…

Y al final… la Isla Tenrou había desparecido…

Como si algo se hubiera disparado, de pronto todo pareció estar en orden… en el mundo de Earthland y en el mundo ninja…

De pronto se estabilizo todo… una especie de vórtice de poder cubrió al mundo ninja… y de pronto todo estaba bien… aparentemente.

Kabuto reía, estaba hecho, Sakura había cumplido su misión, Shabbranigudu estaba vivo y en este mundo, ahora solo debía de encontrar al Huésped del mismo, no sería fácil, debía de encontrar a alguien de ojos rubí… tal vez Karin, esa Uzumaki que se les había escapado, aun así, debía de comenzar la búsqueda.

Akura en cambio estaba mirando sus manos… como si fuera la primera vez que las veía, miro a las niñas que había sacrificado y sonrió, se acerco al cuerpo de Moegi y tomo la cabeza, la abrazo…

-Fuiste útil, y te lo agradezco- dijo abriendo sus ojos y los antes ojos Jade… ahora eran de un purpura intenso, sonreía –Debo de ir a buscar a mi maestro… al gran Lord Shabraniguddu, como su más fiel sirviente, aunque solo cuente con la cuarta parte de mi poder.

Y empezó a flotar… Sakura Haruno había muerto… de ella solo quedaba un cascaron vacio, su alma consumida por el ser que invoco y ahora su cuerpo era ocupado por otro… un demonio de poder aterrador… por un momento pensó en ir a por Sasuke, pero decidió que después lo haría, por ahora tenía mucho trabajo que hacer… y su tortura seria más placentera… si, después, una vez que encontrara al humano en el que Ojo de Ruby había despertado podría hacer todo el caos que quisiera.

EL mundo no parecía notarlo, pero todo había cambiado, una presencia corría por el mismo, algo que pronto se mostraría.

Shion estaba tirada sobre los libros… se sentía mal… como si de pronto toda la consciencia del mundo entrara en ella a la vez… hacia un momento había notado que había pasado algo muy malo… pero también había una esperanza… debía de encontrar a la persona que fuera el Huesped de Shabraniguddu pronto, antes de que otro lo hiciera y matarle… era el único modo de hacer que Shabraniguddu regresara a su realidad.

Tobi solo miraba confuso la extraña maquina que había aparecido de pronto frente a él… era como un receptáculo… y en el centro latía un corazón, de pronto vio que en una esquina yacía un viejo… estaba vendado, peor algo en el le hacía sentir una especie de empatía.

Miro por la ventana, lo que fuera que había pasado, había dejado muchas consecuencias.

En el mundo de los Espíritus.

-Está hecho- dijo Hinata mientras que miraba todo alrededor.

En el mundo de Earthland han pasado 7 años de golpe, mientras que en tu mundo de origen tan solo unos minutos… veo que tu plan funciono- dijo el Rey.

-Sí, pronto podremos detener al mal, pero será un proceso duro- dijo Hinata mirando con tristeza por una especie de portal.

-Con esto, tú y él ya no podrán volver a estar juntos, más que como el espíritu protector que eres- dijo el Rey.

-Con eso me basta- dijo Hinata mientras que recordaba el beso que había visto a Mirajane darle a Naruto, pero sonrió, había hecho una buena elección.

Ya casi era hora… hora de que los que dormían en Tenroujima despertaran.

Y pronto empezaría el verdadero caos.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL FIC**

Je, con esto termino una parte importante del fic, empezando la nueva. Como verán, hubo mucha mención a Slayers,. Desde Aqua la Diosa Dragon del Agua (que tendrá importancia para Naruto próximamente) como el hecho de que Shabraniguddu requiere de un Huésped, je, y esa persona se notara por sus ojos rojos, además, apareció Orochimaru, quien tendrá importancia en la trama, y Hades Aquí no murió asesinado por Zeref, peor ya verán porque, también puse lo de los 7 años perdidos precisamente por algunas razones importantes que pronto se verán.

Je, eso si, para la próxima parte empezaran algunas cosas fuertes, otras mas comicas y un poco de romance… y eso si, regresa un personaje que no puede faltar en mis fics y que ya tenía rato que no venia.

Espérenlo.

Suerte a todos.


	26. Capitulo 24: Regreso

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 24: Regreso.**

**Arc 4 **

**Nota: INICIO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE.**

**Capitulo introductorio, no será muy largo, disculpen la tardanza, la chamba me trae muerto.**

Han pasado 7 años… Earthland tuvo muchas variables, el Gremio de Fairy Tail, con sus mejores elementos desaparecidos y dados por muertos.

El mundo cambio entonces… hubo 7 años de paz en los que incluso los gremios oscuros se ocultaron de la vista de otros, algunos como Grimoire Heart literalmente desaparecieron…

Entonces un nuevo Gremio se convirtió en el más fuerte de Fiore a Raíz de los Grandes Juegos mágicos…

Pero eso no era todo… Fairy Tail había pasado de ser el número uno, a un gremio más de Fiore… incluso habían perdido su lugar en Magnolia el cual fue tomado por Twlight Ogre.

Gremio de Fairy Tail.

-Ya han pasado 7 años- dijo Macao mientras que miraba los daños que había recibido el Gremio al ser atacados por los miembros de Twligth Ogre.

-Vamos Maestro, lo has hecho bien- dijo Wakaba mientras que fumaba su habano… y Macao empezó a llorar.

-Pero… ¡Desde que ellos desaparecieron Romeo no ha vuelto a sonreír!- y lloro mientras qué los demás veían unos dibujos hechos por Reedus… y el recuerdo los agobio…

De pronto se escucho un sonido y todos salieron a ver… era el Cristina, la nave voladora, orgullo de Blue Pegasus… y entonces lo supieron… Tenrou aun existía…

No lo dudaron y de inmediato un grupo partió a la Isla…

Reino de los espíritus.

-Han pasado 7 años en el mundo humano… Hinata, veo que tu entrenamiento rindió frutos- dijo el Rey.

-Si… los 7 años me permitieron acumular el eternano y el chakra suficiente para llevar a cabo lo que debo- dijo la Hyuga saliendo de una especie de palacio y el Rey sonrió… ella había cambiado sus vestimentas.

Ahora vestía una especie de traje oriental que cubría su cuerpo por completo, peor era entallado, lo que permitía dar a notar su atractivo físico, una máscara cubría su rostro para así impedir que su identidad fuera revelada.

-Bien, dentro de poco empezara todo, recuerda cuidar bien a Lucy- dijo el Rey y Hinata se quito la máscara.

-Si… y no solo a ella- dijo sonriendo… hasta qué sintió una presencia que la intimido… la asusto… y empezó a correr como loca.

-¡HINATA CHAN!- decía Loky saliendo y persiguiéndola -¡SAL CONMIGO!

-¡Ya te dije que no eres mi tipo!- decía Hinata corriendo mientras que Loky corría atrás de ella.

-Ha estos jóvenes - dijo sonriendo mientras que veía como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre que Loky persiguiera a Hinata ante la mirada de tristeza de Aries.

Mundo ninja.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el incidente, mucha gente seguía asustada, los avistamientos de Trolls, ogros, Tanukis, y una enorme cantidad de criaturas tenían a todos muy nerviosos.

Sasuke miraba por una ventana… si bien ya no habían aparecido Banshees ya había tenido que matar a varios trolls que habían atacado la zona… suspiro, estaba molesto y había desquitado su ira en Kurotsuchi… a grado tal que solo la ciencia médica de Kabuto pudo permitir que ella pudiera volver a caminar.

-Sí que te pasaste con ella- dijo Kabuto mientras que Anko y Kurenai llevaban a Kurotsuchi a descansar.

-Es mi perra y puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca- dijo Sasuke saliendo del lugar.

Kabuto sonrió, desde que Sakura había desaparecido, Sasuke se había vuelto aun más cruel después de ello…

-Ella era lo ultimo humano de Sasuke- dijo riendo.

En otra parte.

-Eso fue muy raro- dijo Ino mientras que Tenten miraba a Hanabi.

-Debemos de apresurarnos- dijo Hanabi –Vi en sueños lo que pasara… algo que hace ver a Bijuss como nada se acerca… lo liberaron, de un modo idiota…

-Has estado rara desde hace días- dijo Tenten y Hanabi suspiro.

-Cuando empezó ese caos en el mundo… yo recibí una visión…vi a una mujer rubia de hermoso cuerpo y agradable mirada…- decía e Ino le miro con una sonrisa –No eras tú Ino- dijo mientras que Ino Fruncía el ceño –Solo sé, que ella me mostro cosas… cosas que pasaran si no reunimos las llaves y nos preparamos para lo que se viene.

-¿Qué se viene?- dijo Tenten.

-El fin del Mundo- dijo Hanabi sorprendiendo a ambas.

-¡Espera de que hablas!- dijo Ino, mas Hanabi solo les miro seria.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, en mi sueño… esa mujer me dijo que aparte de encontrar las llaves debemos de encontrar a una persona de cabellos rojos… en ella descansa el poder que puede aniquilar todo, pero debemos de protegerla, si algo le pasa entonces el mundo se irá al carajo- dijo ella.

-¿Persona de cabello rojo? ¿Podría ser…?- dijo Tenten.

-Sí, yo también sospecho de esa persona, será mejor buscarle- dijo Hanabi e Ino asintió.

De regreso a Earthland.

-No veo nada- dijo Bisca mientras que buscaba por medio de unos binoculares

-Según Blue Pegasus aquí debería de encontrarse algo de la Isla- dijo Alzack.

-¿De verdad creen que realmente habrá algo?- dijo Jet confuso, de pronto.

-¡Miren en el mar!- exclamo Droy y todos vieron a una joven de cabellera rubia viéndoles…

-¿Esta parada sobre el agua?- dijo Alzack asombrado.

-¡Miren!- dijo Max mientras que la joven levantaba las manos… y un inmenso brillo surgió del mar mientras que el agua se embravecía…

¡BRASSS!

De entre el océano salió una enorme Isla adentro de un Orbe… sorprendiendo a todos…

-Es… es… -dijo Max asombrado.

-¡La Isla Tenrou!- exclamaron todos asombrados…

-¡Rápido, dirijan el barco allá!- dijo Jet, mientras que el barco tomaba rumbo a la isla.

Al llegar vieron que la chica rubia iba al interior.

-¡Jet rápido alcánzala!- dijo Max mientras que Jet saltaba del barco y corría a enorme velocidad detrás de la chica

Pero no necesito correr mucho… ya que la chica se detuvo… y Jet solo se quedo asombrado mientras que los demás llegaban.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamaron Alzack y Bisca…

En Magnolia.

-¡Ya estamos hartos de ustedes!- decía Romeo retando a los miembros de Twiligth Ogre, pero su flama fue apagada por Teboo quien solo miro Burlón a Romeo levantando su marro.

-¡No lo hagas Teboo!- grito Macao cuando..

Una serie de golpes y patadas mandaron a volar a todos los miembros que TO que no supieron ni que les pego…

-Veo que has crecido Romeo…- dijo una voz y Romeo se quedo pasmado.

Y es que frente a ellos estaban todos los miembros de Fairy Tail que habían ido a Tenroujima.

Naruto solo miraba el lugar y sonrió, de pronto sintió que alguien tomaba su mano y noto la calidez de Mirajane.

Esta le sonrió de modo cómplice y Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos a casa- dijo Romeo mientras que les sonreía llorando.

Continuara.

Bien, esto es un Prologo de la parte 2, espero les agrade, fue corto solo para iniciar, espero que los próximos caps sean más largos.

Suerte que empezare a poner cosas algo más fuertes y un poco mas de Naruto/Mirajane… además del NaLu de ley, y a Loky persiguiendo a Hinata

Suerte


	27. Capitulo 25: Años Perdidos

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 25: Años perdidos.**

**Arc 4 **

**Nota: Se tomara en cuenta la saga de Zentopia pero solo desde el punto de vista de Naruto, por lo que no serán más de tres caps, este cap sera corto pero tendrá algunas escenas tristonas.**

Ya había pasado la gran fiesta, todos contaron sus historias y habían empezado a afrontar la realidad…

Lucy y Natsu habían partido a Acalipa a ver al padre de Lucy mientras que algunos de los compañeros del gremio recibían noticias importantes…

Naruto miraba al gremio… a su lado Shigure solo estaba con la cabeza gacha…

-7 Años… me pregunto como estarán los del viejo gremio- dijo Shigure y Naruto le miro, era cierto, su Exceed había estado fuera 7 años… por lo que de seguro extrañaría a sus compañeros…

-Hey Shigure… ya que todos están tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido… ¿Por qué no vamos a visitar tu viejo gremio?- dijo Naruto… Shigure le miro…

-¿Y qué hay de Mirajane?- dijo la gata.

-Bueno ella… ella fue la que me pido que te llevara- dijo Naruto y Shigure le sonrió…

Entonces se decidieron, era hora de ir al Gremio Ryo Khan.

No requirieron mucho (Naruto al igual que Lucy resulto al final tener una deuda enorme, pero el dueño de la casa que rentaba le dio amnistía… por que había vendido todas sus pertenencias (que por suerte no eran muchas)

Entonces ambos iniciaron su viaje al Gremio de Guerreros, Shigure hubiera querido ir volando, peor recordaba que era muy difícil, incluso para ellos encontrar el Gremio desde el aire.

Mientras tanto Naruto seguía analizando lo pasado… en Tenrou ese Dragón… Acnologia…

-¿De dónde conocerá a Kurama?- se dijo recordando el modo en que el Draón le miro con odio…

Y el hecho de que de pronto sintiera afinidad por él.

No sabía que en su interior, el 1% que quedaba del poder del Kyubi había reaccionado ante Acnologia.

El viaje continuo y Shigure ya ansiaba volver a ver a su maestro… el gran Junnichiro Hayato… deseaba contarle lo que había vivido y también saber que técnicas habían desarrollado en ese tiempo.

Naruto le sonrió, la Exceed brincoteaba feliz de un lado a otro del camino, de verdad que añoraba ver a sus viejos compañeros…

-Me pregunto si al fin Miu y Ken se habrán casado, ya estaban empezando a salir cuando me fui…. O como habrá crecido la hija de Kyo… ah ya espero verlos- dijo Shigure sonriendo y Naruto sintió melancolía…

-"¿Cómo estarán todos?"- pensó melancólico… y de pronto Shigure se detuvo -¿Qué pasa?

Y se acerco corriendo al ver que Shigure no se movía…

Llego a donde estaba la Exceed… y se quedo de piedra.

Y es que en el camino se veían los restos del enorme Muro que una vez protegió al gremio guerrero de Ryo Khan.

-Pe… pero que…- decía Shigure y Naruto fue corriendo al derruido edificio… y al entrar se percato de que ese lugar debía de tener al menos 2 años de abandono… por lo viejo de las ruinas y… los huesos… ya roídos en el suelo.

-¿Qué… que paso aquí?- dijo Shigure dejándose caer de rodillas, Naruto corrió a revisar.

-¡¿Hay alguien aquí!¡?- exclamo con temor… pero vio que todas las edificaciones estaban dañadas… reviso con rapidez un cuarto que se usaba como dormitorio y encontró 2 cadáveres en la cama… solo huesos, en sus manos había una especie de nota.

La tomo y al verla… encontró sentido a lo que paso…

"_A quien encuentre esta nota…_

_Hace 3 años… hace 3 años empezó nuestra desgracia, primero fueron los ataques de los Gremios oscuros que buscaron venganza… logramos detenerlos… pero muchos de los nuestros cayeron… y algunas de nuestras mujeres fueron secuestradas… el maestro organizo un contrataque, algunos propusieron pedir apoyo a Lamia Scale y a Blue Pegasus, pero el maestro se negó…_

_Fue un error… atacamos al enemigo en su territorio… y aunque ganamos, lo que vimos traumo a varios de nosotros… se habían ensañado con las mujeres capturadas… no… no puedo describir todo lo que les hicieron… solo puedo decir que el maestro no fue el mismo desde entonces… ni él ni nadie del gremio… empezaron a meterse en líos… en problemas con gremios oscuros, incluso aunque Jura san trato de ayudarnos…_

_Caímos en desgracia… empezamos una guerra contra un Gremio oscuro y ganamos… pero perdimos también… ya que su líder nos maldijo con una epidemia mágica de rabia… nos empezamos a matar los unos a los otros… hombres, mujeres y niños… el gremio se destruyo en poco menos de 2 meses… al final, los sobrevivientes, en un momento de cordura… tomamos la decisión final…_

_No esperamos nos perdonen por esto… ya que no creemos que ni los dioses nos perdonen…"_

Naruto solo bajo la carta y vio los restos… había un vaso vacio al lado… y supo lo que había pasado… suicidio.

Suicidio colectivo, lo único que encontraron para poder evitar la maldición.

-¡Shigure!- dijo recordando a la gata y salió de los cuartos…

Y la vio… enfrente de una derruida casona… de rodillas… su llanto era desgarrador…

Naruto se acerco y noto que era la residencia del viejo Hayato… se acerco y viendo que la Exceed no se decidía a entrar… lo hizo el…

Palideció al ver el cadáver del viejo en su cama… igual que los demás se había suicidado… bajo el rostro y le dedico un rezo al viejo… no lo trato mucho, pero lo poco que le enseño le era de utilidad.

-Pero… no podemos dejarlos así- dijo serio y se acerco al cadáver.

Varias horas después, Shigure estaba sentada en el piso enfrente de varias tumbas… Naruto había trabajado duramente para prepararlas y vio con tristeza a la gata… él sabia lo duro que era perder a todos tus seres amados… por eso no decía nada, debía de permitir que Shigure tuviera su periodo de duelo y en ese momento se percato de que probablemente Shigure no sería la única que habría perdido familiares.

-7 Años- dijo solamente y Shigure asintió…

Naruto se retiro permitiendo que Shigure reflexionara sobre lo que iba a pasar.

Las horas pasaron y la noche cubrió el lugar, Naruto acondiciono un pequeño campamento mientras que esperaba a la Exceed…

-¿Cómo estarán todos?- dijo para si mientras que recordaba su mundo y todo lo que había pasado… cuando pensó que podrían ganar, cuando estaba confiado en su victoria por el modo Biju… cuando se sintió poderoso por las Biju Damas y creyó que nada lo podía parar…

Y solo por eso fue que perdió… no lo había pensado, pero si hubiera confiado mas en sus compañeros nada de eso habría pasado… y nadie habría muerto… pero era cierto, ahora que estaba en Fairy Tail él podía arreglar todo… estaba entendiendo sus nuevos poderes y también se percato de que pese a la derrota, si aún quedaba algo de la voluntad de Fuego, entonces podrían organizarse de nuevo y liberar a su mundo.

Decidió que lo mejor era pasar la noche allí y al día siguiente regresarían al gremio…

Al amanecer…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!- exclamo Naruto al sentir el agua helada caerle en la cara.

-Levántate holgazán- dijo Shigure en su forma humanoide.

-¡Pero qué diablos te pasa!- exclamo Naruto… y se volteo todo rojo -¡Y vístete que en esa forma eres casi humana!

-Me estaba bañando y no me voy a bañar vestida… eso no importa, levántate, báñate y prepárate, debemos de partir- dijo ella, Naruto le miro de reojo y suspiro.

-Pensé que estarías más tiempo en duelo- dijo Naruto levantándose evitando ver a la humanizada gata.

-Debería, pero antes debo de cumplir el último encargo de mi maestro- dijo y Naruto volteo extrañado… casi desmayándose por que la gata seguía desnuda en su forma humana.

-¡VISTETE CON UN CARAJO!- exclamo mientras que Shigure suspirando le arrojaba un papel y salía de allí.

Más tarde.

Ambos viajaban a una villa oculta que se encontraba al norte de Fiore… dicha villa conservaba a los pocos clanes ninja del país… eso a Naruto le trajo algo de nostalgia.

-¿Leaf Village?- dijo confuso, Shigure asintió mientras que ambos seguían su camino, no estaba muy lejos, había unos atajos con los que podrían llegar en 2 días… aun así Naruto estaba confundido.

-¿Por qué allá?- dijo Naruto.

-Por que el maestro deseaba que sus retos fueran llevados allí- dijo ella y le mostro un jarrón, Naruto entonces entendió el asunto, Shigure había cremado los restos del anciano y estaba decidida a cumplir su última voluntad.

-Bueno, servirá como terapia- dijo.

El viaje continuo y en ese tiempo, Shigure permaneció callada solo diciendo lo indispensable.

Dos días después llegaron a una villa cercana a la cota… y Naruto solo la miro asombrado…

-Este lugar- dijo él con sorpresa.

-¿Ya lo conocías?- dijo Shigure pero Naruto solo miraba la villa.

-Es muy parecida a las imágenes de cómo era Konoha en su fundación- dijo Naruto, mas Shigure solo le miro y suspiro.

-El viejo me dijo que esta villa ha sido destruida tres veces… y por sus datos hubo una cuarta destrucción antes de nuestra "desaparición" al parecer Grimoire Heart la daño mucho- dijo ella.

Naruto asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la villa…

Antes de llegar Naruto se detuvo… estaba paralizado… no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Naruto?- dijo Shigure algo preocupada y volteo a ver a donde estaba enfocando su vista el rubio… y vio a una joven de coletas rubias charlando con un chico de cabellera azulada y ojos perlados.

-No lo creo… esa chica… es idéntica- dijo Naruto mientras que Shigure seguía confusa.

-¿Idéntica a quien?- dijo ella.

-Es idéntica a mi- dijo Naruto asustado mientras que Shigure notaba que aunque parecía una locura… esa chica daba un enorme aire a Naruto que no se podía dejar de notar…

¿Qué diablos era lo que pasaba?

Continuara.

Je nuevo cap, espero les haya gustado, como notaran Shigure perdió a su viejo Gremio, peor ha partido con Naruto a cumplir la última voluntad de su Maestro… y ahora parece que se encontraron con una paradoja Multiversal… ¿Qué pasara? Espero les agrade lo que se viene, un cap exclusivo de Naruto je, para el próximo regresan las chicas

Suerte


	28. Capitulo 26: Dobles

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 26: Dobles.**

**Arc 4 **

**Nota: Se tomara en cuenta la saga de Zentopia pero solo desde el punto de vista de Naruto, por lo que no serán más de tres caps, este cap incluirá el precepto de doble Multiversal.**

**Nota 2: Como mi maquina estuvo descompuesta, este cap será corto, muy corto para compensar el tiempo que se perdió y poder actualizar mas rápido.**

Naruto estaba paralizado… no lo creía… frente a él estaba una chica que era su clon idéntico en su forma Sexy no Jutsu… y con ella había un chico que si no fuera porque venía con una camisa delgada que mostraba su musculatura… habría jurado que era Hinata…

La pareja platicaba sin notarles… y en eso vio a lo lejos a algunas personas… y se asusto… eran versiones inversas de conocidos suyos.

-No…. No lo creo- dijo asustado al ver a una chica que era el clon exacto de la forma Sexy no Jutsu de Konohamaru, acompañada de un chico de cabellos naranjas –No… es imposible.

-Hum, veo que el concepto de espejo se te aplico de algún modo- dijo Shigure mientras que caminaba hacia las personas que estaban allá y Naruto aun confuso le siguió.

-¡Hey! ¡Allá viene alguien!- dijo la rubia llamando la atención de todos, Naruto le miro y se sorprendió aun mas al ver la expresión traviesa de la chica.

-Vaya, parece que son magos Naruko-chan- dijo el chico de cabellera azulada y ojos perlados.

-Sí, aunque la gatita viste como una ninja- dijo la chica –Hey, ¿No se parece a la que está en fotografía de la casa del líder del clan Hinata?

-Sí, creo que en es la misma- dijo el chico mientras que Shigure solo les miraba.

-Disculpen, eh venido a petición del finado maestro Junnichiro Hayato- dijo ella. El chico miro a la chica y a los demás chicos que se acercaban mientras que Shigure seguía con calma mirándole

-Ya veo, tú debes ser esa Exceed que recogió el maestro Hayato- dijo el chico de ojos perlados –Bien te llevaremos con el líder de la villa, pero antes, sería bueno que tu compañero se presentara ante nosotros.

Naruto les miro e iba a hablar pero la rubia se les adelanto.

-Hey Hinata kun, eso es un poco grosero, son invitados así que lo correcto es que nos presentemos nosotros primero- dijo la chica y Naruto entonces noto que pese al parecido con su Jutsu, la chica era más bien de corte más tranquilo que él –Un placer mi nombre es Naruko Namikaze, aquí el chico sonrisas es Hinata Hyuga, no le hagan caso a su cara seria, solo la usa para disimular su timidez.

-¡Naruko chan!- dijo el chico sonrojado mientras qué Naruko le sacaba la lengua y Naruto entonces adivino que la chica no era tan distinta de él.

-Hey Naru-neechan, ya no fastidies al pobre de Hinata que mira que te encanta avergonzarlo- dijo la chica que se parecía al henge de Konohamaru.

-Ya, ya- dijo Naruko sonriendo mientras que Hinata solo trataba de calmarse –Ella es mi amiga Akina Sarutobi y su compañero Daiki

-Un placer -dijo el chico mientras que Akina les miraba

-El placer es nuestro- dijo Shigure –Yo soy Shigure, antigua miembro del Gremio Ryu Khan y actualmente miembro de Fairy Tail.

-Yo…. Yo soy Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Vaya, te apellidas igual que papá- dijo la rubia sonriéndole -¿Serás algún familiar lejano?

-Ah… es solo coincidencia- dijo Naruto pero entonces se percato de algo –Un momento ¿Tus padres están vivos?- dijo haciendo que Naruko le mirase confusa.

-Pues que yo sepa si… ¿Por qué la duda? ¿Qué acaso las chicas sexys y rubias como yo debemos de tener padres ya fallecidos?- dijo mirándole y Naruto solo se percato de que la chica era bastante arrogante con su belleza…

-Eh… no, es solo que… bueno me recordaste a alguien- dijo él.

-Ya veo bueno, si vienen a ver al alcalde, los llevaremos- dijo Hinata, Naruto miro a Shigure.

-¿Alcalde?- dijo Naruto confuso.

-Sí, antes se llamaba Hokage pero cuando se pusieron al servicio del Rey los ninjas paso a convertirse en Alcalde… aunque tengo entendido que algunos ninjas sirven a la princesa Hisui que me imagino que ya a de ser bastante grandecita- dijo Shigure pensativa.

-Ah la princesa, ¿No acaso esa chica del papel se unió a los Garou Knights que la cuidan?- dijo Naruko y por un momento Naruto recordó a Konan.

-Si, Kamika… aunque recuerda que esa florista también se fue con ellos- dijo Hinata, y Naruto por algún motivo pensó en Ino –Ya tiene tiempo que Cosmos también se marcho.

-Diablos… por un momento pensé en Ino y en Konan- dijo Naruto mas eso hizo que Akina le mirara.

-¿Hablas de los hermanos de Kamika y Cosmos?- dijo ella sorprendiendo a Naruto –Vaya no pensé que los conociera alguien fuera de la villa considerando que no son ni ninjas ni magos.

Naruto solo sonrió, por lo que veía había alguna especie de versiones de su mundo allí pero vivían sus propias vidas… aunque fueran de género distinto.

El grupo avanzo y Naruto veía caras conocidas en el lugar… aunque fueran géneros distintos.

-¡Mamá! –se escucho una vocecita y Naruto volteó viendo a una pequeña niña rubia que corría a donde estaban Naruko y Hinata… y se sorprendía al ver como Naruko cargaba y abrazaba a la pequeña.

-Hey pequeña Hana, ¿Ya acabaste de sacarle ulceras a tu abuelo?- dijo Naruko sonriéndole… mientras que Naruto solo se quedaba de piedra.

-¿Es tu hija?- dijo Shigure mientras que miraba de reojo a Naruto -¿Pues qué edad tienes?

-Bueno, es nuestra hija- dijo Naruko acercándose a Hinata y este solo les miro apenado- Ah y tengo 17 años y mi pequeña Hana tiene 3- dijo sonriendo -¿O eran cuatro? ¿Cuántos eran Hinata kun?- dijo ella con calma.

-No me metas en esto.- dijo el chico apenado.

-Hey que también es tu hija- dijo Naru con un puchero mientras que Naruto solo les miraba asombrado.

-¿U… ustedes están casados?- dijo él y Naru asintió sonriendo -¿Y tienen una hija?

-Sip, el fruto del gran miembro de Hinata- dijo Naruko haciendo sonrojar a todos, mas se acerco a Naruto y le dijo al oído- Aunque no entiendo porque Hinata no desea que le llame Pene.

Naruto solo se puso más rojo… más al percatarse de que esa versión suya era mucho más despierta sexualmente de lo que él jamás lo fue… y lo más increíble es que parecía valerle un soberano comino

-Naruko ya deja de avergonzar a los invitados- dijo Akina sonriendo.

-A mi no me apena, aunque me sorprende que sea tan precoz esta niña, mira a mi amigo, tiene 19 años y ni siquiera ah tenido su primer beso- dijo Shigure haciendo que Akina y Naru se rieran.

-¡Hey que eso no es cierto!- dijo Naruto mas… al recordar lo que fue su primer beso solo se puso pálido y cayó al piso –No… si lo es… si lo es- dijo queriendo borrar eso de su mente.

En el mundo ninja.

Sasuke se levanto incomodo… algo en él se revolvió después de lo que había visto en el cielo como si algo que él había enterrado estuviese queriendo salir.

-Demonios- fue todo lo que dijo y decidió vestirse para ir a hablar con Obito… mas al ver los cuerpos desnudos de Mei y Kurenai… una especie de flashazo llego a su mente… al momento en el que todo cambio… en el que dejo que todo su mal y rencor tomara control de el y se alio a los que hacían la guerra contra la Alianza.

En otro cuarto, Obito no entendía que era esa especie de Maquina que había aparecido, pero parecía tener relación con el viejo que había aparecido.

-No sé quien serás, pero… tu energía es muy extraña- dijo con seriedad.

En eso noto que las heridas del viejo ya casi habían sanado, si seguía inconsciente era por otra cosa. Un poder muy raro que había notado cuando lo recogió, como si algo lo maldijera.

-Tendrás muchas respuestas que darme en cuanto despiertes- dijo Obitoi –En especial el por que no puedo usar mi Sharingan o el poder de los Yamanaka para entrar en tu mente

Y se marcho, mas el hombre abrió los ojos y se levanto.

-No, tú me darás respuestas a mi- dijo con seriedad

Y así era… en ambos mundos cosas nuevas pasaban, lo que nadie sabía es que pronto, todo cambiaria… para mal de todos

Continuara.

Si cortito y una disculpa por la tardanza pero se me frego la fuente de poder mi maquina y no había podido hacer nada, pero apenas ya se reparo, se me ocurrió esto que por cierto, no se que les haya parecido que la versión de Naruto de Earthland sea una chica precoz que ya tiene una hija de 4 años a los 17 je, eso se explicara más adelante así como otras cosas, lo que si es que en el próximo cap se verán algunas cosas relacionadas con Zentopia y que le darán a Naruto un nuevo conocimiento para que pueda aprender a usar el modo Sage (lo que si es que se viene una sorpresa en esto) Además de que se vera de nuevo al grupo de Hanabi y se sabrán mas cosillas referente al momento en el que Sasuke decidió volverse un HDP autentico.

Suerte a todos y una disculpa por la tardanza.


	29. Capitulo 27: Misterio

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 27: Misterio.**

**Arc 4 **

**Nota: Se tomara en cuenta la saga de Zentopia pero solo desde el punto de vista de Naruto, por lo que no serán más de tres caps, este cap incluirá el precepto de doble Multiversal.**

Naruto se sentía raro, Mientras que Shigure hablaba con el Alcalde de la villa, el había sido invitado por Naruko y Hinata a su hogar…

Allí se entero de que esa Villa poblaba a algunos de los últimos ninjas que quedaban en el país… al parecer los ninjas habían viajado desde un país lejano en el oriente, intentando ganar un nombre en el mundo, pero habían tantas cosas que eran diferentes que pocos ninjas aceptaron los cambios, algunos regresaron a su tierra, otros trataron de adaptarse y aprendieron magia, mezclándola con sus técnicas ninja… de allí surgieron algunos clanes que empezaron a laborar para el reino, pero no eran muy aceptados por el Consejo de Magos.

Por lo que supo de parte de Naruko, es que ella usaba un tipo de Taijutsu llamado Kung Fu, el cual mezclaba con la magia que desarrollo el Clan de su padre la cual le permitía usar la magia de transformación y un tipo de Take Over.

Hinata usaba un arte marcial llamado Tai Chi combinado con otro conocido como Shaolin, su clan se había especializado en ese tipo de artes y con conocimientos de puntos de presión para poder bloquear el movimiento de sus oponentes, su magia usaba tanto una magia ocular que e les permitía ver "más allá de lo evidente" y una magia que se enfocaba en las manos, la cual también empleaba el miembro de Quatro Querberus Bacchus, la cual les permitía alcanzar un gran nivel en su técnica de mano desnuda.

-Oye… ¿Cómo es posible que tan joven ya tengas una hija?- dijo Naruto mientras que Naruko jugaba

-Bueno, es sencillo, cuando una mujer esta ovulando, simplemente basta con que deje a su hombre poner su miembro entre su entrepierna y la pen…- dijo Naruko pero tanto Naruto como Hinata solo le interrumpieron escandalizados.

-¡No hablaba de eso!- dijo Naruto sorprendido0 de lo directa que era esa chica.

-Oh vaya… pues fue solo algo que paso, aquí don sonrisas y yo fuimos a una misión juntos, y pues, andábamos algo calientes pro la pubertad, así que- dijo ella y Hinata solo le miro.

-¿Podrías guardarte tus recuerdos?- dijo apenado

-¿Por qué? Si en ese momento me demostraste toda tu hombría- dijo en modo sensual, lo que dejo incómodos a Naruto y Hinata –Anda, además, no dudas en mostrármela cada noche- dijo ella en un tono que casi hace que a Naruto le dé el patatus por lo cínica que era Naruko

-¡NARUKO!- dijo Hinata tan enrojecido que hasta humo le salía de las orejas.

-¡Mami!- se escucho y vieron entrar a Hana sonriendo -¡Recibimos una carta de Dobangalt!

-Oh, el hijo de Kamina Sensei- dijo Naruko sonriendo lo que llamo la atención de Naruto –Ella fue mi maestra cuando termine mi instrucción ninja.

-¿Kamina?- dijo Naruto y entonces Naruko le paso una foto donde Naruto vio con asombro a una Naruko más joven junto con una chica de cabello negro (idéntica a Sasuke en versión mujer) y un chico pelirrosa con una bata medica) y una mujer de cabello gris… con una máscara en la cara.

-Son mi equipo, Tsubame Uchiha, Saku Haruno (él se dedico de lleno a la medicina ya que no era un peleador) y la profesora Kamina, antes de que se retirara- dijo sonriente.

-Vaya… ¿Ese es el hijo de ella?- dijo Naruto viendo a un chico de cabellera castaña clara y con la cara cubierta.

-Sí, ¡Se ha unido al gremio más poderoso de todos! ¡A Sabertooth Tiger!- decía Hana sonriente.

-Sabertooth- dijo Naruto confuso.

-Sí, se dieron a conocer hace unos años y se han convertido en el gremio No.1 De Fiore- dijo Hinata.

-Na, solo son unos prepotentes- dijo Naruko –La verdad es que se basan demasiado solo en su elite, prefiero a los de Lamya Scale.

-Debo de admitir que esa mujer da mucho miedo- dijo Hinata y Naruto le miro

-¿Qué mujer?- dijo él, mas Naruko y Hinata se estremecieron.

-No quiero hablar de ella… esa perra lastimo a mucha gente solo por que se aburría- dijo Hinata, lo que confundió a Naruto.

-Por cierto, escuche que eres también un Shinobi… ¿Por qué no tenemos un combate?- dijo Naruko lo que sorprendió a Naruto –Es que escuche algo de ti de mas chica y quiero probar mi nivel con el Dragón Slayer de Agua.

-bueno… ¿Por qué no?- dijo Naruto mas Hinata se le acerco.

-Ten cuidado, Naru es bastante bestia cuando se lo propone.

Naruto le miro confuso pero fue siguiendo a Naruko… y se sorprendió al ver que la chica se movía de un modo… bueno movía las caderas mucho y se veía que lo hacia para incitar a Hinata… es mas podría jurar que le vio mover los labios como diciendo "Esta noche cena Pancho"

Llegaron a una especie de colina varios minutos después, muy alejada de la Villa, allí Naruto vio como Naruko se sentaba en una roca y se concentraba.

-¿Qué hace?- dijo Naruto.

-Invoca al poder de la naturaleza para poder potenciar su Take Over- dijo Hinata y Naruto le miro con sorpresa.

-El modo Sage- dijo sorprendido, mas Hinata le miro.

-¿Modo Sage? No, ella solo está liberando su segundo Origen de la Magia… veras, la magia está en la naturaleza, existe en todos lados, y los magos tienen dos receptáculos de magia donde van canalizando esa magia que reciben, cuando se quedan sin ella, el Ethernano entra al cuerpo de modo continuo para reemplazar la magia perdida y con ello recargar al mago, ahora, hay mucha magia que entra a un segundo recipiente y con ello esa magia queda guardada, pero gracias a lo que hace Naru, es capaz de liberar temporalmente el segundo recipiente y con ello aumenta el poder de su magia- dijo Hinata.

-Jamas había escuchado eso- dijo Naruto asombrado.

-Es un descubrimiento reciente, algunos magos liberan ese recipiente por si mismos a la larga, otros con un poco de ayuda pero eso es de una gran ayuda- dijo Hinata y Naruto vio a Naruko…

-"Es idéntico al modo Sage… si consigo eso, entonces no estará muy lejano poder volver a usarlo"- dijo para si Naruto

-Estoy lista- dijo Naruko y entonces brillo… y Naruto la vio convertirse en una especie de ente brillante con una sexy armadura de piel y con rasgos zorrunos…

-Wow- dijo él.

-Take Over, Demon Soul Modo Kitsune- dijo Naruko mientras que Naruto se preparaba para luchar concentrándose.

-Bien, veo que debo de ir con todo- dijo el Uzumaki mientras que se concentraba -¡UMIRYU NO HOUKO!

El Roar de Naruto salió contra Naruko quien con gracilidad lo esquivo.

-¡DEMON RASENGAN!- exclamo la chica y un rasengan negro Salió a gran velocidad contra Naruto, este logro esquivarlo y al impactar con una roca…

¡BROOOM!

-¡Pero qué demo0nios!- dijo Naruto al ver la tremenda explosión (que si bien no era como el Soul Extincion de Mirajane, si era muy grande)

-Oh… creo que se me fue la mano- dijo Naruko y sonriendo se lanzo contra Naruto, este empezó a enfrentarla peor se percato de que era muy fuerte.

-Increíble… tu taijutsu es algo que no había visto nunca- dijo Naruto asombrado.

-Es Kung Fu amigo y no creo que puedas enfrentarlo tan fácilmente- dijo ella, mas Naruto nopto que se veía algo agitada.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo el esquivando un veloz ataque de la rubia.

-No… no es nada… el Take Over es… algo agotador… solo eso- dijo jadeando. Mas Naruto noto que había algo mas.

-Pareces enferma- dijo él, mas Naruko solo le sonrio.

-Eres perceptivo… pero no estoy enferma- dijo sudando mientras que el brillo en ella empezaba a titilar.

Naruto la esquivo y probó con un par de técnicas cuando su ahora fino oído de DS capto algo que le hizo bajar la guardia.

-Estoy embarazada- dijo ella y eso hizo que Naruto le mirase asombrado… y pudiese recibir un tremendo patadon que lo mando a encajarse con la montaña de al lado –Creo que gane.

Minutos después.

-¡Como se te ocurre entrar en el Take Over estando embarazada! ¡Y cuando pensabas decírmelo!- decía un agitado Hinata mientras que Naruko solo hacia pucheros.

-Hey, debías de haberlo notado ¿Qué acaso no notaste que igual que con Hana me ponía mas caliente?- dijo Naruko encaprichada.

-¿Cómo lo notaria si es que siempre andas deseosa de sexo!- exclamo Hinata mientras que Naruko solo bufaba, ante la mirada apenada de Naruto.

-Esto es demasiado para mi mente- dijo él, mas sabia que debía de pedirles que le enseñasen ese modo de control… no había duda, era el modo Sanin, y se percato de que en si… un mago experto era casi como un Sanin permanente… debía de aprovechar esa situación.

-Anda, veo que aquí las cosas se ponen interesantes- dijo una voz y Naruto vio a Shigure acercándose con un hombre maduro de cabello rubio y a una mujer de cabello blanco, de buen fiusico para la notoria madures de ella.

-A Alcalde, Ero Sensei que placer verles- dijo Naruko.

-¡Soy Jill pedazo de mocosa pervertida!- decía la mujer de cabello blanco mientras que el Alcalde reía.

-Ya cálmate Jill. De todos modos, tú fuiste quien pervirtió a esta precoz niña- dijo el Alcalde.

-No me lo recuerdes Tsubaki- dijo ella mientras que Naruto les miraba.

-Hey Naruto, como vi tu decepcionante actuación de hace rato, me di el gusto de pedirle a Jill san y a Tsubaki san que te enseñen un poco del estilo e combate que manejan aquí- dijo Shigure sorprendiendo a Naruto.

-¿En serio?- dijo el asombrado.

-Si, por lo que vi en tu modo de pelear, te podrías adaptar un poco a mi Muay Thay y al Tae Kwon Do de Tsubaki- dijo Jill –Aunque será un entrenamiento rápido ya que tenemos otras ocupaciones, pero creemos que con las bases podrías mejorar bastante.

-Me gustaria aprender o que ella hizo- dijo Naruto señalando a Naruko –Eso del, "Segundo Origen"

-Hum, pues nosotros no sabemos hacerlo muy bien, incluso la versión de Naru es muy básica, eso tendrías que liberarlo en el reino, pero no creo que el Consejo lo permita…- dijo Jill –Pero veremos qué podemos hacer.

-Bien, creo que es mejor que tomen un descanso y mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento- dijo Tsubaki y Naruto asintió –Por ahora, Shigure san nos ha contado una historia interesante, pero nos gustaría escuchar tu versión- dijo Tsubaki y Naruto asintió mientras que se retiraban dejando a la oven pareja hablar sobre el nuevo bebé que vendría al mundo.

Naruto no sabía que pronto iba a cambiar todo.

Continuara.

Un Cap exclusivo de Naruto y sus contrapartes, je, como vieron Naruko es una mujer demasiado ninfómana y abierta, lo que hace que Naruto sienta nervios… además de que maneja un Take Over en base al poder de los Demonios Kitsune, también puse que manejan artes marciales de otro tipo y una pequeña explicación de la equivalencia entre el modo Sanin y el poder de los magos que creo que será muy influyente más adelante je.

Espero que les haya gustado ya que me salió en un golpe de inspiración.

Suerte a todos y a partir del próximo se verá algo de Zentopia


	30. Capitulo 28: Viaje

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 28: Viaje.**

**Arc 4 **

**Nota: Se tomara en cuenta la saga de Zentopia pero solo desde el punto de vista de Naruto, por lo que no serán más de tres caps, este cap incluirá el precepto de doble Multiversal.**

Dos semanas habían pasado

Naruto se sentía cansado, el entrenamiento para liberar el segundo Origen (o al menos una parte de él) era muy duro, además de que el entrenamiento con Jill y Tsubaki… era realmente agotador.

La primera clase que tuvo de Muay Thay fue algo que no olvidaría, era un estilo de combate muy cerrado de golpes y fuerza impresionantes pero que además aprovechara los huecos de la defensa del oponente… Naruto se percato de que el Muay Thai tenia leves parecidos con el GoKen de Gai y Lee pero más desarrollado para evitar aperturas, además de que usaba todo el cuerpo como arma… aun así Jill le estaba ensañando a manejarlo con gran rapidez aunque fuera una versión simple.

Tsubaki a la vez lo entrenaba en el Tae Kwon Do, un arte a base de patadas que sorprendieron a Naruto, pero además de eso le sorprendió que podía crear ataques de fuego con sus patadas usando una magia de fuego especial, aunque no pudo aprenderla, ideo como usar su magia de agua y pudo crear una técnica nueva.

Naruko le empezó a enseñar el manejo del Segundo Origen… pero resulto que era la peor maestra que jamás hubiese visto…

Suspiro mientras que descansaba, varios de los ninjas de la villa habían ido a sus misiones, por lo que fuera de la familia Hyuga-Namikaze, Jill y Tsubaki, había pocos con quien platicar.

-Aun así siento que mi poder crece cada día más- dijo Sonriendo.

-Hey Naruto, veo que estas descansando- dijo una voz a su espalda y Naruto volteo y sonrió al ver a Hinata, el chico se sentó a su lado.

-Sí, no conocía esos estilos… son algo increíble- dijo sonriendo mientras que se levantaba –Aunque aún tengo muchos líos con eso del Segundo Origen.

-Naruto te daré un consejo, mejor búscate otra persona que te enseñe, Naru es muy burra para enseñar, es buena para aprender pero al paso que van te tomara años poder tener siquiera las bases de él segundo Origen- dijo Hinata mientras que Naruto suspiro… era cierto, en estos días había aprendido mas de estilos de combate que del Segundo Origen… y Naruko se la pasaba preguntándole sobre su (inexistente) vida sexual.

-¿Pero a quien podría pedirlo?- dijo Naruto y Hinata solo suspiro.

-Creo que tendrás que aprenderlo por tu cuenta como lo hizo Naruko (aunque creo que fue mas por casualidad)- dijo Hinata y Naruto suspiro.

-Ya veo… bueno creo que ya es hora de ir al entrenamiento- dijo mas Hinata le interrumpió de pronto.

-Tú eres un reflejo de Naruko- afirmo sorprendiendo a Naruto –Hace tiempo leí el informe que se hizo sobre el mundo de Edoras y con ello sabemos que hay reflejos nuestros en otros mundos, pueden variar en Edad o en sexo… y después de analizar tu modo de ser, deduje que tu eres la versión de Naruko de otro mundo- dijo Hinata, Naruto sonrió.

-Algo así- dijo él y Hinata le miro.-

-¿Hay acaso alguna relación entre la versión mia de tu mundo contigo?- dijo él y Naruto le sornio con tristeza.

-La hubo- dijo y suspiro contándole a Hinata lo pasado…

Mas tarde.

-YA veo… es algo cruel y triste- dijo el Hyuga, Naruto asintió –Pero estoy seguro que ella te amo hasta el fin.

-A veces… a veces siento como si aun estuviera aquí… cuidándome… pero…- dijo mas Hinata le interrumpió.

-Sientes que traicionas a Mirajane- dijo Hinata –No te avergüences, por lo que se de la gran Maga de FT, ella no se molestaría por lo que sientes… además… si lo que dices es cierto, creo que Mirajane san será comprensiva- dijo el…

Naruto iba a hablar cuando de pronto Shigure llego volando.

-¡NARUTO! ¡DEBEMOS DE REGRESAR AL GREMIO!- exclamo la exceed.

-¿Qué pasa Shigure?- exclamo Naruto algo asustado.

-¡Pasa que parece ser que el Gremio se metió en un gran problema con la Iglesia de Zentopia! ¡Y parece que han logrado secuestrar a Lucy y Natsu tendiéndoles una trampa!

-¡Diablos!- dijo Naruto –Hinata, no puedo quedarme, esto es de urgencia, por favo0r diles a Tsubaki sensei y a Jill sensei que en cuanto se arregle esto regresare- dijo Naruto.

-Ok, no habrá problema con ello- dijo Hinata y sonrió –Ve con dios y procura ayudar en lo que puedas y a le avisare a Naruko de por qué de tu partida- dijo y Naruto sonrió mientras que Shigure le tomaba de los hombros y salían volando de la Villa.

Mundo Ninja.

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde que escapo…

En un principio todo parecía ir bien, por lo que escuchaba la guerra tenía un cierto rango de mejora, aun con el poder de Madara se escuchaba que Naruto Uzumaki con el poder del Kyubi podría acabar con toda esta guerra.

Y entonces todo fracaso.

No supo bien los detalles, simplemente el tal Obito (ella había deducido la verdad hace tiempo) había ganado junto con el resucitado Madara, habían liberado al Jyubi y entonces todo se hizo un caos.

Después ocurrió lo peor, Sasuke… se había vuelto loco, al parecer tanto poder lo corrompió a un nivel que ella jamás había visto, solo la casualidad le permitió salvarse de terminar como Kurotsuchi o Mei Terumi… solo la casualidad le había salvado la vida y la misma casualidad le había permitido no solo mantenerse oculta, sino conocer la verdad de sí misma… y su apellido.

Uzumaki… Karin Uzumaki.

Miro al cielo con tristeza, hacia unos días que tenia pesadillas… cuando sintió como si un fuego la rodease fue cuando todo empezó a ponerse peor.

Tenía visiones, sabía que algo malo pasaría, no entendía como… su capacidad de sentir el chakra estaba desatada y había notado toda una serie de patrones extraños… pero ante todo sentía que debía de alejarse de la gente… que no debían hallarla…

-Ese ser… ¿Qué diablos hace en mi mente? Fue solo un sueño… un sueño… ¿De verdad lo fue? – se decía la pelirroja mientras que se desnudaba y entraba a unas termas que había encontrado en la cueva donde ahora vivía… alejada de todo mundo… vio su cuerpo.

Las marcas de mordidas habían desaparecido de su cuerpo… desde ese día… se estremeció mientras que lloraba… en su huida de Konoha y lo que había pasado antes… ella fue re capturada por un grupo de ninjas de la alianza en sus últimos días antes de que todo acabara… y la violaron… muchas veces… tantas que incluso llego a perder el sentido del tiempo…

Fue humillada… doblegada… abusada… por lo que supo esos ninjas eran sobrevivientes y buscaban desquite en quien tuviera alguna relación con Sasuke… aunque ella ya no la tenía desde su traición… y entonces llego el primer sueño…

Un gran ser de ojos rubís… que le dijo cosas… cosas que no recordaba… pero le hicieron sentir miedo…

Al despertar vio que sus agresores estaban muertos… no supo que había pasado peor estaban destrozados… torturados… y ella… ella estaba sana… todas sus heridas desaparecieron… incluso las que le hicieron esos malditos… sus pezones estaban intactos… incluso sintió como su zona vaginal que antes había sufrido un gran daño, ahora estaba intacta…

Y continúo huyendo… durante su escape supo mas y mas cosas… y entonces.

-Karin Nechan tengo hambre- dijo un jovencito… Karin lo vio con ternura, el jovencito de no más de 12 años… de un rostro algo femenino (pero era hombre… por algún motivo ella se aseguro "íntimamente" de ello)

-Yugao chan… ya pronto estará la comida- dijo ella sonriendo –Y en la noche… tendremos algo de diversión…

El jovencito se sonrojo y Karin se sintió mal… no entendía que demonios le pasaba… desde que esos sueños empezaron también algo en ella la inducia a hacer cosas que antes reprobaría… como acostarse con un menor de edad… era como si lo violara… peor no podía llorar por muy mal que se sintiera por aprovecharse del pequeño… simplemente era como si algo le impulsara a hacer eso… y lo peor… es que su parte consciente estaba empezando a… a… sentir mas que deseo por ese niño…

-Soy una sucia degenerada- dijo para sí… y miro al cielo, de seguro Suigetsu se estaría burlando de ella en su tumba…

-¿Karin Neechan?- dijo el pequeño Yugao.

-Ya voy- dijo ella y se dispusieron a comer.

En otro lugar.

Orochimaru revisaba las células del finado Suigetsu…

-Ya veo… así que así fue como te mataron… no pensé que fuera un método tan sencillo…- dijo mientras que terminaba de hacer algunas anotaciones- Juugo, trae los archivos de hace tres meses.

-Si Orochimaru san- dijo Juugo mientras que traia unos papeles.

-¿Aun te preguntas que paso con Sasuke?- dijo Orochimaru con calma.

-Yo… es que jamás pensé que él se convirtiera en eso… daño a tantas personas… rompió todos sus códigos morales… no es el hombre al que segui- dijo él.

-Algo cambio después de la charla con los 4 Hokages… y cuando paso la guerra con el Jyuubi… no sé bien que fue, peor te aseguro que será interesante descubrirlo –dijo sonriendo Orochimaru… y cuando lo descubriese lo usaría para obtener todo el poder.

Pronto encontraría más de lo que quería.

Hanabi, Ino y Tenten seguían avanzando en busca de la mujer pelirroja… sabían que algo malo se gestaba, cada día que pasaba cosas aun peores pasaban en todos lados…

"Sakura" seguía en su viaje… interrogando de un modo muy "convincente" a hombres y mujeres que encontraba en el camino.

SU búsqueda por el momento no tenía resultados… pero era seguro que pronto encontraría a su gran señor… Ruby Eye Shabbranigudu… y cuando lo despertase… el mundo entero seria su juguete…

Pronto seria el momento.

Continuara

Otro cap corto, je como ven Naruto y Shigure se dirigen al Castillo infinito, participaran levemente en la batalla je, será sorpresa con quien les toque pelear, lo que si es que como verán el titulo se refiere más a lo que pasa en el mundo ninja, je como verán aquí se están conectando mas cosas, bueno ya es obvio que onda con Karin, pero la presencia del pequeño Yugao será importante para la trama más adelante, ya verán como interactuara el pequeño amante de la pelirroja je

También se viene el TS de los Juegos Magicos y veremos que Naruto conocerá a un personaje que le causara algunos líos con Mira.

Suerte.


	31. Capitulo 29: Zorro vs Cobra

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 29: Zorro vs Cobra.**

**Arc 4 **

**Nota: Se tomara en cuenta la saga de Zentopia pero solo desde el punto de vista de Naruto, por lo que no serán más de tres caps, este cap incluirá el precepto de doble Multiversal.**

Naruto y Shigure iban a toda velocidad a Zentopia… de pronto en el camino vieron algo enorme, con forma de pez.

-Es allí- dijo Shigure, Naruto le miro –Allí tienen a Lucy y a Natsu.

-Entonces vamos- dijo Naruto mas noto que Shigure estaba empezando a agotarse –Bájame en esa cadena… no quiero que te agotes mas.

-Estaré bien- dijo Shigure mas Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Shigure, es mejor así, si te agotas podrías fallar en un momento importante, déjame en la cadena y descansa, ya me alcanzaras cuando recuperes energías- dijo Naruto y Shigure bufo, quería reclamar pero sabía que Naruto decía la verdad… lo bajo en la cadena y Naruto le agradeció mientras que corría para arriba.

De pronto Shigure noto que se veían luces y explosiones en las cadenas… sus instintos felinos la pusieron en alerta… y sonrió.

-Fairy Tail- dijo al ver que eran varios miembros del Gremio tratando de destruir las cadenas

Sonreía pero debía de descansar… y entonces se uniría al grupo.

Naruto corría con velocidad sobre la cadena, vio que estaba cerca de la gran edificación cuando una explosión le hizo saltar.

-¡Pero qué demonios!- dijo mas en eso noto que dos personas estaban ante él -¡Erza!

Este volteo y sonrió.

-Llegas tarde Naruto- dijo Erza sonriendo, Naruto le miro y sonrió apenado.

-Bueno, ya sabes que el héroe debe de hacer una entrada triunfal- dijo el mas vio al hombre contra el que peleaba Erza – ¿Y este quién es?

-Bah… mas estorbos- dijo elñ hombre de cabello rojizo que miraba a Naruto con calma, este solo frunció el ceño.

-Es un Dragon Slayer del Veneno… Cobra de Oración 6- dijo Erza.

-Bueno, veo que tienes una buena lucha con el… por lo que yo iré a ayudar a los demás- dijo Naruto mientras que no0taba que Cobra le miraba.

-Así que tu eres el Dragon Slayer del Agua… en cuanto acabe con Scarlet será tu turno- dijo el DS del veneno a lo que Naruto solo le sonrió.

-No subestimas a Erza y mucho menos a mi moreno- dijo Naruto con seriedad, Erza le sonrió.

-Jum, si no tuviera ya algo en que entretenerme te enseñaría modales muchacho- dijo Cobra.

-Naruto… Natsu y los demás están arriba luchando por Lucy, y debo de ir a ayudarles, no es que no pueda con este arrogante, pero… ¿Crees que puedas encargarte de esto mientras que voy con los demás?- dijo Erza sonriendo, Naruto le sonrió.

-¡No creas que te dejare huir Erza Scarlet! ¡No me subestimes!- dijo Cobra enfurecido.

-No huyo, solo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, y Naruto es muy capaz de derrotarte, el es el número 1 en Sorprender a la gente- dijo para sorpresa de Naruto.

-No eres más que una cobarde… si crees que ese don Nadie me va a poder derrotar- dijo mas un ataque de Naruto le hizo moverse.

-Je, no te creas mucho. Si Erza confía en que yo te derrote es porque ahora no puede darse el gusto de darte una paliza- dijo Naruto confiado.

Cobra le miro con calma mientras que Erza le sonrió.

-Cobra… tú eres más de lo que crees, no estás solo, lo he notado, pero sé que con Naruto encontraras las respuestas a lo que buscas- dijo Erza con calma, Cobra le miro y vio al rubio

… acabare con el rápido y te cazare Scarlet- dijo él, mas Naruto solo se trono los puños.

-Creo que me estas subestimando amigo- dijo Naruto mas Cobra le miro.

-Yo escucho todo lo que piensas, no hay nada que hagas que escape a mi- dijo Cobra, mas Naruto le miro.

-¡No te creas!- dijo lanzándose, mas Cobra lo esquivo.

-Te dije que escucho lo que piensas, no hay modo en que puedas entramparme- dijo Cobra, mas Naruto le miro… y Cobra empezó a reír -¡No cabe duda! Ese Chiste fue aun mejor que el de Salamander- dijera con una leve risa mientras que Naruto lo veía.

-Vaya… no cabe duda que no mientes, pero eso no indica que me vayas a ganar… solo hace más divertida esta batalla- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa lo que extraño a Cobra –Además, gracias a lo poco que pude entrenar… logre al fin conseguir esto ¡KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

Y de pronto alrededor de 50 Narutos habían aparecido.

Cobra les miro con sorpresa… y pena… ya que Naruto no conto el ancho de la cadena, y muchos aparecieron en el aire… con las consecuencias obvias

-¡HECHEN PAJA!- gritaron 25 clones mientras que caían al vacio con una expresión de odio a su creador en su cara.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Me estoy acostumbrando aun a este poder!- dijo Naruto apenado.

-¿Y así piensas enfrentarme?- dijo Cobra.

-¡Cállate!- exclamaron los Narutos y se lanzaron contra Cobra.

-Dokuryu no Houko- exclamo mientras que un poderoso Roar de color purpura salía, Naruto lograba esquivarlo mientras que 10 clones mas eran alcanzados…

-Veneno- dijo Naruto al recibir de los clones y sentir como estos eran destruidos por el veneno –Que increíble toxicidad.

-Esto es solo el inicio- dijo Cobra.

-"Debo de encontrar el modo de evitar ese veneno"- pensó Naruto.

-Eso es imposible, no tendrás la manera de derrotarme- dijo Cobra con seriedad, mas Naruto sonrió.

-No te creas mucho, ya que un ninja sabe usar las virtudes de su enemigo como virtudes para uno mismo- dijo sonriente y entonces los Clones restantes se lanzaron al ataque, pensando toda clase de cosas y hablando a la vez.

El plan de Naruto resulto obvio para Cobra.

-¡UMIRYU NO HOUKO!- exclamo Naruto junto con dos clones… y Cobra salto esquivando el ataque.

-Patético ¿Acaso pensaste que no diferenciaría los sonidos?- dijo Cobra con seriedad -¿SOUND WALL!

Y un potente estallido de sonido lanzo a los Narutos restantes por los aires.

Naruto vio eso y se percato de que no ganaría nada con esa estrategia mas que cansarse, aun con ya buena parte de su chakra recuperado y el poder de la Lacryma, mas lo poco que había aprendido en su estancia en la villa, aun le seguía aguantando hacer el Kagebunshin

-No me rendiré… ¡HINATA'S WATERWIND!- exclamo mientras que generaba una serie de ondas de agua y atacaba a Cobra.

-¡SOUND WALL!- exclamo mientras que el potente ataque era rechazado, Naruto apretó los dientes al ver como lograba contener su técnica.

-Maldito- dijo Naruto, mas Cobra le miro.

-Eres fuerte… tanto como Dragneel, pero no podrás ganarme así… mejor muere en paz y deja que me encargue de Scarlet- dijo Cobra con seriedad mas Naruto le miro.

-"No… no lo permitiré, no de nuevo… no dejare que mis amigos caigan por mi culpa otra vez…no lo hare"- pensaba sin notar que Cobra lo escuchaba… de pronto como un recuerdo todo lo que aconteció venia a su mente… todo lo que paso y el sufrimiento que vivió… el dolor, la perdida…

Cobra le miro confuso, cosa que noto Naruto.

-Tu… ¿Cómo diablos es que sigues de pie aun después de haber pasado por eso?- dijo Cobra, y Naruto ahora fue el que se confundió.

-Ese ataque no es la gran cosa- dijo Naruto, y se lanzo contra el concentrando su poder en su mano generando una capa de agua- ¡WATER SWORD!

Cobra esquivo el ataque mas no podía evitar escuchar la mente de Naruto… quien cada que fallaba un ataque recordaba lo que había vivido… y Cobra al escucharlo… no podía creer la fuerza moral del Rubio…

-"Este chico… ¿Cómo demonios es que sigue aun con esa sonrisa después de perder tanto?"- pensó Cobra mientras que Naruto aprovechaba para…

-¡PUÑO OCEANICO DEL DDRAGON DE AGUA!- exclamo Naruto y Cobra sintió un golpe tremendo en el estomago… Naruto sonrió, su nuevo ataque era mejor de lo pensado, consistía en una enorme concentración de magia de agua y la hacia detonar con parte de su chakra generando una poderosa onda de choque.

-¡Como diablos lo soportas!- dijo Cobra sorprendiendo a Naruto, que aunque noto que Cobra resintió el daño de su ataque, no era eso lo que le estaba afectando.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto el rubio… Cobra le miraba.

-Como lo soporta- dijo para si Cobra, y Naruto se percato de que estaba desconcentrado…

-No importa… ¡NO DEJARE QUE LASTIMES A MIS AMIGOS!- exclamo Naruto concentrándose y recordó lo que paso cuando peleo contra Azuma… sonrió mientras que el poder dormido regalo de su padre empezaba a despertar… aumentando su poder.

-Round 2- dijo sonriendo mientras que su poder brillaba… Cobra solo se concentro y libero las escamas del Dragón de veneno… y vio que Naruto también estaba generando algo similar

-¡DEMONIOS!- exclamo Cobra preparando sus mejores ataques pero…

-"ÉL debe de estar cerca… puedo sentirlo"- escucho… y se desconcentro.

-¡NUEVA TECNICA SECRETA! ¡PATADAS ACUATICAS DEL AVE MARINA!- exclamo y se lanzo a una Gran velocidad, mas Cobra pese a escucharlo seguía mas metido en buscar el origen de ese sonido tan familiar… que recibió el ataque de patadas de Naruto de lleno…

La técnica consista en una serie de patadas de Tae Kwon Do que Naruto había aprendido de Tsubaki… y aunque solo entreno un par de días, aprendió a usar esa técnica a la perfección… igual había aprendido una técnica de Muay Thai de Jill, pero por el momento prefirió el TKD

Cobra estaba recibiendo una patiza tremenda, incluso el se sorprendió del enorme poder de las patadas de Naruto… y entonces este culmino con una patada que genero una energía mágica tal que un enorme ave azul se genero con el agua, la magia y el chakra generando una enorme explosión que pudo ser vista a cientos de metros de distancia…

Cobra caía y Naruto se percato de que estaba semiinconsciente, si lo dejaba caer se haría daño severo y… no pudo dejarlo.

-¡Diablos! ¡Aguanta!- exclamo Naruto lanzándose a por él…

Alcanzo a sujetarlo pero como él no podía volar, concentro su magia y se preparo para el costalazo que se le venía.

-¡HECHEN PAJA!- grito mientras que caían a gran velocidad y se estrellaban.

A lo lejos, una joven de cabello purpura los vio caer y corrió hacia ellos.

El polvo se despejaba y Naruto solo estaba algo magullado… vio el cráter que crearon en la caída y silbo…

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- dijo Cobra confuso… estaba herido, al desconcentrarse recibió de lleno todo el ataque… y se percato de que la fuerza del Rubio era idéntica al a de Natsu… pero había algo mas… algo que le daba un gran poder.

-Hey, no sé muy bien que tanto ha pasado pero no puedo dejar morir a nadie- Dijo Naruto sonriendo, mas Cobra le miro.

-¿Cómo lo soportas?- dijo Cobra y Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué tanto hablas? Ya llevas un buen rato con eso- dijo el rubio.

-Como es que puedes sonreír… creer en la amistad… creer en los demás cuando lo has perdido todo- dijo Cobra sorprendiendo a Naruto… hasta que recordó que Cobra podía escuchar sus pensamientos y él se la pasó pensando en lo que había perdido… y Cobra lo escucho todo.

-Porque tengo fe en el futuro- dijo Naruto y Cobra le miro confuso. –Tengo fe en que lograre mis objetivos, en que salvare a mi gente y le devolveré la paz a los que la perdieron… tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien.

-Pero perdiste a quien amabas… como es que aun conservas esa fuerza- dijo obra y Naruto le sonrió.

-Porque ella jamás murió para mí, mientras que la tenga en mi corazón, ella siempre estará a mi lado… además, alguien me está ayudando a superar mi dolor- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Cobra –Disculpa que te deje aquí, pero debo de ir a salvar a mis amigos

Y se levanto… caminando como charro ya que todo el impacto lo había recibido en los pies y eso le hacía que le doliera hasta la consciencia…

Naruto no noto que una chica de cabello purpura iba a Cobra

-Tu- dijo Kinana al ver a Cobra… y lo que paso después… lo sabremos mas adelante.

Naruto por lo mientras avanzaba con lentitud, vio las pocas cadenas que aun quedaban y suspiro… pero no debía de rendirse

-Debo… debo de concentrarme- dijo él mientras que concentraba el chakra en sus pies… peor de pronto noto algo…

Agua, había un rio cerca de la zona y recordó su poder DS, sonriendo se lanzo al agua y empezó a beber… notando como se empezaba a recuperar y sonrió.

-¡Vamos!- exclamo corriendo a toda velocidad al extraño castillo del cielo…

-¡Men!- se escucho y Naruto vio a un enorme pulpo y sobre el… el tipo más raro del mundo…

-¿Ichiya?- dijo confuso.

-Oh… Naruto… anda sube conmigo y klodoa, ¡Vamos a ayudar a los demás!- exclamo, Naruto le miro con algo de pena pero sonrió y de un brinco subió en el pulpo… y de pronto se sintió mareado, no mucho, pero si lo suficiente para caer de sentón -¿Te sientes mal?

-Ah… no, ah de ser por la pelea- dijo aunque no estaba seguro porque estaba tan mareado… estaba seguro que el veneno de Cobra no le había pegado…

Continuara

Ok, no fue la gran cosa, pero como recordaran Cobra puede escuchar la mente y pues el escucho todo lo que Naruto vivió y por ello no pudo pelear como se debe (recordemos que ese Cobra ya era muy fuerte) lo que si es que al notar todo lo que Naruto había soportado y aun así no rendirse… el simplemente no pudo enfrentarlo más y no pudo defenderse, je, espero no les haya desagradado peor es que quería meter más del viejo Naruto aquí.

Para el próximo un cap intermedio donde veremos un pequeño problema para Naruto y el anuncio del Daimatou Enbu je.

Suerte


	32. Capitulo 30: Hime

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 30: Hime.**

**Arc 5 **

**Nota: A partir de aquí empieza el previo al Daimatou Enbu**

Naruto se sintió mareado un buen rato… pero al final todo termino bien, después de que desapareciera el castillo del Cielo y6 rescatasen a los demás, presencio como Natsu había salido corriendo para salvar a Lucy y como la alcanzo… sonrió, de verdad se notaba que la quería mucho.

Más tarde se entero de algo que paso con Kinana y un tal Erick… le sorprendió que ella le confiase la verdad… ese tal Erick… era Cobra. El hombre que Kinana había buscado… su príncipe.

Naruto sonrió… y recordó su charla con Cobra en el combate…

-Entonces… el merece ser feliz- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Hey Naruto... anda únete a la fiesta- decía Mirajane y Naruto sonrió, ahora que el asunto con Zentopia había terminado, el gremio festejaba.

Pudo conocer a los miembros de Zentopia y no pudo negar que ese Dan Straight era un tipo divertido, le recordaba a Lee, así mismo el tal Sugarboy le daba pánico ese tipo… mas por que se la pasaba acosándolo… y peor… Mira le hacía burla… no entendía eso pero de algún modo parecia que Mirajane le castigaba por algo.

Ya más tarde.

-Que día- dijo suspirando mientras que recordaba lo alocados que estaban los miembros de Zentopia –Menos mal que termino.

-Anda… Naruto, veo que hiciste buenas migas- dijo una voz y Naruto volteo, Mirajane se acerco sonriente… una sonrisa nada amable… sino molesta, eso estremeció al rubio.

-Mira… ¿Por qué te la pasaste burlándote de mi hoy? Ese tipo es odioso- dijo Naruto molesto, Mira solo le miro con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Oh… ¿Y aun lo preguntas?- dijo ella con un tono que Naruto supo que estaba en problemas -¿En serio no lo sabes?

-Eh… Mira… estas rompiendo esa mesa- dijo Naruto asustado.

Mirajane se le acerco… y entonces suspiro…

-No me dijiste que te tardarías tanto… y con lo que paso me preocupe… mucho… y tu no aparecías… ¿Y esperabas acaso que te recibiera feliz de la vida?- dijo ella con una expresión seria, Naruto se percato de ello y bajo el rostro.

-Lo siento… sé que debí de informar pero… pero me emocione… vi… vi a mi contraparte de este mundo… vi… vi que había aquí un lugar parecido a mi antiguo hogar y la posibilidad de aprender de allí- dijo Naruto, Mira solo le observaba y el suspiro.

-Cuéntamelo todo por favor- dijo ella con un tono más amable, Naruto le miro y parecía que Mirajane se iba calmando cada vez que lo escuchaba…

Y Naruto noto que se sentía desahogado…

Más tarde.

EL silencio se cernía sobre ambos… pero no era incomodo, de algún modo se sentían bien.

-Entiendo… pero eso no te librara de seguir un castigo Naruto- dijo Mira sonriéndole de modo más dócil.

-Si… ya, ya no me vuelvo a ir sin avisar- dijo el nervioso… y entonces noto que unos brazos se posaban alrededor de su cuello… y los Labios de Mirajane apegándose suavemente a los suyos.

El beso se sintió como la gloria… y el rubio correspondió a la platina… cuando se separaron Ella le sonrió con ternura.

-Esta vez te perdono, pero si vuelves a irte sin avisar, te juro que te castro- dijo ella y Naruto solo sudo frio.

Por lo mientras.

Mundo Estelar.

Hinata miraba con temor el vórtice… antes podían ver ciertas cosas, pero el tiempo había cambiado, algo estaba causando interferencia…

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- dijo ella preocupada, pero los Espíritus no le decían nada… parecían tan confusos como ella.

Algo muy malo pasaba, ya no solo en el espacio… sino en el tiempo.

Los días pasaron.

La situación de Zentopía pese a su trascendencia a nivel mundial, no se le había reconocido a Fairy Tail, por lo que nadie sabía que había pasado en realidad.

Naruto decidió tomarse un descanso, y paso esos días con Mirajane, realmente empezaba a sentirse feliz… muy feliz, pero eso no impedía que el recuerdo de su mundo… y a veces se sentía como un traidor…

Pero Shigure le dijo que no pensara tanto, que disfrutara ya que el Maestro y los demás planeaban algo que le gustaría.

Por lo mientras.

-¡Es enorme!- exclamo Naruto sorprendido viendo la ciudad.

-Si… pero no podemos turistear por ahora, debemos cumplir con el encargo del Maestro y después volver- dijo Mirajane sonriéndole.

Ambos estaban en Crocus, el maestro Makarov les había encargado algunos productos que solo se producían en la ciudad.

Aunque era obvio para Lissana y los demás que era una excusa de Makarov para que ambos tuvieran una cita…. Claro que Naruto era tan distraído que no se lo imaginaba.

-Oh vaya, parece que aun no tienen el paquete… según ellos lo tendrán en dos horas- dijo Mirajane mientras que Naruto miraba el enorme local y a ojo de buen cubero trataba de averiguar cuantas veces cabria Konoha en esa ciudad.

-En serio que es enorme esta ciudad… solo hemos recorrido un par de cuadras y ya siento como si hubiésemos pasado tres veces por Konoha- dijo Naruto –Bueno… ¿Y qué hacemos?

Mira le sonrió…

-¿Por qué no tenemos una cita?- dijo ella con dulzura, Naruto se sonrojo.

-C… claro- dijo el apenado, Mira le sonrió y le tomo de la mano.

-A la juventud- decía el dueño del lugar viendo a la pareja marcharse.

Mira llevo a Naruto a diversas partes de la ciudad, disfrutaron su compañía mutua aunque era obvio que no podrían recorrerla toda, era muy grande, Naruto jamás había visto una ciudad así, era tan enorme que podría tomarle días recorrerla solo en línea recta.

Aun así, eso no le importo, comieron, visitaron algunos salones de arte (y jamás imagino que hacerlo al lado de una bella dama sería tan gratificante)

Y habían decidido comer un helado cuando.

-¡Es la princesa!- exclamo alguien, Naruto y Mira voltearon y vieron la procesión, muchas personas hicieron una reverencia, mas no de miedo, sino de respeto y aprecio.

Mira también la hizo de un modo elegante, mas Naruto solo miro a donde la princesa…

Esta iba en un carruaje y saludaba a la gente que ya se había levantado y vitoreaba a su princesa… Naruto se preguntaba quién era… y entonces sus ojos se encontraron, Naruto se sintió algo intimidado, esa chica era menuda, pero bella, sus cabellos verdes resaltaban su rostro… pero su mirada… era triste, como si algo le atormentara.

-¡AUCH!- se quejo al sentir un pellizco

-Veo que estas muy interesado- dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa tensa.

-¡Ah no! Es… es solo que pensé que se veía triste- dijo Naruto apenado, mas Mirajane solo borro la sonrisa.

-Si claro… y yo nací ayer- dijo ella dándose la vuelta molesta.

-Anda Mira, no es para tanto, no tienes por qué molestarte- dijo él, pero Mira se volvió y le observo.

-Así no se comporta un caballero en una cita- dijo ella y se dio la vuelta, Naruto solo suspiro frustrado… no entendía por qué demonios Mirajane se veía tan molesta, solo sabia que debía de encontentarla de algún modo.

Por desgracia, no lo encontró.

El resto de la tarde fue de un silencio tenso, e incluso el regreso lo fue, Mira por alguna razón estaba muy molesta con el por algo que Naruto sentía no valía la pena.

-Eres un idiota- dijo Lissana mientras que Shigure asentía.

-¿Pero por que? Yo no hice nada malo- dijo Naruto confuso.

-¿Acaso tienes aire en vez de cerebro?- dijo Shigure molesta –NADIE en su sano juicio mira a otra mujer fijamente en su cita con otra chica.

-Pero es que solo me llamo la atención y… un momento ¿Cómo sabían que estábamos en una cita?- dijo confuso.

-Los seguimos… sabes, cuando estas con mi hermana eres muy despistado- dijo Lissana mas Naruto solo les miro con un mohín de enfado – De todos modos, debemos de hallar el modo de reconciliarte con Mira Nee.

-¿Pero por que se enfado?- dijo él aun molesto y tanto Lissana como Shigure le miraron como quien ve a un idiota

-¿De verdad no te percataste?- dijo Lissana, Naruto solo le miro y Lissana solo suspiro -¡Esta celosa so tonto!

-¿Celosa? ¿De mi?- dijo Naruto aun más confuso… y entonces lo capto poniéndose rojo -¡Pero yo no mire a la princesa con otros ojos! ¡Solo me llamo la atención!- exclamo él.

-Eso no importa, Mira es muy sensible a eso… mas porque es obvio que sus sentimientos por ti son aun más grandes de lo que pensaba- dijo Lissana.

-Habrá que ver la manera de que ella acepte tu excusa- dijo Shigure, Naruto solo les miraba y entendió que la había cagado a base de bien.

Lissana y Shigure entonces se decidieron a elaborar un plan… pero de nada les sirvió.

Ya que en ese momento el maestro Makarov les anunciaba que se prepararían para participar en el Daimatou Enbu.

Obviamente todos estaban emocionados… pero eso impidió que Naruto pudiera hablar con Mira…. Y mas por que se dispuso que todos salrian a entrenar…

Natsu y su grupo fueron a un Resort donde se prepararían los tres meses

Gajeel y Phanterlily irían a las montañas.

Laxus y la Tribu Raijin fueron a otro lugar desconocido.

Lissana le dijo a Naruto que ella, Cana y Elfman tratarían de convencer a Mirajane de que cediera su berrinche, y le aseguro que le ayudarían.

Naruto mientras tanto decidió ir de regreso a la Aldea ninja… a entrenar, Shigure se adelanto ya que quería platicar unas cosas con Tsubaki, por lo que Naruto estaba solo

Decidió ir con calma, tendría tres meses para entrenar… y definir qué era lo que sentía por Mirajane…

-Es confuso… ya nos hemos besado un par de beses… y me encanta eso… pero ¿Qué siento realmente?- se preguntaba el…

Recordó como se había sentido con Sakura… y después lo que sintió por Hinata… ahora…

-Es similar- dijo percatándose, lo que sentía por Mirajane era lo mismo que había sentido por Hinata… con la diferencia de que Mirajane era más aventada.

Sonrió, debía de arreglar todo con Mira… darse una oportunidad, mejorar y después rescatar a su mundo.

-¡Bien! ¡PREPAREMONOS PARA EL DAIMATOU ENBU!- exclamo pero…

-¿Dices el Daimatou Enbu?- dijo una femenina voz detrás de él.

Naruto volteo y miro con cierta sorpresa a una mujer alta, de ropas similares a la ropa de Gala de Tenten con la imagen de un Tigre en ella, igual que Tenten usaba un peinado de dos chonguitos pero a diferencia de su amiga… un aura de maldad salía de ella.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo él, mas la mujer solo le miraba con una expresión tal que a Naruto le recordó a Obito… y a Madara.

-Así que tu eres el Dragón Slayer del agua… bien, quería conocerte- dijo la mujer acercándose, Naruto sintió peligro… no sabía porque, pero esa mujer le causaba escalofríos –Y por lo poco que se ha corrido de información, parece que eres la pareja de la Demonio Mirajane Strauss… eso es aun mejor… podre ver qué nivel tienen los Dragón Slayers de ese patético Gremio.

-No te atrevas a insultar al gremio- dijo Naruto, pero la mujer solo empezó a reír.

-Veo que tienes agallas y no eres feo… tal vez me divierta más de lo que pensé- dijo ella y…

Continuara

Je, al fin lo actualizo, tenía la idea, pero no sabía cómo seguir. Como verán, apareció un personaje que no tiene necesidad de ser presentado para quienes conozcan a FT, pero para los que no, solo les diré que es una malvada je, actualmente con el nivel que tiene el personaje en el fic, no será rival, pero ya veremos que pasara.

Naruto la rego en la cita y le provoco celos a Mira, tal vez pareciera excesiva la reacción de Mirajane, pero tiene sus motivos, lo que si es que cuando llegue la hora de la reconciliación… Naruto saldrá muy beneficiado.

Suerte a todos


	33. Capitulo 31: Drug & Rape

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 31: Drug & Rape.**

**Arc 5 **

**Nota: A previo al Daimatou Enbu**

**Nota 2:Parecera que se le bajo el poder a Naruto pero verán que tiene sus motivos**

Shigure buscaba a Naruto… se suponía que se reunirían para ir a la Villa de la Hoja para continuar el entrenamiento con Tsubaki y Jill… de eso hacían ya casi3 semanas y el chico ni sus luces, en un principio decidió ir a la zona de entrenamiento de Mirajane y sus hermanos (con Cana) pero lo descarto recordando que Mira aun estaba molesta con el rubio por el incidente con la Princesa, aun así, estaba asustada… Naruto no era de desaparecer así como así… no sin avisar… además estaba muy interesado en aprender más de las técnicas de Muay Thai y Tae Kwon Do…

-¿Dónde estará?- dijo preocupada mientras que sobrevolaba el puerto de Hargeon… y de pronto capto algo.

Vio a lo lejos a un rubio mirar el mar… decaído, se veía sucio y anémico…

-¡Naruto!- exclamo preocupada.

Este volteo y Shigure se sorprendió de ver su rostro agobiado y decaído… y con una expresión de culpa que no se la quitaba nadie…

-Shi…gu…re- dijo él y entonces ella vio que Naruto caía desmayado al piso… ¿Qué diablos le había pasado?

-Naruto… no temas, ya estoy aquí… dios… ¿Qué le paso? Yo… debo de llevarlo con Mira, al diablo el plan para reconciliarlos, necesito saber que le paso- dijo y convirtiéndose a su forma grande (que gracias al entrenamiento en la villa ahora podía hacerlo con más facilidad) cargo al rubio

Se lanzo a toda velocidad mientras que rogaba por que fuera lo que fuera que le había pasado al rubio no fuera grave.

Más tarde…

Naruto entre sueños veía escenas… Shigure cargándolo… llevándolo a un lugar en las montañas… de pronto veía entre sueños a una Mirajane tremendamente preocupada acercándose a él…

Después sentía los cuidados que le daban a su cuerpo… pero fuera de eso… solo una sensación de horrible culpa y vergüenza venia de su interior…

-Dios… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- dijo Lissana preocupada.

-No lo sé… lleva ya tres días inconsciente… parece que algo lo hizo deprimirse a tal grado que parecía estar castigándose- dijo Shigure.

-No es de hombres dejarse llevar por la depresión- dijo Elfman, mas Cana le dio un Zape.

-No es momento de decir eso… mas con Mira tan preocupada… no se ha separado de su lado en tres días- dijo la Alberona preocupada.

-Me pregunto que le habrá pasado- dijo Lissana nuevamente y Cana de pronto se tomo el mentón.

-Algo en Naruto me recuerda a un efecto que vi en una misión.- dijo ella.

-¿Qué efecto?- dijo Shigure preocupada.

-Una droga… no recuerdo cual pero parece que es la misma… una droga que es útil para debilitar magos, pero no recuerdo sus efectos al completo- dijo Cana preocupando a todas.

Por lo mientras.

Mundo de Naruto.

Una rebelión de Shinobis y aldeanos era brutalmente destrozada… pero no por Zetsus o Edo Tensei… sino por unas criaturas que parecían demonios.

Obito miraba con placer la escena…

-Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé viejo- dijo sonriéndole a él hombre que había recogido…

-Aun estoy débil… el poder de Zeref es demasiado alto… pero creo que dentro de poco me recuperare de lleno- dijo el hombre, Obito le miro y sonrio… para poder ejercer su plan de lleno había tenido que dejar de ser el Jinchuriki del Juubi… ya que este era demasiado dominante, aunque le había ayudado en mucho… peor ahora ya no era necesario.

Y este nuevo aliado era interesante, había un aura de maldad enorme en el pero también había honor… y el sujeto… Hades… le había dicho que en pago por ayudarlo cuando estaba convaleciente, le ayudaría a cualquier cosa que tuviese planeada… coa que a Obito le pareció favorable, ya que podría aprender de dicho mago, el poder de la magia… y con ello mejorar sus habilidades aun mas.

En otra parte.

Karin miraba al cielo… su desnudo cuerpo sentía la brisa nocturna y se abrazo recordando la apasionada tarde que había tenido con el pequeño Yugao… no podía negarlo, incluso después de la traición de Sasuke, ella aun lo amaba… pero con todo lo que había pasado, el pequeño Yugao se había metido tanto en su corazón que sentía que sin el moriría… era como si el chico fuera un bálsamo para su ser…

-Soy una maldita degenerada- dijo ella

La noche avanzaba mientras que Karin sentía como todo parecía guiarla al Mal… era como si alguien susurrara lo que debía de hacer… y de pronto una frase vino de su mente…

-"Que es más negro que la noche… mas rojo que la sangre… enterrado en las corrientes del tiempo… juro por la oscuridad que todos los estúpidos que se metan en mi camino serán destruidos por tu poder y el mío… ¡DRAG SLAVE!"- exclamo de pronto y una poderosa llama salió de sus manos… estallando contra una montaña con una explosión que dejaba pequeña a las del Hachibi… Karin estaba pasmada… ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

De regreso en Earthland.

Mirajane puso una compresa fría en la frente de Naruto… no entendía que le había pasado al rubio pero… esperaba que despertase… necesitaba pedirle perdón… que su arranque se debía a que estaba en su periodo… y ella era demasiado sensitiva en ese momento que hacia tormentas de vasos con agua.

-Por favor… despierta- dijo ella, de pronto noto que Naruto se movía y alegremente le vio abrir los ojos.

-Mira…- dijo el y ella sonriendo lo abrazo.

-Al fin… al fin despertaste- dijo ella preocupada…

-Lo siento- dijo él…

-Shhh, no te disculpes… yo fui la que exagero… hice una tormenta de un vaso con agua… yo soy la que debe de disculparse- dijo ella… pero Naruto volteo la cara… -¿Naruto?

-No… no es por eso… yo… ¡Lo siento!- dijo él con una profunda tristeza y una expresión de culpabilidad que preocupo a Mira.

-Naruto… algo pasó verdad- dijo con una afirmación… Naruto parecía no querer hablar… pero Mira le sonrió –Le hablare a Shigure, de seguro podrás abrirte con ella y así… podrás decirme.

-Mira… no… no es que no confié en ti pero… lo que hice… ¡DIOS!- exclamó el con tanta rabia que Mira le miro asombrada… pero le acaricio el rostro.

-Tranquilo… tranquilo… deja salir lo que tienes- dijo ella, y Naruto se aferro a su pecho con fuerzas… Mirajane no entendía que pasaba…

Más tarde, Mira había decidido que Shigure hablara con Naruto, todos estaban preocupados… hasta que la Exceed salió.

-Mira… será mejor que hables con él- dijo ella con seriedad.

-¿Segura?- dijo ella pero Shigure le sonrió.

-Si… pero Mira, quiero que escuches todo lo que Naruto te contara… nada de esto es culpa de él, después de que termine me escucharas a mí y entonces entenderás que solo hay un culpable- dijo la gatita.

Mira asintió nerviosa y entro.

Naruto estaba sentado en la cama… y vio a Mirajane, quien noto que había llorado.

-Naruto- dijo ella y el rubio le miro.

-Mira… espero… por favor me perdones por lo que hice- dijo el rubio, Mirajane le sonrió con ternura.

-No te culpare de nada… cuéntame y sabré entenderte- dijo ella

Naruto le miro y…

FLASHBACK

Minerva le miraba con calma… Naruto estaba enfadado, esa chica había insultado al gremio, y parecía no retractarse.

-No tengo tiempo que perder contigo- dijo Naruto pero Minerva solo le sonrió.

-Veo que tienes un buen cuerpo- dijo ella sorprendiéndolo –Y me imagino que también tendrás algunas otras "aptitudes"- dijo relamiéndose los labios.

-No sé de que hablas pero… no me das confianza- dijo Naruto receloso, era mejor largarse, algop no le daba buena espina, Minerva le sonrió de nuevo, con una expresión depredadora que le hizo sentir algo raro a Naruto…

-Ya hace mucho que no me divierto… pero no tengo ganas de pelear… ¿Por qué no…? –dijo y de pronto despareció, Naruto de pronto sintió un pinchazo en el brazo, y se percato de que Minerva estaba a su lado.

-¿Cuándo…?- exclamo lanzando un manotazo pero ella desapareció y apareció a un par de metros de él -¿Qué me inyectaste?- dijo él quitándose la jeringa.

-Oh, es solo algo para divertirnos un poco… ¿No lo notas?- dijo ella y Naruto de pronto se sintió caliente y con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Qué… que me… hiciste?- dijo el empezando a sudar y jadear.

-Oh, es solo un poco Rohypnol… pero mejorado para que no olvides esta hermosa experiencia…- dijo ella… Naruto trataba de controlarse pero de pronto noto que Minerva se acercaba… trato de alejarse pero… su cuerpo no respondía… es mas… no dejaba de ver el cuerpo de Minerva… sus caderas gruesas… sus pechos…

-No…- dijo él mientras que se acercaba Minerva, le levanto el rostro al notar que Naruto se había encorvado

-Mis ojos están aquí pequeño- dijo ella mientras que Naruto se sentía perdido en sus ojos… ella le miro depredadora… y con su lengua le rozo los labios… -Sabroso ¿No?

Y entonces noto que ella con una de sus manos le frotaba su miembro.

-Nada mal- dijo con una expresión salvaje –Nada mal, de verdad que esto me brindara mucha diversión.

-No… yo…- decía él –Mirajane…

-Oh… no temas, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente- dijo Minerva con malicia –Y por favor… di mi nombre… Minerva o señorita Orland, cualquiera es bueno…

Y burlona lo movió y de pronto Naruto se percato de que ya no estaban en el camino… sino en un cuarto.

-Anda… disfruta niño… te dejare jugar también… así es más divertido- dijo ella sonriendo mientras que con una facilidad tremenda se despojaba de su vestido… Naruto solo se puso como roca al ver que únicamente vestía unas pantys… no llevaba brasiere por lo que sus pechos estaban a plenitud… era la primera vez que veía a una chica desnuda POR EL… y por algún motivo se movió… olvido todo y… se abalanzo sobre ella…

FIN FLASHBACK.

La narración seguía… y Naruto solo miraba a Mirajane… no había cambiado su expresión… no se veía molesta, pero tampoco feliz…

-Entonces… tuviste sexo con ella… durante una semana- dijo Mira con calma, Naruto bajo el rostro.

-Yo… lo… lo lamento- dijo él… mas Mira solo le miraba.

-No es su culpa… tu ya conoces esa droga- dijo Shigure atrás de Mira, y esta le miro

-Si… tuve una misión donde trataron de dármela… y me permitió estudiarla… Rohypnol mágica… ya de por si la versión común es muy peligrosa… una versión mágica es aun peor- dijo ella mientras que Naruto le miraba apenado y triste.

-Naruto, entiende que lo que hiciste fue bajo el efecto de esa droga, es muy potente y mas la que esta potenciada con la magia- dijo Shigure.

-Pero…- dijo el mas Mira se acerco y lo abrazo- Mira…

-No es tu culpa, incluso un mago de Clase S podría ser afectado por esa droga… causa una especie de hipnotismo en su versión normal, y hace que las personas accedan a hacer LO QUE SEA, es muy usada para violar… y la versión mágica no solo causa esa hipnosis, sino que permite que recuerdes TODO a detalle, haciendo que la culpa te provoque un tremendo estrés… ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan mal…

-Yo fui débil- dijo él pero Mira le beso

-No lo eres, te tomo desprevenido… pero… Naruto, yo me encargare de que esa sensación se vaya de ti…- dijo ella en un tono que sorprendió a Shigure –Pero no hoy… estas aun muy cansado y podría dañarte… pero espera un poco… solo un poco y entonces yo te curare…

-Mira- dijo él y ella se le pego… Naruto sintió la presión del pecho de Mira y se sonrojo… pero ella tenía razón… estaba cansado por el estrés.

Shigure les sonrió y salió del cuarto, sabía que por ahora no pasaría nada… quizás Mira se quedase toda la tarde con él para ayudarlo a desahogarse… pero nada mas pasaría… al menos no ahora…

-Veo que me preocupe de mas- dijo sonriendo.

Sin embargo, ella sabía que esto no se quedaría así… Ya fuera ella o Mirajane, buscarían vengarse de Minerva Orland por haber drogado y abusado del rubio…

Sin saber que este sería el menor de sus problemas

Continuara.

Ok, me tarde un poco je, y se que algunos se enfadaran por que Naruto se vio débil, pero no es que fuera débil, el no quería pelear y Minerva aprovecho eso para drogarlo, el Rohypnol si existe, es una Droga que se usa en los Antros para violar principalmente mujeres también es conocida como la Date Rape ya que induce a un estado hipnótico a la persona haciendo que no se defienda de un abuso sexual, a veces provoca una leve amnesia, comúnmente las victimas terminan con una culpa tremenda por lo que paso ya que sienten que fue su culpa y entran a etapas de depresión por el estrés Post Traumático… y aquí Naruto recibió una dosis amplificada mágicamente que además tenía un poderoso afrodisiaco… por lo que termino perdiendo la virginidad con Minerva pero si querían Lemon, pues nop, Ese está reservado para la escena con Mirajane, pero creo que con el Lime basto.

Y ya se viene el Daimatou Embu, y la escena de Lemon con Mira, je, tratare de hacerla romántica, eso sí, Mirajane le guardara un profundo odio a Minerva y bueno... ya veremos que hará a futuro para vengarse. Y como vimos el mundo ninja esta cada vez más loco, Hades está ayudando a Obito y Karin de pronto está empezando a liberar poderes… y siente como la maldad la corrompe, pero como dije antes, Yugao será algo muy importante a futuro

Suerte a todos


	34. Capitulo 32: Daimatou

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 32: Daimatou.**

**Arc 5 **

**Nota: Inicia la saga del Daimatou Enbu**

Ya habían pasado dos meses con 20 Días, Naruto se había puesto en forma y ya se recuperaba de lo que le había pasado, el apoyo de Mirajane había sido algo constante y revelador… mas por el modo de entrenar…

Eran batallas Sparring de todos vs todos, con la ayuda de Shigure, Mira, Elfman, Lissana y Cana sentía como su nivel aumentaba de modo tremendo… aunque no regreso a la Villa de las Hojas, Shigure llevo el mensaje de agradecimiento a Tsubaki y a Jill dándoles también un mensaje de que aprovecharía lo poco que pudo aprender.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que a Naruto le ayudo mucho más que cualquier entrenamiento… Cada mañana antes de ir a entrenar… Mira le daba un suave beso en los labios… según ella, era un bálsamo de buena suerte…

Y después de cada entrenamiento, un beso de buenas noches… y eso solo los primeros días, después cada que hacia algo bien le regalaba un beso… según Mira se había vuelto "Adicta" a besarlo, lo que a él no le molestaba ni tantito…

Aunque eso sí, era tan obvia que todos lo notaron y hasta burla les hacían… excepto Elfman, que solo les miraba serio…

Naruto sabía que Elfman comentaba que solo aquellos que lo superaran podrían salir con su hermana… pero tampoco deseaba pelear con el…

Esa noche.

Naruto se disponía a dormir después de que Mira se hubiera despedido con su "beso de buenas noches" que cada día los hacía más intensos… ahora podía decir que era la primera vez que probaba un beso con lengua que literalmente le llego hasta la campanilla

-Naruto- se escucho y él se percato de que Elfman lo miraba.

-Elfman- dijo él.

-Sígueme- dijo simplemente y salió

-Asi que… ya es hora- dijo para si y se preparo… si debía de pelear con Elfman, lo haría como se debe, no tratando de tomar ninguna ventaja.

Camino siguiendo al Strauss… esperaba una pelea dura porque sabía lo mucho que Elfman quería a sus hermanas y también deseaba saber que le diría.

No notaron que Mira los había visto y decidió seguirles por si se ponía difícil el asunto.

En una colina.

-Bien… ya estamos aquí- dijo Naruto mientras que notaba que Elfman se había quedado callado…

-Naruto… yo… te doy mi bendición- dijo Elfman dejando a Naruto frio.

-¿Tu qué?- dijo confuso.

-Si… eh visto tu relación con mi hermana… he visto como la vez, como la tratas… eres un hombre que realmente vale la pena… además… ella te ama de verdad- dijo Elfman lo que a Naruto le sorprendió.

-Elfman- dijo él rubio…

-Cuídala bien, y no la hagas enfadar o te hará puré- dijo Elfman sonriendo mientras que le daba una palmada en los hombros a Naruto y este sonrió…

Elfman entonces se dio la vuelta.

-Sé que estas ahí Nechan… sal… yo ya termine- dijo sonriente Elfman y Mirajane salió de entre las sombras, Naruto se asombro al verla.

-Elfman- dijo Mira con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es un buen chico… sé que te hará feliz- dijo Elfman sonriéndole.

Mira le sonrió de vuelta y asintió.

Elfman se marcho mientras que levantaba la mano.

Entonces Naruto se acerco a Mirajane, la cual solo le abrazo.

-Creo que... deberíamos ir a dormir- dijo ella…

-Si… mañana regresaremos a Magnolia y nos dirigiremos a Crocus para el Daimatou Enbu… así que debemos de estar descansados- dijo el rubio… Mira asintió y entonces Naruto se separo de ella… mas Mira le tomo el brazo…

-Naruto… es hora…- dijo algo sonrojada Mira… Naruto le miro confuso… y entonces se percato de su mirada… y se sonrojo.

-Yo…- dijo él pero Mira le beso.

-Anda, no seas niñita… -dijo ella mientras que le tomaba la mano y lo llevaba al campamento…

Naruto estaba sonrojado… si bien ya no era virgen… estar con Mira sería algo que lo atemorizaba un poco ya que no sabía cómo sería esto.

-Yo… Mira…- dijo él ,, pero ella se detuvo.

-Naruto, no temas… yo tampoco soy virgen si eso te preocupa- dijo ella sorprendiendo a Naruto ella le sonrió –Antes de que Lissana terminara en Edoras yo era… muy atrabancada y… tuve un pequeño amorío con Laxus… hubo de todo pero al final nos dimos cuenta que solo podíamos ser amigos.

Naruto le miro… pero entonces suspiro, no tenia porque encelarse… digo, era obvio que una chica de su edad y tan hermosa habría tenido ya sus quereres… no era para encelarse… no claro que no…

Mira empezó a reír.

-No tienes porque encelarte, ahora yo estoy aquí contigo, lo que paso en el pasado se queda en el pasado- dijo ella y lo llevo de la mano a la casa de campaña que ocupaba el rubio.

Entraron y Mira lo sentó con suavidad.

-Anda... no temas, no muerdo… demasiado- dijo ella en un tono que hizo a Naruto tragar saliva…

-Mira… eres la mejor- dijo él mientras que la besaba y ella lo iba depositando en la colcha…

Al Día siguiente

(Je, ya se que querían Sepso… pero los torturare un rato, pero no teman, les daré la escena en un Omake para poder extrapolarla mas)

El grupo viajaba de regreso a Magnolia… aunque Lissana y Elfman solo traían la cara blanca de cansancio mientras que Cana y Shigure se reían.

-Hey Mira, Naruto, con todo ese escándalo que hacían espero que estén lo bastante fuertes para el Daimatou- dijo Shigure sonrojando a ambos.

-Eh… ¿De qué hablan?- dijo Mira haciéndose la occisa pero Cana se le acerco burlona.

-Anda Mira, ya tenía rato sin oírte "calmar la comezón" y veo que nuestro amiguito te ayudo a ello- dijo poniendo aun mas rojos a la Strauss y al Uzumaki.

-Necesitaremos Terapia- dijeron Elfman y Lissana.

-Hermana… esos gritos que pegaban…- dijo Lissana poniéndose azul.

-Naruto… se que te encomendé a mi hermana pero… baboso al menos se hubieran esperado a un hotel… no podre quitarme esos sonidos de mi cabeza ni ese "Arre vaquero"- dijo Elfman.

-¡No hagas que me acuerde!- dijo Lissana mientras que Naruto y Mira se morían de la pena y Cana y Shigure se reían.

Todo era felicidad en ese momento.

Pero pronto cambiaria.

En el Reino de los Espíritus.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo el Rey preocupado, Hinata solo estaba sentada al lado de un rio de estrellas… se veía que había llorado.

-Yo… estaré bien… es solo… que verlo feliz… me alegra…- dijo ella. Mas el rey la miro.

-Aun así te rompe el corazón no ser quien le brinde la felicidad- dijo el Rey, y Hinata solo bajo el rostro –Hinata, eres muy fuerte… has soportado mucho, es justo que te desahogues- dijo con seriedad el Rey y Hinata dejo salir más lagrimas…

Lo sabía, sabía que como era… no podía estar con él, por mucho que lo amase ahora era un espíritu y Naruto un humano vivo, merecía una vida… una vida que ella en otro momento, y en otro lugar pudo haberle dado…

Sin embargo a la vez estaba feliz… había elegido bien a la compañera para Naruto… Mirajane lo cuidaría y ayudaría…

Y con ello podrían salvar a su mundo de lo que se avecinaba.

Mundo Ninja.

Las chicas caminaban con recelo.

Últimamente se habían escuchado hechos terribles de algunos lugares… según supieron en un lugar, antes de que un grupo de Shinobis llegara al rescate, una villa caracterizada por sus mujeres, fue atacada por Ogros… estos no se contentaron con matar a los hombres, sino que violaron a todas las mujeres por días… solo la llegada de un grupo de Shinobis de alto rango acabo con esos Ogros, pero no era el único caso.

Cada día aparecían más y más criaturas, algunas mas benignas que otras…

-El mundo se ha vuelto loco- dijo Ino con tristeza al ver los restos de un Ogro que acababan de matar… el Ogro había asesinado a toda una familia y había brutalmente sodomizado a una pobre niña.

-Maldito… pobre niña- dijo Hanabi mientras que Tenten terminaba de sepultar a la infante.

-Es una lástima que no estuvieran ni Tsunade sama ni Sakura… ellas habrían podido aun salvarla- dijo Tenten mientras que las chicas asentían.

-Debemos de seguir, una vez que encontremos las otras llaves podremos encontrar una respuesta a lo que pasa- dijo Hanabi y las dos Kunoichis asintieron.

-Vamos, no quiero ver si salen más de esas cosas- dijo Ino mientras que se marchaban dejando el cuerpo del Ogro pudrirse en el suelo.

Las horas pasaban mientras que mas y mas cosas raras ocurrían

En el palacio.

Obito sonrio, gracias a Hades estaba aprendiendo los caminos de la magia, no solo eso, había encontrado en ese anciano un alma afin… alguien que compartía sus ideales., gracias a el, podría encontrar el modo de estabilizar aun mas su cuerpo para cuando volviera a ser el Jinchuriki del Juubi

El mundo cambiaba.

Sakura avanzaba por un poblado, había obtenido jugosa información sobre su busca… sonrio al recordar la cara de terror de esos tipos…

-Pobres diablos… ¿De verdad pensaron que los dejaría vivir por tratar de engañarme? Les deje probar mi cuerpo… y luego ya no querían hablar- dijo riendo… recordando como los había torturado lenta y dolorosamente hasta que supo mas pistas sobre la pelirroja que buscaba –pronto… pronto despertaras Ruby Eye

Earthland.

Crocus… la ciudad Floreciente… era la segunda vez de Naruto en ella… y seguía asombrándole su magnitud.

-Naruto, el maestro ha pedido vernos en una de las tabernas de la ciudad- dijo Mira.

-Ok… hum ¿Dónde están Natsu y los demás?- pregunto.

-Eso lo sabremos allá, pero el maestro nos dice que tiene una sorpresa- dijo Mira sonriéndole, Shigure y Cana le miraron y sonrientes todos se dirigieron a la taberna…

Estaban a solo unas horas de empezar los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, y eso le recordó a Naruto el examen de promoción a Chunin…

No lo negaba… estaba emocionado.

Pronto empezaría todo.

Continuara.

Bien ya acabó este cap y empieza el arco de los juegos mágicos, je , se que fue medio troll dejarlos sin la escena Lime, pero esta la dejare para un Omake para poder explayarme mas, así como lo hago en New Life, lo que si es que pobres de Lissana y Elfman que tuvieron que escuchar a su hermanita jugando a la Jinete con Naruto.

Empiezan los juegos ¿Qué pasara? ¿Participara Naruto? ¿Qué pasara cuando se reencuentre con Minerva? ¿Cómo lo tomara Mirajane? ¿Qué ocurrirá en el mundo Ninja ahora que los seres míticos están atacando a los civiles? ¿Podrán Hanabi y las chicas encontrar el resto de las llaves a tiempo? ¿Sakura estará cercas de su objetivo? ¿Qué pasara cuando Obito conozca los caminos de la magia enseñados por Hades?

Bueno las respuestas vendrán pronto, lo que si es que se vienen algunas cosas peculiares.

Suerte


	35. Cap 33: Reinforces

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 33: Reinforces.**

**Arc 5 **

**Nota: Daimatou Enbu**

Naruto probaba un emparedado con calma… y sonrió, sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión aunque no le hubiera parecido al maestro…

FLASHBACK.

-No- dijo simplemente.

-¡Que! ¡Por qué no quieres formar parte del Team B!- dijo Makarov sorprendido, habiendo notado el parecido de Naruto con Natsu, pensó que estaría emocionado por participar.

-Por qué no me he ganado el derecho… viejo, llego muy poco aquí, sería injusto para mí participar como parte de un equipo oficial solo porque si- dijo Naruto con madurez.

-Anda, a ellos no les importara- dijo señalando al resto del Gremio.

-Gajeel es mucho mejor para el equipo, yo con esfuerzos cuadro aun, no es que no quiera, pero quisiera tener más experiencia antes de meterme en algo más serio- dijo él con seriedad.

-Hey, podría ser parte de las reservas como yo- dijo Cana de pronto, lo que sorprendió a todos –Para ello no le "quitarías" su lugar a nadie.

-Eh- dijo Naruto y Mira se le acerco.

-Entiendo tus motivos para no querer ser parte de Team B oficial, pero aunque deseaba que combatiéramos juntos, no estará mal que nos apoyes con la reserva- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Bien, entonces es hora de que vayan a prepararse para mañana- dijo Naruto sonriente.

-Nos veremos mañana entonces- dijo Mira mientras que junto con el Team B (Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia y… Mistgun) iban al hotel donde se hospedarían…

Más tarde Naruto vio con sorpresa el enorme lugar que fue formado en el cielo y se entero que era un Laberinto…

-Creo que empiezo a arrepentirme de no participar en el grupo oficial… eso se ve divertido- dijo viendo por Lacryma Visión el evento.

FIN FLASHBACK

Se sentía orgulloso de que el grupo de Mira hubiera quedado en primer lugar en el Laberinto.

-¡Hey Naruto éntrale a otra chela!- dijo Cana sonriendo.

-Cana… es muy temprano para beber- dijo él –Además, deberíamos estar en el Domus Flau para apoyar a el Gremio.

-Yo se que solo quieres ir a apoyar a Mira… anda, dale tiempo, así también no la distraerás si le toca pelear- dijo Cana sonriéndole, Naruto suspiro mientras que miraba por Lacryma Visión la inauguración de los juegos- Wow, eso se ve que estará divertido.

-Anda, no te enceles, si bien somos reservas de seguro nos tocara algo de acción- dijo Cana y Naruto sonrió, era cierto, de seguro harían cambios para permitirles participar.

Naruto se dejo llevar por la emoción y apoyo a Gray en el primer juego "Hidden" estaba sorprendido de la magia que se uso para crear una pequeña ciudad en el estadio.

-¡Vamos Gray, Juvia!- decía emocionado mientras que Cana seguía bebiendo…

La competencia era cerrada… pero entonces Naruto se percato de algo… ese extraño tipo, Nullpuding parecía estar enfocado en fastidiar a Gray, no buscaba otros oponentes, solo al mago alquimista….

Terminada la prueba en la que Gray quedo en último Lugar y Juvia en penúltimo… Naruto estaba realmente enfadado…

-Ese jodido tramposo de mierda- dijo molesto.

-Anda ¿Con esa boquita besas a Mira?- dijo Cana, mas Naruto no le contesto, estaba realmente enfadado, conocía el potencial de Gray, y sabía que era muy fuerte…

Entonces se anuncio el primer combate… Lucy Heartfilia vs Flare Corona.

-Otra de Raven Tail… espero que no jueguen sucio- dijo Naruto mientras que veía lo que se venía.

La batalla de Lucy y Flare empezó y Naruto se asombro de lo fuerte que se había vuelto Lucy.

-¡Si, Lucy esta dominando el combate!- exclamo sonriente.

-Sin duda es mucho más hábil que antes, de seguro esa chica de Raven debe de estar pasándola mal- dijo Cana sonriendo.

De pronto, por algún motivo Lucy se había detenido, Naruto noto que no era por cansancio o heridas… simplemente Lucy se había detenido.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo el preocupado al ver que la rubia se estaba dejando golpear…

-Algo ha notado Lucy… ella no es de las que se dejan, algo está pasando en el estadio- dijo Cana pensativa.

Naruto apretó los dientes… de seguro estaban haciendo trampa, Lucy no era débil y si se estaba dejando golpear solo podía ser por alguna razón importante… de pronto noto algo y por medio de la Lacryma Visión pudo escuchar a Natsu.

Desde el Estadio.

-¡Ahora Lucy!- exclamo el DS al romper el cabello llameante de Flare que estaba usando para amenazar a la pequeña Asuka.

-¡Gracias Natsu!- exclamo Lucy y se libero usando a Géminis… además de sacar una segunda llave de plata. -¡Ábrete puerta de la guerrera! ¡Hina!

Y una figura apareció ante todos, cubría su rostro con la clásica mascara ninja… sus ropajes de Kunoichi dejaban poco a la imaginación y unos ojos perlados se notaban…

En el bar Naruto se estremeció… no se veía el rostro del Espíritu pero… algo en ella le recordaba a Hinata.

-¡Hina! ¡Encárgate de enseñarle modales!- dijo Lucy mientras que Géminis solo les miraba.

-¿Y regresamos al mundo de los espíritus?- dijeron mas Lucy les sonrió.

-No, hagamos lo que practicamos ayer.- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

Por lo mientras Hina enfrento a Flare, quien sorprendida apenas y pudo frenar los embates del Espíritu, con su escudo de cabello.

-¡No caeré!- exclamo Flare creando un lobo de cabello y lanzándolo contra Hina quien usando una técnica lo destruyo, mas Flare no se detuvo y siguió atacando, empezando un combate contra el Espíritu de Plata… mas esta parecía solo estarla conteniendo sin atacar realmente

-¡Géminis!- exclamo Lucy

-¡Sí!- exclamaron los dos pequeños espíritus convirtiéndose en Lucy… en toalla.

-¡Por qué saliste así!- exclamo Lucy.

-Bueno, es porque era lo que llevabas ayer cuando me invocaste- dijo Copy Lucy.

-Ah sí… es cierto, bueno, de todos modos ¿Lista?- dijo ella sonriendo

-Lista.

Y unió su mano con la de su copia…

_Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos..._  
><em>Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,<em>  
><em>Hazte conocer a mí <em>  
><em>O Tetrabiblos... <em>  
><em>Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas...<em>  
><em>Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola <em>  
><em>Oh ochenta y ocho signos... <em>  
><em>¡Brillen!<em>  
><strong>¡URANO METRIA!<strong>

Hina se alejo y Flare solo vio con sorpresa lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto?- dijo asustada mientras que los orbes de Luz se lanzaban en su contra…

Una luz cegadora cubría el lugar y de pronto se detuvo…

Lucy solo vio como su magia desaparecía y…

-¿Por qué?- dijo cayendo al piso.

Flare volteo y vio en las gradas a una criatura sonriéndole.

-¿Fuiste tú? Gracias Obra- dijo sonriendo más tranquila…

EN el bar, Naruto se había percatado de algo… y estaba tan molesto que rompió la mesa.

-¡ESO FUE TRAMPA!- exclamo al ver que había pasado, incluso olvido por un momento la sensación tan rara que se le había presentado al ver al espíritu.

-Si… eso fue demasiado Obvio, Lucy iba ganando- dijo Cana mientras que seguía bebiendo.

Naruto estaba furioso… su amiga había perdido con trampas… no, Lucy no había perdido, para el ella era la ganadora absoluta de ese combate… aunque sonrió al ver que Natsu la animaba.

-Allí hay amor… solo que ese par tardara en darse cuenta- dijo Cana sonriente.

-Si- dijo Naruto esperando que lo hicieran pronto, ya que no quería que nadie más sufriera pro lento…

Entonces recordó a l espíritu que uso Lucy

-"Era idéntica a Hinata"- pensó confuso, mas porque aunque no hablo, el espíritu uso técnicas Hyuga

Los combates pasaron y Naruto estaba emocionado, era como ver los combates del Examen de su mundo… pero a mas nivel.

Y llego la batalla del final del Dia…

Mistgun vs Jura.

Naruto miro emocionado las muestras de poder de ambos magos y mas porque sabía que no iban a su 100 (ya que de hacerlo capaz que se cargaban el estadio), la batalla lo emociono… hasta que Mistgun empezó a reír como loco en pleno estadio callendose de la risa y… perdiendo el combate.

-¿Qué diablos paso aquí?- dijo Naruto confuso.

-Jo, algo muy divertido, tu déjalos- dijo Cana confundiendo a Naruto aun mas.

En el mundo ninja.

-Increible lo fácil que fue- dijo Ino con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Si… jamás pensé que estuviera tan a la vista- dijo Tenten.

-Es lo clásico, a veces lo que buscas esta a la vista- dijo Hanabi mientras que miraba la llave dorada que tenia a sus manos… EL Conejo

-Al menos esta vez no tuviste que sacar a tus demás espíritus… mira que Draco y Julia deben de estar reconciliándose- dijo Tenten

-Ni que decir de Erick tu espíritu pervertido- dijo Ino.

Hanabi suspiro y miro la llave… la habían encontrado en un viejo Templo donde se daba la suerte a las personas… y apenas llevo, el viejo que custodiaba el templo de inmediato se la dio sonriente como si quisiera deshacerse de ella.

-¿Por qué no haces el contrato de una vez?- dijo Ino entonces, Hanabi vio la llave.

-Bien… ¡Ábrete puerta del conejo Blanco! ¡Conejo!- exclamo… y de un brillo salió una hermosa y bastante dotada muchacha con orejas y cola de conejo… y con unas vestimentas tan pequeñas que sorprendieron a las chicas.

-Ah… ¡Tengo dueña de nuevo!- exclamo pegando brinquitos que solo movían mas sus grandes senos… y antes de que las chicas dijeran algo… la conejita se lanzo contra Hanabi… y le planto un tremendo beso en los labios… metiéndole la lengua hasta la campañilla…

-¡Que haces!- exclamo escandalizada Hanabi.

-Ah, es que hacía tiempo que no me invocaban que ya tenía ansias de probar "carne" humana- dijo la Conejita sonriente.

-¿Es de esas?- dijo Ino.

-Parece- dijo Tenten hasta que la conejita les miro.

-¡Oh pero que lindas! Hey ¿No tendrán por allí algún buen espécimen masculino? Es que tengo ansias y pues, ya hace rato que no pruebo también un hombre humano- dijo con mirada pervertida.

-No… esta es Bi por lo que veo- dijo Ino mientras que miraba con cierto miedo como la conejita la olfateaba.

-Bueno, si no hay hombre podría conformarme con ustedes… huelen delicioso- dijo ella con una expresión pervertida y de la nada saco una bolsa donde Ino y Tenten vieron palideciendo toda clase de juguetes sexuales…

-¡Porque siempre me tocan los locos! ¡Me van a traumar!- exclamo Hanabi echando a Correr con las chicas.

-¡No corran! ¡Les aseguro que les va a gustar!- decía la conejita corriendo tras ellas mientras uqe cargaba un par de consoladores tamaño familiar en sus manos.

-¡Ahora entiendo porque nos la dio tan fácil!- exclamo Ino mientras que miraba con temor a la sexy conejita que las perseguía.

Continuara.

Bien, nuevo cap je, como vieron empezó el torneo pero Naruto se quedo pro propia voluntad en la reserva ¿Por qué? Por principios, para Naruto, era injusto tomar el lugar siendo que había magos de mas tiempo, por eso se quedo en la reserva, pero le tocara también tener acción de torneo, eso no lo duden.

Como vieron Hanabi encontró otra llave… solo que esta es la llave de una Conejita ninfómana que no dudara en meter mano a mujer y hombre que se encuentre (Es una versión más pervertida de Tauro) Además, por fin Hinata fue estrenada como Espíritu estelar.

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Naruto le preguntara a Lucy sobre su nuevo Espíritu? ¿Cómo vera Naruto el hecho de que sus amigos les hayan hecho trampa para ganarles? ¿Qué pasara con Hanabi? ¿La Conejita las alcanzara y les dará "Placer"?

Je, espero les guste lo que se viene, por cierto.

Se aceptan propuestas para el nombre de la conejita (que no la voy a estar llamando conejita siempre) el requisito, es que sea un nombre Japones o Frances y que sea acorde a los conejos (originalmente iba a ser Usagi, pero ya está muy usado, así que acepto alguno diferente) de entre los que manden si eligen hacerlo, elegiré el que a mi parecer suene más acorde a una conejita lujuriosa.

Suerte


	36. Capitulo 34: Reflexión

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 34: Reflexión.**

**Arc 5 **

**Nota: Daimatou Enbu**

Naruto Suspiro, como siempre el gremio era una fiesta, incluso después del mal primer día en el Daimatou Enbu el gremio festejaba su derrota.

-Me sorprende que no estén molestos por las trampas- dijo Naruto con calma –Yo estaría mucho mas enfadado.

-Naruto, no tiene ningún caso enfadarse, esto solo demuestra que necesitaron Hacer trampa para poder tomar ventaja, pero te aseguro que todo cambiara mañana- dijo Mirajane sonriéndole.

Naruto sonrió mientras que veía a los miembros del Gremio disfrutar y reír, entonces noto que Erza miraba por la ventana y a lo lejos noto una figura… Mistgun… suspiro, algo le habían contado sobre lo que pasaba entre un tal Jerall y Erza… al menos a diferencia de Sasuke que se había ido por el mal camino, Jerall había comprendido sus errores y ahora trataba de enmendarlos… no como Sasuke que se dejo llevar por las manipulaciones de otros

-Si Sasuke hubiera sido así- dijo para sí, cosa que Mirajane noto y le tomo la mano.

-Ya verás que cuando llegue el momento podrás reparar todo- dijo ella y Naruto le sonrió.

Ciertamente con Fairy Tail estaba disfrutando de la vida con una nueva familia.

Pero eso no lo haría olvidar a su mundo y a sus amigos… y entonces lo recordó.

Hinata… y la extraña sensación al sentir al espíritu de Lucy.

No sabía que pensar de ello.

Mundo Ninja.

Sakura miro la ciudad que ardía… y sonrió.

Flashback.

-¿Entonces no lo saben?- dijo sonriendo sobre un hombre.

-No… no lo sé… por favor… ya no más- dijo el sujeto que estaba atado y desnudo -12 horas… ya no puedo más.

-Aburrido… al menos aguantaste más que los otros- dijo mirando los cuerpos de los hombres y mujeres que había usado para sacarles información –Este pueblo ya no me interesa, sus habitantes son patéticos y nadie sabe nada de la mujer de cabello y ojos rojos

Suspiro mientras que caminaba y vio las cosas de valor que tenían los habitantes…

Sonrió mientras que tomaba un libro y empezó a recitar algo.

La explosión se llevo a la ciudad sin problema alguno mientras que Sakura se marchaba

Fin Flashback.

Vio el libro que había tomado… si bien Shabbranigudu aun no entraba, no estaría mal tener a algunos demonios para apoyarla, si bien estas serian invocaciones incompletas (por lo que solo estarían un par de horas en algunos casos) sería más que suficiente para hundir este mundo en la oscuridad y prepararlo para la llegada de su señor.

Sonriendo se marcho dando saltitos como una niña tierna

En otra parte.

Yugao practicaba Taijutsu con Karin, si bien ese no era el fuerte de la pelirroja Uzumaki, sabía lo suficiente para poder entrenar al pequeño y que se defendiera en caso de que ella llegase a faltar.

-Karin… eres bastante buena- dijo Yugao sonriéndole.

-Para nada, solo soy una ninja regular… no me comparo con otros como los Jinchurikis o los miembros del Clan Uchiha- dijo ella mas Yugao le miro con seriedad.

-Karin… tu eres mas ninja que ellos, ¿Qué clase de ninja es aquel que hace cosas tan escandalosas? Escuche las historias de la guerra y de verdad, que el hecho de conocer de pe a pa los nombres de ellos no los hace precisamente unos grandes ninjas- dijo Yugao burlon.

-Hey que ellos podrían haber desaparecido toda esta montaña si quisieran- dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso en que los hace mas ninjas? Yo he escuchado mas hazañas del Clan Inuzuka o del Clan Hyuga y Yamanaka… hazañas que están repletas de misticismo, es lo que mis padres me enseñaron que eran los ninjas- dijo con seriedad.

-Veo que tenían una idea interesante sobre los ninjas, aunque no creo que algo asi sea muy poderoso- dijo Karin con calma.

-El poder corrompe… y el poder total corrompe totalmente, no importa lo bueno que seas, entre más poderoso seas, mas querrás imponer tus deseos a los demás, entre más poderoso seas, mas te olvidaras de los que son comunes y más arrogante serás- dijo Yugao sorprendiendo a Karin.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- dijo asombrada.

-No lo se… en un sueño vi… vi a una mujer de cabellera azul… que me lo dijo…- dijo Yugao con salgo de extrañeza –Muere siendo un Héroe o vive lo suficiente para volverte un villano- dijo finalmente

-Eso es muy maduro Yugao- dijo ella y el chico se sonrojo.

-Ni tanto, es solo algo que me salió- dijo el apenado y Karin se le acerco abrazándolo -¿Karin?

-Calla, no arruines el momento, déjame estar así un rato mas- dijo ella sonriéndole mientras que Yugao se dejaba abrazar.

En otro lugar.

Orochimaru miraba por medio de sus cámaras espía los acontecimientos en la capital.

-Esto cada día se pone peor- dijo con seriedad.

-Lo sé, Sasuke se ha vuelto totalmente loco, Obito Uchiha y ese nuevo aliado suyo es demasiado peligroso…- dijo Juugo con seriedad.

Orochimaru entonces le miro.

-Juugo ¿Recuerdas bien todos los acontecimientos que nos llevaron a esta situación? – dijo con una sonrisa mordaz.

-¿A que se refiere?- dijo Juugo confundido.

-¿No sientes una clase de Deja vu? ¿Cómo si algo ya hubiera pasado?- dijo entonces Orochimaru.

-Bueno, a veces… pero no entiendo a que se refiere- dijo Juugo y Orochimaru suspiro.

-De verdad que nadie se percato de esto… de lo que cambio. EL mundo se volvió una parodia de si mismo desde que "Eso" apareció- dijo Orochimaru.

-¿Eso?- dijo Juugo confuso.

-Lo sabrás pronto, algo me impide decirlo todo ahora, pero pronto sabrás de que hablo- dijo con seriedad Orochimaru.

Juugo le miro confuso aun mas… no entendía de qué hablaba.

Pero en algo Orochimaru tenía razón… algo había pasado… algo había cambiado el destino del mundo… y nada de lo que se sabía era lo que realmente era.

En otro lugar.

-Anda Hanabi no es para tanto- dijo Tenten

-Sí, ni siquiera te manoseo tanto- dijo Ino sonriendo apenada.

-¡Son unas traidoras! ¡Como se les ocurre arrojarme contra esa Coneja Lujuriosa! ¡La maldita prácticamente me violo!- dijo Hanabi.

-Anda, si fue muy loable que te sacrificaras por tu equipo- dijo Ino.

-¡Cual sacrificio ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Me arrojaste contra la lujuriosa esa sin mediar contemplación!- dijo Hanabi molesta.

-Anda, pero esos gemidos que arrojabas indicaban que te agrado un poco- dijo Tenten.

-Están locas- dijo entonces la Hyuga mientras que se abrazaba asustada.

-¿Y al menos supiste su nombre?- dijo Ino.

-No me dio tiempo, pero que ni crea que la voy a invocar.- dijo Hanabi… hasta que Ino le mostro un papel.

-Según esto debes de hacerlo cada dos días… es mas aquí dice que si no lo haces ella usara tu magia para aparecer en este mundo por las noches con un Dildo de 30 cm para "castigarte" si no la invocas- dijo Ino leyendo el papel de contrato.

-Mi vida apesta- dijo Hanabi llorando.

Por lo mientras

Earthland.

-Creo que ya es hora de que regresen al hotel- dijo Naruto a Mira.

-Sí, es una lástima que no estés en el grupo… habría sido agradable despertar juntos- dijo ella y Naruto se sonrojo.

-Mira, están todos juntos en el mismo cuarto, sería muy incomodo- dijo Naruto y Mirajane empezó a reír.

-Es cierto, además, Laxus últimamente parece el abogado de la decencia- dijo Mirajane riendo –Aunque creo que es porque está madurando, aunque está preocupado por la relación de Ever y mi hermano.

-¿Estará celoso?- dijo él, pero Mira le sonrió.

-Solo preocupado, el apoya esa relación pero conoce como es mi hermano y como es Ever, no quiere que fracasen en su relación- dijo Mirajane con calma.

-Ya veo- dijo él y en eso escucharon el reloj –Bueno, creo que es hora de despedirnos.

-Sí, mañana será un día pesado con el torneo… bien, nos vemos mañana... deséame suerte- dijo Mirajane besándolo con suavidad, Naruto solo sonrió y asintió mientras que veía a su chica marcharse.

-De verdad que soy afortunado- dijo sonriente.

Entonces marcho a su hotel… y entonces tuvo una sensación… un aroma, era algo como una mezcla de olores… su olor y… un olor que deseaba olvidar.

Camino con rapidez y llego a un edificio… un hospital

Dudo pero decidió entrar sigilosamente, siguió el aroma hasta que llego a algo parecido a unos laboratorios.

Vio una serie de grandes tubos… y abajo había un cartel.

"Fertilización in Vitro"

-¿No es como lo que estaban haciendo en el hospital de Konoha? Recuerdo que Tsunade obasan estaba trabajando en algo así… era una especie de proyecto para poder aumentar a la población de Konoha… pero en Fiore hay mucha gente, ¿Por qué lo tendrán?- dijo confuso.

Vio un par de libretas y al revisarlas se percato de que hablaban sobre un proyecto para algunos magos y magas que deseaban tener familia sin dejar de trabajar en misiones y que además desarrollaba a una gran velocidad a los bebes sin que estos perdieran nada de su desarrollo natural.

Aunque aun no definía por que estaba su aroma allí y el de esa mujer… Minerva.

-Entonces tenemos listos los proyectos doctor, esas parejas estarán muy agradecidas por poder ver pronto a sus hijos- decía alguien en el pasillo.

-Sí, aunque me sorprende ver a tantos que han decidido este método- decía el Doctor.

Naruto agradeció el buen oído de los DS y rápidamente se fue dejando una de las libretas… donde indicaba un expediente a nombre de Minerva Orland… y de Naruto Uzumaki, señalando un numero que estaba en uno de los grandes tubos… donde un bebé se desarrollaba… y había un segundo expediente… donde decía.

"Pedido Especial, Minerva Orland y Naruto Uzumaki, padres, se le implantaran mejoras mágicas al bebé, así como mejoras físicas e inducción intelectual. Se ha aumentado la velocidad de crecimiento al máximo consiguiendo que el producto esté listo en pocos meses."

Naruto no lo sabía, pero en ese hospital había algo que pronto cambiaria el destino de ambos mundos.

Continuara.

Je, a que no se lo esperaban, en si la idea original era una Minerva embarazada, peor después de ver lo más reciente de FT decidí que fuera mejor así ya que igual que el entrenamiento de Naruto y su relación con Mirajane, este bebé tendrá una enorme importancia y si… hare sufrir un poco al rubio, mas por que en un momento de la trama solo contara con el apoyo de Natsu y de Lucy por ciertas cosas que vendrán a causa de lo que es la invocación de Shabbranigudu que afectaran a Mirajane.

Por cierto, deje sin nombre a la Conejita para ver si alguien más quería probar darle un nombre, recuerden, el nombre debe de ser francés.

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionara Naruto al saber que hay un bebe suyo en un hospital? ¿Cómo reaccionara Mirajane al enterarse? ¿A que se referirá Orochimaru con "eso" que paso y el Deja Vu? ¿Hanabi será "castigada" por la conejita con su dildo de 30 cm? ¿Sakura seguirá causando daños a la humanidad de su mundo?

Respuestas a estas y otras dudas en el próximo cap

Suerte


	37. Capitulo 35: Duda

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 35: Duda.**

**Arc 5 **

**Nota: Daimatou Enbu**

Naruto se sentía extraño… desde que regreso al mesón no sabía por qué tenía miedo… miedo por esa sensación en el hospital… miedo porque sentía que lo que fuera que había olfateado podía causarle muchos problemas… y a la vez calidez… calidez como si algo bello viniera.

-Esto es confuso- dijo molesto mientras que se sentaba en una banca, se había enterado de cierto incidente ocurrido con un tal Bacchus pero fuera de ello estaba más interesado en saber por que había sentido eso.

Decidió que era mejor consultarlo con la almohada.

Sueños… pesadillas…

Vio a una serie de monstruos atacar a Konoha… vio a sus conocidos morir… después vio su mundo arder… y una guerra… una Guerra en Earthland… y vio como aparecían cientos de seres… Dragones, Bijus... humanos… luchando todos juntos contra un ser enorme una criatura que hacía ver a Madara como un bebe… un ser que hacía que el Juubi no fuera nada…

Vio como todo caía, y al final el mundo quedaba en manos de los demonios…

Despertó asustado al ver en sus sueños a Mirajane al lado de ese ser… completamente demonizada y a su lado una serie de criaturas demoniacas que le mandaban…

-Mira…- dijo asustado.

Se levanto y camino por el cuarto, amanecía en Crocus… miro al piso, se sentía aun temeroso, esa pesadilla le lleno de temor.

Suspiro, había hablado con Cana quien le había comentado sobre algunos aspectos de los Juegos.

Lo que si es que estar en las reservas no era tan malo además… le daría tiempo para investigar.

Camino fuera de la posada para desperezarse… ya había bullicio en la ciudad, lo que le sorprendió, Konoha no era tan bulliciosa… aun así le agradaba, entocnes vio que se estaban preparando las calles para un evento.

-¡Ya se anuncio cual es el evento de este día!- decía un hombre, Naruto se acerco y sonriendo pregunto.

-¿Cuál es el evento con el que empezaran los juegos?- dijo el rubio.

-Oh, se llama Carruaje- dijo el hombre, Naruto sonrió, sería interesante, a lo mejor y lo dejaban participar.

Salió corriendo para ir a ver al Team B.

Por desgracia para cuando llego ya Gajeel había decidido ser el que participara.

Más tarde.

La carrera era algo interesante, de seguro a muchos de sus amigos les habría encantado participar… en especial a Lee.

-La verdad que mal que Natsu sea débil a los transportes- dijo Cana sonriéndole, Naruto solo miro a Natsu, Gajeel y Sting tambalearse como borrachos.

-Así que ese es uno de los defectos de la Magia de DS- dijo Naruto mientras que agradecía no haber sido elegido… no era de su gusto el marearse.

La carrera continuaba y justo cuando parecía que Raven Ganaría por la velocidad de Kurohebi, hasta que…

-¡Wow!- exclamo Naruto al ver el pisotón de Bacchus… el tipo era como Rock lee o Gai por lo que noto, y era muy veloz, usando solo su poder, sin influencias externas recorrió una distancia enorme en cuestión de segundos.

De verdad que deseaba pelear contra él, mas por que también se entero de que le hizo una trastada a Cana, por muy "desinhibida" que fuese la Alberona, robarle su brasiere era algo inadecuado.

Aun así…

Las palabras de Natsu lo inspiraron, le recordaron las que él había dicho a sus compañeros en la Guerra…

-Algún día los salvare, ya verán amigos- dijo sonriendo con decisión mientras que veía como Natsu conseguía los primeros puntos para FT A y Gajeel para FT B.

En el reino de los Espíritus.

-¿Está seguro de eso?- dijo Hinata.

-Si… algo ah interferido con los procesos de la Tierra, es como si alguna situación alterara todo el continuo espacio tiempo… Hinata, algo me dice que a Naruto le paso algo muy terrible y el aun no sabe que es- dijo el Rey, Hinata solo se acongojo mientras que esperaba que lo que fuera que pasara, Naruto pudiera superarlo.

De regreso al Daimatou.

-¡TU PUEDES ELFMAN!- grito Naruto mientras que veía el combate entre el mago Take over y el Mago artemarcialista.

En un principio pensó que el estilo era como el de Gai y Rock Lee, pero al verlo bien el estilo de Bacchus el Pi Quan, era algo más parecido al estilo de los Hyuga al usar la palma abierta.

-Esta si es una batalla tremenda- dijo Max a su lado, Naruto asintió, el estilo de combate de Bacchus era muy depurado, aunque empleaba movimientos de mano abierta… le gustaría probar su técnica contra la de el.

Peor…

-Hey… tú tienes un par de hermanas muy guapas… hagamos una apuesta… si yo gano, me las prestaras TODA LA NOCHE- dijo Bacchus…. Naruto ya no escucho mas… estuvo a punto de lanzarse al estadio, de no ser porque Makarov alcanzo a sujetarle se habría lanzado contra Bacchus

-Cálmate Naruto- dijo Makarov.

-Confia en Elfman, y no les eches a perder su esfuerzo- dijo Mavis.

-¡Pero ese cabron!- dijo Naruto enfurecido.

-A Elfman le corresponde hacerle pagar por esta afrenta, es su lucha, no debes interferir- dijo Makaroiv, Naruto solo miraba con rabia como ese tal Bacchus usaba una extraña técnica y se volvía increíblemente veloz.

Elfman aun así se las ideo para que Bacchus cayera en una treta y se hiciera una apuesta sobre quién podía más, si las palmas de Bacchus o la dura piel de Elfman…

Al final, Elfman gano, Bacchus se rindió y Elfman se corono con la victoria.

-Te dije que confiaras en el- dijo Makarov, Naruto asintió aunque aun no se le quitaban las ganas de matar a Bacchus por esa propuesta.

-Ire a agradecer a Elfman- dijo Naruto, mas Mavis le detuvo.

-¿No apoyaras a Mirajane?- dijo ella.

Naruto entonces vio el anuncio.

Fairy Tail B vs Blue Pegasus.

Mirajane Strauss vs Jenny Realight

-Bien Mirajane acabara esta pelea en instantes- dijo Emocionado ya que recordaba un poco del modo de combate de Jenny según lo vio una vez…

-¡COMO MEDIDA ESPECIAL PEDIDA POR AMBAS PARTICIPANTES! ¡SERA UN GENIAL CONCURSO DE BELLEZA ENTRE AMBAS!

-¡NARUTO!- exclamaron todos al ver como Naruto caía al suelo de la sorpresa.

-Esa Mira… me va a matar- dijo al empezar a levantarse.

Sobra decir que casi se desmayo… y se muere de celos, su linda Mira… posando… con traje de baño… de Dominatrix… con todos esos trajes… y luego el resto de las chicas se unieron… era la locura… si Jiraiya estuviera vivo eso sería su más grande paraíso…

-¡Y ahora usaran traje de novia!- dijo el conductor.

Naruto de pronto noto que lo habían jalado al campo… y estaba en un flamante traje blanco… y Mirajane a su lado en traje de novia… se veía hermosa… a tal grado que no noto nada mas… deseaba besarla… abrazarla y… y aprovechar esos trajes.

Pero de pronto, una imagen de Hinata apareció ante el… y otra de Minerva… era como ver tres diferentes posibilidades.

-¿Naruto?- dijo Mira al notar la expresión de preocupación.

-Yo… tranquila… es solo que por un momento recordé algo… por cierto, te vez preciosa en ese traje- dijo el haciendo que Mira se sonrojase.

-¡Hey que falta lo mejor de todo!- se escucho una anciana voz… y de pronto Naruto sintió que moriría del asco al ver a la Anciana Maestra de Lamia Scale en traje de baño.

-Eh… mejor seguimos con el concurso individual- dijo el narrador del Torneo.

Al final todo culmino en una aplastante victoria para Mirajane.

Naruto no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco, la forma Stiri de Mira era simplemente sexy y sensual para sus ojos, pero también le demostraba que no podía hacerla enojar sino quería pagar las consecuencias

Al término del combate de Kagura Mikazuchi vs Yukino Aguria, Mirajane fue a buscarle.

-¿Una cita?- dijo él confuso.

-Sí, veras, creo que no hemos tenido algo de tiempo juntos y pues… Laxus consiguió permiso para poder estar juntos TODA la noche- dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa, Naruto se sonrojo.

-¿Oh, oh sea que…?- dijo él nervioso y Mira hizo un circulo con su mano derecha y un dedo de su mano izquierda pasando a través del hueco.

-Ya lo tengo planeado, iremos primero a Comer, después a un baile que se organiza en la plaza cívica del Palacio de Mercurios y por ultimo… alquile la suite del cuarto "especial" del resort.

Naruto se sonrojo, en los días que llevaba en la ciudad, había escuchado acerca de ese Resort y el cuarto "especial"

-Claro- dijo sonrojado.

-Nos veremos en una hora- dijo Mirajane mientras que se marchaba sonriendo.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila? Yo aun me sonrojo por lo que paso la última vez- dijo apenado.

Sin embargo no noto que alguien le observaba desde una ventana.

-Ju, ¿Así que era correcto que salías con esa mujer? Será entretenido que se entere de la verdad sobre nosotros… me pregunto ¿Cómo reaccionara cuando sepa de nuestro "hijo"?- dijo Minerva Orland con una sonrisa, entonces decidió ir de regreso al hotel donde estaba Sabertooth… a fin de cuentas, ya se imaginaba lo que su padre haría con la Joven Aguria por perder.

No la culpaba, a fin de cuentas era una novata enfrentando a alguien de un nivel encomiable aun así, no dudaba en poderle ganar… además, deseaba poder enfrentarse a Mirajane Strauss y robarle a su pareja… y el bebe que había dejado en el hospital le ayudaría… mas porque gracias a un descubrimiento de la medicina Magica… para el ultimo día del torneo, el bebe ya estaría lo suficientemente desarrollado para poder tenerlo fuera de las capsulas y con él seguir adelante con su plan.

Mundo Ninja.

Karin entrenaba un poco, no le era fácil sacar las cadenas de Chakra… pero debía de conseguir dominarlas, no usarlas solo cuando su mente estuviera furiosa…

-¿Por qué siento como si olvidase algo?- dijo Karin molesta.

-"Es porque el mundo que conoces no es lo que crees que es… no desde que me encargue del verdadero Madara"- dijo una voz… Karin estaba asustada… esa voz… esa voz era familiar…

La había escuchado en un sueño… antes de ser violada había tenido un sueño… uno donde Sasuke peleaba al lado de ellos contra un hombre de gran melena… y en ese sueño recordaba que lo llamaban… Madara…

-Debo de estar volviéndome loca- dijo para si mientras que regresaba a la cueva con Yugao.

En otra parte.

Sakura miro la casa… allí vivía una familia que había invocado a un demonio, en un desesperado intento por salvar a sus hijas que fueron secuestradas por shinobis renegados…

En el libro que habían usado aparecía el nombre de Mazenda… pero algo salió mal… y no invocaron a Mazenda… sino a un ser llamado Dynast… solo estuvo en este mundo un par de horas… pero basto para mandarlo todo al diablo… uno de los Lores Mazoku… un demonio de alto nivel, que al ver que estaría poco tiempo. Cambio el curso de la Historia al invocar al Gran Ruby Eye Shabbranigudu… el Juubi fue nada… Madara fue nada… y el shock de la invocación altero todo… Ruby Eye necesitaba a un Huésped… por lo que entro a modo de descansó mientras que su maldad infecto a varias personas y altero sus mentes…

-Y allí entro yo- dijo sonriendo… entro a la casa mientras que se deleitaba en las escenas.

Las paredes manchadas de sangre… en un cuarto vio pieles humanas encurtidas y pegadas al muro como adornos… un cuerpo estaba empalado en la sala, se veía por el rictus del rostro que vivió por horas o días antes de morir del dolor… Sakura sonrió, vio entonces en otro cuarto los cuerpos de niñas vírgenes que fueron usados para el sacrificio de invocación… los gusanos y moscas se habían mantenido alejados… la maldad que corrompía los cuerpos muertos de las vírgenes era tal que incluso la fauna nociva se alejaba de ellos.

Vio en uno de los cuartos de arriba el cuerpo momificado de una mujer… al parecer algunos de los demonios la habían violado durante semanas y le chuparon toda la vitalidad… al ser estéril no la usaron más que para divertirse. En otra habitación había un cuerpo destrozado, igual otra mujer, los demonios la usaron para tener crías… y murió al dar a luz… y es que las mujeres al recibir a ese tipo de demonio en sus entrañas, estallaban al momento de dar a luz… eso las más afortunadas, otras eran devoradas por sus crías… y otras se volvían completamente esclavas… y eran devoradas cuando sus cuerpos ya no les servían… y por los restos pútridos en la habitación, muchas más debían de haber pasado por lo mismo.

-Eso explica mucho- dijo Sakura mientras que veía los restos del libro –Es una lástima que se haya quemado la mayoría, pensé que podría agilizar la búsqueda del Huesped.

Camino por la zona y vio el pueblo. No quedaba nadie vivo, los demonios habían usado ese lugar como base y ahora no quedaba un solo humano allí.

Se marcho mientras que esperaba que pronto empezara pronto.

Continuara

Ok, un cap de transición, diablos, debo muchos para poder llegar al punto importante, lo que si es que voy revelando mas información de lo que pasa y si, pronto veremos un combate de Naruto, lo que si es que habrá un pequeño encuentro entre Mira y Minerva… además, estoy preparando algo para cuando Naruto sepa acerca de su hijo…

Y pronto, vendrá una escena NaLu, lo que si es que como verán, el mundo entero cambio por la invocación de Shabbranigudu.

Suerte a todos.


	38. Capitulo 36: Royal

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 36: Royal.**

**Arc 5 **

**Nota: Daimatou Enbu**

**Nota2: Natsu y Lucy se verán levemente OC pero es por motivos de trama**

Naruto Miraba el Reloj, Mirajane no tardaría en venir a su cita y estaba algo nervioso.

-Deja de dar vueltas o le harás un agujero al piso- dijo Shigure mientras que volaba a su alrededor – No es como si fuera la primera vez que salen.

-Sí, pero no sé porque siento que algo podría salir mal estos días…- dijo Naruto algo nervioso, Shigure le miro.

-¿Instinto Shinobi?- dijo ella, Naruto le miro con seriedad.

-Algo así- dijo Naruto –Es solo que… desde hace unos días he tenido una sensación de enorme malestar cerca del Hospital de la Ciudad… como si hubiera algo allí que necesite ver- dijo Naruto a su Exceed, esta solo se tomo el mentón.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes en específico?- dijo ella.

-Bueno… es algo así como si… una parte de mi estuviera en el, como si algo de mi propiedad estuviera allí- dijo y se estremeció –Pero también siento que está mezclado… mezclado con la esencia de "ella"

Shigure le miro y recordó lo que había pasado… Minerva Orland… esa mujer que lo había drogado para forzarle a tener relaciones sexuales con ella… Shigure sabía que si Naruto sentía eso es porque algo muy malo podría estarse cocinando.

-¿Shigure?- dijo Naruto al ver a la Exceed pensativa.

-No es nada, solo cosas… por ahora, deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate en tu cita con Mira, que no puedes arruinarla como la ultima vez- dijo la gata, Naruto solo se puso azul.

-No me lo recuerdes- dijo él apenado.

-Bueno ya sabes, no mires a otras chicas y no lo olvides, Mirajane es alguien muy dulce pero si la haces enojar te encontraras con el demonio- dijo Shigure, Naruto le sonrió.

-Sí, pero aun así… no sé, es lo que me encanta de ella- dijo sonriente, Shigure sonrió a la vez y entonces miro por encima del Hombro de Naruto.

-Ya llego tu Ángel- dijo sonriente, Naruto volteo… y casi se cae de la impresión..

Mirajane se acercaba con un hermoso vestido purpura ajustado que resaltaba sus bien proporcionadas curvas… Naruto solo trago saliva…y pensar que ella era suya… y el era de ella… si de niño alguien le hubiera dicho eso, el los habría tirado de a locos…

-Naruto, veo que estás listo- dijo Mira con una sonrisa.

-Yo… Mira… estas… preciosa- dijo el balbuceante.

-Gracias, también estas guapo, aunque vistas tu ropa de siempre- dijo ella y Naruto se percato de que no se había cambiado… se avergonzó, aunque jamás había tenido algo formal realmente…Mira solo negó con la cabeza –No te preocupes, va con tu personalidad, anda, vamos.

Y tomándole de la mano salieron del Lobby.

Shigure les sonrió, mas se tomo el mentón… le preocupaba lo que Naruto había dicho.

-Tal vez deba de investigar- dijo para si.

-Si eso deseas, te ayudare- dijo una voz a su espalda y Shigure suspiro.

-¿Por qué eres tan metiche Lily?- dijo ella, el Exceed negro sonrió.

-También me preocupan ambos, eh notado a Naruto muy tenso a raíz de ciertas cosas y pues, Mirajane quizás por la relación, no las ah notado- Dijo el gato negro –Es por eso que deseo ayudarla

-Bueno, podríamos investigar, pero por lo que se, el Hospital tiene una magia para detectar a seres no Humanos en ciertas aéreas, ya sabes, por eso de esterilizar el lugar- dijo Shigure.

-Bueno, podríamos revisar en los Archivos, quizás podamos localizar algo- dijo Lily con calma.

-Sí, hay que investigar- dijo Shigure y Lily sonrió.

-Veo que te emociona volver a la acción- dijo el gato negro.

-Como no tienes idea- dijo ella y entonces sonrió suspicaz- ¿Acaso me está coqueteando señor Lily?

-Ju, desearía, pero no, soy fiel a la Reina Shagotte- dijo Lily con calma, Shigure le mir.

-¿Shagotte?- dijo ella confusa.

-Oh es cierto, ustedes jamás conocieron Edoras- dijo recordando que fuera de Happy y Charle el resto de los Exceed de Earthland no sabían nada de Extalia –De todos modos, con mi edad, podría ser tu padre.

-Sí, ok, aunque no me desagradan los tipos mayores- dijo Shigure de modo coqueto, mas Lily solo negó con una sonrisa.

-Vamos de una vez- dijo el gato negro y ambos fueron al hospital.

En otra parte.

En otro mundo.

Orochimaru miraba el cielo… todo había pasado tan rápido… todo el mundo ahora era diferente… no sabía cómo diablos lo sabia pero lo sabía.

-Es como si algo impidiera que solo yo fuese afectado- dijo para si, aunque aun tenia algunas lagunas mentales, por lo que ciertas partes de sus recuerdos estaban difusas…

-Orochimaru sama… he encontrado a la chica- dijo Juugo, Orochimaru le miro.

-¿Es la que tiene el poder de los Espíritus?- dijo con calma.

-Si… la he identificado como Hanabi Hyuga… al parecer obtuvo el poder de invocar a unos seres… no son como nuestras invocaciones, estos parecen provenir de un plano diferente-Dijo Juugo.

-Sí, son espíritus, cuando desperté hace unos meses, encontré esos textos donde hablaban de diversos Universos y uno de ellos era el de los Espiritus… y parece ser que quien tenga el poder de abrir esas puertas también tendrá el poder de ayudarnos a detener lo que sea que provoco este caos- dijo Orochimaru.

-Pero Orochimaru sama… si lo que me conto es correcto… el mundo verdadero es igual de peligroso o hasta peor, ya que dependeremos solo de Naruto y Sasuke- dijo Juugo.

-Si… pero creo que al menos habrá una oportunidad de salir con vida- dijo Orochimaru, suspiro y se adentro a la cueva que usaban como base –Prepara las cosas, iremos a buscarla antes que se nos adelanten.

En otra parte.

Hanabi, Tenten e Ino miraban con calma una cascada, tomándose un descanso después de todo lo que habían pasado.

-Siento que no llegamos a nada- dijo Hanabi con frustración –Ya tengo un par de llaves doradas y aun así no veo ningún cambio.

-Bueno, me imagino que algo debe de haber para que tengas este poder, además, el viaje no es en vano, al menos nos relajamos y podemos olvidarnos por un momento de lo mal que esta el mundo- dijo Tenten.

Hanabi suspiro y miro sus llaves, si bien algunos de los espíritus se veían realmente poderosos, eso de que usaran su poder para ayudarla le cansaba mucho… de pronto sintió algo.-

Era como si no debieran de estar allí… no en ese lugar en especifico… sino en este mundo, Hanabi se sintió confusa… y recordó algunos extraños sueños que había tenido hacia unas semanas, donde veía a la gente hablar de la Guerra y de cosas que no habían pasado… como el despertar de Madara y ver una especie de Árbol que de pronto atacaba a todos y los metía en vainas…

-¿Estás bien?- Dijo Ino, Hanabi la miro y se percato de que las chicas le miraban preocupadas.

-Te quedaste como pérdida… -Dijo Tenten.

-No… no es nada, creo que solo estoy más cansada de lo que pensé- dijo Hanabi y sonrio –Saben, creo que es mejor que nos tomemos un buen Break de la búsqueda o nos volveremos locas, si no mal recuerdo hay una villa pequeña cerca de aquí y cuenta con un excelente restaurante.

-Bueno, ya hace algo de hambre- dijo Ino sonriendo al ver a Hanabi mas tranquila.

-Además, servirá para reponer fuerzas y poder dormir al fin en una comoda y mullida cama

Y habiendo dicho eso, se marcharon las tres, aunque Hanabi se seguía sintiendo incomoda

En otra parte.

Karin miraba a Yugao dormir… ese niño era especial simplemente, lo adoraba… le recordaba lo mejor de Sasuke, lo que había hecho que se enamorara… ahora… aun ahora se seguía preguntando ¿Qué había hecho cambiar tanto a Sasuke?...

"_DEMONIO"_

Karin solo se sintió algo perturbada, en sueños veía a un ser enorme de ojos rojos… y como de pronto él la sujetaba y le metía algo en la boca… después apareció un hombre de cabellera negra frente a ella y le sonreía… el hombre portaba un libro y al recitar unas palabras, fue como si su mente de pronto se confundiera…

"_El despertara pronto y con ello su reino no tendrá Fin, este mundo guarda mucho de lo que él podrá aprovechar para tener lo que merece"_

Karin bufo molesta, no sabía porque de pronto escuchaba voces en su cabeza.

Molesta por ello salió a caminar olvidando que estaba desnuda…

Miro el cielo nocturno y sintió que algo muy importante había sido borrado de su memoria. El Aire frió le tocaba la piel, pero no lo sentía más que como un bálsamo para su cuerpo… estaba asustada… mucho, no sabía cómo soportarlo que se venia.

-De no ser por Yugao… ya me habría vuelto loca- dijo decidiendo a regresar al lecho que compartía con el pequeño.

Al verlo dormido sonrió con ternura… y am,argura.

-¿Qué le estoy haciendo a este niño? Soy una degenerada… le estoy robando su infancia solo para sentirme bien…- dijo al recordar que el era aun muy pequeño y aun así lo usaba para sus desfogues sexuales, se dejo caer de rodillas y lloro silenciosamente… hasta que sintió que algo cálido la rodeaba.

-¿Qué pasa Karin san?- dijo Yugao abrazándola.

-No es nada… es solo un lapsus- dijo ella tratando de evitar que las lagrimas siguieran saliendo.

-¿Extrañas tu anterior vida?- dijo él, pero Karin solo le sonrió.

-No… es solo que a veces veo como está el mundo y quisiera poder hacer algo para cambiarlo- dijo y Yugao le sonrió.

-Sería bueno eso… mas considerando que se van acabando los lugares que no son dominados por esos malvados- dijo el, Karin le sonrió, se levanto con suavidad y le abrazo.

-Volvamos a la cama… solo quiero sentir una cosa en este momento y ya sabes que es- dijo ella, Yugao se sonrojo peor acepto dócilmente.

De regreso a Earthland

Lucy se estaba aun bañando mientras que pensaba en lo que le había comentado Yukino acerca de las llaves, aunque no se arrepentía de no haber aceptado las llaves de Yukino… aunque bueno, le parecía una buena chica… de pronto noto que había permanecido mucho en la bañera.

-Ya debieron de haberse dormido Wendy y Charle, me imagino que Natsu, Erza y Gray ya deben de estar de vuelta también- dijo ella con calma y salió de la ducha colocándose una toalla y yendo por su ropa… de pronto.

-Ah que molestia- dijo Natsu entrando de golpe al baño.

-¡Natsu!- exclamo la rubia al notar al chico algo sucio mirarla con sorpresa.

-¿Aun te estás bañando?- dijo él, Lucy que había sido tomada por sorpresa retrocedió un paso, pero como no esperaba que nadie estuviera despierto, pues la toalla se resbalo revelando su desnudo cuerpo a Natsu…

¡PLAFT!

Natsu solo estaba en el piso viendo estrellas mientras que escuchaba como Lucy salía rápidamente del cuarto de baño.

Se levanto y sonrió… no podía cansarse del cuerpo de la rubia… era algo que le encantaba ver aunque a Lucy no le gustase mostrárselo mas alla de sus ropas que usaba.

Suspiro, debía de darse un baño, el maestro de Sabertooth no era un tipo débil y si le había hecho sudar un poco, no se comparaba con Makarov, pero aun así era duro, pero esa mujer… esa mujer le dio mala espina… mas por que parecía conocer a Naruto… aun recordó la frase que le dijo.

"_-Saluda al pequeño Naruto de mi parte y dile que felicidades, lo conseguimos-"_

No entendía a que se refería, pero aun así le preocupaba, Naruto estaba en ese momento en una relación con Mirajane, y aunque Natsu no era mucho de citas y cosas así, sabía que lo que fuera que esa mujer planeaba, tenía que ver con su amigo y su relación con Mira.

Después de tomarse un rápido duchazo regreso al cuarto que compartían todos, noto que Wendy dormía en su cama con Charle, al parecer no había escuchado el incidente del baño.

Noto también que ni Erza ni Gray habían llegado aun, por lo que supuso que Gray seguía en sus líos con Lyon y que Erza debía de andar aun vagando por la ciudad, Happy estaba dormido en la cama que les correspondía estirado… entonces noto que alguien le miraba.

-Lucy- dijo el al notar la expresión enfadada de la rubia que lo miraba sentada desde la cama.

-¿Cómo está eso que fuiste a causar problemas a Sabertooth?- dijo ella molesta.

-No fueron problemas, además, ellos se lo merecen,- dijo Natsu acercándose, Lucy le miraba con enfado.

-Natsu, pudiste hacer que nos descalificaran, habrías tirado por la borda el esfuerzo de todos- dijo ella, Natsu le miro y Lucy suspiro –Siéntate, cuéntame todo lo que paso.

Natsu sonrió, aun con el problemón que les pudo haber causado, Lucy aun confiaba en sus explicaciones… por lo qué procedió a contarle todo lo que había pasado después de que hablaron con Yukino… Lucy le escucho atentamente, mientras que su expresión pasaba del enfado a la seriedad.

-Ya veo… entonces ellos la expulsaron y humillaron… entiendo tu rabia Natsu, pero no debes de comportante tan impulsivo, no sabemos como Sabertooth reaccionara y es bueno que decidieran no informar a los jueces, o nos habrían descalificado- dijo ella, Natsu solo bufo molesto pero entendía el punto de la rubia.

-Lo lamento Lucy- dijo él, Lucy sonrió.

-No tienes porque, hiciste algo que probablemente los demás habríamos hecho también… solo debemos procurar que no se repita- dijo ella, Natsu le sonrió.

-Lucy, ya me conoces, lo hare de nuevo seguramente- dijo él con una sonrisa, Lucy le sonrió.

-Es cierto eso… y si no lo hicieras no serias el Natsu que tanto quiero- dijo ella, mas se sorprendió porque se le había salido

-Yo también te quiero mucho Lucy… y a todos por igual- dijo él. Lucy sintió algo de pesar al captar que era un querer en términos de amistad… eso le hizo sentirse algo triste, pero lo oculto con una sonrisa.

Hasta que noto que Natsu le miraba a los ojos y estaba muy cerca de ella.

-¿Natsu?- dijo ella nerviosa.

-Lucy… estas triste por algo y sé que fue por algo que dije- dijo el pelirrosa, Lucy solo le sonrió.

-No es nada, solo estoy preocupada, es todo- dijo ella, Natsu no se tragaba eso, y no evito acercarse tanto que sus narices se rozaron.

-Natsu…- dijo ella nerviosa.

-A ti te pasa algo- dijo el, pero antes de que dijera mas.

-Dejen dormir- dijo Happy lanzando un cojín… con tanta puntería que le dio a Natsu en la nuca, aunque no fue muy fuerte, fue lo suficiente para que los labios de ambos se encontraran.

Ambos se paralizaron… sus labios seguían unidos… Lucy se sintió confusa… feliz, asustada… Natsu… Natsu no sabía que sentía… solo deseaba permanecer un rato mas así…

Ambosse separaron después de unos instantes…

-Natsu… yo- dijo ella pero él le silencio.

-Calla… no digas nada- dijo él sonriéndole, Lucy solo se sonrojo, Natsu entonces… sin dudarlo acerco su cara a la de la rubia y la beso… Lucy no supo porque… pero correspondió el beso… ambos siguieron besándose hasta que se percato Lucy que estaban acostados uno al lado del otro, Natsu la abrazo y sonrió.

-Es mejor dormir un poco que mañana sigue el torneo y no sabemos que pasara- dijo él, Lucy parecía hablar pero Natsu le volvió a silenciar colocando un dedo en sus labios… Lucy se percato de que no era momento de hablar de sentimientos más profundos… pero al menos sabía que Natsu la veía más que como una amiga, de lo contrario no la habría besado… se sonrojo al notar que él la seguía abrazando… y se percato de que Natsu actuó prudentemente, de haber seguido, quizás… quizás ella le habría dejado seguir adelante y pues… si Erza llegaba y les veía haciendo "cositas" los mataba.

Natsu en cambio, se sentía excitado, pero sabía que no era el lugar ni el momento… simplemente, después del beso accidental, él sabía que Lucy era demasiado importante para él.

E incluso un ligero picor en su nariz le indicaba que Lucy estaba dispuesta a dejar que el hiciera más cosas… y que su amiguito en su entrepierna estaba más que dispuesto… pero no quería echarlo a perder… mejor esperar un poco más a estar 100% seguro que arriesgarse a ser capado por Erza

Ambos estaban en esas vicisitudes por lo que al final se quedaron dormidos abrazados en la misma cama.

Horas más tarde Erza y Gray sonrieron al verlos dormir… no negaban que ya se lo esperaban desde hacía mucho.

Por lo mientras

Naruto y Mira se divertían charlando.

-Vaya que has mejorado en el baile Naruto- dijo ella sonriente.

-Sí, eh… estuve practicando un poco- dijo él sonriéndole.

-Con Lucy me imagino, no te asustes, sé que Lucy jamás intentaría nada contigo, y además le agradezco, te volvió un buen bailarín- dijo Mirajane, Naruto sonrió mientras que ambos llegaban al hotel.

-Bueno, henos aquí- dijo él, Mira sonrió y le tomo la mano dirigiéndole al interior, Naruto estaba nervioso, aun cuando no era la primera vez que iba a estar juntos, aun le causaba nervios, Mirajane con calma le llevo a la habitación, entraron y una vez allí Naruto vio que Mira se levanto la parte de atrás de su cabello.

-¿Me ayudas con mi vestido?- dijo ella, Naruto solo trago saliva mientras que le bajaba con suavidad el Zipper… Mira sonrió mientras que con suavidad volteaba y se iba bajando los tirantes del vestido.

-Naruto, deja que te ayude- dijo ella mientras que le quitaba la chamarra.

-Mira…- dijo el con nervios.

-Ven, vamos a la cama- dijo ella sonriendo…

Y lo que paso después se los dejo a la mente del espectador.

Continuara

Je, se que querían que agregara un poco de Lemon, pero por el momento no veremos escenas Lemon, a lo mucho Soft Lime, ya que ando algo apretado de tiempo, peor tratare de compensar esa venita pervert de todos.

Je como vieron Natsu y Lucy aquí son mas amorosos, pero todavía no pasan de ser amigos con derechos, aunque espero pronto poner ese salto a un plano más intimo, lo de Lucy y su deseo por dejar que Natsu avance un poco mas lo tome del especial de "Cuidado con ese chico" donde se ve que claramente Lucy tiene deseos de que Natsu sea su "primero"

Por ahora vienen más cosillas importantes ¿Qué será lo que averiguaran Shigure y Phanterlily en su incursión al hospital? ¿De qué manera se desquitara Sabertooth del ataque de Natsu? ¿Habrán mas escenas NaLu y NaruMira pronto? ¿Cómo reaccionara Happy cuando se entere que gracias a él Natsu y Lucy se pusieron cariñosos y ni siquiera se percato? ¿Por qué Orochimaru será el único que recuerda que el mundo donde viven es otro? ¿Tendra Yugao alguna relación con Sasuke? ¿Qué son los sueños de Hanabi?

Suerte a todos


	39. Cap 37: Encuentro

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 37: Encuentro.**

**Arc 5 **

**Nota: Daimatou Enbu**

**Nota2: Disculpen lo corto del cap, pero ando levemente bloqueado**

Naruto despertó, era hora de ir al estadio, miro a un costado y vio a Mirajane dormir con calma, sonrió aunque aún le dolía la espalda… Mirajane era incansable, y más considerando su fuerza… no creía que aun con el Kyubi pudiera seguirle de lleno el ritmo… más por que Mira le había explicado que con el Satán Soul podía adquirir el poder de los demonios… y eso solo hubiera sido más riesgo para él.

-Mira… ya levántate- dijo Naruto, Mirajane se apretó más contra las sabanas –Aun sigue el Daimatou y no debes de llegar tarde.

-Que molesto- dijo Mira desperezándose un poco –Buenos días lindo.

-A ti preciosa- dijo el sonrojado, no cabía duda que era un gran despertar ese… deseaba que se repitiera toda la vida…

-Que lio que tengan que empezar tan temprano… voy a darme un baño- dijo Mira levantándose y haciendo sonrojar a Naruto al ver su desnudo cuerpo… Mira volteo y sonrió seductora -¿No vienes?

Naruto ni lento ni perezoso se levantó, cayéndose de pura trompa al piso, Mirajane no pudo evitar reir mientras que sonriente se dirigía al baño.

-¡Ya voy!- dijo Naruto levantándose… y volviéndose a caer por las prisas al enredarse con las sabanas… sobra decir que era tanto su nervio que se cayó como 6 veces antes de llegar al baño.

Por lo mientras Lily solo miraba la libreta mágica de notas que habían conseguido hurtar del Hospital… por desgracia tenía un cifrado mágico y no podían saber que había dentro, solo sabían que involucraba a Naruto y a una Tal Minerva… aunque Shigure estaba segura que era algo malo… muy, pero muy malo.

-¿No has encontrado el modo de romper ese sello de seguridad?- dijo Shigure nerviosa.

-Por desgracia no, como esto es información clasificada del hospital, no cualquiera puede romper el sello de magia del mismo- dijo Lily con seriedad.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Freed?- pregunto la Exceed.

-Por qué él es un experto en Runas, pero no creo que pueda desactivar este sello… sin embargo podríamos pedirle a Levy que nos ayude- dijo Lily

-Sí, sin embargo no se deben enterar que lo hurtamos- dijo Shigure, Lily asintió y se marchó.

Shigure solo tenía un mal presentimiento, esperaba equivocarse, pero sabía que si el archivo de Naruto estaba cifrado era porque había algo realmente importante allí… y eso era lo que mas miedo le daba.

El Daimatou Enbu empezaba de nuevo.

Naruto vio el nombre de la nueva prueba, Pandemonium, le causaba cierto temor dicho nombre.

-Esa prueba se escucha tenebrosa- dijo Levy al escuchar de que se trataba.

-Me imagino que te gustaría participar- dijo Warren a Naruto.

-Sí, seria genial poder ver la fuerza de esos monstruos- dijo sonriendo, Warren iba a decir algo hasta que en la Lacryma visión se escuchó la voz de Erza (quien había sacado el 1)

-"Reto a los 100 Monstruos"- dijo Erza sorprendiendo a todos

Naruto estaba asombrado, decían que el Clase S podría causarle problemas incluso a un Mago santo.

-Esto será in…- dijo pero de pronto escucho una voz… algo lo llamaba.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Max. Naruto le miro y negó… volteo la cara y…

-Ahora vuelvo, hay algo importante que debo de hacer- dijo el causando algo de duda a los demás.

-Está bien, pero no te metas en problemas- dijo Makarov, Naruto asintió hasta que noto que Mavis le sonreía… y en su mente llegaron unas palabras.

-"No te preocupes, pronto sabrás lo que necesitas"- dijo Mavis en su mente.

Naruto estaba confuso pero salió.

Algo lo guio fuera del Domus Flau… camino a la ciudad… pero de pronto… vértigo… mucho vértigo… y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en medio de un Desierto.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo Naruto confuso

-No temas… estas donde debes de estar- dijo una voz, Naruto estaba confuso y entonces vio a una pequeña Anciana mirarlo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo con curiosidad.

-Soy solo alguien que pasaba por aquí- dijo ella con una sonrisa, Naruto levanto una ceja y la anciana solo le volvió a sonreír –Esta bien… no soy solo una anciana… soy alguien que deseaba conocerte.

Naruto le miro confuso, esa anciana era algo extraña pero a la vez no sentía temor ante ella, sino una calidez extraña.

-Ven… siéntate- dijo la mujer sentándose en una roca y señalando otra, Naruto se acercó –Me imagino que te preguntaras que haces aquí.

-Algo así- dijo Naruto y la anciana le miro poniéndose seria.

-Naruto… tú eres una pieza fundamental para arreglar lo que fue arruinado- dijo la Anciana.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- dijo el confuso, no recordaba habérselo dicho.

-Yo sé muchas cosas… pero no puedo decírtelas aun… Naruto… tú en sí, no deberías de estar viviendo esto… en si la joven Hinata no debería de haber muerto… y Obito no debería de haberse convertido en el ser que es ahora- dijo ella, Ahora si Naruto se asustó… ¿Cómo sabia tanto de él y de su vida? –Todo esto es culpa de los Mazoku… interfirieron en la línea temporal de tu universo y provocaron una variación que incluso alcanzo a este universo creando una nueva línea que está permitiendo crear un mundo especial para ellos.

-¿De qué demonios habla? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo sabe de mi mundo?- dijo Naruto exaltado.

-Yo lo sé, porque yo tampoco pertenezco a este mundo y no… tampoco al tuyo, sino al de los Mazokus… un mundo donde esa guerra entre Mazokus y Ryuzokus ha provocado muchos daños… y ahora ellos decidieron crear su propio mundo- dijo la Anciana, Naruto le miro.

-Sigo sin entender- dijo él, la Anciana le sonrió.

-Naruto, tu mundo es algo que no debió terminar como término, la batalla fue alterada con el propósito de evitar que Kaguya, la única que quizás podría haber evitado la influencia aun pequeña en ese momento, de Dynast, influenciara a tu mundo a quedar como quedo.

-¿Entonces dices que mi mundo no es lo que debería de ser?- dijo él.

-Así es… en sí, al momento de interferir Dynast, tu mundo se dividió en dos líneas temporales, una siguió su rumbo normal, y la otra es la que te provoco la perdida de tu ojo y el envió a este mundo donde la magia es la que importa más- dijo la anciana con calma- Igual, tu viaje a este mundo provoco una alteración en la línea temporal del mismo, provocando que igual afectaras su esencia y crearas una nueva línea temporal.

-Un momento… ¿Mi estancia aquí afecto a este mundo también?- dijo Naruto consternado.

-Así es, pero no te preocupes, esta es una línea alterna… la línea real sigue avanzando con normalidad, por lo que tus acciones aquí simplemente permiten que sea más diferente esta línea a la otra- dijo la anciana, Naruto solo estaba confuso.

-¿Esta segura que no tomo algo raro señora?- dijo Naruto ya demasiado conmocionado.

-Entiendo que no sea fácil de creer… pero es cierto, y bueno, puedes llamarme Aqua… por ahora sigue con tu vida y prepárate para lo que se viene Naruto, porque hay un hecho que ocurrió que pronto te hará pasar por la prueba definitiva que me permitirá ver si eres el guerrero Digno que será miembro de los 7 Soldados de la Victoria que nos ayudaran a salvar tu mundo- dijo Aqua, Naruto.

-¿Los 7 Soldados de la Victoria?- dijo Naruto confuso.

-Es hora de que vuelvas, pero te diré algo, esta vez no hay un elegido… salvar a un Universo es una carga muy pesada para una sola persona, por lo que los 7 Soldados que pasen las pruebas que les impondrá el destino, serán capaces de tener las habilidades para poder detener el poder que ha ensuciado a tu mundo y liberarlo del mal que lo acosa- dijo Aqua, Naruto trato de hablar pero ella le sonrió –Te estaré observando Naruto.

Y de pronto Naruto noto que estaba en la plaza… ya estaba anocheciendo… lo que indicaba que el día de competencias estaba por terminar.

Empezó a correr en dirección al Domus Flau… sin notar que una sombra le vigilaba.

-Así es señor Geer… eh encontrado al elegido de la Reina Dragón de Agua- dijo el hombre por medio de una especie de esfera… sol ose escucho un "Perfecto" y el hombre se marchó.

El día de los Juegos termino.

Naruto alcanzo a presenciar el final del Encuentro entre Wendy Marvell y Shelia Blendy. Además de que se ganó una reprimenda por parte del Maestro por haber estado ausente todo el día.

En la tarde, festejo junto con los demás, pero prefirió no decir nada aun… algo le decía que no era momento de hablar de lo que paso, por lo que prefirió pasar la noche alegre con sus compañeros, sin saber que algo muy malo se venía.

Continuara.

Si un cap corto, una disculpa por ello, peor es que con el trabajo, los problemas económicos y un reciente asalto que me dejo con un golpe algo severo en la cabeza (los cachazos sí que duelen) pues como que no tenía ideas firmes.

Sin embargo, le echare una releída al fic para con ello estar mejor informado de lo que tengo y no caer en inconsistencias

¿Qué pasara? ¿Cómo se resolverá este asunto de los mundos y las líneas temporales? ¿Quiénes serán los otros 6 Elegidos para ser parte de los 7 Soldados de la Victoria? ¿Qué prueba tendrá que pasar Naruto para ello? ¿Quién será el hombre que lo vigila?

Suerte y nos vemos después.

P.D. los Siete Soldados de la Victoria es el nombre de una agrupación de Héroes Místicos que son reunidos para casos muy especiales en DC, aquí es solo un homenaje


	40. Capitulo 38: Dupla

**Naruto The Dragón Slayer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fairy Tail es Propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

**Cap 38: Dupla.**

**Arc 5 **

**Nota: Daimatou Enbu**

**Nota2: Disculpen lo corto del cap, pero ando levemente bloqueado**

**Nota 3:Aquí no será Gajeel el compañero de Natsu en la pelea de Dobles**

Naruto se encontraba algo confuso. Después de la charla con Aqua, no entendía bien como se supone que debían de ser las cosas… si lo que la anciana decía era correcto, entonces su mundo había sido totalmente alterado, su vida, su destino… y ella dijo algo interesante

Sasuke no debía de ser como es ahora…

-Un Jewel por tus pensamientos- dijo Mirajane sonriendo.

-Oh… nada, es solo que estaba pensando en mi mundo- dijo Naruto.

-¿Lo extrañas?- dijo ella con calma

-Si… y espero pronto tener el poder para poder liberarlo del Mal que lo acosa-dijo Naruto con decisión, Mira le sonrio.

-No dudes que te ayudaremos con eso- dijo ella –Por cierto ¿No deseas acompañarnos a Ryuusetzu land?

-Ryuusetzu Land?- dijo el confuso.

-Un parque de diversiones acuático, Levy nos lo recomendó y pues, creo que será bueno para relajarnos- dijo Mira –Además, quizás después podamos "Divertirnos" aparte.

-¡Hey Mira, creo que no debes de retozar tanto, no quiero ser tía antes de tiempo!- dijo Lissana saliéndoles por detrás poniéndoles rojos a ambos mientras que el resto del Gremio reia

-¡NO FASTIDIEN!- dijo Naruto apenado mientras que todos se preparaban para ir.

En el Reino Celestial.

Hinata miraba con calma los Planetoides, había hablado con el Rey de nuevo… y por algún motivo pudo tener una visión… una visión de lo que pudo ser.

-Himawari… Bolt…- dijo con lágrimas… el Rey le había explicado que esa visión fue una vista a el futuro real que él esperaba con Naruto… los hijos que no llegarían…

-Sé que debe de ser doloroso Hinata san… pero si logramos detener lo que afecto en su mundo, una nueva línea se formara permitiendo con ello que ese futuro exista- dijo Aries acercándose.

-Pero... ¿Qué pasara con Mirajane?- dijo Hinata

-La línea que se ha formado es nueva, en nuestro caso al momento de aparecer ustedes la nueva línea se formó, por lo que existe una línea de tiempo donde ustedes jamás llegaron y el mundo se moverá en consecuencia, por ende, esta nueva línea seguirá existiendo y ellos seguirán juntos- dijo Aries.

-Entonces… aunque reconstruyamos la línea de mi mundo, será para otros Naruto y Hinata… no para nosotros- dijo ella con tristeza.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Aries pero Hinata le sonrió con tristeza.

-No, al menos sé que en otro mundo, Naruto y yo estaremos juntos- dijo ella.

-Si… es cierto- dijo Aries sonriéndole –Debe de estar lista, el Rey ha sentido una perturbación y puede que pronto llegue el momento de actuar.

Hinata asintió mientras que miraba la bóveda estelar… el futuro… el futuro que ese demonio les arrebato, no solo a ella, sino a todos..

Había visto la verdad, sus hijos… sus hijos que no tendría… la hija de Sasuke y Sakura… la vida Feliz de Ino y Sai… Chouji y Karui… la redención de Obito y ver todo lo que se pudo haber logrado…

Y juro que si podía, mataría al maldito que le robo su futuro a ella y a su mundo.

En el Ryuzetsu land

Naruto miraba embelesado a Mirajane, ese traje de baño le sentaba de maravilla… aunque fue aún mejor cuando Jenny Realight le quito el top… aunque ya lo había disfrutado antes… el ver sus senos siempre le excitaba…

-¿Mami, porque ese señor tiene esa protuberancia entre las piernas?- dijo una niña

-¡No lo mires? ¡Y usted sea más decente degenerado cochino!- dijo una señora mientras que Naruto trataba de tapar su erección

-Naruto… de verdad que debes de tener cuidado con eso- dijo Laxus apareciendo detrás de él.

-Ya lo sé… es solo que… es difícil con semejante mujer aquí- dijo Naruto, Laxus solo suspiro y le palmeo el hombro.

-lo sé… Mirajane es una gran mujer, cuídala bien o me veré forzado a matarte- dijo con seriedad, Naruto le miro con sorpresa… y se percató que Laxus en cierto modo, sentía aun algo por ella

-No te preocupes por ello… esta vez no fallare- dijo Naruto, lo último para si… de pronto escucharon varios chiflidos y voltearon solo para ver como todo mundo miraba la forma Humana de Shigure.

-Esa gata te sacara canas verdes- dijo Laxus.

-Ni me lo digas… bola de furries locos- dijo Naruto al ver como varios le silbaban a la humanizada gata rosada.

Shigure no era lo que se dice "modosa" le encantaba presumir el cuerpo que obtenía al formarse su forma humana, además le encantaban los trajes de baño reveladores… y tenía cierto gusto por provocar a los machos de cuanta especie pudiera.

-Esa gata esta chiflada- dijo Charle al verla.

-Aye- dijo Happy mientras que solo miraba a Charle, quien se sentía halagada porque Happy no mostrara el mas mínimo interés en Shigure.

-Hum, es bastante descarada- dijo Panther Lily.

-Pensé que era más de tu gusto- dijo Gajeel sonriéndole a su gato.

-No, al igual que tú, las prefiero más tranquilas, aunque bueno, yo no las prefiero en tamaño compacto- dijo con malicia el gato, Gajeel se sonrojo pero no dijo nada ya que Levy se acercaba

La noche fue tranquila, Jenny le hizo algunas trastadas a Mirajane (que pusieron a Naruto completamente apenado… digo, aunque ya había visto a Mira desnuda, aun le provocaba mucho calentamiento global verla) y todo habría ido genial de no ser porque Natsu termino destruyendo el lugar… y Fairy Tail tuvo que pagar los Daños

Eso mismo hizo que Makarov literalmente les metiera castigo a todos y… pues no pudieron pasar una buena Noche la pareja… más porque Makarov lo cito para más tarde.

Lo que dijeron en esa reunión es algo que se sabra pronto.

El día siguiente empezó con una prueba del Daimatou Enbu, Naruto llegaba tarde para verla ya que se había quedado dormido… y fue solo eso lo que impidió que reaccionara cuando llego a ver lo que paso…

-Lucy…- dijo al ver a la rubia caer… Natsu y Gray la rescataron de caer contra el piso y Naruto solo miraba desde las gradas con sorpresa… y con su agudo oído escucho lo que decía Minerva… sintió rabiar su sangre… Lucy fue su primer amiga verdadera en ese mundo, quien le tendió la mano y le apoyo a adaptarse…

Y aún más, ver que los miembros de Sabertooth se reían…

Rápidamente se preparó para ir a callarles pero entonces…

-No lo hagas, no ayudaras a Lucy haciendo que descalifiquen a Fairy Tail- dijo Makarov detrás de él.

-¡Pero esos malnacidos!- dijo Naruto pero Makarov le miro.

-Ya te lo dije, si haces algo ahora, todo su sufrimiento habrá sido en vano- dijo Makarov con seriedad, Naruto se mordio el labio enfadado –Anda, es hora de hablar con los demás

Naruto le siguió pero seguía iracundo.

Ambos caminaron por los Pasillos del Domus Flau y llegaron a la enfermería justo a tiempo para ver a todos reunidos.

-Veo que están todos aquí, eso es bueno, ya que nos han llegado las nuevas disposiciones- dijo Makarov.

-¿De qué hablas viejo?- dijo Natsu aun molesto por lo acontecido.

-En vista del a expulsión de Raven Tail por haber hecho trampa han quedado solo 7 equipos, por ende, no se puede tener esa asimetría, por lo que los organizadores del Daimatou han decidido que los dos equipos de Fairy Tail se unan- dijo Makarov.

-Pero, ¿Cómo quedara el sistema de puntos?- dijo Cana con seriedad.

-Se tomaran los del equipo que tenga menos, por ahora recuerden que las siguientes peleas serán en equipo- dijo el maestro.

-No importa como sea, no les perdonare que hayan lastimado a Lucy ni que se hallan burlado de ella. Dijo Natsu enfadado, Naruto le miro y sonrió, él se sentía igual pero era cierto, Natsu tenía más derecho.

-Naruto estará como sustituto igual que Juvia- dijo el Maestro, pero Naruto se adelantó.

-Maestro, deseo combatir también, Lucy es la primer amiga que tuve aquí, le debo el ir en contra de esos tipos que la atacaron- dijo Naruto, Makarov le miro.

-No veo ningún problema con ello- dijo Gajeel con calma.

-Sera interesante, aunque sabes que existe la probabilidad de que no te toque pelear contra ellos- dijo Laxus.

-No importa, algo me dice que pelearemos contra ellos- dijo Naruto sonriente.

-Bien, entonces formemos el equipo- dijo Makarov con una sonrisa.

En el Estadio.

-¡Y seguimos con el gran Daimatou Enbu! ¡Donde se coronara al mejor Gremio de Fiore!- Decía el narrador mientras que el público rugía de emoción- ¡Presentemos a nuestros grandes participantes!

Y uno por uno empezaron a mostrar a los Gremios en orden, Quatro Puppies, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Sabertooth y….

-¡Y hacen su entrada el gremio que empezó desde abajo para convertirse en el primero de este evento! ¡FAIRY TAIL!- decía emocionado el narrador mientras que entraban… Natsu, Naruto, Laxus, Erza y Gray.

-Veo que el equipo de Fairy Tail hizo bastantes cambios- dijo el Narrador.

-Es obvio que con la unión de ambos Equipos se harían cambios, pero me sorprende ver a Naruto en el grupo, siendo que el solo estaba contemplado como un sustituto- dijo Yajima con calma.

-¡Aun así será genial! ¡Dos DS en FT en la lucha!- dijo el invitado especial mientras que empezaban a organizarse los combates.

Naruto miraba con decisión a donde Mira estaba, sonrió, junto con Natsu vengarían esa afrenta a Lucy.

El torneo siguió su curso, peor Naruto sabia que esta vez iba a pelear y les haría pagar caro el burlarse de su amiga

Continuara.

Si, ya se, me tarde mucho para un cap corto, pero es que eh estado bajo mucha presión en el trabajo y pues no había podido escribir, pero espero ponerme al día en todos mis Fics pronto

Se viene la lucha de parejas y daré un cap para ello, veremos a Naruto y Natsu peleando juntos contra los DS de Saber o… ¿Hare algún cambio? Lo que si es que cierta persona tratara de manipularlo y veremos más de lo que encontraron Panther Lily y Shigure.

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Cómo será el combate que se viene? ¿Mirajane se enterara de lo de Naruto y Minerva? ¿Algún día sabrá Naruto el posible futuro que pudo tener y lo perdió por culpa de ese demonio?

Suerte


End file.
